


Persona 5: Crimson

by AppleseedsWorks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleseedsWorks/pseuds/AppleseedsWorks
Summary: This serves as a continuation of the game Persona 5 Royal. After I finished the game, I wanted more. This is supposed to fill that desire. It deepens the themes presented in the game and is supposed to pick apart the characters and let us learn more about them. It's also trying to answer some questions that weren't answered in the game. It also has some cute Ren and Kasumi stuff, so if you're into that, that's here too. Major spoilers for Persona 5 Royal!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 141





	1. Leaving Home

I scratched my head as I looked down at my phone. I was sitting on the train back to my home. I had to say goodbye to all my friends and new family. I was going to miss them. I opened up my phone to a series of text messages. From pretty much everyone. I opened up the first one.

**Phantom Thieves Group Chat:**

**Ryuji:** Damn dude! Those guys just wouldn’t let up!

 **Haru:** They were certainly persistent.

 **Futaba:** We’re assuming you made it there okay. Is everything okay?

Yeah… those cops were after me for a while. Until Maruki gave me a ride. Hm… I wonder why he even decided to become a taxi driver. Hm. Maybe once the dream world crumbled, he decided to alter one last thing. Well… as long as it isn’t evil I guess it’s fine, and it only affects him.

 **Ren:** I’m all good. Thanks guys.

 **Ann:** It was the least we could do after everything you’ve done for us.

 **Yusuke:** Well said. I wish we could have had a better goodbye, but we’ll all be seeing each other again.

 **Mokoto:** In roughly a year, we’ll all be able to meet again.

 **Sumire:** I can’t wait. Make sure to text the chat at least once a week so we can keep in touch!

 **Ryuji:** Like we’ll forget. This shit’s a part of my daily routine.

 **Ren:** Good to hear. Bye everyone. Talk to you all later :)

I smiled. I’m glad this wasn’t the last of these guys. It would’ve really broken my heart. Well… guess I’ll rest up. I put my phone down. I looked out the window. Hm. I glanced down at Morgana. He was fast asleep. The train started moving. Wait… what?

I looked at my reflection in the window. I was wearing my thief suit. How...? I looked down at my clothes. This isn’t making sense. I took off my glasses and looked back. And just like that, it was gone.

This isn’t making any sense. I checked back at my phone. I looked for the meta-nav. I looked closely. I just needed to make sure that it wasn’t here. If it were back… it would only mean bad news. I suddenly started to get a call from Sumire. I smirked. I answered the call.

“Hey senpai.” She said. At first I didn’t enjoy her calling me senpai. Before it felt like she saw me as her superior. I didn’t like that. But it grew on me. I like being the only one she calls senpai. What a cutie.

“Hey Sumi.” I said in response.

“Sorry for not being able to say more in person just now… I didn’t want you to get caught.” I sighed. She’s always apologizing. Way. Too. Cute.

“It’s okay. We’ll see each other in a year. Plus, we’ll talk every day. I’ll make sure of it.” Sumi giggled. I could tell she was blushing a tad. Even through the phone.

“I know… but doesn’t a year feel so long?” This was probably going to be the longest year of my life. “I’m going to miss having you near me…” Her voice sounded weak. God this was frustrating.

“Maybe I could visit? I’m going to miss that cute face too.’ She giggled again.

“I don’t know… I’ll be travelling a lot.” Yeah… this was an overall crappy situation. But it is what it is. I’ll just have to wait. For a long… long… LONG time. We said our goodbyes, knowing we’ll talk again soon. I laid my head back. Guess I’ll take a nap. It’s gonna take a while before I’ll be back home.

2 hours went by as I woke up and fell back asleep on the train. I got off at my station and saw my parents waiting for me.

“Hey guys.” I said as I embraced their hugs. We spoke for a bit about the whole Phantom Thief thing and that it was over and done with. They didn’t really understand it, and I didn’t feel like explaining. All I said was that it was a movement me and my friends started to help people. Which was true… but without the supernatural stuff. I also told them that Morgana is staying with us. I didn’t have much to say to them. Their love felt forced. As though they were trying to be better parents then they were a year ago. I appreciate the effort… but honestly, I don’t think they were ever going to get my respect back. They forced me to leave because of something I didn’t do and believed Shido over me.

“They’re not so bad Ren. I thought they were going to be way worse.” Mona said as he hopped on a small nightstand next to my bed. The reason why I never really complained about the place Sojiro gave me was because it had a lot more space then what I had here.

“They’re fine… but they’re no Sojiro.” I said back to him. I laid down onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling felt dead here compared to my old room. I had Yusuke’s stars. Now… it’s just blank. I miss them already.

“Cheer up… it’ll be okay. We just need to get used to being here.” I nodded. But I knew I wasn’t ever going to be used to this. “Goodnight Ren. Get some rest.” I put my head on my pillow.

I was going to miss everyone so badly. I felt tears roll down my cheek. I think this is the first time I’ve cried in a whole year. Funny. I fought gods and summoned demons but I can’t even stand an hour without my family. I moved my pillow to my front and hugged it. I cried into the pillow softly. Hoping Morgana wouldn’t hear. I just needed to let my emotions out. I didn’t want to cry in front of them when I was saying goodbye. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Three months went by. I had hoped that without my family I would’ve felt better, but I just felt so empty. Sure we’d text, but that was it. We’d call, but it wasn’t the same. I missed being weird with Yusuke… studying with Mokoto… eating ramen with Ryuji… taking Sumire out on dates… I missed it so much. Maybe I should’ve taken Maruki’s deal. Maybe I would’ve been happier that way..

No. I snapped myself out of even thinking like that. I wanted this reality. Throughout the months I’ve been doing schoolwork and chores. I never really had any friends here. Morgana was my only friend. Sure we’d hang out and mess around, but we both knew it wasn’t the same.

Six months went by. I was doing better. I was able to make some friends but it wasn’t as close as them. My relationship with my parents got better, but it wasn’t anything special. Morgana and I would play darts with a set I bought. I don’t know how but that little guy knew how to throw without hands. It was honestly impressive. I would also jog a lot and try my hand at drawing. I’d even started my own garden and did some training with Sumire over facetime. I would also help Makoto study whenever she was about to take a test at her college. I’d also taken into gardening and tried painting once or twice. I also make sure to check out any magazine Ann’s in. I even play games with Futaba online.

After playing darts for a bit, I sat at my bed. I was getting a call from Sumire. I answered very quickly.

“Hello sweetheart.” I said excitedly.

“Hey senpai…” I could hear something was going on. It sounded like she was either nervous or really sad. I could feel my body tense up a little. I didn’t like hearing her like this.

“What’s the matter? Is everything okay?” I tried to speak calmly, hoping I wouldn’t scare her or make her more anxious.

“…no. I’m not okay.” I got alarmed. Okay, okay, okay, okay. This wasn’t good. I have to do something. I stood up and started pacing back and forth. This feeling of not being able to do anything but speak was driving me nuts.

“What happened? Tell me everything. Are you hurt?” I said with urgency in my voice.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that… I’ve been doing really bad at some of my meets recently.” I sat back down. Okay. She’s fine. This is something I can solve.

“Okay… is it a mental block?” I asked her gently.

“I think so… but I don’t know how to solve it. I think it’s because you’re not here with me.” I felt my heart shatter. I wanted to scream out in anger at what was happening right now. I just want to be there for her so badly, but I can’t. There has to be something I can do.

“Sumi… I want to be there to see you perform too. But you know how it is.” I said sadly.

“Maybe… maybe you can facetime me? Like how we’d practice yoga together. I’ll be able to see you do your thing and you’ll be able to see me.” I said hoping it would present something to this terrible situation.

“I don’t think that’ll work Ren. I’ll be moving too fast to see you and it’ll be difficult to hear you. Thank for the idea, but I just don’t know what to do.” I sighed and laid back onto my bed.

“I don’t know either. When is your next big event?” I asked. I knew it wasn’t going to help any, but I just wanted to hear her voice.

“In about a week. I miss you being at my side senpai.” I heard her sniffle a little bit.

“I miss you being with me too.” I closed my eyes. I can’t do anything but hear her sob gently.

“I’ve got to get going. Bye Ren.” I said bye. She then hung up. Fuck. Morgana just looked at me sadly. He hopped up onto my chest and snuggled onto my neck. I know he’s trying his best to make me feel better. I don’t know what to do…

I closed my eyes and went to sleep hoping that I might just be able to dream up a solution. Or maybe just be at peace for a couple of hours.

I felt a cool breeze hit my face gently. I woke up slowly. Why was it so dim in here? My questions were suddenly answered. I heard it. I heard the piano play and the voice sing. I was back.

I was back in The Velvet Room.


	2. Cell Keys

I looked left and right. How is this possible? Didn’t they leave? I never really understood the rules to this place. But for some reason I’m back in The Velvet Room. I sat up from my bed. I was wearing the suit. My Phantom Thief suit. But where was my mask? Hm. These gloves and this look… man I missed this. I pulled on the glove gently. Alright. Let’s see what’s going on.

I looked out the jail cell. Nobody was there. No Lavenza nor was there Igor. What’s going on here? I couldn’t leave my cell. Wait! Yes. I can. I have the cell key. Lavenza gave it to me while I was saying bye to everyone. Alright. I reached through the cell bars and opened up the door.

Once out, I reached down for my knife. It’s gone as well. Same with my gun. Damn. That’s fine. I can handle myself. I walked around slowly. I then felt a tug on my coat. I looked down.

“Hey mister. It’s been a while.” Jose said. Good to see a familiar face. I got down on one knee.

“Hey Jose. How has your research been going?” I asked. He rubbed his belly.

“The flowers have led me here. I’ve been following their taste. The flowers that tasted better allowed me to find this place.” I wonder how that works. Isn’t this a place only I could access? Well… there was that time the gang came here. I have no idea how that truly worked.

“How long have you been here?” He scratched his chin. God he was so cute. Especially with his little button nose.

“For about 3 days now.” Jose replied while looking up at me.

“Have you found anything peculiar? Anything out of the ordinary?” He nodded.

“Yes. I found someone releasing homeostasis. I’ll show you them if you want.” Releasing homeostasis? Like sweat? Um… okay.

He grabbed my hand or at least he tried to. His small hands could only really grab 3 of my fingers. It’s hard to remember that this guy could hold his own in a fight against me. He’s so cute.

We went around the hallways when we stopped at a cell. I heard sniffles and sobs coming from said cell. I looked down and saw Lavenza, tears dripping down her face. She was curled up and sitting on the floor, with her head hidden. Oh no… what happened? I don’t like it when she’s sad.

“Hey Lavenza… are you okay?” I tapped on her head. She looked up with a relieved look on her face, but she was still crying.

“Trickster!” She reached through the cells to hug me. I patted her on the back. Whoever hurt her… ugh. I’m going to get to the bottom of this.

“What’s happened here Lavenza? Why are you in a cell? And more importantly why are you crying?” She let go. She looked around confused.

“I didn’t even notice I was here… hm…” She said curiously. I was also just as confused.

“The last I remember… I was with my siblings. We were helping organize something for our Master, Igor. But something had happened. He… he died.” She wiped her tears for a moment. He died? I didn’t know him for long… but that’s like losing her father. “My siblings were prepared for this moment. But I couldn’t handle it. I think I blacked out and thought of somewhere I knew would be safe. I guess that was with you.” I nodded.

“Okay… let’s say we get you out of this cell and find out what to do next.” She nodded. I stood up and tried to use the key to open the cell door. It didn’t work at all.

“Oh yes! The cell keys are in Igor’s desk. I left them there.” Lavenza said. I looked down to Jose.

“Keep her company. I’ll be right back.” He nodded. They started to talk. In the meantime, I walked over to the desk. Igor’s dead… but how is that possible? I thought he was immortal. Well… I had only assumed that. But still.

I slid open the draws. I could see my compendium and the keys. I grabbed the keys and walked back over. Jose was showing her some of his flowers. These kids were so adorable. But God they’re terrifying to fight. I missed them both.

I opened up the cell door. She walked out slowly. “Thank you, Trickster. You have to admit there is some irony here.” She walked over to Igor’s desk and touched it slowly. I didn’t enjoy seeing her like this.

“It’s sad to see him go. But… I accept it. He spoke of his time coming up soon for a while now. I guess I was so sad because I just got him back.” She said sadly. Jose walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay. I’ve learned of this in humans. They call this grief.” She nodded. They continued to talk. Okay then. Glad to see they’re getting along. I then noticed something going on with the wall behind his desk.

“Jose… how’d you get in here?” He pointed to the massive hole in the wall. I walked over to it. I peeked out and there it was. Mementos. Or something of that nature. It’s not of the subway, but more of the hellish landscape I saw when I was close to the center. Black and gray walls with red symbols and lines engraved into them.

Oh boy. This was mementos of some kind but something’s off. There also weren’t any shadows out. Hm… I turned back around. I know I shouldn’t go in there by myself but wearing these clothes… I’m itching for action. Plus, if something was going on in Mementos I have a responsibility to check this out. I’m the only one around right now who’s a Persona-user. I have to do this. But without my mask I’m pretty much powerless. Sure, I’m fairly strong, but going without a Persona is suicide.

I turned back around. Jose was hugging Lavenza and using techniques that humans use to deal with grief. Smart kid. I walked by them. On Igor’s desk was Lavenza’s compendium, which included every single persona I’ve ever unlocked. I think I’m allowed to brag that I got this book filled all the way, with no more empty spots. But who should I bring in? I have so many choices… options…

I knew exactly what to bring. In fact, I think I only needed one. One very powerful fella. I walked over to Lavenza. “I’d like to order one level 99 persona please.” I said while on one knee. She grabbed her book. And Jose watched in awe. She said some fancy words of some sort and an aura that glowed formed in the center of the room.

I then saw him. Satanael. He looked down to me. He began to speak, and his voice echoed the room. “Hello. I see we must reunite once again to fight for the justice you believe in. I shall become your mask once more. I am thou, thou art I.” I felt the mask form into my hand. Confidently I placed my mask upon my face. Along with my knife and gun. Now this… this felt right.

“Alright kids. I’ll be right back. I’m going to check this place out. If something is going on, it’s most likely not good. I’ve got a responsibility to make sure nothing bad happens.” I walked over to the hole. Alright… let’s-

“No.” What? I turned around. Lavenza was grabbing my trench coat. “You cannot go alone Trickster.” Jose walked over.

“I agree. You’d die out there.” He said. I can’t believe this. Don’t they remember all I’ve done? I can handle Mementos.

“If memory serves correct, didn’t I beat both of you? If I can do that, I can handle a couple of weak shadows.” Lavenza and Jose both looked a little irritated. Alright maybe I shouldn’t have said that but still. I’m right.

“No. _You_ didn’t do that.” Lavenza said. Jose continued. “You beat us with your friends. You’re not going in there alone. Sure you can handle yourself, but for how long?” I sighed. They were right.

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have back up. “Alright… c’mon.” They followed me out the hole. My head felt a sharp pain. What was that? I quickly brushed it off. I didn’t need these two thinking I couldn’t handle myself. I needed to be strong. For them. My only concern was that I somehow allowed these two to get hurt in some way. If they do, that’s on me. They’re strong, but… I don’t know.

“We’re still severely outnumbered.” Lavenza said. I nodded. If we were going to do this as a group, we still have room for one more person. Jose rubbed his chin.

“I think… I think I can do something about that.” I looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well… do you remember how I could change Mementos?” I nodded. “Since the year you’ve been gone, I’ve learned a lot. I’ve learned how to alter this place a lot more effectively. Watch this.” He pulled his hammer out from his car. He slammed it down onto the ground and I could begin to feel the ground shake. I looked around. He opened up a portal of some kind. Looked just like a door.

I scratched my head. “Um… where does it lead?” Jose walked up to it. “It’ll allow you to travel pretty much anywhere throughout space.” What? How?

“Think about it this way. Mementos is the cognition of the people. If people are all over the world, and only persona-users can access it, there would need to be multiple entrances in order for them to get to it.” I nodded slowly. Yep. This is making total sense.

“So he’ll be able to go to any one of his allies?” Lavenza. Jose shook his head. “No. Only the one he’s thinking of and needs right now. I’m using his cognition of where he’d like to be most.” Where I’d like to be most… I know.

“I’ll be right back. I won’t take long.” I said. Jose spoke up. “Take your time. It’s fine. Time moves slower here. Just don’t wait too long to back. We don’t know if the same rules apply anymore. It’s been a while since you’ve done this.” I nodded. Yep. That’s how I’ve been able to do some pretty incredible stuff. Like completing palaces in 7-8 hours, when in reality it’s only been 1-2 hours.

I was about to step into the door, but I stopped. “What about my body in reality? I’m sleeping on my bed now. Right?” Lavenza shook her head. “This place we are in is no longer the Velvet Room. Once you’ve stepped into Mementos, your body comes along with it. Somehow you’ve subconsciously stepped through the barrier between Mementos and the Velvet Room.”

God this hurts my head. Wait a minute… hurts my head. When I was stepping into Mementos, that sharp pain I felt in my head, must’ve been my body teleporting here. Somehow… maybe the Meta-nav reacted or something. I turned back to them.

“I’ll be back as quickly as I can. Be safe and keep watch of each other.” I turned back to the door. Who I needed to go to… I know what I have to do. I can’t go to Ryuji, Morgana, Makoto, no. I couldn’t drag them into this. I need to go to her.

I stepped into the door. I awoke to find myself outside on the street. I pulled out my phone. Yep. Around 8pm. No time passed at all since I fell asleep. Good.

I know I said this wasn’t going to take long… but… I need to find her. No matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where has Igor gone? What's happened to Mementos and who is Ren trying to find? All will be revealed soon. Lol. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Showtime

I looked to the house in front of me. There was a little sign with an address labeled. Along with the name of who owned the house. “Yoshizawa.” Okay. This is it.

How should I go about this? Do I just knock? I don’t know how her dad would react to me just showing up saying that I needed to see his daughter. I don’t know… I looked up at the house.

Two stories. One light was on upstairs, along with an open window. There was also a car in the driveway. I looked back at the window. That might just be might way in. I saw a very tall tree. Pine of some kind. I could climb it and maybe reach it from there.

I got off the pavement and walked onto the grass. I wasn’t wearing any shoes, and the grass was wet. Ugh that’s a little gross.

I was in sweatpants and t-shirt. I began to feel something fall onto my shoulder. A raindrop. Soon to be raindrops. I gotta hurry. Not only because of the rain but also because of the uncertainty of how Mementos works now.

I couldn’t climb it like this. The wood’s all wet and I’m not wearing any shoes. I saw a pipe leading from the ground up to the top of the house. Could be a chimney of some kind. I felt the metal. It wasn’t hot. I can try and climb this. Hopefully, my days working out in my old room and at the gym pays off.

I started to climb. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this. What if this is her dad’s room?! It’s too late. I’m already here. Besides, if it goes South, I could just slide down and slip into the Meta-Verse.

While one arms wrapped around the pipe, I leaned across over to the window. I grabbed the edge of it. I then used my other hand to grab it. I climbed in slowly. Holy fuck what am I doing? I’m going to get myself killed… I stepped into the room and felt some carpet.

Wait… nobody’s here? I looked around the room. It was definitely her room. It was a pretty room. It had medals on the wall and various pieces of clothing and uniforms that gymnasts would wear. Now where would she be?

I needed to find her. The last we spoke; she wasn’t doing great. As much as I need to go exploring with the kids, finding her is my priority. She might be somewhere else in the house. I headed for the door. I started to turn the knob of the door when I heard something behind me. A creak or something.

I turned quickly, but I then gasped out in pain as I felt something smack into my face. I fell backwards onto the floor holding my face. I looked upwards and saw Sumire holding a hard cover book in one hand.

“Ohmygosh!” She whispered quickly. She dropped the book and bent down on one knee. “Ren what are you doing here?!” She whispered again. I tried to smile.

“What a warm welcome.” I said sarcastically. She picked me back up. I sat down on her bed. “Seriously… how are you here?” She said.

I took a seat on her bed. I rubbed my face. Ow. “It’s a bit of a long story, but I’ll explain in a minute.” She looked at me worried.

“I just hit you in the face… I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you.” She looked down and put her hands on her face. I didn’t want her to feel worse than she’s already feeling.

I looked up at her. “It’s okay. You’ve gotten stronger since we went to the batting cages.” I said, hoping to make this situation a little bit lighter.

She looked at me sweetly. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you some ice or something, but when I get back I need you to explain everything.” I nodded. She walked out her room to get said ice.

God it was nice to see her again. I laid back on the bed. I need to get her with me quickly. But… maybe I could just spend some time with her. I mean… don’t I deserve to enjoy some quality time with my girlfriend after not seeing her in person for half a year?

She walked back in. “Sit up.” She said. I did as I was told. She took a seat next to me but she started to fidget quickly. Trying to find a comfortable position for the both of us to get the ice on my face.

“Sumi… come here.” I grabbed her by the waist and guided her on top of me. She straddled me slowly. She placed the bag of ice on my face and started to blush ferociously. I looked up at her and smiled.

“You sure you don’t need this ice?” I cupped her right cheek. “You feel a little hot to me.” She smiled and looked down.

She kissed my hand. “I missed you.” She said while looking down at me. I looked up at her. “I missed you too.” I smiled. She leaned in close and kissed me softly.

I kissed back. God… I needed her so bad. I took the ice out of her hand and put it down on her nightstand. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Her eyes looked watery.

She laid down on my chest. “I don’t think I realized how hard things were going to be without you.” After she said that, I kissed her head. I feel so bad for leaving. I wish things could’ve been different.

“Me neither. I know we all said we were going to see each other in a year or so… but I needed you with me.” I said. She nodded her head and pressed harder into my chest. Her red hair was loose and kind of got in my face… but I didn’t mind. After not seeing her for so long, I have nothing to complain about.

We then heard a knock on the door. “Sumire… are you okay? I heard some noises.” She spoke back. “Everything’s fine dad. I just dropped one of my books.” Hm. I wonder how he’s doing. “Alright sweetie. Goodnight.” He headed back. She laid back down onto my chest and closed her eyes.

She looked back up at me. “Wait a minute. How did you get here?” She asked. I sighed. I really didn’t want to think about Mementos and all of that stuff. I know I need to go back… but I’m so happy here.

“Alright… well it all began after our video chat.” I began. After 10 or so minutes, I pretty much summed up everything that’s happened with Mementos.

She just stared at me. “What?” I asked. “Ren… this is crazy.” I nodded.

“I know. But we have to go back there. Something is going on in Mementos and I need someone I trust to go with me.” She nodded.

“Let’s tell the others then.” She pulled out her phone, but I quickly put it down.

“No. No way. We can’t get them involved.” She looked at me confused.

“And why is that?” She said while pushing my hand off gently and taking off her phone.

“I don’t want them to be worried. They’ve all got lives to live and I don’t want to ruin it with something like this. I don’t know what’s going to happen, and dragging them with this will only cause them more problems.” I said. She looked at me concerned.

“Ren… you know they’d all be willing to fight side by side with you. They’re all strong.” She put her hands on my cheeks. Making sure I didn’t look away from her eyes.

“They would be willing to die for you. A thousand times.” She was right. Maybe I can… no. I couldn’t let this happen.

“That’s exactly why I can’t let them. I don’t want to ruin their happiness with something like this. I can’t take that risk.” She looked at me confused again.

“Then why do you want me to go with you?” She said. And yeah that was a good point.

“Because… you’re the only one I know I won’t allow to get hurt. And I wouldn’t want to risk my neck without you knowing. With you by my side, you can keep me in check and make sure I don’t go too far or something. You’ll keep me grounded.” Her face was flushed. Her eyes were locked onto me.

I smiled. She leaned in close and kissed me. “I love you.” She said. I kissed her back. “I love you more.” Her smile grew and was just infectious. This girl causes my heart to melt. What a cutie.

“Alright. All that’s left is to get going. You ready?” I asked. She sighed. “I am… but do we really have to go? I mean I just got to see you in person and we’re already about to go risk our lives again.” She said while pushing her face further into my chest. I know. It sucked. But maybe once we go in there, nothing will be wrong. We’ll find out that everything’s fine and that things are good.

I sat us both up. “C’mon. Once this is over, we’ll have all the time in the world to cuddle. And I’ll have all the time in the world to play with my favorite girl.” She looked at me questionably.

“So you have other girls then?” She said jokingly. I smirked. “Maybe.” She giggled. Alright. Let’s go. I activated the meta-nav.

“Wait Ren! Not in my room!” Sumire whispered as she grabbed my arm. I looked at her. “Um… why?” She looked to her door.

“My dad… he might hear something.” I nodded. I looked back out the window. She checked outside.

“It might not be a good idea. The rain made the pipes you climbed up wet. We can risk it, but we might slip and fall.” She said. I nodded.

“Follow me then. We’ll get out through the front door.” I said. She nodded. “Lead the way.” She said while closing the window.

I opened her door slowly. I looked left and right. We walked down the steps slowly. We made it the front door and opened it, hoping it wouldn’t creak or anything.

As we walked across the street, she looked at me funny. “What?” I asked as she held onto my arm.

“This is an awfully weird date you’re taking me on.” I looked down at her. “Well… I’d say it’s going well. I’ll make sure to drop you back home before your curfew.” She giggled.

Once we were a good distance away, I took out my phone and activated the nav. “You ready?” Her tone changed from fun to slightly more serious. She nodded.

I opened up the portal to Mementos. The flashes of black and red waves washed upon us as we awoke back into the dreary place I left an hour or so ago.

Sumire was to my left. Her arm still around mine. She let go and looked around for a second. She looked back to me.

“Wow. I haven’t seen that suit in a long time.” She said while scanning me up and down. I smirked. “I look good right?” She giggled. “Yes. You look great senpai.” I looked at her.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Yoshizawa.” I said while bringing her in close to me. She smiled. “Thanks. But isn’t that a little biased since my costume looks like yours?” She said. I wonder why it does look like mine. Oh well.

I looked down and saw Jose and Lavenza. “Welcome back Trickster, and um Mrs. Trickster?” Sumire and I let go.

Jose got into his car. “C’mon you guys. We don’t have time to waste. You were gone for 3 hours. Something’s going on in the depths of Mementos and we have to figure it out.” Sumire and I hopped into the car. I sat in the front with Jose, and Sumi sat in the back with Lavenza.

“Let’s get going then.” Jose took off. We were zooming through areas, but it felt like we weren’t going that fast. That must be why he would seemingly appear at random times throughout our Mementos adventures. As we zoomed, stars flew by us. Wow.

Sumi looked up, while Lavenza just focused on the mission at hand. I ignored the stars and looked at Sumi. She looked so beautiful with the stars around her. Once this is over, I’m going to spend so much time with her. With this teleporting thing Jose has, we could go anywhere. Do anything. I could be there for her and my friends whenever I’d need to.

The car suddenly stopped. I looked around. Hm… we’re in some sort of hollowness in Mementos. Like a cave or something. It was like a giant dome, but it felt natural. It wasn’t built by anyone but was just another part of Mementos.

As we got out of the car, Jose left a portal behind us, I looked through said portal, and I could see the Velvet Room’s entrance. Jose really could move around this place fast. He must’ve left it there in case we needed a quick getaway.

Lavenza looked up at me. “Trickster, you have the most experience dealing with this place on the ground level. You have slayed thousands of creatures and monsters, and explored this place inside and out. You must lead us.” I nodded. I wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Alright team. Let’s stay on our toes. We don’t know what we’re dealing with here. Lavenza, you’re on offense. Jose, you’re our eyes in here. Violet, you’re with me. I need someone to have my back. Follow me and be prepared for anything.” They all nodded. We moved as a group as we walked into this place.

Sumi had here rapier out and I had my dagger. Both of our strongest weapons. I crafted both of them during a red alarm. As I scanned around the room, there were various grapple points for me to move to in case.

I felt odd. No shadows were here. It was just emptiness.

Jose looked around. “Mister… I’m picking up an enemy. A strong one!” I used my third eye. Where? Wait. I recognize this foe.

It’s a Reaper. It shot at us with its gun from the shadows. I quickly jumped back, and everyone followed.

“Alright everyone! It’s showtime!” I smiled. This was going to be fun. Jose started to shoot at the Reaper with stars from various angles, while Lavenza was using her various personas to deal damage. “Make sure to keep moving and stay separated! Don’t let him down you!”

As the kids and I dealt long range damage, Violet moved in close. She jumped up off the walls multiple times and struck his back as he got more and more overwhelmed. She even summoned her persona, Ella, and hit him with things like Vorpal Blade and Sword Dance.

“Trickster! Could you give me a lift?” I heard from behind me. I nodded. I grabbed Lavenza and launched my grapple hook. As we swung up, she hit the head of this Reaper with an agidyne. He fell back for moment, but it didn’t do much.

Lavenza hopped back down and used Garudyne on… Jose? Jose was flung upwards by it. He called on a star and launched it straight into its chest. I see. We’re dealing heavy blows to the front, while Sumi was slashing his back

Wait… I noticed the Reaper was about to launch a devastating Riot Gun attack all around him. Sumi! I sprinted full speed and launched the grapple hook onto his shoulder. It distracted him for a moment, but it also flung me to Sumi. She then realized what was about to happen.

She jumped up as I caught her. I then launched the next grapple. She held on tight.

“Thanks senpai. Let’s do our move on him.” I nodded. We used the grapple to rotate around him. Her grip around me tightened. With her around me, I felt like I could do anything.

I unloaded my entire clip into this thing. “Hit him hard!” I told her as I threw her up into the air. She flipped slowly as she turned back around to the Reaper. She dashed around him delivering direct slashes to his body. That’s my girl.

She landed and I grabbed her hand this time. I brought her in close to me and twirled her for a moment. “Don’t forget the pose.” I said while smiling. I then felt something coming our way. I looked up and saw the Reaper launch a Megidola attack.

He’s still alive? I’ve killed these guy before, but damn… just die already. We’ve only done half damage. I didn’t wanna whip him out already but I’ve got no choice. He’s about to hit me and Sumi. And I wasn’t going to let him hurt her.

“Satanael!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. The demon-lord appeared behind me and blocked the attack. I smiled. I forgot how good this felt. Feeling Sumi behind me raised my attack.

“Obliterate them!” I said demandingly. Satanael hit him with a Black Viper. The giant black snake came up from the ground and bit the Reaper, killing him. I sighed.

Violet hugged me. “Great job!” Jose gave me a thumbs up, and Lavenza smiled. Looks like that was gonna be our toughest fight.

“I’m surprised you took him down.” Lavenza said. I smiled. “Didn’t I beat you?” I said while catching my breath. “I was separated then.” She said with her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled. Wait… my head… I felt a sharp pain hit.

Lavenza and Jose also felt it too. Violet looked confused. “Senpai… what’s going on?” I was detecting multiple enemies. What?!

I grabbed Sumi and put her behind me. Same with Lavenza and Jose. I needed to protect them. What the hell are these guys? They’re stronger than the Reaper?

Oh god. As they stepped out of the shadows. I looked up and all around. There were about a hundred Reapers. All of them at least 4 stories tall. We were being ambushed. By one hundred enemies. I looked and Sumire was holding my hand tightly. How am I gonna get them out of here alive? What do I do? How am I going to beat this?


	4. Sick Dog

As the multiple enemies closed in on us I realized that there might not be an easy way out of this. Why are they here? How did they get to this size? And more importantly, what do they want?

“What do we do?” Jose asked. Even he was afraid. Lavenza also looked a little worried. What can I do? The reapers were moving in slow. They weren’t fast enough to hit me if we moved quickly though.

“Split into teams of two and move fast. Stay with one another and keep moving until we can come up with a better plan.” I said. Sumi instinctively wrapped her arms around me as I launched a grapple hook and began moving.

I couldn’t see where Jose and Lavenza went, but that’s good. I grappled and swung from Reaper to Reaper as they launched megidola attacks all around us. They were causing massive explosions everywhere that were deafening. I could barely hear anything.

I swung off of a Reaper. The blasts were starting to hit. They weren’t doing a lot of damage, but it hurt. A strong blast was coming straight for us from behind. I wasn’t going to be able to avoid it. Sumire was also starting to slip. As I grappled onto the Reaper and launched off of it, I flipped us around, so that she wouldn’t get hurt.

I took the hit straight on as I blocked Sumire from the blast. I heard her yelp or make some sort of sound, but it was too bright and loud for me to understand. I could smell a burning of some kind but that was it. I crashed and hit the ground hard.

I could only hear a ringing sound that felt like it wasn’t going to end. My vision was also too blurry to make out anything. I was moving slowly. I looked forward and saw Sumire was dragging me by my feet, probably towards some cover. Damnit. I can’t let myself drag her down. I have to get up.

I sat up slowly and looked around. Sumire was wrapping my leg in a bandage… Okay. She was using some of the supplies I had bought at the clinic months ago.

“Thanks.” I said. She curled up next to me. We’re behind a very small tombstone. They’re going to see us eventually.

I saw her peak over the edge. “Ren… I see Jose and Lavenza they’re up on top of one of the Reapers.” I looked. Yeah. They were. What are the Reapers trying to do? I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

“Trickster. The Reapers are heading towards where we came in.” Lavenza told me. I looked back at Jose’s car. They were… trying to get back into the portal. But wouldn’t that lead them right back to the… oh no.

“Lavenza. You and Jose need to get to that portal. I’m going to cause a distraction. We’ll meet you there. Then once we’re on the other side, we can close the portal. We can’t let them get to the Velvet Room.” I said to her. I knew what I needed to do.

I looked back to Sumi. She was ready to listen to my commands. I stood up. I can do this. They don’t know where I am, or any of us. But once I do this, I’ll only have one shot at this. “Sumire, I need you to sneak on the ground back over to the portal. I know it’s far, but you need to trust me. I’m going to distract them away from the portal.” She looked down for a moment. But looked back at me.

“I trust you.” She stood up and began walking but turned around. “You’re going to be on your own… so promise me that you’ll make it back to the portal with me.” I looked at her oddly.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I leave with you?” I asked. She looked at me straight in my eyes.

“You have that look. I don’t know what it is, but I just want you to promise me.” I looked down for a second and then looked back into her eyes.

“I promise.” I said. She nodded and went on her way. I looked back down for a moment. Thinking about what I was about to do. I looked and saw a large platform made out of rocks. It was behind most of the Reapers and on the opposite end of where the portal was.

I launched my grapple to it and climbed up. I looked all the way down and I could see them about to reach the portal. I could also see multiple other holes up here. Entrances to… people’s hearts? Reapers are retreating to them. If there was a time to do this… it was now. I pulled off my mask and revealed Satanael. I couldn’t let them leave.

He stood like a beacon behind me. I raised my gun to the sky. So did the demon behind me. We both shot towards the ceiling, causing all of the Reapers to turn around. They all saw me and the giant glowing Persona behind me.

They all started going my way. I then starting firing on all of them. They all began to move closer. I was barely doing enough damage. Every hit was about 1,000 damage, but these things still stood tall. I wasn’t gonna beat them like this but it’s alright. I saw Jose drive his car into the portal, along with Lavenza. Sumire was about to head in, but she stopped and watched me.

I jumped off the platform and grappled onto a Reaper. I used the momentum to fling me across the entire room. I landed right near the portal. Sumire stood, with one foot in and one out.

I looked at her. “Let’s go.” She said. I looked back at the Reapers slowly turning back. I knew I needed to go back… but some feeling. It’s pulling me. I have to stay here. All of those people need their hearts to be changed. I can be a Phantom Thief again.

She grabbed my hand. She knew. “Ren. Let’s go!” She shouted desperately. I looked at her. I… I couldn’t. Not yet. The voices of people who need me. What if I don’t get this chance? There are over 30 portals all leading to people who need my help. What if it all disappears? I can’t leave.

“I’m sorry Sumire.” I said. She tried pulling me in. She looked at me sadly. “Ren… you promised me.” I looked back to her. I saw Jose was struggling to hold it open. He was running out of strength too.

“Ren. You _promised_ me.” I looked into her eyes as she said those words. Words that meant everything.

“The cries of people. I hear it. They need me.” I said as her grip on me tightened. She looked behind me to the portals.

“I need you. Let me come with you.” I looked at her. My leg may be messed up… but she was barely holding on. It was too dangerous. I can’t risk her like this. It was already enough bringing her here. But now…

“We’re a team, remember? You and me.” I pulled her hand and held her. She looked up at me. I looked at her. I think we both knew what was coming.

“I love you.” I said. She tried to pull me in again. It broke my heart. I kissed her one last time. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. Eyes I may never see again.

I pushed her gently through. She fell back and looked at me. I saw her getting up, but the portal closed quickly. They’re gone. I’m in Mementos now. By myself. Nobody here to save me.

I turned around. The Reapers. They’re coming. I tried to not to use my persona, Satanael, too much. He was the only one I brought with me and I needed to conserve energy. I was afraid it might be too much to control. That I might have hurt someone I cared about. But now…

I’m alone. I don’t need to hold back.

I ripped my mask off. Satanael stood tall behind me. The Reapers launched long range attacks, Riot Gun and Megidola. I began full sprinting. I ran as fast as I could. As I ran, I began concentrating.

I needed to take all of these guys out. I have one move that might just be able to do it, but I’ll need to raise my damage up.

I was close to them now. They’re all trying to hit me with their gun. I ducked beneath a swing and jumped over another. Wait a second… a gun swung right by me. I jumped up and grabbed it.

As I clung, I raised my attack. Here we go. The gun I held onto brought me above his head. I jumped off it and was above them all. I couldn’t help but smile.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. “Ravage them!” Sataneal rose above and launched Cosmic Flare. It hit them all with a damage from space itself.

All of them fell. I looked up and launched my grapple. I needed to hang for a second. Hoo boy… gotta catch my breath. Now I just need to take the hearts of all these people.

I started to lower myself. But I heard something. I looked down and saw something unsettling. The Reapers… they’re getting back up? What? And more were coming out of those other portals. Portals of people that need their hearts changed… I don’t understand.

I swung from my rope and stabbed a nearby wall. I hung from the point and examined exactly what the fuck was going on.

The Reapers all began to look up at me. How did they know I was here? Gunshots started firing. But they missed? No… I looked at the wall. They’re tearing it down?! I jumped off as far as I could.

Megidola blasts hit me hard. I can do this. I could barely hear, and the ringing hit my ears hard. I slammed into the ground and the wind was knocked out of me. I can’t breathe…

They all started to hit me with more Megidola attacks. I couldn’t dodge it. I couldn’t avoid it. I’m trying to run. I’m trying.

I felt another blast behind my feet. I got launched up and got hit by another gun. They were juggling me around. I can’t see. Too much blood.

I’m going to die here. It wasn’t worth it. Sumire… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have even tried…

I’m so stupid. I felt another blast hit me. I crawled on the floor in any attempt of escape. Maybe I could get to one of those portals. I tried to summon Satanael and hit them with another Cosmic Flare. He launched an attack, but it barely did any damage… without charging… it didn’t do anything. I’m powerless.

Too many explosions… this place is collapsing. I looked up. I’m going to die here. At least these monsters will also die. I’m so stupid… excitement… adventure… look what it got me. Death.

I felt a chunk of the ceiling hit my back. God… I’m in so much pain. Why? Why did this happen?

I know it was of no use, but I didn’t know what else to do. “Please stop…” I barely managed to sputter out. I felt them hit me again. “Y-you’re killing me.” They wouldn’t stop.

“Please…” I couldn’t manage anymore. I’m done.

The Reapers stopped. They then began to retreat or something. I couldn’t tell. They’re just leaving back to their portals.

It didn’t matter anymore. I tried to crawl out from under this rubble… but it’s over. This whole place will fall on me. At least she’s safe…

Wait… I could hear footsteps. Sumire? Did she come back for me? Despite the rocks falling from the ceiling, I could hear it. “How the mighty have fallen.” I heard someone said. “This is a sight I have wished to see for quite some time…” Wait… that voice. It can’t be.

I looked up. There he stood. In a stance I’ve seen all too well. A gun pointed to my head… and a wicked smile behind it. Goro Akechi.

“You… how are you…?” I tried forming a sentence, but I couldn’t believe what I was saying. Akechi just smiled more.

“Here you are… ribs broken and that’s what your concerned about?” I saw his finger rest onto the trigger. This is how I die… face to face with him. “I can see you’re suffering. Just like a sick dog, I’ll put you out of your misery.” He said while smiling.

BANG.


	5. The Bride

I felt his hand leave mine as I fell backwards through the portal. I tried making a sound come out but I was shocked. I looked at him as I got up and reached for the portal. Jose collapsed in the car as the portal closed. Lavenza was trying to start the car.

I ran over to the car and stopped her. “We’re not leaving him.” I said. She looked at me confused.

“While it is concerning that he’s in there by himself, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s the most powerful person I know.” I sighed. I didn’t care. He’s in there. By himself.

Lavenza started the car. “What are you doing? We can’t just let leave him alone.” I said. She looked back at where the portal stood. “I know you want to stay, but the Velvet Room could be under attack. You will come with me. My Trickster wouldn’t be pleased if I left you here.”

I got in the car and looked back at the empty space. I hope he’ll be okay. God what was he thinking? Ren and I both knew what he was going to do… and I just let him. How could he? I could feel tears on my face. I can’t lose him too… I’ll find a way back.

Jose woke up. He might be my only way to rescue Ren. “Jose. I need you to open that portal back up after we make sure that the Velvet place is okay.” He scratched his head.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to… Mementos is randomly generated. Meaning the place, we just got to might not exist on a map. The only way we’d find it is by opening it randomly.” I sighed.

I could feel my breathing begin to get heavy. Oh god. I lost him. I let him leave. This is my fault. He’s trapped there with all of those giant beasts… and now I’m left alone. It’s happening all over again. Flashes of Kasumi and her umbrella began to float around through my head. I lost someone else I loved. And I just let it happen. Again. It’s all my fault. It’s always my fault. How could I let this happen? Why does everyone I love always get taken away from me?

No. I can’t let myself think like this. Senpai taught me how to control my emotions. He taught me that I can’t let myself focus on what’s happened. I have to accept it and move on. I can’t let what’s happened to me dictate how I live. I can save him. I have to.

The car stopped. Jose and Lavenza began to scope the place out. I wiped the tears off. I hopped out and looked at this place. It’s just a big building. Just a bunch of square rooms and rectangles. So, this is what the Velvet Room looks like on the outside.

I walked through the only entrance into this place. A giant car-shaped hole. As I walked in, this place looked like a prison. A warden’s desk and a series of cells surrounding it. Weird.

Lavenza came back and looked through a giant book of some kind. Jose also came back.

“Hey Jose. I know I was a little hard on you before, but I need your help. Ren is out there and I don’t know how to get to him on my own. Can you please look for him?” Jose nodded.

“I’m already on it. I’m going to do whatever it takes to find him. It’s my fault he’s lost in there. If that portal stayed open a little longer, maybe you could have pulled him in.” I nodded. I guess we all blamed ourselves for what has happened.

Jose got in his car and drove off. Lavenza looked up from her book.

“Hello, Mrs. Yoshizawa.” She said while putting her hand out. Aw… she’s so cute in her dress. “Um hello. It’s nice to meet you.” I shook her hand.

“We have a serious problem. Our Trickster is lost in Mementos somewhere. We have to find him. I can sense that he’s in great danger. This book allows me to see his Personas. The one he’s using now, seems to be fading away. As if he’s slowly dying.” I didn’t even know what to say to that. He’s dying… those Reapers must be killing him.

I know what I can do to help solve this problem. “I’m going to call on our friends. Hopefully, they’ll be able to help.” Lavenza examined her book. She looked back up to me.

“Yes. I believe so as well. Contacting his friends as soon as possible is necessary. They might be the only way to rescue him.” She said. Ren was afraid of putting them at risk, but if they had been there would we have had to retreat?

“Lady Lavenza, is there anything I can possibly do to help you two find him?” I asked. She thought for a second. “I don’t think so. Not here physically. Return back to your home. Since you and Ren have a much stronger connection than what I’ve seen of people in the past, maybe you’ll find something in your heart.” Lavenza said. She continued, “Your clothing represents what and who you really are. Considering you and he look so similar, something else must be at play here.” I wasn’t sure what to make of this, but if there’s any way I can find him I need to try. I don’t want to leave Senpai here alone, but if she says it might cause something, I have to take it.

“How exactly do I leave here?” I asked. As I looked around, there weren’t any giant exit signs, just weird piano music and singing. I’m not sure that I get this place at all.

I then heard a honk come from outside. I walked out and saw Jose.

“Hi Jose. I thought you were looking for Ren?” He reached for his flowers.

“I am. These flowers lead me to this place. The center of the heart and what people truly feel.” I nodded. He then reached out for these black flowers. “I steered clear of these flowers. They began popping up a year or so ago. But I think they have something to do with that place we found. I don’t like the taste, but I’m going to the center of this whole thing.” I looked at the flowers closely.

I held it in my hand. These flowers feel oddly familiar. I can’t figure out why though. “I hope you learn more. Make sure to get me if you do. He means the world to me.” Jose nodded.

“I know. I sensed it between you two earlier. I can sense mutual trust and love in one another.” I blushed a little bit. Mutual trust… sure. He broke a promise. I thought he’d listen...

“Yeah. I do love him.” I said. Jose began to play with his flowers. “Oh yeah. The door to your place is here. That door was summoned to wherever Joker felt like he needed to be the most.” I sighed. He’s so dumb… he chose me over all of his friends. People who would be much more suitable for a mission into Mementos. But that’s really sweet.

I walked into the door and arrived outside my house, wearing my pajamas. I walked to the front door and unlocked it using the key from underneath one of our flowerpots. I opened the door and went up to my room.

I looked at my bed. Not too long ago, me and Ren were cuddling up to one another and just being with each other. I held the pillow he laid his head on close to me. I’m going to find you Ren. I promise.

I then looked at the carpet. I giggled a little bit. Frequently, we’d talk to each other over video chats. He’d help me practice moves. He looked so silly when he danced but it was so cute. He doesn’t like to show it, but underneath that stoic exterior, he’s just a goofball.

I laid down on my bed. Senpai… he’s saved me so many times since I’ve met him. And I’ve saved him… but he needs me now. I closed my eyes and imagined all of the fun, romantic, and amazing moments I’ve experienced. I then imagined all of the future moments we’d share together. It gave me little butterflies.

I could feel my heart being pulled. But not in the normal way… I feel like something more. It’s like how I felt when I awoke to my persona. My eyes opened.

Nothing. What was that? Maybe this is what Lavenza is talking about. I’m close. I just have to keep trying. I closed my eyes and began to focus more and more on Ren and everything we’ve done.

I could hear something. Feel something. I was back. Back when I was awakening my third persona. Ren taught me so much, and I was so grateful. His love showed me that I didn’t have to be anyone else other than myself and running from the past would never allow me to grow.

I’m remembering everything. From when I tried on clothes for him, practiced with him, and when I confessed how I felt for him. The numerous dates we’d went on… all such sweet memories.

“Focus on the moments that define your love.” I heard a voice said. A voice of elegancy. It was my other self. Ella.

I kept reliving those moments. The times I laughed with him, cried with him, and fell in love with him. The truth was that I had a crush on him from the start. I just… didn’t think he’d want the real me. Being Kasumi was what I thought everyone wanted, and I thought that’s who he’d want to.

It was just a crush then. But when he showed me that he cared not for who I was but who I really am, that’s what made me fall in love.

“Excellent. Open your eyes.” Ella said. I opened my eyes slowly and woke up to this white room. It was a wedding ceremony. Ella stood in front of me and wow she was tall.

“H-hello.” I said. I tried not to come off as nervous, but I was honestly in shock. I didn’t know I could talk to her.

“Hello Sumire. If it makes you feel any better, I am also nervous.” Ella said. She’s nervous?! What?

“It’s surprising. I didn’t know I could talk to you.” Ella said as she walked over to some potted flowers on a windowsill.

“So then how is this possible?” I asked. I was in awe. She’s so beautiful. Ella walked back over to me.

“I believe it’s because you’re reliving and remembering the past events that brought us together.” Ella said. She gestured for me to follow.

I began walking. “That would make sense…” I replied. Remembering all those things and Ren, allowed me to deepen my understanding of who I truly am and how I got to discovering my true self.

“Ella, can you help me find him?” I asked while walking behind her. She looked forward to the wedding arch.

“You see, I am also missing my groom. Here I am in my gown, and it seems as though we are both missing our prince charming.” Ella gestured towards the arch. She’s right. She’s missing her groom… it has to be connected somehow.

“Do you know how I can find our grooms?” I asked with a little urgency. I didn’t know how long I could stay here for. She looked at the flowers in her hands and looked back up.

“What you said earlier, about your friends, you and they need to find him together. Your connection to Ren is strong, very strong, but he also needs his friends.” Ella said. The Phantom Thieves… they need to help me find him. He pushed them away because he was afraid of hurting them, but what he really needs to do is let us in. Ella continued, “His friends’ connection to him combined with yours will allow for you to find him. They need to remember everything he did for them, similar to how you did, and I am certain you will find him.” She concluded.

I see. “Thank you, Ella. I’ll find your prince charming.” I said. I was starting to leave. “I know you will” She said back to me.

I woke up back in my room. I know what I need to do. I gotta bring them back together.

I sat up and opened my phone. None of them were active right now. They must be asleep. I looked at the time. It’s 2 in the morning. Tomorrow then… I just hope he’ll be okay. I laid back down.

If I can bring them together to help me, we can save him. I know we can. I closed my eyes. I know we can.

I went to sleep. I had vivid dreams of him letting go of my hand. I tried to hold on, but I just couldn’t. I could also see Kasumi. Images of her getting hit by that car. It’s all my fault. It’s always my fault.

I woke up the next morning. Around 10 am. I sat up and looked at my phone. Around this time Ren would help me practice my gymnastics. I didn’t realize how bad this was until now.

My dad wasn’t home. Must’ve gone to work. After doing the usual morning stuff, like brush my teeth, eat breakfast, and all of that, I sat back down on my bed. I barely ate though. I constantly felt like throwing up.

How am I going to do this? I mean… have the Phantom Thieves ever acted without their leader? I’m not sure… I was only with them for one little heist. I have no idea how they really work…

Part of me wanted to just cover up in my bed and hide from everything… but after everything Senpai has taught me… after everything he’s shown me. After all the progress I made… if I hide now, I’d be failing him. I have to do this.

I opened up my phone and began typing to the group chat.

**Phantom Thieves Group Chat**

 **Sumire:** Hello everyone. Whenever you have the chance, I need to talk to all of you.

**Makoto:** Is everything okay? I’m here if you need to talk.

**Yusuke:** As am I.

**Futaba:** Same here.

**Ryuji:** What’s going on?  
**Ann:** She clearly needs our help with something, Ryuji.

**Haru:** What’s the problem Sumire?

**Sumire:** I know this is going to sound weird, but this would be better explained in person. Check your apps.

**Ryuji:** Uhh alright.

After a couple of minutes, everyone began typing.

**Futaba:** wtf???

**Yusuke:** Do you see it too?

**Ann:** The meta-nav is back?

**Makoto:** But how?

**Sumire:** I’ll try my best to explain everything in a second. Just open Mementos up and we’ll meet there.

**Ryuji:** Sure thing, I’ll be sure to message Ren about this. He doesn’t seem to be here.

**Ann:** Yeah, he and Morgana need to know about this. He’s going to be so excited!

I just sat there and stared at the screen. I couldn’t tell them… not yet. It hurt my heart to see them say that. They’re his oldest friends and they have no idea. I opened up the meta-nav and typed in Mementos. Here we go. I began to see the red and black waves hit as I was going through. We can save him. I need him so badly. I don't care about what's happening in Mementos. I don't care about whether a bunch of people need help. I know it's selfish, but I need him. I'm going to save him. No matter what.


	6. Say Sorry

Where am I? I looked around and I was tied to some rock… how did I get here? I’m in a room of black and red. Built like those towers I saw when I was in the center of Mementos. I can’t move any part of my body. What’s happening? I looked right in front of me. Oh right. Goro Akechi.

“You finally woke up. How are you feeling?” Akechi said as he took his mask off. He sat down on a rock of some kind.

“You shot me.” I said. He took out his gun and placed it onto another rock.

“You must be out of your mind. I saved you.” He said. He then walked over to me and picked my head up.

“Why would you save me? Why not end this and kill me?” I asked confused. Why would he save me? He hates me. I hate him. That’s how we work.

Akechi grabbed a cloth and began to wipe blood off my head. “Kill you? I don’t want to kill you. I need you. I need you.” I just stared at him. This was ridiculous.

“Why? You want my power?” I asked. “What do you want from me?” I asked desperately. I was tired. I’m in pain. I don’t care. I just need to leave.

He reached in my pocket. “It all begins with this…” He pulled something out.

He held the black glove right in his face. “Do you remember? Remember our little deal?” I looked at the black glove. Our deal… our deal to fight each other to the death.

“I remember. I remember that your little ego got hurt so bad that you wanted to fight again. But to the death.” I said. I was pissed. I can’t believe that he wants me to fight him. Again. I beat him 2 different times.

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t willing to fight him. He ended up becoming a rival of mine over time. A good friend too. Someone I could depend upon when it mattered most. But if he’s alive why fight? We were friends, or at least I thought we were.

“Good. I’m glad you still have that passion to fight in you. Of course, we’ll have to wait. Wait until your back to full strength.” He said while walking away.

“How long do you plan on keeping me here? In fact, why don’t you explain it all? We’ll be here for a while until I break out.” I said. Akechi laughed at that. I can’t believe he’s really underestimating me. Did he forget I whooped his ass?

“Fine. Let’s begin at where we last left off. Back when we defeated Maruki.” He said. I looked at him intently. Why is he even trying to kill me? He’s my friend… I don’t understand. But I guess I’m about to learn everything.

Akechi POV

I looked down from the awfully cramped helicopter. Joker was having an immature little fist fight with Dr.Maruki when he should be killing him. We need to finish this now… that doctor might try something.

“Morgana open this door. Joker isn’t going to finish him.” I said. I tried to open the door to the helicopter, but it wouldn’t open. I could also feel a hand grab my wrist.

“Don’t.” I looked and saw Makoto Nijima. “Joker knows what he’s doing.” I moved my arm away.

“He’s our leader. He’s going to save him.” I heard Ryuji say. I can’t believe this.

“You all have too much faith in him.” I said. They all looked at me with glares.

“Maybe you don’t have enough. He’s helped all of us in the past and despite everything you’ve done to him and his friends, he still chose to work with you. So please, shut up.” Sumire said. Everyone looked at her shocked. And honestly, I was taken aback myself. She’s mostly polite. Interesting.

“How surprising Yoshizawa-san. You’re very defensive of someone you hardly know.” I said. She glared at me. I continued, “I thought you only worked with him once before as Joker and that this is your first mission with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, no?” She looked back down at him getting punched by Maruki.

“I may have only worked with him once before, but I trust him. I know a lot about him and he knows a lot about me. He’s a close friend. I’m sure everyone can vouch for me and agree that he’s more than capable.” She said. Sumire then turned back around to watch over him.

Very interesting indeed. It’s almost as if there’s something more to their friendship than just working together here and being friends. Almost as if there’s something else at play. I just sat back quietly. He seems to be handling it after all.

“Wait what?! Everyone look!” Ann shouted. As everyone looked, I did as well. They’re going to disappear with the rest of this palace.

Futaba slapped on Morgana. “You need to pick them up right now!” Morgana yelped and began flying down. Too many bright lights… I can barely see.

The only thing visible was Joker holding Maruki up from falling to his death. Shameful. Honestly, killing him was the only option. He’ll just come back and do the same thing again. I mean why wouldn’t he?

Come back and do the same thing… hm. This is where I die… yet I feel something. Something primal. Something left unfinished. I can’t die. Not yet. I will persevere.

As we began to lower to save him the lights got brighter, and my left hand began to disappear. I can escape… I opened up the meta-nav and activated it. I pressed on a random button.

The right hand I still had began cycling through places I’ve been and places I need to go. If this whole world Maruki fabricated is dying, and Joker wanted me to live, then that means that I’m going to die. I have a plan.

I selected Masayoshi Shido’s Palace. He is still alive. The Phantom Thieves may have destroyed his palace but he’s still alive and free. He was never arrested. Those fools didn’t kill him. His mind may be inhospitable, but it’s what I need.

I selected it and disappeared.

I fell into my father’s sea. I began to swim and look around. His palace was destroyed. His ship. He now sees himself as a disgusting man and has sunk with the rest of his ship. However, something may very well be alive.

I looked behind me. These glowing white hands were after me. They were trying to destroy me. I’m technically a cognition in some way.

I swam as fast as I could. This is my last effort. My last chance. I can do this. I saw on a pile of wreckage, caused by an explosion of some kind. I climbed onto the pile.

It was Shido’s cognition of me. I swapped clothes with him quickly. He was wearing those disgusting clothes. The detective clothing, I hid behind like a mask for so long, while he wears who I truly am. Kind of ironic. The fake me wearing who I truly am.

I flung the dead body forward and dove into the water. I swam as deep as I could. I looked back above and saw those hands take the body away. Good riddance. I swam back up and sat on the pile of wreckage.

I cheated death. Fantastic. But now what…

I looked back to my phone. I could exit and go back to reality… but I’ll get arrested quickly. I’ll lie low. Besides… I need to get stronger if I want to fight Joker.

But there’s nothing left for me. The meta-verse will die in seconds…

I activated the meta-nav and headed back to reality. I’ll figure this out. I know I will. My abilities far exceed the normal police that run things. I’m superior to them in every way. I’ll be fine.

I woke up in the middle of central square. I looked around. No sign of Joker. He must’ve left or something. Looking at my phone, Maruki’s palace has been destroyed. But Mementos is still up… I knew that it couldn’t die. It’s the cognition of the people. You can’t kill that. With this I can lie low. Stay in Mementos while also coming back here now and again. I then headed off to my old place to gather my things and hide. It was the only way.

Ren POV

I honestly couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “You were alive from the start…” I said. I should’ve known. He let me take the blame for everything and I was in juvenile detention for 2 months or so until my friends helped prove me innocent. Which means the police went back to looking for the real culprit.

“Yes. I never died. In fact, I think you wanted me alive. So why act so disappointed Joker?” He said with his evil grin. He’s right. I did want him to be alive. I hate when he’s right.

“So then what? You decided to come back to reality and then you got caught I’m assuming?” I asked.

“Yes. I did get caught. It was the day after you said your goodbyes. You don’t understand how badly I wanted to show you. To prove that I could cheat death. But I just watched. I even saw you to your train.” He said confidently. I looked at him questioningly.

“You followed me?” I asked. God that’s creepy. Am I really that stupid? I knew Makoto was following me but damnit Sumi and Akechi both followed me at points and I had no clue.

“You see, I also wanted to say goodbye. But I couldn’t. I was quickly arrested by the agents that were watching you.” Akechi said. I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. The people watching me got him arrested…

“So then what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in prison?” I asked. He looked at his red blade for a moment.

“What I did to escape… it is quite the story.” He said. He picked up his blade and looked at its tip.

Akechi POV

I was walking back with the officers as Joker’s train began to leave. I was so close… damnit.

“Let’s go Goro.” I looked in front of me at the undercover agents. They didn’t even cuff me… but they checked my pockets for weapons and truth be told I had none. They had a car waiting nearby, so they were pretty confident.

What fools. We got closer to the car and Joker’s train was but an ant now. I couldn’t even see it. They sat me down in the car and we began driving.

The agents put my phone in the glove compartment. I need it back…

“Excuse me officers, but can I call someone on my phone. I think my mother would like to know her son is getting arrested.” I said. The cops looked at each other. And began to laugh.

“Yeah right kid. For all we know this thing could be booby trapped or something. You’re an idiot for thinking we’ll let you have this.” The driving officer said. The one in the passenger’s side began to scratch his chin.

“Good point. I’ll check it out first.” The officer began to go through the case of my phone. It was an armored case, so it wasn’t anything special. However, this was enough range.

“Mementos.” I said. The phone launched a series of black and red waves as we got teleported to Mementos.

Living in Mementos taught me a lot. You don’t even have to manually select the app. Just speak and it’ll do it for you.

Me and the two agents landed in Mementos. I immediately took out my sword.

They were immediately put into fear and panic. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon. I’ll give you a swift death for giving me access to my phone. I appreciate that.” I slit his throat. I then picked his head up like a basketball.

“Look at what you made me do. You and your friend could have lived. If only you didn’t call me an idiot.” I walked closer as I said that to him. “Say sorry. He didn’t deserve this.” I said to him. The agent just looked at me in shock.

“SAY SORRY.” I said a little louder. I threw the head at him. He held it and just stared at his friend.

“Are you deaf?” I looked at the dead agent’s corpse. His hand had a ring on it. How sweet.

“He was married. Now his wife will be left alone wondering where her husband has gone. Isn’t that terrible?” I told him. He just stared at me in shock.

“Now say sorry for what you’ve done.” I kneeled on one knee and held the tip of the blade right on his neck.

“I’m… s-s-s-sorry.” He said as tears rolled down his cheek.

“Good. Everyone must pay for what they’ve done. That’s justice after all.” I said as I pressed it a little closer. The agent nodded up and down.

“Good. Now choke.” I stabbed his throat as blood shot out. He began to choke on his blood and tried to ask for help. I just watched as he kept choking. Hm…

“Damnit. I forgot to buy groceries while I was out.” I said. The life began to fade from his twitching body as I walked away. I’ll get groceries next time. I can’t believe I forgot again.

I headed back over to the building I lived in. It was quite the home. Some shadows would attack every now and again, but it was fine. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle on my own.

Ren POV

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I asked. He looked at his blade.

“I did what I had to.” He said. He sounded conflicted almost. He was trying to convince himself more than me. As if this wasn’t what he wanted for himself.

“Akechi… listen. There’s still time. We can be friends. We can move on and forget everything.” I said, hoping to reach out to him.

He ignored the sentence. “Don’t you want to know what I’ve been doing these past couple of months?” He gestured to the window. I looked and saw Reapers upon Reapers standing in rows.

“Take a look. It’s my Reaper Army.” He said while smiling at them all. I can’t… I don’t understand.

“You see… I learned a lot down here. Just like how you can save and steal one’s heart and cure their dark desires, I learned how to push them further into their desires. Instead of becoming better and back to who they are, they are instead who they want and pretend to be! And with me right beside them, I can make them be whatever I please. Thus, my Reaper Army was born!” He smiled as he stared at them all. People like him who refuse to be who they really are and act like something else.

“What’s the point in all of this, Akechi? Why can’t you just stop? Why won’t you move on?” I asked.

“Oh please… you’re just like me. You refused to move on too. I know it. You wouldn’t have come here if you had moved on.” He said. I looked down. God he’s right…

“Besides. The Reaper Army here is just insurance. You see, our duel must be between me and you. To the death. No friends allowed. That’s why you won the second time.” He said. I looked back at the Reapers. Insurance… what could he mean by that?

“They’ll make sure your friends stay back. You see, if they interfere, I unleash these Reapers back to their original people. They’ll transform their hate into reality. Allowing for the people to go insane in real life. Chaos will ensue in the streets, thousands will die, and it’ll be your fault because you refused to keep your friends out of our game.” He said. If what he’s saying is true… then it’ll be chaos everywhere.

Everyone will die… all because of me. That’s not how I do things. I can’t let that happen.

“Fine. They’ll stay out of it. They don’t even know how to find me. It’ll be okay. You don’t have to do anything.” I said.

“Good. In order to be at my full strength and for this to be a fair fight however, I believe we should be equal.” I looked up at him confused. He walked back to me.

“I need to see that precious room. You know the one. The one that sings loud and plays the piano proud. I know it’s somewhere and I will find it. Then there will be no advantages. Just you and me.” He walked away. I fell silent. What am I gonna do…?

My ribs are slowly healing… my rival is about to invade the Velvet Room… my friends can’t come here… this is terrible. At least they’re nowhere closer to finding me. At least they and the people of the world will be safe and won’t get in between our fight. Hopefully Sumire is sitting safe at home and won’t tell the others. I can make it out on my own without their help.

I can’t risk their safety. I’m glad things will be okay for them.

Sumire POV

I landed in Mementos and everyone stood in front of me. “Alright everyone… I’ll explain everything right now.” I said to the Phantom Thieves. We’re going to find him. Now with his friends here, we should be able to find him. Hopefully, he’s safe until then. The Phantom Thieves will be on their way to rescue their leader.


	7. Gray Pictures

As I looked around, I could begin to see the others also appear in Mementos. The Phantom Thieves all stood in front of me wearing their traditional costumes. They all began to check each other in shock.

“Duuuuude!” Ryuji said excitedly. “I can’t believe we’re back! Isn’t this incredible?” He said while talking to Yusuke.

“I agree. Although I am slightly perplexed by our situation.” Yusuke said. He looked over at Futaba. “Can you scan the place? It feels different.” She nodded and looked down at a little device of some kind.

“It’s pretty much the same, but there are slight differences. Mainly that there are zero threats on the higher floors. The center seems to be extremely dangerous though.” She said.

Makoto then looked at me. “How did you learn of Mementos’ reappearance?” She asked. I looked down at my hands for a minute, trying to think of what to say without being too confusing.

“Well… Ren found out about it first. I think he learned of it by accident when he was sleeping.” I said. Haru then spoke up, “So then he told you. I see. Did he and Mona go up ahead while he asked you to get us?” She asked.

I was at a loss of words. But then Ann spoke up. “No way. They wouldn’t leave us behind.” She said.

“Okay. Um. Him and I went exploring in Mementos last night.” I said. Ryuji looked confused. And then very sad.

“Aw man… he went exploring without us. But why’d he go with you though? I mean you’re strong and all, but he usually likes to go with all of us, y’know?” Ryuji said. The others also began to nod.

“He didn’t want to endanger you… he was afraid of pulling you guys back into something you didn’t want to start again.” I said. Ryuji looked saddened by that. I can see why. Hearing your close friend was afraid of putting you at risk can make you feel like a burden.

Haru looked at me. “It is very odd of him. We’d always go together.” She said. I guess if there was a time to tell them now was it. His life is more important than our secrets.

“He chose me because… well I needed help. And he wanted to see me. We’re um… in a relationship.” I said nervously. It’s not that I’m embarrassed… but I’ve never had a boyfriend before. And I wasn’t used to telling people. Only my dad knew. Until now.

“WHAT?!” Ryuji shouted. Ann began clapping and so did Haru. They came over and hugged me.

“Oh my gosh! Why didn’t you tell us?” Ann said excitedly. Ryuji held his mouth open. Everyone else was smiling. I knew it was going to be a big deal… but sheesh.

Yusuke began to speak, “Yes. Their outfits do make them the perfect pair aesthetically.” Futaba looked at him questioningly.

“Is that how you think relationships work, Inari?” She said while poking him. He nodded up and down.

“What else is there? If a couple doesn’t look good together, they won’t function in society.” He said. She just shook her head in silence.

Ryuji still just stood there dumbfounded. Ann smiled. “What’s the matter? Shocked your best friend got a girlfriend before you?” She said while giggling.

“YES! I mean all the times we’d go out looking for girls… you’re telling me that you and him were together this whole time?! That means he just hung out with me to help me find girls! Dammit” Ryuji shouted. I giggled. “I mean what’s so special about Ren?” He said.

Makoto spoke up, “He’s very smart, resourceful, and responsible.”

Then Haru, “Also caring and kind...”

“He’s also very attractive with his whole gentleman motif.” Ann said.

Followed up by Futaba, “He’s also got this cuddly vibe I like.”

Ryuji just sighed. “Yeah even I gotta admit the dude’s cute.” He said. Yusuke also nodded. Ryuji looked at all them. “Wait did you guys all have feelings for him?” He asked.

They all nodded their heads slowly. Yusuke came over to me. “You’re a very lucky lady.” He said. I nodded. Yeah…. I am lucky to have him. He helped me so much. And now I need to help him.

“Okay! Um now that that’s out of the way, Ren needs our help. He’s somewhere deep in Mementos, without Morgana and without us. I need your help.” I said. They all looked kind of shocked.

“This is terrible.” Haru said. Makoto nodded in agreement.

“Do you have any leads? Like where we can start?” Makoto asked. I needed to catch myself for a moment. I could head back to Lavenza and perhaps she could give me some guidance. I could also see if Jose has made any progress.

“Yes. I know two people we could speak with. Lavenza and Jose.” I said. Ann nodded.

“Right. They both might know something. But I don’t remember being able to talk to Lavenza without Ren. Is that even possible?” She asked. That’s odd. I was able to talk to her.

“Mhm. I know where to go. It’s in this little blue building.” I said. They all looked at me oddly. I may not know much about Lavenza and the Velvet Room, but I was able to go there. Maybe something has changed due to us not being in Mementos for a while.

I gestured for them to follow and they did. I hope I can lead them. I’m no Joker… but hopefully I’m enough. Queen or Oracle can lead us when it comes to combat, but I know the most about what’s going on right now. I don’t really have a choice.

I can’t fail them like I failed Ren and Kasumi. I won’t. As we walked for about 10 minutes, we came upon the blue building.

“That thing sticks out with all this red around here.” Yusuke said. “It’s not very good looking either.” He said. He wasn’t wrong. It was just a big rectangle, with barred windows.

We eventually got to the hole Jose made. We walk in and find Lavenza talking to Morgana. How’d he get here? I guess he never really needed a phone to travel between worlds.

“Hey there.” He said. Everyone ran up and gave him pets and hugs. I looked around. No sign of Jose. He must still be looking. It’s been a day in our world, but in this one, I have no idea how much time has passed.

While everyone was hugging him, I walked over to Lavenza. She pointed at her book at Ren’s persona, Satanael. I looked and it wasn’t there. I felt weird in my stomach. Like I was gonna throw up. He can’t be dead… right?

Morgana walked over to me. “So… Ren is lost, huh?” He said. I felt really bad. I nodded.

“I’m sorry, Mona. I didn’t mean to lose him.” I said. He just shook his head.

“You don’t need to worry. He’s a tough guy. He’ll be okay. He’s stood his own against Gods! He won’t let a little thing like Reapers keep him down.” He said. I smiled. Right. Ren is stronger than this.

Ren POV

I spit out the blood that was coming from the internal bleeding in my ribs. I looked up. Akechi was sitting on his bed.

“Don’t make a mess.” He said. I smiled. God what an ass.

“Akechi… why are you like this? We were friends.” I said. He looked at me.

“We only worked together to complete our mission.” He said. I felt more blood come up my throat. I spit it out again.

“You enjoyed working with me and the rest of my team. Don’t lie.” I said. He just sat there. Something’s wrong with him. More than usual anyway. I can’t figure it out and help if I’m tied here though. These chains aren’t anything too special, but my ribs are the problem. I might be able to summon Satanael and break myself free, but I’m not sure. It’d be suicide to try it while Akechi is here though.

“Oh please. Your little band of misfits can go di—” Akechi was interrupted by a sound coming from outside. The sound of machinery.

Akechi sat up and put his mask on, along with putting his sword to his side. “Hello Jose!” He said. What?! Akechi walked back over to me and put a cloth in my mouth. I tried to make a noise but Akechi walked back outside, leaving the door open so I could hear.

“It’s good to see you again. I have a lot of flowers to give you.” Akechi said. “Do you have what I asked for?” Akechi asked.

“Yep! Here’s some healing items.” He said. I gotta get out of here.

“So, what brings you around here?” Akechi asked. I began to struggle slightly. The chains weren’t budging, but maybe I could get this damn cloth out.

“Your friend, Joker. He’s stuck in Mementos and I’ve been following these black flowers I found before I lost him.” Jose said. Black flowers…? Could the Reapers be causing those?

“This is terrible… my poor friend.” Akechi said. “If I find anything, I’ll let you know.” Akechi said. This was it. I had to do this now. Akechi didn’t tie this, so I could spit it out. The blood will create enough liquid to slip this out.

“If you find anything, my partner is at the Velvet Room.” Jose said. Oh god. I began to push it out, but it was gonna take a second. I have to hurry.

“If you wanna get there, use this star. Just imagine about being there.” Jose said. No! I spit it out finally. I have one shot to shout this before I get attacked by Akechi or something goes south.

“Persona!” I shouted. Nothing happened. What? Why can’t I summon Satanael? I looked at the puddle of blood on the floor. It was reflective enough to see I didn’t have my mask. What the hell? Akechi fell silent. Oh god. Jose was quiet too. I tried to move. I tried to do anything. But I couldn’t.

Sumire POV

We all stood around in the center, with Lavenza in the middle. “So, what can we do?” Makoto said. Lavenza looked back at the hole in the wall.

“Jose went away to search for him, but he hasn’t returned. He’ll eventually return of course, but we can’t sit here and do nothing.” Lavenza said.

Futaba looked at me. “How did Ren even get you here? Did he also text you?” She asked. I began to remember Jose telling me about the door he opened up so he could find me.

“There was this door Jose made that allowed me to go home and for Ren to bring me back here.” I said.

Ryuji spoke up, “Wait, so Jose can teleport us to whoever we want?” He said. Ann’s eyes began to lit up.

“So why don’t we use that to find Ren?” She said. Oh my god… I’m an idiot. That’s so obvious. Why didn’t I think of that?

“Because Jose’s still out there somewhere.” Morgana said. Right. Everyone fell silent for a moment. We’re at a loss here. If only there was a way… I then felt a presence over me. My other self… wait! That’s right!

“I remember now. I had a conversation with my other self. She told me that we are the key to finding him. I’m not really sure what it meant, but if we all interact with our personas, we might be able to solve this.” I said. They all nodded.

“But how do we do that?” Haru said. I was able to find it by remembering who allowed me to find my true self. That’s what did it.

“Just think about all Ren’s done for you. Remember how he was able to make you this way. That will allow you to do this.” I said. I then pointed to some of the cells. They all had beds to lie on.

“Everyone lay down and just remember him.” I said. They all walked over.

Ryuji began to lie down. “You sure this is gonna work? This feels really dumb.” He said. I just gestured for him to relax.

As they all began to lie down, their eyes stayed shut. In about 5 minutes, they were all going into their trances.

Lavenza approached me, “Do you want to see what they’re seeing?” She asked. I looked at her questionably.

“Okay? But how is that possible?” I asked. She smiled for a moment.

“This is the world between worlds. A place in tune with the body and the soul.” She said. I didn’t question it. I could see these little windows appearing above them. I could see Ryuji steering a pirate ship with William, Ann in helping Celestine practice lines behind a curtain, Morgana fighting against oppression with Diego, Yusuke examining the beauty of Japanese nature with Gorokichi, Makoto riding through Medieval times with Pope Joan, Futaba in Egypt looking over Al Azif’s tomb, and Haru sipping on tea with Lucy Hale while discussing battle strategies.

Wow. They’re all learning more about themselves. I could see also see how, just like Ella was missing a groom, they’re all missing something related to themselves too.

“Perhaps you should also contact your other self.” Lavenza said. I didn’t argue. She knows more about this than I do. I laid down and remembered Ren. His sweet smile, the way he’d always help me whenever I asked, and how despite being miles apart still chose me.

I woke up, not at the wedding altar, but somewhere else. I walked around. The walls were filled with pictures of Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, and the others. With huge statues of people, like that one bald politician that Ren took down. Where am I?

“Aye look las! She’s here!” I heard someone shout. I looked up at a second floor. It was Ryuji and William. Ryuji climbed down some steps, while his persona stayed up there. Ella also floated up and stayed there. I could also see everyone else’s personas there.

The others were all sitting at this circular table full of cards. I took a seat, and so did Ryuji.

“You made it! Ain’t this place cool?” He said. I nodded. I was very confused. Where were we right now?

Morgana climbed onto the table. “Alright everyone. So, you know how we were just with our personas? I believe we’re in Ren’s mind right now.” He said.

What? Makoto leaned forward. “That would make sense. We thought about him heavily. My persona said that she was missing her knight, and I think she’s referring to Joker’s persona.” Makoto said.

“Mine said that she was missing her director.” Ann said. I guess this is making some sense.

“So, we’re here to find him and his persona.” I said. They all nodded.

Yusuke pointed. “Look, up there.” He said. We all looked up at this platform in the middle. It was empty. Almost as if there should be someone there. Other platforms were filled with the treasures the Phantom Thieves stole in the past.

“Is this a Thieves Den of some kind?” Morgana said. That would make sense. This is Ren’s mind after all.

“But why are all those pictures of us gray?” Haru said. I looked at them and they were all dead… lifeless. I don’t know why, but I walked over to it and touched it.

I could see visions of Ren crying in his bed. Flashes of him feeling so alone. Seeing his friends all live better lives without him. Seeing him distance himself from everyone so they wouldn’t get hurt. Because when they’re with him, there’s nothing but problems. But when they’re away from him, they’re lives are better.

Oh Ren… I felt my heartbreak when I saw that. The others saw it too. They all started to tear up. Futaba was sobbing. And I began to as well. Why…? He felt like he was the burden… I can’t believe I didn’t notice. 

“Why didn’t he ever tell us he felt that way?” Ryuji said. He looked down and put his hands on his face. No… I can’t fail him. If I fail the man I love… then everything I learned was for nothing.

“Hey! This only proves that he needs us now more than ever. We need to prove to him that he isn’t a burden to us. To prove we do want him and need him in our lives.” I said. They all nodded. “After everything he’s done for us… it’s now our turn to repay him.” I continued.

I could see Ella, her hands opening up something. “Look!” Ryuji said. All of our personas, remembering what he did for us, opened up a portal. I could feel it in my heart, and so did everyone else. That’s how we’d find Ren.

Makoto looked at it and got close. “This is it everyone.” She said. Everyone pulled out their weapons. Morgana stood in front. Our personas floated back into masks onto our faces.

“Let’s do this! Our greatest treasure has been stolen from us! Now let’s steal our leader back!” We all jumped in and disappeared into the portal.

Akechi POV

Jose stood in front of me looking at my humble abode. Joker just screamed and now everything has changed.

“Jose… don’t move.” I reached out and pulled my gun out. I remember fighting this kid with Joker. He was fairly strong. But I had a plan.

Jose’s car revved up and tried to hit me. I leaped over it and summoned Hereward. I used Rebellion Blade to hit the car, causing it to explode. I landed on the ground and looked back. Jose isn’t strong without his car. His massive attack was launched with it. He’s mine now.

Jose took out his hammer and slammed it on the ground, causing a crack in the floor. I jumped to the side but got hit by a barrage of stars. I was being pushed. I stabbed my sword onto the ground to stay put. I shot curse attacks at him, but they didn’t do enough damage. I need my army. We beat him with numbers and I’ll do the same.

I took my gun out despite being hit by those stars. I shot straight for the lock over my door, releasing the Reapers on Jose. I didn’t want them to kill him… despite him being my enemy, he’s given me many things to survive out here.

I don’t know why, but I don’t want to kill him. Our mutual relationship benefits the both of us so me not killing him would avoid any future emotional trauma. I don’t know what that feeling is, but it’s effective. I won’t hurt him too bad. But with this star…

I walked back inside my home.

“What have you done to him?” I heard Joker shout. The boy was filled with anger.

“What? You aren’t worried about me?” I said. He spit blood in my face. “You’re quite loud. Don’t worry. He won’t die.” I said.

Joker looked at the star. I smiled. “I’ll make sure to tell the girl with the blue dress you say hello.” I said. He just looked down.

“If you hurt her Akechi… I’ll kill you.” He said. Oh my… I must have struck a nerve.

“I want you to remember that feeling when I come back. We’ll have our duel then.” I said. Good. That rage… it’s what I need. Our duel will truly be something historical.

I used the star and teleported.

I looked forward at this ugly blue building. How interesting… so this place is where Joker has gotten his power. The odd thing is he can’t summon his persona right now. How odd. Oh well. I’m sure he’ll be fine when I get back.

I looked through this hole and saw the… Phantom Thieves? How interesting. They were sleeping. Well that’s odd… I saw them all disappear. Well then. That leaves this place vulnerable. There’s a very large book on a desk.

I climbed through said hole and walked over. My… my. This looks interesting.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I heard a girl say. I smiled.

I turned around and saw Lavenza. I pulled out my sword. This…was going to be fun.


	8. Lightning Strike

I turned around at the little girl wearing the blue dress. Lavenza. We met briefly… back when Joker and I had to come up with a plan to defeat Maruki. Having her as an enemy and not my ally… will prove to be interesting.

“Step away from that desk.” I heard her say. I looked at the desk. She couldn’t fit in it… are there more people here than her? I guess only time will tell.

“Lavenza… you have something I want.” I said to her. This was going to go two ways. One… she gives up and shows me how to become as powerful as Joker, or two. I kill her and find out for myself.

“All I want is to know how to get stronger.” I said demandingly. I squeezed on the handle of my blade. This was my trusted weapon… I know she’s strong. But I can’t wait to show her how strong I am.

I heard something behind me. I turned and saw the huge book on the desk fly over to Lavenza. That book… it holds the answers I need.

I began to see Lavenza summon a persona. How interesting. It began to shoot nuclear attacks at me. I dodged the first attack and got hit by the second one. Damn… that did a lot of damage.

I summoned Hereward and shot out my Eigaon attack. It did barely enough damage. Dammit. She shot out a bless attack. My weakness. I dodged it quickly, rolling to the side and then getting back up.

I needed cover. I jumped into a cell and stuck my hand out. Shooting her directly in the head. She just began to slowly walk closer and closer to me. What the hell?

“Get out.” I heard her say. She was standing in the entrance of the cell. I leaped at her with my sword first. I kept slicing. I swung back and forth. Hitting and hitting. I could feel my anger flow into every hit, every strike stronger than the last. Smoke and dust blinding my view but I could tell I was hitting something. I yelled in rage as I kept going. I sliced her about 30 times…

I charged the next hit up and swung right into her neck. I could feel something… my blade was stuck. Right in her neck, I believe. I laughed… I did it! I beat her without even needing anyone’s help. Why did Joker consider such a worthy opponent?

Once the smoke cleared, I noticed something. My blade… it wasn’t stuck in her neck. It’s… what?! She caught my blade… not a single one of my strikes even hurt her.

“How is that possible?” I said. She looked up at me with her blank stare. Her hand that caught my blade began to tighten. She crushed her hand onto the blade and broke it.

The pieces shattered in front of me. She… she broke my blade. She. Broke. My. Blade.

That sword was given to me from my old persona… Loki. He gave it to me. He was the only one who liked me when nobody else did. And she just broke it.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I shouted and began to hit her with debilitate and I shot out every move I had. Riot Gun, Laevateinn, and even Rebellion Blade. But it did nothing.

“What are you?” I said. I began to walk away. Her blank stare pierced right into my soul. What the hell? How… How?

“Get. Out.” I heard her say. She shot out a fire attack. The whole place began to fill with lava. I leaped up onto the desk. She looked angry when I did that.

She charged up another attack and hit me with God’s Hand. I flew backwards and crashed through bars in another cell. My back… I heard sirens go off and a red flashes go around the room. Whatever… that doesn’t matter. What does matter though…

Is that desk… there’s something about that desk. “What? You don’t like my muddy footprints on that desk?” I said.

She walked into the cell. Silent. The only reason people are defensive of belongings, just like my sword, was if it was from someone you care about. “Whose desk is it?” I asked. “I bet you miss them… how could you let someone like me break in here?” I said. She looked down.

I’m breaking that cold exterior. “How would that person feel if they found out you let me break in? That I’ve even gotten this close?” I said.

“He… he would be disappointed in me.” She said. I know how that feels. Being looked down upon by someone else… my father.

“Could it be your parent?” I said. She looked back at the desk.

“I guess that’s what it would look like for a human. Yes. He was my parent.” She said. I don’t know why. I feel bad for her… perhaps because I know what it’s like. I believe this is empathy.

“I know how you feel Lavenza…” I sat back and took off my mask. She looked surprised when she saw me.

“You’re the other Trickster.” She said. The other… what?

“What does that mean?” I said. She looked at me intently.

“You’re a wild card user… just like my Trickster.” She said. Could she mean Joker?

“Ahh… yes. Joker.” I said. As I looked up at her, she summoned her persona.

“You’re a threat to my Trickster. I can’t let you leave.” She said as she walked closer. She charged up a bless attack. I was out of stamina. I can’t physically escape. She’s 2 feet in front of me. I could die right now.

She was about to hit me. But then I remembered. “Wait. I know where your “Trickster” is. If you kill me, you’ll never find him. I already took care of the rest of his gang members.” I said. “I’m the only one who knows where he is…” I said. Using her past feelings of her father’s death, she wouldn’t want the same to happen to Joker. She refers to him as _her_ Trickster. She’s fond of him too. This is clearly a great weakness to exploit.

She froze in place almost. This was my opportunity. I reached up and grabbed the book from her hands and kicked her back. I stood in the cell with it in my hand. Yes! Finally! Now me and Joker will be even. Now things will be fair. My justice wins once again.

I slammed the cell doors shut. I can still teleport out of here. She can’t hurt me from in here. As I saw previously, these cell doors weren’t affected by the lava. I’ll be safe for now.

“Give me back my book.” She said. I looked down at it. I can’t believe this. All of these personas… Joker had them this whole time. That piece of shit. He had access to every single persona. This is bullshit… but now we’re on an even playing field. Now I can fulfill my destiny as a Wild Card. I’ll be better than Joker ever was!

Ren POV

I just want to go home… I tried to move. I was screaming so loud it hurt my ribs. I can’t move. I can’t do anything. Lavenza… Jose… they’re all getting hurt. I told myself I wouldn’t let this happen. What’s wrong with me? Everything I’ve touched has gone to shit. Why am I like this? Why does this keep happening?

I heard Jose’s screams echo in the emptiness of Mementos. Those Reapers are gonna kill him… Akechi said he wouldn’t but I can’t trust what he says.

I kept calling Satanael, but nothing was happening… why did he leave? The taste of blood was filling my mouth. There’s no point. I failed everyone…

I could barely see… it’s so dark down here. I could only hear… and it kept going. His screams… that poor kid…

I then saw a bright light appear before me. I closed my eyes. I haven’t seen anything bright like this in days… it burns… but I couldn’t look away.

Is… is that an angel? Am I really dying? Wait… no. It’s Sumi! I saw her and the others all appear before me. My friends. Everyone was here…

“Ren?” I heard Sumi say. She ran over to me. “Oh my god Ren…” She held onto me. And everyone else followed. Their warmth… I couldn’t help it. I sobbed. I haven’t felt their touch in so long.

“I’m sorry.” I said to her. She looked at me. “Don’t apologize… let’s just get your cute face out of here alive. Okay?” She said. She’s too sweet. I bet I look like roadkill… I looked at her beautiful eyes. Eyes I haven’t seen in so many days…

I nodded. “Guys! We need to hurry! There’s these giant motherfuckers roaming around outside!” Ryuji said. He was right. They’ll be here any minute. Haru chopped the chains off with her axe.

I fell forward onto the blood stain. “Oh my god…” Sumire said. Ann also gasped. “Joker… your ribs…” Yusuke said. Makoto looked closely.

“You can’t move… can you?” She said. I shook my head. It hurt to even speak.

Morgana leaped over and began to heal. God… that felt good. Like a million back massages.

I can speak again. I couldn’t hear Jose anymore… no. I got up. I was injured, but it was enough.

“Joker! Sit down and let me finish healing you.” Morgana said. I shook my head.

“We don’t have time! Jose and Lavenza need our help!” I said. Futaba looked at me confused.

“What do you mean? We were just with Lavenza.” She asked. I don’t have time for this… I have to save them. And if I ask these guys to do it… they could also get hurt. I have to do this on my own. I can’t hurt them again.

“Akechi is back. Now you all need to get out of here!” I said. I ran outside. I could hear them all yelling at me. This is for their own good. I have to leave them behind. If they get hurt… that’s on me. I won’t let it happen again.

I sprinted as fast as I could to Jose. I couldn’t hear him. I heard the sound of a car behind me. Morgana and the rest are coming.

I looked and saw the Reapers were going back behind their door. Where is Jose?

Morgana pulled up next to me. The door opened up.

“Get in!” I heard Yusuke shout. I climbed in as we began to drive off. Makoto was driving us back to the Velvet Room. We won’t make it there in time…

But is Jose… dead? No. He couldn’t be. Right? I… I don’t know.

Sumi climbed over to the seat next to me. “Ren… I know you’re worried for Lavenza. But she can hold her own. You don’t have to worry. By the time we get there, I’m sure we’ll find him all knocked out. She’ll take care of him.” Sumi said. I looked at her. She held my hand tightly.

She doesn’t know Akechi like I do… She has no idea what he’s truly capable of.

“Please lay down… you can rest now.” She said. I… did want to rest. I laid my head down on her lap. She stroked my hair gently.

“How is Akechi alive anyways, Ren?” Makoto asked. “Isn’t he supposed to be dead again?” I sighed. I explained everything to them. Everything that he told me anyways.

After a minute or two they all sat back quietly. “He wants to fight you to the death?” Morgana said. “Pretty intense stuff dude.” Ryuji commented. It was. But I promised him…

My eyes felt heavy as I drifted off to sleep. Her legs were so soft… like a pillow. I held Sumire’s hand and brought it close to me. I kissed it gently. I didn’t care if she was wearing gloves… I just wanted to feel her next to me. And everyone else too.

“Sumi?” I said. She looked down at me.

“Yes?” She replied back, her red ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Her stunning eyes piercing through that mask… so beautiful.

“Thank you.” I said. She smiled softly.

“You don’t have to.” She said. I’m such a dick… I bet she felt terrible when I broke her promise. I’m an asshole. How could I do that to a girl like her? She literally went to the depths of Hell to save me.

I closed my eyes… her soft hands going through my hair. I missed her so much. I’ll never leave. I don’t want to. After what felt like weeks of pain… this is like Heaven. 

Ow… my head. It’s hurting again… why am I hearing piano music… wait. No! No… please let me rest. Please… I just want to go home.

Akechi POV

I flipped through this book. These Personas… some of them extremely stronger than others. If Joker and I are going to fight I need to be at my best.

“Lavenza. Give me Yoshitsune.” I said. She began to walk. As if she couldn’t control herself.

“You don’t have access to that Persona.” She said. Excuse me?

“Why is that?” I said. I’d be willing to do anything. No matter what it took. I’m ready for whatever she tells me. If I have to kill a god, so be it. I just want to get stronger.

“You don’t have any connections to that arcana.” She said. I stood there for a moment. What is she talking about?

“What do you mean by that?” I asked. She walked over to my cell.

“In order to be as strong as my Trickster, you will need to have connections to people who fall under certain arcanas. Over a year’s time, he had made lots of connections, learned, and helped people’s lives for the better. Thus, allowing him access to many powerful Personas.” She said. What bullshit… I have to have connections to be powerful. To hell with that.

I don’t need anyone. I can do this on my own. I’ll find another way. “Fine. Instead of summoning and using a persona, I would much rather you use one to make a stronger weapon, seeing as you destroyed mine.” I said. She got to work.

She itemized Futsunushi. Out came a weapon that looked like a lightning strike. Gold with curves all around. She handed it to me through the bars. It was a nice weapon, named Hinokagutsuchi II. Sharp edges all around. I could really hurt someone with this… I smiled. Good enough.

I turned around for a moment and looked back to my book. I flipped through the pages… hoping to itemize something else to make me stronger. If I can’t kill him using Personas, I’ll simply beat him physically. Let’s see… so many options… What’s this? This book includes secrets about Lavenza too… interesting. I might use that later. But Joker’s my main target.

I had always wanted to know what was so special about Joker. Was it simply that he was just more fortunate than I? That he was just born lucky? I did some research on the delinquent a long time ago.

He had both a mother and a father growing up… what did I have? A dad who left my mother. He was loved by friends. And I had fans… people who loved the fake me. The person I pretended to be. It isn’t fair.

He has the life I deserve… the power I want. The power of friendship… disgusting. I never needed that before to become so strong. I had myself and that’s all I need. I threw the book down. Enough.

I don’t need this shit. I can kill him on my own. I have this blade… I have my wits… but I also have power. Power that amplifies the angrier I get. And the fact that Joker has all this power and has only shown me a fraction… is pissing me off. His little mistake is what will get him killed.

Ren POV

I woke up with the sound of the piano growing louder and louder, along with a siren. A Red Alarm. I sat up and saw Lavenza staring at a cell… a cell that wasn’t mine.

I got up and walked out of my cell. I tried to be as quiet as possible. Lavenza began to walk backwards slowly. In front of her stood Akechi. He was peered over flipping through her book. Through my Personas.

She looked up at me. “Trickster… I tried.” She looked so defeated. Ashamed for letting him win. I told myself I wasn’t going to let her get hurt. She looks fine. But her eyes are watery. The same way they were when I found her here.

He’ll pay. But how can I beat him? I have no persona. I’m virtually powerless… but I have to try. As tired as I am… as hurt as I am… and as much as I want to go home… I have to try.

I saw Akechi throw the book to the ground. Interesting.

“Goro.” I said. He turned around slowly, holding a new weapon. Dammit.

“Joker...” He said. Interesting… he doesn’t want to use my real name. His mask was off. I haven’t seen his true face in the light for what felt like months. I walked closer to the door. He can’t get out. He locked himself in.

“Enough is enough.” I said. He looked at me. His eyes… they seemed tired too. They weren’t his usual chaotic eyes either. But the one I’d seen only when we were together.

He looked back down at the book. He picked it up. I reached inside my coat for my gun and held onto it. Just in case he was going to do anything.

“Relax… here.” He said. He tossed Lavenza back her book through the cell. What? Lavenza caught it. She looked through. Judging from her face, nothing changed. I looked back to him.

“What are you doing?” I asked. I loosened my grip on my gun. I could feel some blood rolling down my stomach. I didn’t get to heal all the way.

He looked down at his mask. And then back to me. He stared at me for a moment. His eyes no longer filled with the same anger and hatred I once saw them for. “I’m… giving up.” He said. I didn’t believe his mouth… but his eyes. They told a different story.

Eyes of people who have had a change of heart. Several people have looked like this in the past once we stole their treasure. This can’t be true… can it?

“I see now… you’re not my enemy. I was just afraid of admitting it.” He said. He put his hands on the bars. I stepped back.

“Joker… I’m sorry. I’m so… so sorry.” He said. I could even see some tears forming at his eyes. I don’t know what to think.

“I’m sorry for causing this. I’m unarmed. I’ve given up. I can’t beat you… once I saw that book. I saw how powerful you really are. We’re outmatched. You’ve killed Gods… I’ve done nothing. You’re superior to me.” He said while looking down. Akechi… I think he’s really done.

I walked closer to the cell. He looked at me. “Akechi… I don’t know if you’re telling the truth. Hand me the blade and the gun.” I stated calmly. He nodded slowly.

He handed me both his weapons. I was shocked… he gave up?

“Please… It’s time I’ve faced what I’ve done. I’ve killed…. Hurt… so many people.” He looked down at his hands as he said those words.

“Take me to reality… take me to prison. Please. I’ve done terrible things. I don’t deserve to still be free.” He said. I think… I think he’s genuinely sorry. I reached for my phone so it was ready to return us to reality.

I looked down for a moment for the cell keys. I began to put the key into the door to unlock it. I guess… this was it.

I was about to turn it when I looked up. He’s… gone?

I then heard something. Lavenza shouted at the top of her lungs, “Move!” I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I looked down and saw a yellow blade going through my chest. What? I then felt a sharp pull.

What’s happening? The blade… it’s hot. I fell to the floor holding my chest. I can’t breathe. I gasped for air. He stabbed my chest… How? _How?_

I laid down and turned around. Am I dying? The whole world felt like it was in slow motion. Akechi stood in front of me. His mask on… his sword covered in my blood… and a yellow star in one hand. I’m so stupid… he tricked me. I should’ve known. Why did I let this happen? I’ve given him too many chances… and he keeps on manipulating that. Well no more.

I tried making sounds. Anything… but blood came out.

Lavenza shot him with various bless attacks as their fight began. He dodged one but got hit by the other. His weakness causing him to fall over. She then shot him again, launching him across the room. He stood up.

He just looked at me once more with his evil smile. He used the star to teleport around the room, avoiding her attacks. Damnit… I tried moving… but it felt like my chest was on fire. I just… I just want to go home.

He hit Lavenza with debilitate. Lowering all over her stats. I looked up and grabbed the bars of the cell. I have to keep going.

I pulled myself up slowly, as more sounds echoed the room. I looked and saw him summon Hereward. I touched my face. Where is my mask? Why can’t I summon any Personas?

I need to fight. I need to… I need to kill him. It’s the only way this will end.

He hit Lavenza with Rebellion Blade as she stumbled back. She shook it off. She was stronger than him… but her emotions. They’re clouding her. I can’t let that stop me. I have to hurry and finish him.

I stood up. My legs feeling so weak. I have to keep going. Akechi looked at me again. He threw his sword at me. I dodged left. Ha. All those times that teacher threw chalk and me… paid off.

I gasped. God… dodging his blade tired me out. I looked at it. Maybe… I could fight fire with literal fire. I grabbed the sword. Akechi looked pissed when I did that.

He reached his hand forward and the sword came back to him, while I held onto it. Since when was that possible? I was too tired to care… looks like I’m coming straight for him.

We collided on impact. I fell over and so did he. I looked and his sword fell across the room. I looked at it and so did he. That weapon is strong… but then I looked behind him. The star! It’s free for the taking. I gotta fool him.

Lavenza tried to go for it and he shot her back with an almighty attack. He thinks that’s what everyone’s after. I looked at the sword again. He saw me look and darted for it, pulling it toward himself at the same time. I then used that as an opportunity to dive for Jose’s star. I jumped for it as my blood splattered everywhere.

Akechi caught his sword and continued to fight Lavenza. He was just trying to get her out of the picture so it’s just him and I.

I held the star. I don’t know how much juice it has left. He used it a bunch when teleporting around. I have to use it when I need it most. It’s my last resort.

I looked forward as Lavenza was beating him slowly. Good. Without this star, he loses his mobility. I could hear his screams of rage echo the Red Velvet Room.

I stood up despite the pain. I looked at the Velvet Room. It’s destroyed. It’s a mess. But isn’t this place my inner psyche? So, what does that mean about me?

I shook the thought out of my head. I looked ahead and saw Akechi really starting to lose. Lavenza is hitting him with direct shots over and over. He’s losing… good. He began to crawl backwards, trying to get away.

I don’t think so. I reached for my gun and shot at the floor behind him. He looked back shocked. He was going nowhere.

I then saw something strange happen. He hit her with Riot Gun, which did barely anything, but he did it to stumble her for a moment. He then grabbed something at the execution area. The chainsaw? I gotta help her.

I began firing at him with my gun. Direct hits every time, but not even doing enough damage. I’m out of ammo… I gotta hurry. I started to run, despite the blood leaking down my chest and the pain I feel.

He’s planning something. I have to stop him!

I kept pushing. Lavenza shot him again, but he dodged it using his Evade Bless ability. He then raised the chainsaw high above his head. NO!

I charged for him, running as fast as possible. I told myself I wouldn’t let her, or Jose get hurt… and I failed. I can’t fail. Not anymore!

I took my knife out and stabbed him in the shoulder. He swung the chainsaw down and Lavenza took it full force, blood exploding everywhere. I felt the blood hit my face as her screams grew loud, but then were silenced.

I just stood there. No… No. NO! THIS ISN’T REAL.

He… he doesn’t deserve justice. I’m going to kill him. I screamed in anger as I pulled my knife from his shoulder.

I started to stab him repeatedly. He has to pay. He killed her. He killed that girl. He killed my warden. My _friend._

I kept stabbing. He just stood there. He kicked me as I fell backwards. The red tint of the Velvet Room disappeared as the Red Alarm went away.

He turned around and held the sword to my throat. I looked up at him. I could feel my blood boiling. He killed her. Tears rolled down my face. He killed Lavenza. My heart was racing. I’m going to kill you.

“Finally. You get to feel the rage. The same rage I feel every day.” He said. I looked at him. I was tired of talking. But I can’t fight. I lost my mask.

“I’m going to kill you.” I said. His smile grew wider. He wants this to happen. He wants me to become just like him… but I don’t care. As long as he’s dead.

“Don’t worry, Joker. I didn’t kill her. It’s impossible to kill Velvet Room attendants.” He said. “I simply split her in two…” He said. I looked behind him. The twins…

It didn’t matter. He still hurt her. He pressed the blade closer to my neck. “I’m going to break you Joker. Until you’re nothing but an empty soul.” He said. I looked up at him.

He looked at the floor stained with my leaking blood. “Your suit Joker… it’s red.” It was. My whole chest area was stained with my blood. His stab was clean and quick. I spit some more blood out.

“Your suit makes the blood look so dark…” He lowered his blade onto the opening. The opening he created. He pressed it gently and twisted. I winced… the blade was hot…

“Your suit makes the blood look like… crimson.” He said. He’s… god that hurts… insane. I think… I think he’s going to kill me.

I then heard a sound. Multiple footsteps. No. They’re here. They can’t be here already… he’ll hurt them.

“Joker!” I heard Morgana shout. Crow heard him and backed up. He stood back with his sword tightly gripped. Ryuji, Haru, and Fox jumped to the front with their melee weapons out. Ann, Makoto, and Morgana pointed their ranged weapons at him. Akechi smiled and backed away.

Sumire ran down and kneeled next to me. “Ren…” she said. I looked up at her and smiled. She looked so afraid… did I cause that? I’m supposed to make things better. I’m supposed to help everyone… instead look what I caused.

I looked and saw the Twins incapacitated… Jose is somewhere out there with the Reapers… and now all my friends are in danger… worst of all… I made my Sumi look so afraid. I knew this was going to happen… they should never have gotten back into this life.

“Sumire…” I gasped out. Blood leaking out. She began to heal me… but I think it might be too late for that.

Akechi looked at her. Then to me. Then to everyone. “Joker… remember what I said would happen. Remember what I said would happen if you got your friends involved in our little game…” He said. Oh god… my head began to pound. I think I’m losing it. There’s too much going on.

“Ren… stay with me.” Sumire said. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she kept healing. “I-it’s going to be okay.” She said. Everyone started to get blurry.

Makoto pointed forward and everyone started to shoot at Akechi, but he just blew a hole in the wall and left.

Everyone started to gather around me… Sumire held my hand as they all started to heal me with whatever items they had. They need to stop… they won’t have enough for themselves.

Everything I touch has turned to death. This is no different.

My heartbeat began to slow down. I’m remembering so many things… I could see myself back in my bed at my house. Crying myself to sleep because I had no one with me… but now look. They’re all with me. I feel… so peaceful. So happy.

I remember… her voice. Sumi’s voice saying, “Please lay down… you can rest now.” I can rest now. It’s over. No more pain. I can rest. I closed my eyes. Ryuji was shaking me… Ann was screaming. Haru and Futaba began to sob… I opened my eyes again.

Yusuke was yelling at me. I could read his mouth… is he saying “please?” What? Makoto was breathing heavily. Why is she panicking?

Sumire was holding my head. Her tears dropping to my face.

“Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me.” I heard her say. I looked up confused. Why is she saying that?

“Sumi… I’m not leaving. I just… I just want to go home.” I said. She cried more. I looked forward to my friends and her. They all held onto me. Begging me to stay with them… but I just want to go home.

I could see bright lights begin to take over them. They’re disappearing from me… but at least they’ll be safer without me. Right? One by one. My best friends began to disappear.

Sumi was the last one. She kept crying. Screaming in pain. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for this pain. I’m sorry for everything I did. I just want to go home. The white light took over my view. I can’t see her anymore… but I can rest now. I think I’m home. It’s too bright… I’ll close my eyes. I can rest… I can finally go home.


	9. Coming Home

I held him in my arms. Everyone was healing him with all the items we had. “Ren… please don’t leave me.” I said. And I know it’s selfish. But I don’t care. I need him. I don’t care what Akechi does. I don’t care if the Velvet Room is destroyed. I just can’t lose him.

He was saying things that didn’t make sense… he wants to go home? I don’t understand. But I’ve seen this look before. Back when Kasumi died. His eyes look so peaceful. I held onto him. I didn’t want to let him go.

I know he’s been through a lot… but I don’t want him to go. I can’t let him go. I just can’t. He’s my senpai. I won’t let someone like Akechi ruin our lives. But I don’t know what else to do… but hold him.

Tears began to roll down my face. I won’t let him go. I won’t. But something was happening… I looked around and these white lights started to appear. What? I saw everyone start to disappear.

What’s happening? I looked as Ren closed his eyes… he was disappearing too. So was I… are we dying? Because we’re in his consciousness or something. I hugged him and held his body tightly. I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see what was going to happen. As long as I was with him… I was happy.

I began to hear sounds. Crickets… distant voices… where am I? I opened my eyes. Ren was still in my arms. I looked around. I could see a market with a sign saying closed. I saw this little shop that sold trinkets. Why do I know this place?

Wait a minute… we’re in Yongen-Jaya! I looked down at Ren… he was wearing pajamas and he was unconscious. I didn’t see any blood… but he’s not moving. Senpai… I put my ear to his chest. I could feel him moving up and down slowly… along with a heartbeat. He’s not dead!

“Ren… sweety. Wake up.” I said. He wasn’t responding. I shook him gently. “Please wake up Senpai.” I said. I can’t lose you too…

“Sumire!” I heard someone shout. I looked behind me and saw Futaba. She ran over and saw Ren.

“Futaba… I’m not sure what’s happening or how we got here, but we need to help him. Is there a hospital nearby?” I asked. Futaba was in shock for a moment. I don’t think she’s seen him like this in the real world. Or even knew that damage could be crossed over to this world.

More footsteps grew louder. The others were also here. How did we get here? It doesn’t matter.

Futaba snapped out of it. “There’s a clinic nearby. Ryuji! Inari! Pick Ren up and get him to the clinic. I’ll be right back.” She said.

Ryuji and Yusuke were surprised he was here, but quickly picked him up. Morgana lead them to the Clinic, with the girls following. Futaba ran off to go get something. I followed them to the Clinic.

The door was locked. “Of course, they’re closed…” Yusuke said. Ryuji sighed. There was some glass on the door. I peeked inside. Nobody was here. There was a little light on in a room in the back…

“I see it too Sumire.” Morgana said. He looked to Makoto and then pointed up at a little vent. Makoto nodded.

She picked him up as he climbed in. We saw him fall inside. He jumped up and tried to push the door. His little paws couldn’t turn the lock to open it.

He then headed to the back room. “What’s taking him so damn long?” Ryuji asked. Ann peeked in too.

“I think he’s getting someone who works here.” She said. We then heard some loud crashes and yelps from Morgana. Some nurse began to chase him out with a broom. They exited the back room, while Morgana ran to the door.

She got to the door and opened it and swept him out. She then saw all of us.

“We need your help.” Haru said to her. She looked at all of us and then stopped when she saw Ren.

“Come with me to the exam room.” She said. Ryuji and Yusuke carried him over to the room. Oh Senpai… he looks so peaceful. I hope he’ll be okay.

We all stood in the small room as he laid down on a table.

“Okay… do any of you know how he got like this?” The nurse said. We all stood there silent. Can we really tell her? He’s not even bleeding. He’s just unconscious. How do we tell her that he was stabbed in the chest but when he came here the stab was gone and he’s just knocked out?

“He got into a fight.” Makoto said. I’m glad she can stay calm in a situation like this.

“I see…” The nurse said. “Call me Dr. Takemi.” She said. We all nodded. We all watched as she began to run some tests on him.

We all sat out in the main room as she began to work. It was silent. I don’t think we had a moment to really take in everything that’s happened recently. We all spoke to our personas, then learned how Ren really felt, saved him, just to lose him again.

I’m so afraid. I don’t know how he’s doing mentally or physically… but as his girlfriend I have to be there for him. Even if we weren’t together, I’d still be here for him. He’s my best friend.

“How is everyone feeling?” Morgana said to try and break the tension. Ryuji sighed and laid back.

“I’m so lost… I mean I usually don’t understand what’s going on half the time but none of this shit is making any sense to me.” He said. Ann was sitting next to him.

“I agree. I usually have a good understanding of everything but now I’m just as confused as Ryuji.” She said. I nodded in agreeance. I think we need some explanations on what’s happening.

Makoto looked to Haru. “How did we get here anyways? The last thing I remember was that Ren was bleeding out on the floor in the Velvet Room. And now we’re back in Yongen-Jaya.” She said. Her phone then received a text. “Oh my gosh… it’s 3 in the morning.” She said.

Everyone looked at their phones. Judging from their reactions, it must be from their parents or friends wondering where they are. I forgot that we don’t all live near each other anymore.

I looked at my own phone and my dad texted me asking where I was. How do I explain to him I’m miles away from our house?

“Hey guys, my sister said she’ll make an excuse to our parents. I just told her everything and she understands.” Makoto said. We all sighed in relief. Good. I really didn’t want to explain to my father that I went to another world to save my boyfriend from an insane psychopath.

“Anyways… I don’t know how we got here.” Morgana said. “I teleported myself to Lavenza, but I never brought us back. I’m not sure what’s happening either.” He said. We all nodded. At least everyone’s okay… and hopefully so will Ren.

I looked down for a second. Ren… he’s hurt physically and mentally. He feels like a burden. Like he only hurts our lives. Why does he feel like this? Doesn’t he remember all the good he’s done?

I looked back up. “Was Akechi always like this? I mean the last time we were with him was when he was on our side? I mean he was always a little crazy but not like this. Something’s wrong.” I said.

“I don’t know Sumire… Akechi was only working with us because Ren allowed it. Maybe that’s what kept him in control. As far as I’m concerned… he’s a monster and he’s just revealing his true colors.” She said. I forgot… he killed her father. She refuses to accept him, and I don’t think I can blame her. If he killed my dad… no. I won’t think about it.

Ryuji leaned forward put his head down, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m not sure. He was always a dick to an extent… but now he’s just acting crazy. When we worked with him, he never acted like this.” He said. Ann nodded and so did Morgana.

“I just hope our leader is okay.” Yusuke said. He continued, “The way he was speaking before we left the Velvet Room… he sounded so sad. It hurts my heart to hear him like that. He’s usually calm and collected… but then again. He’s only human.” Yusuke said. Everyone looked at the ground sadly.

The front door opened up and Futaba walked in. “Hey guys.” She said. Behind her was… Sojiro! We all stood up and gave him hugs.

He looked down confused. “You’re all back?” He said. Judging from his clothes, he was sleeping. He must be so lost.

“It’s good to see you all again, but what are you doing here?” He said. Ryuji and Ann explained some of it, and so did Makoto. He asked a couple of questions, but I think he understands just about everything we do.

After learning of Ren’s injury. His composure changed. “Where is he?” He asked. We then saw Takemi walk out of the examination room.

She looked around at all of us and then looked to Sojiro. “Hey Boss. Ren’s doing… okay. His vitals are slowly restoring to their previous state. I just need to grab some supplies.” She said. Wait how does she know his name? And how does she know what his usual health is like?

Sojiro walked into the examination room and looked down. We all followed. Ren was laying down, wearing his pajamas. His eyes closed and his hair in a mess. Sojiro put his hand on his head.

“Poor kid…” He said. I looked up at Sojiro. His eyes watery. He’s like a dad to Ren… I could only imagine how he feels.

Sojiro took his glasses off. He then looked back to Takemi.

“I have to head into the city. I’ll be right back. Someone should stay here with him in case anything happens.” She said. She then headed out. Everyone began to speak asking Sojiro if they could stay.

“Okay… okay.” He said. We all quieted down. “You guys should all head into Leblanc. I’ll stay here with him.” He looked to Makoto.

“Make sure these guys all have blankets. Sleep in the attic. I have some spare cushions in the closet near the bathroom.” He said. Futaba grabbed the keys as we all headed out.

Sojiro was behind us as we walked out, but I stopped. I looked at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked. I sighed and looked down. I still wasn’t used to telling people about Ren and I, but if there’s a time to learn it’s now.

“Boss… um Ren and I are more than friends, and I know you’ll keep him safe, but I’d feel a lot better if I could… stay with him too.” I said. He smiled softly.

“So, you’re the one he was freaking out about.” He said. I looked at him questioningly. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing… he was just really nervous when he was planning out White Day with you a few months back. I helped him find the perfect place.” He said. Wow… that’s so kind.

“I loved that place. Thanks for helping him.” I said. He smiled.

“Yeah, it has quite the view. Now c’mon. You can stay with him.” He said. I walked into the exam room and looked at Ren.

Sojiro took a seat in the waiting room and began to read a little book or something. I didn’t question it. I put my hand on his heart. I could feel it… I climbed onto the table and put my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes and listened. I held his hand. His hands were rough, but they were so soft at the same time. He’s been through so much… I kissed his hand.

“Goodnight Senpai. I love you.” I whispered into his ears. I know he might not hear me… but I still want to be with him. I closed my eyes as I laid down on his chest. His breathe moving me up and down.

I began to drift to sleep fast… I was tired. And I feel so safe here with him. I felt something fall onto my back. A blanket.

“You kids…” Sojiro said. I pretended to be asleep as Sojiro put his hand on Ren’s cheek. “It’s good to see you again son.” He said. He dimmed the lights as he closed the door.

I hugged Ren tighter as I fell asleep. I woke back up in that Thieves Den I left. I saw Ella and the other Personas all standing in that empty spot we saw before.

Ella flew over to me. “Hello Sumire.” She said. “Hello Ella.” I said. She smiled.

“I see you have found your groom.” She said. I nodded. She continued, “You’re very close Sumire. You’re close to getting me my groom.” She said. I don’t understand… I thought she’d get her groom back when I got Ren.

“You see… he may physically be here, but he’s lost his way. You and he share a bond more unique than any of his other confidants.” She said. “You see, you and he have a stronger bond. Filled with love and passion for one another. His other friends, they’re close to him. But you can access something they cannot. The deepest parts of his hear he keeps locked up behind armor.” She said. I think I understood what she was getting at.

“Not only that, but you also have to save the other Personas’ friend.” She said. She gestured to William and Diego and they showed me images of them missing their friend. William was missing his first mate, and Diego missing someone called Bernardo, his sidekick.

I guess the Personas are affected by Ren… interesting. I looked around the Thieves Den. It was so weird… there weren’t any people, but there were locations I’ve seen before. Like the Clinic and I could even see the club in Kichijoji.

This place is so… empty. He’s missing something. I can feel it. I hope I’ll be able to help my Senpai. He doesn’t understand how we really feel about him. He’s believing something else. He views his life like it’s a curse. But we love him.

I opened my eyes. I was back in the Clinic. I sat up and looked down at Ren. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I climbed up and walked out the room. It was bright outside. I looked at my phone and it was about 9 in the morning. Sojiro was sitting with a cup of coffee, and Takemi was behind her desk making something.

“Morning. I made breakfast. Head by Leblanc and then get the others over here.” He said. “Thank you.” I said. I then headed off to go get some food and discuss my dream with the others.

Ren POV

Warmth… I feel so warm. I’ve been floating in space or something for a while now. I’m in a safe space. A space where there’s nobody who could get hurt by me. I’m left alone with all my problems. Nobody has to risk their life for me and can all be happy without me. The way it should be. I then felt this odd tug at my leg.

I was being pulled downwards. I heard voices… my friends… no! I’m being brought back to Earth. If I go back, everyone will get hurt again. I can’t let them. I tried fighting back. I kept pushing. No! I can’t do that to them. Everyone’s so happy without me! I can’t do this!

I can’t breathe… I’m underwater… I saw these weird black and purple hands trying to pull me down. No! I swam up. I began to choke… but I can get out. I swam up. I reached up and felt people grabbing my hand. Hands I know… they’re my friends hands. They were pulling me out of the water… thank you.

I opened my eyes as I caught my breathe. I was breathing in and out fast. I… I’m in the exam room? I saw Takemi sitting in her chair. “Good morning guinea pig.” She said. How am I here? What’s happening?

“Takemi? What happened to me?” I asked. She stood up. “I just woke you up. Had to give you a little Life Ointment, but you seem okay.” She said.

“Thanks.” I said. I’m so confused. If I’m here then… oh no. My friends are trapped in Mementos! I lost them again… it’s all my fault. I gotta go save them!

I stood up and ran out the room. “Hey wait! I gotta run some tests!” She shouted. I didn’t care. I gotta find my friends. Akechi’s in there with them. I can’t lose them too.

I was about to run out the front door when I felt a hand grab me. “Slow down cowboy.” A loud voice said. I turned around.

“Sojiro…” I said. I instantly hugged him on instinct. I missed him so much… He patted my back.

“Relax. Everyone’s safe. You can stop playing hero for a second. Follow me.” He said. I smiled. I can’t believe I’m here…

I walked out the Clinic. I looked down the street at this familiar place. I missed it here. I walked down and into Leblanc. I saw everyone eating on the counter with some eating on the tables. They all stopped eating and froze.

They all started shouting and running. They all jumped onto me and hugged me. I smiled. I missed having them with me.

“Hey guys…” I said. I was excited to see them… but I’d be lying if I said didn’t feel guilty for everything that happened. It’s my fault they all nearly died.

“You had me scared you asshole!” Ryuji said. He punched my arm. I smiled and hugged him. Ann and Morgana jumped into me and hugged me.

“You had us all worried for a while, leader.” Yusuke said. As they all let go.

Everyone backed up and Sumi walked to me. “Don’t ever do that again.” She said as she kissed me. I kissed back. Sumi… I’m so sorry.

She let go. As everyone lead me to food. When was the last time I ate? It feels like weeks. I ate the food quickly as everyone began to calm down.

“Ren, do you know how we ended up back here?” Haru asked. I thought about it. Why did we end up here? I wish I had those answers… but I’m just as confused.

I then felt Sumi tap my shoulder. “Senpai… your um… your pocket is glowing.” She said. I looked down. What? I reached down and pulled out… Jose’s star!

I think I get it now. “I think we got teleported here by this thing…” I said. Sumire gasped. We all looked at her. “You kept wishing to go home!” She said. Everyone then said “Ohhh!” Out loud.

“Now that makes sense why we all disappeared to here.” Ryuji said. “You consider this place home!” He said. I nodded. I guess that does make sense. So I didn’t die… I guess I was just forcing myself to believe that.

“So where do we go from here?” Futaba asked. I walked over to the sink and put my dish in. I walked back over and sat down on a stool.

I don’t know… Akechi is going to purge everyone’s hearts. Causing mayhem in the world… and the only way it ends with me killing him. I don’t want to get these guys involved. He’ll kill them.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to fight Akechi again. He's gotten stronger, and for some reason I can't summon my Personas." I said. They all nodded. Morgana looked confused though.

"It doesn't make sense... Persona users are people who have found their true selves and who they really are. And you did that already... so what does this mean?" He said. Yuske nodded in agreement. "It's quite confusing. Our leader is the strongest Persona user and yet that power has been taken away from him." He said.

“I think we should lie low for now. We’ve been gone for a day or two… who knows how our lives have been changed. We should all recover from that end and then we’ll see where we go from there. Okay?” I said. They all nodded.

“Agreed. I’ll see how my sister is doing with covering for you guys.” Makoto said.

“Yeah… school just started. I can’t fail this early.” Ryuji said. I smiled, but it’s true. It’s September. Everyone aside from Sumire headed out, agreeing to regroup here again tomorrow.

Sojiro walked over to me. “Hey kid… I know this might be a bad time, but your hair… when was the last time you got a cut?” I touched my hair. It’s not THAT long.

“The last time I got a cut was before I came here a year ago.” I said. He sighed.

“Alright you’re getting a cut. I’m gonna get my stuff. I can’t have you looking like you have no owner.” He said. I smiled. Sojiro’s a good guy. I’m glad I know him.

I sat back and took out my phone. Not a single call or text from my parents. Of course. I doubt they even noticed I was gone.

“Ren, I’m sure they noticed.” Morgana said. Sumire looked at me concerned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her. “It’s nothing… I’m just a little worried. I’ve noticed that you’ve been pushing people away.” She said. I sighed. Yeah… I have been.

“I know… but I’m just afraid they’ll get hurt.” I said. She nodded. “I know Ren… and that’s why I love you. You’d be willing to do anything for your friends to protect them, but it’s poisoning your mental health.” She said. What is she talking about? Sojiro came back with some scissors and barber stuff.

“Sumire, I’ll be fine. I appreciate the concern, but I think I know what I’m doing.” I said. She looked down for a second. What does she know? Sojiro looked at me when I said that as if I said something wrong. Why is she doubting me?

“Okay Ren… just be careful what you’re doing and how you’re doing it. I gotta talk to my dad. I’ll see you in a bit Senpai.” She kissed me on the cheek and headed out. “Make sure to keep some floof, Boss.” She said on her way out the door. I sighed. Why is she acting like I’m crazy or something?

Sojiro lowered the chair as he began to cut. After 5 minutes or so, he spoke up. “You know Ren… you should be nicer to her. She’s only looking out for you.” He said. I sighed.

“I know… but she’s acting as if something’s wrong with me.” I said. He then clicked the razor on and cut my side.

“She’s only looking out for you. I know this is your first time being in love, but this is how it works kid.” He said. He began to cut the other side. “She knows you better than anyone. She’ll notice something before your friends, and even you.” He said.

“Wakaba was just like that. She was able to tell whenever I wasn’t acting like myself.” He said. He tilted my head as he began to cut over my ears.

“Maybe you’re right… but I’m just afraid. I’m afraid of getting her hurt. I love her a lot… and I’m worried her, and the others will get pulled into my problems. Akechi is my issue and I should deal with him alone, right? Besides, I promised to fight him one on one.” I said.

“That may be so, but she told me you promised her that you’d leave that Mementos thing with her, and you broke that promise.” He said. He… he was right. I fucked up.

“If you can break a promise for her, you can break your promise for someone who’s planning to kill you.” Sojiro said. He then tilted my other side and began to cut over that ear

I don’t know… is he right? I should consider it. They never told him about his plan to make the fall into chaos.

“From what I understand that girl went to Hell to save you, rallied up your other friends, and then managed to bring you to a clinic. She also stayed with you the entire night. Love like that is rare. So all I’m saying kid, is don’t choose to fight a psychopath over your friendships and relationships.” He said. I think… I think he’s right. I have to make things up to Sumire. She did so much for me… I have to repay her. I’m gonna head into town and get some things. We’ll have dinner tonight. Just her and I. We’ll talk and make up. I won’t let my bullshit with Akechi cause me to lose her.

“All right son get up. You’re good.” He said. I stood up and he handed me a mirror. I looked at it, and it looked fine. Short on the sides, but I still had my floof. It felt good to get that hair off my neck anyways. The top of my hair still went around my eyes, so it looked the same, but just the sides got chopped off. I liked it.

“Thanks Sojiro.” I gave him a hug. Not for the cut, but for the advice. “Don’t mention it.” He said. I smiled. “I’m gonna run into town to grab a few things to repay her.” I said to him. He nodded. “I’ll let her know to come back here tonight. Oh and make sure not to use the trains. They’re running into some issues.” He said. I nodded and left the store.

As I walked, memories began to flood back. I walked down the streets of Yongen-Jaya. I missed this place so much… but this star. It recognized this place as my home. Weird. I kept going.

Okay, so what should I do to make it up to Sumire. The others will be back tomorrow, so tonight is the only night I’ll be able to make it up to her without interference. And I know Akechi is out there planning something, getting stronger, but what Sojiro said is right. I can't let my other side take over the good things in my life. And Sumire is without a doubt a good thing. 

Maybe a movie… with some popcorn. I could build us a little fort in the attic and she could sleep over. She deserves the best after everything she’s done for me. Maybe pushing people away is wrong… I… don’t know.

After making it to central street, saying hi to Iwai and Yoshida, I bought flowers, a funny movie, and a ton of snacks. Along with pajamas for her. I think she’ll find them cute.

It began to rain slowly. Oh no… I can’t get this stuff wet. I began to run with all these bags. I gotta get home quick too. It’s getting close to 8 pm…

I saw a taxi up ahead. Great! I waved for the cab as it pulled up. I got into the back with my bags. I checked them all to make sure nothing got too wet.

The taxi driver turned around. “Where to?” He said. Wait… that voice. I looked up. The man tilted his hat, and I saw him. Takuto Maruki.


	10. Butterflies

In front of me, driving the cab, was Takuto Maruki. He was looking back at me after asking where I’d like to go. I was honestly a bit shocked, but I composed myself.

“I’m assuming you’re heading back home, correct?” He asked. I looked at him intently. He didn’t seem to be planning on hurting me… in fact the last time I saw him, he aided me in my escape.

“Yes. Back home.” I said. The car began to move. I honestly wanted to ask him so many questions. Questions left unanswered. Like why he’s a cab driver, or what happened when everything disappeared.

“Doctor Maruki.” I said. He looked in the rearview mirror. His face looked sad when I said that. Maybe because it brings back old memories of him being my counselor. I missed it when things were normal between us… he’s honestly a good friend.

“Why are you driving this cab? I know you may not be comfortable telling me… but I’d really like to know. As your friend.” I said. He sighed as the car turned left.

“Back then… when the world I created began to fall to shambles, I realized something. After the many days of me teaching you new things, you taught me something.” He said. The car came to a red light and he stopped.

He sat back and took his cap off. “You taught me that what I wanted… what I dreamt of for so long, really was wrong. Despite everyone getting what was ideal, it wasn’t real.” He said. I looked down. “I guess I should say thank you.” Maruki said.

During that time… I was uncertain of my choice. I still am a little bit. I mean… if I never stopped Maruki, none of the things happening to my friends and I now would have ever happened. Akechi and I would be friends… and so would everyone else. We would probably still be here, being Phantom Thieves, and never growing up. Living life like how I would want… but Akechi taught me that wasn’t real. If I allowed Maruki to succeed, it would mean breaking everything the Phantom Thieves stood for. Revealing the truth and accepting it. Accepting who we are and what we are. Not hiding that so we could get what we want.

“You saved me. Not just from that fall, but from my own twisted desires.” He said. I looked back up.

“You know… you weren’t wrong in what you were doing Maruki. The only problem was that nobody was living out of free will. You weren’t a villain.” I said. He nodded. I’m glad we both understood.

The car started to move again as he continued. “So as everything fell apart, I decided to bring reality back to normal. I restored it. But I knew… that I could never do this again. Instead of making decisions for everyone… I’ll just guide them.” He said. I looked at him confused.

“I’m just the guy you talk to when you need advice. When everything was ending, I heard a voice and saw something glowing above me. It kept telling me to fulfill my true destiny. Not as someone who controls everything, but someone who simply helps those who need it.” He said. I sat back in my seat. A taxi driver does fill that role.

I mean taxi drivers are in your life one second and gone the next. They leave no impact, but simply just take you to where _you_ want to go. You choose, and they guide you there. Maruki really learned his lesson. I nodded to him to let him know I understood.

“So, who are the flowers for?” He asked. I looked down at them, along with the snacks and the pajamas. “Sumire?” He said. I smiled. He smiled too. I think he approved of us.

“You two are a good fit. Keep her safe, okay?” He said. “Always.” I responded. We kept driving until another stop light.

A few seconds of silence went by until he spoke up again. “So what are you doing back here?” He asked. I looked down at the flowers in my hand.

“I just wanted to visit.” I said. He looked at me concerned. He knew I wasn’t telling the truth. But he wasn’t prying. Maybe he could help me in some way. “Well… I sort of teleported here out of the meta-verse.” He chuckled a little bit.

“There’s always something going on with you, isn’t there?” He said. I smiled back. Yeah… I guess there’s always something happening… be it getting expelled or getting threatened by my rival.

“I guess so. But um… Akechi survived.” I told him. His eyes widened for a moment but looked back down. He sat there silent for a moment. I told him pretty much everything that’s happened since I found out of Mementos’ re-existence.

After telling him, he sat there thinking. The raindrops were the only thing I could really hear. He then looked back. “Ren… I know this place. It might be able to help you and your situation with Akechi. Along with why you can’t access your Persona. If you’re worried about time, time technically doesn’t exist there.” He said. What is he talking about?

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But if you want me to, I could take you there.” He said. I sighed and looked down. I looked at the roses I bought her… I told myself I wouldn’t let my life be taken over by this. But if it helps…

I nodded. He began to drive. But we started to speed up. The streets were empty. Where did everyone go? We started to go faster and faster. Until these stars started to zoom by the car. Wait… that’s just like when Jose teleported. What the hell? My eyes started to get heavy… I closed them.

The car stopped. Maruki got out and opened my door. I stepped out and left my belongings behind me. The ground was made up of black and white tiles. I looked around and there were these 4 large pillars that surrounded the room, with railings in between. There was nothing but black surrounding here. Emptiness.

I looked at my hands. Red gloves. The black t-shirt I was wearing, along with my jeans and sneakers were gone. In replacement, was my thief suit. Maruki was wearing his as well… weird. I haven’t seen him like this since that day. Does this mean he still has power?

Maruki walked forward. He gestured his hand so I would follow. I did just that. I don’t know where I am, but I wasn’t looking for trouble. I trusted Dr. Maruki.

In the center of the room stood a man. “Welcome. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said. The man was wearing all black, with a white mask on his face. The mask had a golden butterfly on the right side. He had this long black ponytail. Who is this guy?

“My name is Philemon. A dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness.” He said. “What is your name?” He asked. His eyes locked onto mine. This guy… does he have a Persona? He is wearing a mask after all.

“My name is Ren Amamiya.” I said firmly. I didn’t want to show him I was afraid.

“Good. Not many can remember their name in this realm.” He said. “You are a very powerful Persona-user. We have only met twice before.” He said. I looked at him confused.

When have I met this guy? I think I’d remember someone named Philemon. He pointed to the butterfly on his mask. Wait… he’s been those butterflies? I thought it was Lavenza… weird.

Philemon looked at my face. “You are missing your mask.” He said. I looked down. Right… I am. I’ve lost my ability to summon my Persona.

“Interesting Ren… you were once the most powerful Persona user still alive, and now you have lost that power.” He said. I was the most powerful?

“How can I get that power back?” I asked.

“You are asking the wrong questions. Your Persona represents someone who is fully aware of who they are and what they are. You are seeking power when you should be seeking yourself.” He said. I… lost my way?

Why? What’s so different about me than before? I tried to remember, but I can’t. Nothing’s changed about me, right?

“I see your judgement is clouded.” He said. I looked down. Have I really changed? Have I lost my true self?

“Will he be able to find himself again?” Maruki asked. Philemon looked to me. “Yes. However, I am not allowed to tell him how. I will not interfere where you go or what you do.” Philemon said. I understood. I have to find myself again.

“What about my rival, Akechi? He’s planning on turning everyone insane somehow. Can’t you stop that?” I asked. He shook his head. I guess he really can’t interfere...

“But I can help him, right?” Maruki asked. Philemon nodded. “Yes. You are allowed.” He said. I guess this guy knows everything… interesting.

“What about the Velvet Room? The last time I saw it, it was in shambles, and my wardens were hurt. Along with one of my friends, Jose.” I said. “Can it be repaired?” I asked.

“Yes… my Velvet Room.” He said. _His_ Velvet Room? He’s the owner of the Velvet Room… Wow.

“My Velvet Room is repaired. It’s my fault it was even able to be found in the first place.” He said. He continued, “Igor, one of my close allies, has gotten weaker over time. You should be the only one to access the Velvet Room, but because of his degrading power, Yaldabaoth and Akechi alike have been able to access it. My apologies.” He said. This is starting to make sense.

Igor was responsible for protecting the Velvet Room. Him dying now allowed anyone to access it. “So how will it be protected now?” I asked. He smiled. “I’ve been training someone to take Igor’s place.” He said. Who?

“You may know him. His name is Jose.” He said. So… this is the guy Jose was talking about all those months ago. That’s why Jose was tasked with learning about humans… it’s all making sense now.

I nodded my head. “Will the twins be okay?” I asked. He nodded. “However, you cannot access the Velvet Room until you find yourself.” He said. I looked down. Alright. That’s fair.

“Thank you for all your help, Philemon.” Maruki said. “Thank you. I also said.

“You’re quite welcome, Joker. I hope you find your mask.” He said. I nodded. Maruki lead me to the cab as I got in the back. I have a lot to think about… but I hope this brings me closer to finding out the truth and myself once again.

I looked down at the roses again. My true self… when did I lose it? I’ve been trying to protect everyone and keep them safe. That’s no different than usual, right? I’m not sure… but if I plan on fighting Crow, I need to get my Persona back.

Maruki started the car and drove off. I closed my eyes for one moment and suddenly we were back on the road. We were just about to get to Leblanc. He stopped the car near the walkway.

He turned around. “Ren… I can only imagine how you must feel with all that stuff going on. But I think I can help you.” He said. I needed to think about this.

“I can help you figure out why Akechi is acting like this, along with how he plans on turning everyone insane.” Maruki said. I could use some help with this… but do I really want to get Maruki back into that life? I mean I tried to avoid this with the Phantom Thieves, and it only ended up making things worse.

I looked to him. “I’m not sure. If anything changes… I’ll let you know.” I said. I knew that was a lie. And I appreciate the help, but I don’t want to get anyone else involved in my mess. I wasn’t even planning on letting the other Thieves go with me when I had to fight Akechi.

I can’t let anyone else get hurt. “Are you sure?” He asked. I nodded. “Alright. You still have my number, right?” He asked. I nodded again.

“Okay. I won’t keep you waiting. Say hi to Sumire for me.” He said. I nodded once again, and then stepped out the car. He drove off. That was a good car ride. Informative… I know what I have to do now. I have to find my true self once again, and then I’ll be ready to defeat Akechi. Simple.

But now, I have to focus on a better task. Spending time with my Sumi.

I walked into the Café. Sojiro wasn’t here, so I’m assuming he’s home. Sumire will be here any minute. I gotta get my room set up.

I headed upstairs and examined the room. Okay… I gotta use the stuff I have in here to make this perfect. Let’s see… I saw a bunch of blankets on the floor. They must have spent the night here.

Morgana was napping on my bed. I guess he got tired of keeping Sojiro company.

I picked up the blankets and the pillows and began to build. She’ll like a pillow fort right? Especially with this movie, a fort is perfect. Except I don’t know how to build one… at least one that looks good.

Maybe I could call Yusuke for some- no. I won’t distract him. He’d probably just get annoyed by me anyways.

I began to build as best as I could. After 10 minutes, it looked okay. It should be good enough. I then lifted my tv off the table and on the floor. We’ll be able to sleep here and watch a movie. I then placed some snacks on the floor. Perfect.

“Wow! This looks great!” I heard Morgana shout. He was about to jump onto the fort, but I quickly grabbed him.

“Oh no you don’t. You have gotta go.” I said to him. He looked sad when I said that.

“No offense Mona, but I gotta make things up to her. And I’d rather be alone with her, okay?” I said. He sat there for a second, but managed a smile.

“Okay. As a fellow gentleman, I understand.” He said. I grabbed him a pillow and a blanket and took him downstairs to one of the booths. I laid the pillow down so he’d have something comfy to lay on, along with a blanket. He cuddled up and laid down.

Alright. Now I just gotta wait for Sumir- I suddenly heard a knock on the door. She’s here… now I just gotta make this night perfect.

Sumire POV

After talking to my dad for a bit, he didn’t mind I was out here. Makoto’s sister told him I had to answer some questions regarding events happening at Shujin last year. He understood.

I held onto my umbrella as I walked over to Leblanc. I needed to see Ren… especially since Ella told me I had to save him. I had to find Ren’s Persona. She didn’t tell me how, but rather that I was the only one who could reach the depths of his heart.

I eventually made my way to the door. I peaked inside and saw Ren. I knocked on the door. He looked a little surprised, but then eventually made his way to the door. He opened said door, and let me in.

“Thanks for coming Sumire.” He said. I smiled at him. I’m glad he’s taking a break from the supernatural, and we can just be natural.

I walked inside and saw Morgana sleeping in the booth. I looked to Ren. “Why’s he sleeping here?” I asked. Ren scratched the back of head.

“Well, um… I think you should follow me.” He said. He held my hand and lead me to his room. Oh my god. I’m going to be in his room… alone. My face got hot.

We walked up the stairs into his room. Inside, were these pillows built up to make walls, with a ceiling of a blanket. The lights were dim and the only thing I could see were those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Along with a light coming from inside the pillows.

“So… what do you think of our castle?” He said. Our castle? He built this little thing for me? That’s so sweet. I’d say something if I wasn’t shocked.

He then grabbed something else. “I also got us, a movie to watch and some of your favorite snacks.” He said excitedly. I smiled.

I walked over to him and hugged him. “Thank you, Senpai.” I said. I just pushed my head into his chest so he wouldn’t see me blushing.

He hugged me back. “It’s not over yet, prepare to be amazed by…” I stood back. His other hand came out from behind and took out something.

“Pajamas!” He said. I giggled at him. He’s too sweet.

“Ren… why?” I asked. He looked down at me. He began to speak, “Well, I wanted to say thank you for pulling everyone together and saving me, by giving you one night.” He said. I stared into his eyes. He continued, “One night where it’s just you and me. No distractions, no Mementos, no Shadows. Just you. I’d like you to stay the night with me.” He said.

Senpai… he didn’t have to do this. I don’t need thanks. But I appreciate what he’s doing.

“I’d love to stay with you.” I said. He leaned down and I reached up on my tippy toes. He kissed me gently. I kissed back.

“Now then… let’s get started.” He said. He gave me the pajamas. I looked down at them. He then went over to this little box full of clothes and began pulling off his black t-shirt. I stared at him and my face got hotter than it ever has before.

He looked back at me and realized what this looked like. He didn’t even blush at all. How is he always so confident? “I’m sorry. I’ll change downstairs, you change up here.” He said. I was about to protest, but he already headed down.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I then slipped into the pajamas. Ren then climbed back up, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. The pajamas were cute. A pink t-shirt, with red bottoms that went down to my ankles. It even had pockets too. I put my phone in one of the pockets.

“Princess Sumi, I shall lead you to our throne.” He said. He held my hand as I giggled. He crawled into the pillow fort and lead me in. It was cozy in here. He then put the movie into the tv and laid down. The pillows were soft… and had snacks everywhere.

He reached his arms out and I laid down onto him. “Thank you.” I said. He kissed my forehead. He pressed play and the movie started.

After eating snacks and watching the surprisingly humorous movie, I felt very sleepy. But I wasn’t ready to sleep yet. I still needed to help him.

I suddenly felt a little chilly. I guess that’s what happens in an attic. “Ren, do you have a sweater or something I could borrow?” I asked. He quickly got up and reached outside the castle. He struggled for a second, but eventually got a sweatshirt.

It was this black one he’d wear during wintertime. I put it over me, and I laid back down onto his chest. He held me close. I guess if there was a time to push this, it was now.

“Hey Senpai…” I said. His heart skipped a beat when I said that. I could hear it.

“Yes?” He said in response. I leaned up onto him so I could see his face.

“What do you think of your friends?” I said to him. His eyebrows shifted. He looked surprised by the question.

“They’re my friends, so I like them very much.” He said. I guess that was the right response, but I think I have to push this a bit more.

“And what do you think your friends think about you?” I asked. He looked down for a moment. And then looked back at me.

“Why are you asking me this?” He asked. I didn’t want him to feel pressured or anything, but I needed to see if what I saw was true.

“I’m just curious.” I said. He sighed and then spoke up again.

“Well… I feel like they’d be better away from me at times.” He said. I looked into his eyes. He wholeheartedly meant that.

“Do you really think that?” I asked.

“Yes. Whenever they’re around me, they have to fight monsters, risk their lives, rather than focus on the good in their life.” He said. He continued, “If it weren’t for me, they’d never have to do that stuff. But without me, they’d be so much safer.” He concluded.

He does feel like a burden. That it’s his responsibility to keep everyone safe.

“Ren… don’t you think that’s a little wrong?” I asked him.

“No. I have to keep everyone safe. I have to. And if that means staying away, despite how I feel, then so be it.” He said. It’s like his view of his friends is distorted. Almost as if he’s-

No. No way. I won’t even think about it.

“It’s just… it’s gotten difficult to keep them safe. Especially since my mask left me for whatever reason… but I think I can manage.” He said. He looked a little hurt when he said that. Maybe I should relax.

“Okay Senpai. Let’s just get some rest, okay?” I said to him. He smiled. His eyes were so intense, but yet soft. I don’t think most people see that. I doubt any of the shadows do. Despite being such a good fighter, he’s still just someone who likes to cuddle.

I kissed him softly. “Goodnight… remember that I love you.” I told him as I laid down on his chest. “I’ll never forget. I love you too.” He said as his arms pulled me in tighter. Butterflies lit up in my stomach when he said that. He’s still my Senpai, no matter what was happening.

After 30 minutes or so, he seemed to be asleep. Okay… I doubt this is true, but I just have to check.

I pulled out my phone and opened up the Nav. He shifted for a moment, but just rested his arm on my lower back. I then typed in his name. I doubt anything will show up, but I just have to make sure.

Ren Amamiya. It loaded for a moment, but something came up. Oh my god. No. No way. This can’t be true can it? Ren… he has a palace?


	11. Stairs

My eyes were locked onto the red screen before me. I had typed in Ren’s name into it. I couldn’t believe this. It couldn’t really be true…

The cold air in the room felt even colder. How could he have a palace? I… I don’t understand. He looked so peaceful. Most people who the Thieves have taken down, all of them were evil people with palaces.

So how could he have one? He’s a good person. At least that’s what I thought. No. How could I question his morals? He saved me. He’s not evil. Just lost. I laid down and kissed his cheek. I’ll save you as many times as it takes.

His new haircut, all thanks to Sojiro, looked nice. He still had his iconic floof. I looked to his hands. Rough but somehow soft at the same time. I looked at the little fort he built. He really does care for me. Such a gentleman… that hasn’t changed. The soft pillows and blankets felt so wrong for what I really felt. I felt so worried and uncomfortable with this situation.

How did we even get here? It was only a few days ago we had spoken over the phone and he’s stumbled back into my life. I don’t think he regrets leaving his parents behind… and neither do I. Although I am concerned with how he just up and left them like that. I mean they couldn’t be bad, right?

I closed my eyes. I’ll save you, Senpai. Just as you saved me once before. His heartbeat echoed strong in his chest. Like it always has. I could feel his arms squeeze me gently. I dozed off, knowing what I have to do tomorrow.

It felt so weird sleeping. The hours felt long. I kept waking up at random times, continuing to check the Nav, with hope that it wasn’t true. It was a rough night, despite being surrounded by the numerous pillows and blankets.

I woke up to very loud sounds coming from downstairs. Sounds of sizzling, talking, television, and the usual stuff you’d here in a restaurant. I sat up, while Ren was still fast asleep. His hair was poking up in the back. I giggled a little. I could never get over just how silly this demon-slaying guy was.

I checked the meta-nav once more, and it was still there. I sighed. Maybe if I just lay here and never wake up, it’ll all be okay. I laid back down into his arms.

He woke up slowly. “Morning.” He said, his voice groggy and crackly.

“Good morning.” I said. He sat up slowly, and so did I.

He rubbed his eyelids softly. “Wow… it’s so quiet back home. I’m not used to it being so loud.” He said. I guess he’s right. He lived in a fairly quiet town. Not much would go on, or at least that’s what he’d tell me during our calls.

Some of the pillows fell over, but it stood for the most part. He sat up and climbed out. I did too.

“Ready to start the day?” He asked. I looked at his tired eyes. I didn’t want to start today. I didn’t want to believe he really had a palace.

“No.” I said. He smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him, gently pushing him onto the bed. He laughed a little.

We fell onto the bed and I laid on top of him. He looked at me questioningly. “What’s gotten into you?” He asked. I didn’t want to tell him. I didn’t want to accept this.

I looked at him, his hair somehow still looking good despite being messy. “Nothing… I just want to spend more time with you.” I said to him. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling.

I thought him being with us again… I thought that would save him and his loneliness. I could tell over the calls; he’d gotten more and more distant. And with everything going on, I think he’s starting to lose sight of who he is.

He rubbed my hair gently; my hair was let down. I left my glasses and Kasumi’s ribbon on his desk. His fingers felt so nice rubbing through my hair. This was nice. I reached down and pulled his blanket over us. I just wanted to sleep forever and ignore everything going on.

But that fairytale would have to wait. I heard numerous footsteps coming up the steps. It sounded like a stampede. I looked to the doorway, and in came the Thieves.

Ryuji, the first one in stopped dead in his tracks. Followed up by the others all doing the same thing. And last was Morgana. “I told you guys! Don’t go in there!” He shouted. They all just stood there.

Ren sat up and so did I. I felt like I was on fire. Ren looked at me and noticed. “Relax. We didn’t do anything.” Ren said. I’m glad he took initiative on this one.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah um… sorry bout that.” He said. At least he didn’t do this on purpose. Morgana crawled over to him and bit his ankle.

“Ow! What the hell?!” He shouted. Morgana looked at him angrily. “I told you not to go in. And what do you do? Completely ignore me!” He said.

Makoto grabbed Ryuji and walked the others down the stairs. “Sorry. Please get changed and then we’ll talk.” She said. Their argument kept going on as they walked down the steps.

Ren held my face. “Guess we have no choice. C’mon sleeping beauty.” He said as he climbed out from under me and helped me out of his bed. I put my glasses on and then put my hair in a ponytail. I then changed my clothes while Ren headed downstairs for a second.

Ren gave me a toothbrush and headed to the bathhouse to take a shower. I began to brush my teeth. I stayed in there for a little bit longer than I usually would.

How was I going to tell the Thieves that their own leader has a palace? Have they ever even taken down one of their own? Especially someone as powerful as him? How are they even going to concentrate on this? Not to mention all the things Akechi is doing or planning to do. I could feel the weight of all of this hitting me already.

Akechi POV

Every step. Every step feels like giant weights are tied by my ankles. Every step I feel like dropping to the floor and dying. I’ve been walking for hours. Hours of pure agony.

Shadows have shown up rarely. The past 6 months I’ve spent have been taking care of those disgusting creatures with my Reaper Army. I’ve sent them all throughout Mementos… infecting others and continuing the spread of Madness.

You see… I’ve never really had a chance to explain things to anyone. Ren and I could’ve gone further with my plans, but unfortunately his allies rescued him.

It’s a shame… I thought Joker would’ve remembered our conversation, or maybe he thought I was bluffing. The poor fool should realize by now, I don’t have any reason to lie anymore.

I’d lie to cover up the truth about who I really was. I’d do it constantly… for days. But there’s nobody down here to fool. I can finally be the real me. Someone who just reigns chaos onto others.

I could feel my knees begin to shake. I’m so hungry… I’m so tired. That fight ended awfully quick. Joker appeared to be dying when I left, but I think we both know that he wasn’t going to die there. If I can escape Maruki’s dream world and make myself exist, he can survive a couple of stab wounds.

If only I had that damned star… I’d be able to just go back to my base. I checked my phone. There was no way to teleport in the middle of Mementos. It’s impossible unless I’m in a safe zone.

Was this truly worth all this effort? I can’t say for sure. Ever since I escaped being erased, life has been one uphill battle. Trial after trial… it feels as though it’ll never end.

I’m not even sure how I’m alive… I’m not even the real me. I looked up ahead at one of the escalators. Deeper down we go… How many of these stairs must I go down? I feel as though I’m going crazier and crazier with this repetition. Step after step… stairs after stairs. I just keep going down. I don’t know even know where I am…

I sat down on the step as it went down slowly. I looked at my hand… redder than Joker’s gloves. Is it even my hand? I’m not the real Akechi… just his cognition. The real one is dead… died all those months ago. Yet I can remember everything, as if I were him.

I remember my mother, my father, and all the talk shows I’ve been on. I remember the day I met Joker, and the day I got shot in the head by my counterpart. The only difference between he and I, was that I woke up.

I made it to the next floor. My legs feel like they’ll fall off at any moment. I must continue… I have to. I have to keep going. If I die here… it’ll all have been for nothing.

My eyes gazed forward as the winding tracks continued. How many more floors? I felt hypnotized almost. Like a robot destined to keep going until I die.

I looked up ahead… two shadows. I reached from my back and pulled my sword. One charged, while the other stayed back. I swung my sword. It felt as though it was slicing air… but I in fact killed it. I pulled my gun out and shot the other.

Tiring… this is more of a mental challenge than a physical one. How did Joker do this? He went to the very center of this thing, numerous times. I can’t imagine driving made those trips any easier. Mementos in it of itself is monotonous, but it is supposed to be the perception of the people, isn’t it?

Repetitive motions… one after the other. You wake up, you go to work, you sleep. Repeat. Can’t these sheep see? Can’t they see that they’ll die such awful lives? Sure they have family… but they’ve cursed their children to their same miserable fate.

That is why I must continue to sow chaos into this world. If I don’t… who will? I was given power. Power from the gods. I must not use them for such stupid purposes like saving others. This is something only one person gets in their lifetime… and I’ve died!

I know my purpose. But there’s not to say I haven’t done my fair share of justice… more on that later. I feel something… my legs. They’re barely holding on. I fell on one knee, as I stabbed into the ground for some support.

I looked forward. This feels so endless… wait. That presence I felt. It’s nearby! It could save me… or kill me. What’s the difference?

I got up once more. I have to keep pushing. I must if I want any hope of fighting Joker. I kept moving towards whatever it could be. It felt familiar though. A presence that lurks in Mementos constantly.

That presence… it’s a portal of some kind. A portal of someone who’s done wrong. Someone who’d the thieves would normally defeat and force them to confess their sins. Disgusting.

Some people… they deserve death. I’ve seen people down here. People who have done terrible things. They’re the true monsters here, not the Shadows.

This is where my justice comes into play. Before… I was putting up an act. An upholder of true justice. I lied to myself so much that even my Persona believed it. Robin Hood… despite me hating that Persona, I’ll always have a soft spot for him, and truth be told it wasn’t all a lie.

But then I met Loki… his power. It felt good. It felt right. The things he would say… the power he would give me. The feelings I felt were true. I knew that I enjoyed causing madness and chaos with every footstep. I was infatuated with that feeling, but even then, I knew it wasn’t all true.

I felt… like something was missing. That was when I felt my true self… albeit with Joker’s aid. I learned who I truly was during Maruki’s reign. Despite that piece of shit making me sick to my stomach, it taught me something.

That I wasn’t fighting for the law, or for the sake of just pure chaos. No… I realized that I felt so much better. So much like the real true me… when I met Hereward. That was when I knew what was true. I had to follow _my_ Justice. Not the true law and justice of this bullshit country, but mine. And I’d go about punishing people in my own way. Death and chaos.

I’ve killed few who didn’t deserve it. Like Wakaba or even Kunikazu Okumura… Haru’s father. They didn’t deserve it. Neither did those two cops… I killed them because they were just in my way. I let my own madness take over me.

But there are those out there. Those who don’t deserve pretty little calling cards and a chance to say sorry. Those who must die. Awful people. Men and women alike. Who rape, hurt children, hurt animals, murder people who don’t deserve it. There are also people like Maruki, that bend my rules and think they can get away with it. All of those monsters… killing them… taking away the rights they should never have gotten… that’s _my Justice._

Sumire POV

Once I finished brushing my teeth, I changed my clothes. Surprisingly, the Leblanc bathroom is cozy too. I don’t know how Sojiro managed to do that, but he did.

This whole place has that cozy feeling. I then headed outside to the main area. I needed some coffee. Something to calm my nerves… I still can’t believe that Ren has a palace. But I can’t hide from the truth. Ren taught me that much.

I took a seat on one of the stools. Sojiro smiled. “Good to see you again.” He said. “What can I get you?” He asked, his glasses hanging on his nose.

Let’s see… um… “Do you have anything to make someone relax a little?” I asked. His eyebrows tilted when I said that. He scratched his chin for a second and then nodded. He began making coffee. I looked at the news, hopefully something to distract me. I looked closely. There’s some news going on about the deaths of people around Shibuya. Gang members, murderers, and various people like them have died. Nobody knows who… there are some rumors of it being a hitman hired by the Yakuza. Ugh… so terrible. The Phantom Thieves should be focused on that… but they’re so preoccupied.

I heard something upstairs. Must be said Thieves. I looked to those stairs that I had to walk up. It felt like the stairs to my doom. I’ll have to drop a major bomb on his friends… how do you tell someone their closest friend isn’t who they say they are?

I don’t know. I’ve never done that before. But my thoughts and rambles were soon interrupted by Sojiro’s booming voice. “Is there a reason why you want to calm down?” He asked.

I looked to him. I wasn’t sure what to say. I didn’t know whether to tell him the truth, or completely lie. Maybe a half-truth is better. In fact, I might be able to learn more about Ren and why he feels like this. “Well, it’s about Ren. I’m concerned for him.” I said to him. There were a few customers in, so I should be careful what I say.

Sojiro took his glasses off. “Yes, he does have a lot to deal with. Especially with all that schoolwork.” He said. The look he gave me, was a look of someone who understood. I’m glad he knew what I was talking about.

I continued. “Yeah… he’s trying to do so much of it on his own. Not to mention all that’s going on with him physically and mentally. He has a hard job, on top of how he feels about his parents. I don’t know how I can make him realize he doesn’t need to carry all of that weight on his own.” I said.

Sojiro continued to mix and stir. He poured the hot water into a cup. The steam lifted up and floated away. That’s what I wish I could do for Ren. Just make all of that weight disappear. But I don’t know how… I’m hoping this wise man might give me some advice.

He poured some beans and some other things I didn’t recognize. He gave me a cup of the coffee I ordered. I sipped it and was immediately amazed. Flavors jumped out at me like fireworks. I was astounded. I did feel a little relaxed now… the flavors and the warmth comforted me. Maybe that’s just placebo… but it didn’t matter.

Sojiro stopped and began thinking. “Well, Ren is a teenager. And no offense, but they don’t think logically under pressure most of the times. And while yes, he’s an incredibly smart kid, he’s also stubborn and always believes he’s right.” Sojiro said. He is right… our brains our still developing. And I can’t imagine how overwhelmed he must feel by all of this.

Sojiro continued, “His relationship with his parents, however, is complicated. I’ve met them before and they’re good people. It’s just that they let him go and believed someone who had more power over them. It’s a shame… but it’s reality. Ren must’ve seen this and changed his perspective on them. Think about it. People you trusted, people who are supposed to protect you, betraying you the second someone else with more money comes into play. And then he spends time in a place where he meets incredible people. People who care for him and love him, and then is forced to go back to his parents. It’s no wonder he views them that way.” He concluded. It did make sense… I just wish he would’ve told me. I just wish he’d stop taking it all in.

Sojiro went a little further, “When I was his age, I was like him too.” He said. I widened my eyes when he said that. It’s weird to imagine Sojiro as anything but a wise man who had an answer for everything. He continued, “I had someone to keep me in check. Her name is Wakaba. At first, I didn’t want her help. I didn’t want to be some sort of handicap or weight to her. But she made sure I didn’t do anything stupid, even if I didn’t realize it. You have to be that for Ren.” He said. I sat there. I want to be that for him. I know I do. I will always be there for him, the same way he was for me. I nodded and stood up.

I put the coffee cup down. “Thank you, Sojiro.” I said. He nodded. I need to make sure Ren doesn’t lose himself. I looked up at the stairs I needed to climb. I can do this. These stairs weren’t to my doom. But to the truth. I started walking up the stairs to the attic to talk about things with the Thieves when Ren walked into Leblanc.

He gently waved to Sojiro and the couple and followed me up the stairs. I wish he’d have showered for a little longer… I needed to tell the others about his palace. Maybe another time.

As we walked up, we could hear the others talking about Mementos and how cool it is that they can go back into the meta-verse. I looked to Ren and smiled. He smiled back. I think he’s glad to have them and be back here again.

We walked in and the others were all grouped up in the table. Ren and I took a seat on the bed. Morgana hopped up onto the table and began to make an announcement.

“Alright everyone! Our leader is back and so are we! Akechi is planning something. And it’s up to us to find out how to take him down!” He said. Yusuke smiled and so did Ann. Everyone was excited to do this.

Makoto looked to me. “Along with a new addition to the Phantom Thieves.” She said. I looked down. Before, I didn’t want to be apart of them. I had always thought that people need to solve their own problems, until now. I looked at Ren. I learned that people can’t do everything my themselves. Everyone needs help now and then.

I nodded to Makoto. Everyone smiled. “So… how do we get him?” Ryuji asked. He began to ramble. “We could get him the iconic way, with a calling card and everything! We could also just attack him full force at random and he’d never see it coming!” He kept going and going about random things. Ann put her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s relax a little, okay cowboy?” She said. He sighed.

He leaned back in his chair. “Yeah… I’m just excited is all. I mean this is our first time getting back together and planning something out. I missed this!” He said.

Haru giggled. “Yes. I missed this as well.” She said. Yusuke looked at them oddly.

“I miss this as well, but I would rather not deal with the constant battles right away. I enjoy living too.” He said. I could hear Ren’s breathe falter for a second. That’s what Ren wants too.

Futaba shushed him and everyone else. “Let’s see what Ren has got planned for us. He spent a day recovering, so I’m sure he’s got our plan to take Akechi down already set.” She said. Makoto nodded.

“I agree. What’s the plan Joker?” She said. We all looked to him. C’mon Ren… don’t let me down. He sat there in silence.

He looked at everyone. “Well, I’ve been thinking… maybe I should go about this one on my own.” Ren said. The same warmth that filled the room before with everyone’s excitement, suddenly floated away. The coldness and the uncomfortable feeling filled it in its absence.

It felt like a bomb just dropped on all of us.

Everyone was quiet. “Care to explain why?” Ann said. Judging from her face, she wasn’t approving of his plan.

Ren looked at her, his eyes cold. “I don’t want you and the others to be in danger anymore.” He said. Ryuji sat up.

Ryuji looked at Ren. “Dude, I appreciate the concern, but we can take care of ourselves. We’ve fought countless of Shadows, and people who were stronger than us.” He said. Ren sighed.

Haru also objected. “We’re a team. You don’t have to do this on your own.” She said. He looked at their eyes. Oh no… this isn’t how I wanted this to go.

Ren began to speak, “I think I have to. I know you all can fight, but I don’t want you to lose everything because of me. You’re lives are just starting, and I don’t want to ruin it by dragging you back into my problems.” He said. They all began to realize what this was. They were there with me when we saw how Ren really felt. They must have forgotten until now.

He continued, “I’ve been nothing but a burden to all of you. You guys are so close… so close to living a good life. I can’t keep ruining it. It’s not the way I do things anymore.” He concluded. Everyone looked at him with concerned faces.

I spoke up first. “Ren… you’re not a burden to any of us. Can’t you see that?” I said to him. He looked at me, his eyes concerned. He looked at everyone else.

“You’re all looking at me as if I’m crazy. Is it wrong for me to want to protect you guys? You’re my friends and I’m tired of making your lives worse.” He said. I can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

He got up and began to walk out. “Listen. I’m not debating this. Go home. Be safe. Akechi and Mementos and all of it is my problem. I’m sorry for dragging you all into it.” He said. I got up and grabbed his hand. I’ve been in this position before. I won’t lose him twice like this.

“Do you remember what happened the last time you went into Mementos on your own? You almost died. If we didn’t save you. You don’t even have access to your Persona. Don’t do this, Senpai.” He looked hurt when I said that.

He didn’t look into my eyes, but he began to speak. “Sumi… I have to. I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. I’m sorry for making you feel so awful… especially after I broke your promise. But I can’t hurt you anymore if I do this by myself.” My heart hurt when he said that. It felt like he just stabbed me in my heart. He continued, “Go home and be safe… I’ll… I’ll talk to you guys later. Just don’t go into the metaverse anymore. It’ll all be taken care of within this week. I’m doing this for your safety.” He said as he walked down the stairs. I heard Sojiro say something, but I just heard the bell on the door ring as he left.

Every muscle in my body was telling me to run after him and talk some sense into him, but I knew I couldn’t do anything now. I had to tell everyone the truth to save him. I just hope… I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid, like fight Akechi on his own.

Akechi POV

Finally. I finally made it to this stupid portal. I would always stare at them. The way those hypnotic tracks would go in and swirl around… captivating. Mementos was always such an oddly beautiful place. But it was time to go to work… hopefully this is my ticket home.

I walked into the bright red light, too bright for a place so dark. I walked in and saw a middle-aged woman. Standing there with her head down. She didn’t look like the type I kill, the absolute worst humanity has to offer, no… she looks like someone who needs some guidance.

“So what do you want?” He says as I looked forward at him. I was unimpressed.

“Nothing. I just want to know your sad, sad, life.” I told her. He looked angry.

His eyes twitched slightly. “I’m tired of everyone having everything better than me! Everyone has all of their fancy items! While they walk by the homeless like we’re trash! I’ve been breaking into people’s homes and taking their belongings. Nobody even knows it’s me!” He shouted. Interesting. I know how that feels not having a home… he doesn’t deserve punishment…

I can empathize with him in some ways. Very well. I stepped forward and he turned into Kin-Ki. Ugh… can we move on with this? I was low on energy… I have just enough for one Rebellion Blade.

I attacked as the Shadow fell to the floor defeated. I tried walking forward to him… but I was so dizzy. I’m so hungry… so tired. I kept seeing black waves over my eyes. My head… it’s pounding like a drum.

I went over to the man. I fell to one knee. He was on his knees. “I guess… it’s not everyone else’s fault for being more fortunate and working hard for their belongings. I’m wrong. I should confess for my sins and go to prison… at least I’ll have a bed there.” He said. I took deep breathes.

I didn’t care much for what he had to say. But my god…

My lungs feel as though they’re being ripped. I can’t handle much more of this. I feel like my stomach is eating itself in hope of food.

I must keep going. I have to. I placed one hand on his shoulder. I began to speak to the poor idiot, “No… do not repent. Use your anger for this world. Your… hatred. Use it. Use it for my cause. Continue…” I coughed for a moment. “Continue to sow chaos into this wretched world. It’s the only way we can achieve true justice…” His eyes widened. “My _JUSTICE_.”

And just like that… instead of disappearing into an item or what not, he has become my Reaper. His body morphed, as I held on. Instead of imbuing it with the truth and what’s right like my rival Joker, I imbue it with anger, chaos, rage. All the things that make up who I am, into this monstrosity. Allowing me ownership.

I felt a sudden wave of anger flow through me. I could see visions of Joker. And how he got away. How I let him. I hope he comes back soon. I can’t wait for our rematch… our true rematch.

I took a deep breath. Every time I purge one of these people, I always feel such insanity in myself being planted. I laughed a little.

Look at me! I can do so much… and here I am whining about my feet. I’m the owner of Mementos! I am Goro Akechi! The bastard son of Masayoshi Shido! I’ll kill the world!

I laughed louder and louder. What was my promise…? Oh yes! That’s right… if Joker got his friends involved, I return my reapers back to these people. You see, when I take their anger and hatred, they’re real life counterparts are cured of said hatred.

But I can return it all back to them. And when hundreds of Reapers all listening to my commands… with the numbers growing at the second, I can send them all back. Their hatred will be worse than before, and all of the terrible things they do will be amplified! And it will all be Joker’s fault. I laughed again.

I looked at the Reaper, as it teleported back to its larger army. I held on, as we headed straight there. Fantastic.

I closed my eyes on the ride there. I can finally rest… I relaxed once more. I need to calm down… every time I purge these Reapers my mental state becomes more chaotic… I must control my chaotic urges. I learned to use my chaos for my Justice. That’s my purpose.

I closed my eyes. I needed to restore my strength. I have no idea who or what is waiting for me… I fell asleep for the first time in months. Even I am human. I need sleep every now and again.

I began… to dream. No longer was I on the back of a Reaper. No longer could I smell the disgusting depths of Mementos. I smelt… smoke. I smelt fumes of industrialized buildings. Interesting…

I could no longer feel myself being carried, but once again I was on my own two feet. The air blowing on my face from moving so fast with that Reaper was replaced by raindrops hitting me.

Where am I? I opened my eyes. The red that once took over my vision, that was always there wherever I turned, was replaced by a cityscape.

I looked ahead. I could barely breathe. Not from dying like I was in Mementos, but by how high up I was. I was on top of a skyscraper. The tallest one, I think. The rain hitting my face was refreshing. I was still wearing my gear.

I looked behind me. The moon was bright in this city of darkness. On the skyscraper I stood, was a huge metal spike on the top of it. There was a huge figure holding onto its side.

The figure… it looked down and saw me. It was just a silhouette from here due to the moon’s shine. It had a short cape that was being blown by the wind. It hopped down from it’s position to me.

It landed in a crouching position. His eyes red and his fists clenching. It was Hereward.

“Hello, Crow.” He said to me. I could… talk to my Persona? He’s so tall… He stood up in front of me.

I didn’t know what to say. I had no idea… no clue we could talk to one another. “Hello Hereward.” I managed to get out.

He walked over to the ledge and took a seat. One leg hung off from it, while he held onto his other knee. I walked over and sat next to him.

He examined the city intently. His eyes… they were filled with the same determination and anger that fills me to my very soul.

He looked back to me. “Our mission… to enact _our_ justice. It’s working.” He said. I smiled when he said that. I’m glad… I looked at the city. I’ve never been there before, but it was so peaceful. The murderers and the monsters of that nature weren’t here. I could feel it. They were all dead. The common criminals and people I’ve turned to Reapers, they’re all under my orders and commands.

I’ve taken over this city in a way. But I’m not a dictator. Anyone can do whatever they want. If you want to steal? Go ahead. You want to beat someone up? Fine by me. But once you cross my line, there’s no going back.

The city had fire coming from it. Pure chaos. The way it should always be… so why do I still feel so empty?

Hereward put his hand on my shoulder. “Crow… you feel it too… don’t you?” He asked me. I looked at him. I do… I feel that emptiness inside of me and he does as well.

“Yes. We achieved our goal, but it feels like something’s missing.” I said to him. His eyes looked back to the city. He nodded slowly.

“That feeling… it’s our need for challenge.” He said. My eyes widened. It’s so obvious… we achieved our goal, but it came too easy. I fought Maruki for that challenge, and now it’s gone.

I looked over at the city once more. Its multiple fires spreading throughout it. Joker wouldn’t have let this slide. He wouldn’t have let it gone this way. And we would’ve fought for it. Our own justice.

But I won… and now there’s no one here to fight me for it.

“Hereward… how do we make him come back?” I asked him. Hereward’s gaze went back to me.

He stood up. “The only thing you can do. Cause more chaos, and each of our rival’s will come back. I’m sure of it.” He said. I stood up. Cause more chaos… Joker will HAVE to fight me then.

I looked up at him. “Very well. I’ll get right on it.” I said to him. Hereward nodded.

“I wish you luck, my partner.” He said. He then leaped off the building, shooting his bow as swinging off. I smiled. Partner. I like the sound of that.

I awoke back onto my Reaper. He landed at my home. He let me down gently as I walked back into my home.

I saw on the ground there were a couple of snacks left for me… what? I could also see some healing supplies.

I leaned down and picked them up. I know these items… I’ve bought them before. From Jose. Why did he…? Doesn’t he remember that I tried to kill him?

I sighed. I took off my mask and began to heal and eat. I’m so hungry… but my feelings of eating and pain weren’t the ones taking over. I felt… bad. I hurt him and he still gave me things to heal myself.

Why do I feel this way? It’s the same feeling I felt when I was fighting Lavenza. She was hurt by her father’s passing and wanting to live up to his expectations. I know how that feels to an extent.

That’s why I didn’t kill her. For one, it’s impossible. But I had to incapacitate her somehow. I read in that book of hers about what she’s been through. Hopefully she doesn’t mind being split in half again.

I got up. I have a task to focus on. I have to cause more chaos for Joker. It’s the only way I’ll make him come back and fight me again. I looked up at my gate. There were hundreds of Reapers in there, waiting for my command. I’ll send only a small amount back to their hosts. Eight of them. I can’t release all of my trump card yet.

The eight of them began to go. I looked as they floated away. I felt… sad to see them leave. I’ve conquered all of them, and I’m sending them back. They were my only friends down here for a long time.

I shook that feeling out from my head too. I don’t need friends. I never needed friends. I went back to my home. Joker will have to deal with that chaos… I’ll be waiting for his great return once more. I’ll be waiting for my rival to come back.

Sumire POV

He’ll come back right? I stared at the steps Ren walked down. How could he? This isn’t like him… It was dead silent in the room again and felt somehow colder than it was last night. I looked down at some of the blankets on the floor. I wish I could’ve laid with him all day and ignore the outside world.

But I have a job to do. I know that I have to be there for him, even if he can’t see that he needs help, I do.

I turned back to the others. They all looked so hurt. “Guys…” I managed to get out. Ryuji had his head down. I can’t imagine what it’s like for them… he’s his best friend. Ann had her hand on his back and rubbed it slowly.

I need to focus. “Okay… um, guys. I need your help again.” I said to them. They all looked up at me. They didn’t seem to be in the mood anymore.

I took a deep breathe. I can do this. “Listen… I know what Ren just said. And I know you guys feel hurt by what he said. I do too. But we can fix this. This isn’t how he usually acts, and you can see it too, right?” I asked. Yusuke looked at me.

His eyes looked sad. “Yes… Ren is acting just like how my sensei started to act. Like a different person.” He said. Yes! Yusuke is starting to get it.

I continued, “And you all remember how we all got to see how Ren truly felt? He felt like he was a burden to us. His view on all of us, is distorted.” I said to them. Makoto’s eyes suddenly had a sparkle in them.

She stood up. “Wait… are you saying that Ren… he has a palace?” She asked. I nodded slowly. Everyone picked their heads up and all of them looked like a deer in headlights. They realize it too.

Ryuji was the first to start freaking out. “No… No way! He’s my best friend! He wouldn’t act like this.” He said. Morgana looked at him sadly.

He stood up on all fours. “I… started to notice it too. Back when we first moved away. He felt so alone, and he began to see how all of your lives were improving so much the minute he left it. He felt as though he was a poison to all of you. I began to suspect he had a palace, but I refused to accept it.” He said. I nodded.

Everyone sighed in sadness. They never thought their leader would be like this. I didn’t think he’d be like this either… but we have to accept the truth.

I spoke up. “That means, we can save him!” I said. Ryuji’s eyes lit up.

“You’re right! We… have to do this.” He said. The others all began to nod in agreement.

Haru spoke up. “Do you know what his key words are?” She asked. I thought for a moment. No… I didn’t even think about that. I didn’t have to do that when I went to Dr. Maruki’s palace.

I shook my head. Yusuke pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. “We can do this. We just need to remember how he feels.” Yusuke said. Makoto nodded in agreement.

“Right. So, let’s think. Ren feels like a burden, so that must be one.” I pulled out my phone, and it accepted it. We have two out of four keywords. Ren Amamiya, and burden.

Ann looked at my phone. “So then all we need are two locations.” She said. Everyone began to think. A place where he realized he was a burden… let’s see.

Futaba spoke up. “Could it be Leblanc? I mean he did just run out of here pretty angrily.” She said. I looked at my phone. Nope… that’s not it.

Morgana then leaped up and down. “It’s his parents’ house!” He shouted. My phone vibrated. Yep! That’s it.

“Okay… one more.” Ryuji said. Everyone was thinking.

What would Ren want… a place where he couldn’t hurt anyone else… Haru tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her.

“Could it be a prison?” She asked. My phone instantly vibrated. Everyone looked shocked.

“Nice one Haru.” Ryuji said. She smiled and nodded.

“Okay. Is there a deadline that we know of?” Makoto asked. Futaba looked to her.

“He said he’d have all of this wrapped up in one week.” Futaba said. She’s right. Ren did say he was going to solve all of this in one week.

Ryuji nodded. “We have to do this. For our leader, and for our friend.” He said. Everyone nodded. Ann spoke up.

“It’s the least we can do for him. After all he’s done for us… if it weren’t for him, I don’t think any of us would be where we are today.” She said. Yusuke looked down.

“Yes. It’s only fair.” He said. We all agreed.

Morgana stood up. “Alright team. We have to do this one more time. We have to steal our leader’s treasure. We don’t know what it is, but it doesn’t matter. We have to do whatever it takes. Agreed?” He said. We all nodded.

Ryuji spoke up. “Hell yeah. Let’s save the leader of the Phantom Thieves!” He said. I pressed on Ren’s palace. The black and red waves began to wash over us.

I saved you once before Ren, from Akechi. Now it’s our turn to save you from yourself.


	12. The Entrance

The black and red waves disappeared as we all made it to Ren’s palace. That was a sentence I wasn’t ever going to be used to thinking. I looked ahead at where we were.

Stood in front of us, it loomed like a dark cloud over us. Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana were shocked. The others and I, not so much. I wasn’t sure why they were surprised.

All that was there was this huge castle, colored in gray. Ryuji, once again, was the first to freak out. “No fucking way. This can’t be real!” He shouted. We all looked at him. Morgana spoke up next. “How is this his palace? I thought it was a prison?!” he said. He sounded a little angry.

Ann looked distraught. “This is gonna bring back memories…” She said. Makoto and the rest of us we very confused by their reactions. “Why are you three so shocked by this?” Makoto asked.

Ann looked to her. “The very first palace we did as a team, was a castle. It’s just… a bit startling to see someone we trust so much have a palace that’s also a castle.” She said. Makoto nodded.

Yusuke then asked, “I thought we were going to a prison?” He asked. Futaba analyzed the building and then pulled out her little device.

She was making some weird sounds for a moment, but then looked back to us. “It seems that this castle runs pretty deep underground. There could be a prison there?” She said. Interesting. Why imagine a castle up here and a prison down below?

Haru pointed upwards. We looked, and there was a huge tower in the center, with a flag at the top. I could see it from here. It said “Fort Amamiya.” Weird. Wait a second… I could see it from here!

I looked at my clothes. I was still wearing my glasses, and everyone else was also wearing their normal clothes. Morgana was still a cat. We shouldn’t have to worry about anything then. We aren’t seen as a threat. Good!

“Alright. So how do we get in?” I asked. There was a huge barrier around the entire castle. There was a front gate, but it was heavily locked. There was a guard standing in front. He might let us in.

Makoto tapped on Ryuji’s shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s give it a shot. Maybe they’ll let us in.” She told him. He nodded.

Ryuji looked back to us. “Hey, if you guys see any other way in, feel free to try it while we’re distracting him.” He said. We all began to look to see if there was another way.

Ryuji and Makoto began to walk to the guard. It was about 20 feet away from us, so it’ll take them a minute.

I looked around. Wow… it was beautiful out here. There were animals running around, with colorful flowers, and rivers. It was so free. In the distance I could see a bunch of neighboring towns that looked a lot more advanced than this castle.

The castle was dark. Not in a cool way, but in a bland way. It was all the same color, gray. Compared to everything around it, it looked as though someone stripped it away of all color.

I wonder why that is. Maybe he views the world outside of his prison as a world full of beauty and life? I’m not sure. Ren has a complex mind, and us being locked out here isn’t going to give us our answers.

After a minute or so, Ryuji and Makoto came back. “He ain’t letting us in.” Ryuji said. I sighed. “The guard asked why’d we want to go back there.” Makoto said.

Why’d we want to go back? That’s weird. We were never in there to begin with. Maybe we had cognitive counterparts? I’m not sure.

Yusuke walked over to us. “This place is stunning, but other than that I can’t find a way in. Futaba, Haru, and Morgana are going around the whole thing to see if there are any holes or whatnot.” He said. Ann sighed.

“If only we had our Personas right now… we could just blow this wall up or grapple over.” She said. I nodded. Yeah… getting in isn’t going to be as easy as I hoped. We better find a way in before those seven days are up.

I stared at the door. If only there was a way to open it.

Ren POV

I opened up Leblanc’s door and walked out. I heard Sojiro shout something, but I kept walking. I was pissed. They don’t see why I’m right? This is ridiculous. My footsteps grew louder and louder with each step, but I didn’t care. I had to get away from here.

Can’t they understand why I’m doing this at the least? I’m doing this to protect them. I’m not the bad guy. I’m the hero. I protect people. It’s what I’m supposed to do. Even if that means I can’t be around them anymore.

I’m not being irrational, am I? All I’ve done to them is cause them more stress. If it weren’t for me, they’d all be at their homes. Building a better future for themselves. Instead, because of letting myself get caught, they’re all back to the way they were.

I can’t let them be dragged down like me. Sumire is under enough stress as it is, with her gymnastics, but because of me, she’s had to do so much. I know I caused her to feel terrible because I broke the promise and I had to make her see me in such terrible conditions. She even asked me those questions last night. I knew she was acting a little weird… she knew even then.

I can’t let her see me like that ever again. I can’t break anymore promises. As long as I’m away from them and everyone else I care about, things will be okay. I know they will.

I keep thinking about what happened to Jose and Lavenza. I had to leave Jose behind, and Lavenza got split into two again. It’s all my fault. I know that Philemon guy said Jose is supposed to take Igor’s place, but how could he if he’s dead? He’s only a kid.

I’ll take care of all the problems with the meta-verse. It’s my problem. Not theirs. My number one problem is Akechi. And I’m going to be honest. I want to fight him again. I’m excited for our duel. I know I shouldn’t be, but I am. He’s my rival. The fold for every action I take. Fighting him again, especially after everything he’s done… now that would be exciting.

But I’m powerless without my Persona. Philemon said to me that I lost it because I lost my true self. What does that even mean? God… all of this hurts my head. I’d usually talk all this information out with my team, but no more of that. I can’t keep thinking about them.

I need to focus. I need to think. What can I do? If I can’t fight Akechi now, maybe I can stop him from doing his big plan. His plan to cause this entire city to go berserk. If I can stop that, maybe by that time I’ll be able to find out how to summon my Persona so I can finally beat him.

I stopped walking for a second. I don’t even know where I am… I sighed. Alright. I need to relax. I took a deep breathe.

I need to figure out how Akechi is able to turn people into Reapers. If I learn that, I’ll be able to stop his plan of causing everyone to go insane. He was able to make shadows go berserk, but not to this extent. If I can take that power away, I can fight him without repercussions.

I need someone well versed in the human mind. Someone who’s smart enough to help me study how he’s able to do that. Oh wait a second… it’s so obvious.

I reached for my phone. I looked through my contacts. Let’s see… here we go. I called Maruki. I stood there for a second until he answered.

“Hello?” He asked. His voice was a good sound to hear. He was often a good shoulder to lean on before January. Like I said before, he was a good counselor, but an even better friend.

“Hey it’s Ren. You said that you’d be willing to help me before. Are you still able to?” I asked him. He laughed.

“Yeah of course I’m willing to help. Is there a place you want to meet up? I’ll be at Leblanc quickly if you need me to be.” He said. I can’t go back there.

I replied fast, “No. We can’t go there. Can you meet me at the diner on Central Street?” I asked him. I really… really don’t want to go back to Leblanc. The further away, the better.

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll see you in 5 minutes.” He said. He hung up the phone as I kept walking. I’ll be able to make it there. Not too far to walk now.

I know I said I’d do it by myself, but Maruki… I’ll only use his help once. Just to learn more about what Akechi is doing. As long as that’s the extent of it, he can’t get hurt. I won’t let him.

After a few minutes, I made it to the diner. I walked in to that sweet, sweet, air-conditioning. It was pretty hot out… September wasn’t this hot last year…

I saw Maruki at a table already and took a seat.

“Hey.” I said to him. He smiled. On the table were two drinks. Some juice of some kind. I took a sip out of the one on my side. Hm… strawberry.

Maruki pushed his glasses up. “I was surprised to get a call from you so soon after our trip last night.” He said. That trip was informative at least. That Philemon guy… he’s pretty odd. I always thought Igor was the founder of the Velvet Room.

I looked to him. “Yeah… let’s just say I realized that not getting your help would be pretty dumb of me.” I said to him. He nodded.

He nodded. “I see… well then. How can I help?” He said. Let’s see… I began to think about Akechi and all the questions I had.

“I need your help finding out the source of Akechi’s powers. He’s able to do things I haven’t seen him do before and learning more about it would give me an advantage in defeating him.” I said to him. Maruki’s eyes widened. He rubbed his chin slowly.

“We’ll need to do this via Mementos, right?” He asked. I nodded. He looked at me concerned. He continued, “And I’m assuming that you haven’t solved the problem Philemon stated, correct?” I nodded again. I realize the problem here.

He took his glasses off. “So, if we do this, we’ll be going in virtually powerless, while Akechi is down there too. Not to mention his… what did you call it? Reapers?” He said to me. I sighed and nodded again.

But then I looked to him. “Can’t you summon your Persona?” I asked him. He looked down. That might’ve been a sensitive topic… He looked back to me.

“I refuse to summon that Persona again. It represents a part of me I’m not proud to show.” He said. He wasn’t lying. The look on his face says enough.

I looked at him. “I understand. Do you have any combat experience? And have you been to Mementos before?” I asked him. He shook his head no.

Great… this might take longer than I thought. But it shouldn’t be an issue.

“Well then I guess now is a great time to start.” I said while standing up. He looked a little surprised.

He stood up also. “Where are we going?” He asked. I just gestured for him to follow me. I put some money on the table, and we went on our way.

We walked out of the diner. Okay… this should be fine. I trained 9 other teammates; I can train him. If he isn’t willing to summon his Persona, and I can’t summon mine, we need to take a more physical approach.

I began walking to my left. “Ren! Wait up!” I heard Maruki shouted. I don’t have time to wait. I told everyone I’d finish this in a week. Part of that was to make them believe in my confidence, but also to prove to myself that I can protect the Metaverse on my own. If I can defeat Akechi, I can do anything.

I felt Maruki grab my shoulder. “Where are we going?!” He asked. I pointed to the alleyway to my left. He looked down the dark, creepy, alleyway. I began to walk.

He followed. “Is this safe Ren?” He asked. I looked back at him. “Where we’re going is plenty safe. Don’t worry. You can trust me.” I told him. He reluctantly nodded.

I always forget that Dr. Maruki was a man with the power of god. He’s really just a nervous klutz. But he means well.

I looked up at the neon green sign that shined bright in this empty alley. This place was nice. I liked it here. Had a very… lousy feel to it. Like it was a scummy place, but was still well respected, y’know?

I opened up the door and Maruki followed close behind. “Yo.” I heard Iwai say. I walked over to the counter. Iwai leaned forward in his chair.

“What are you looking for?” He asked. I looked back at Maruki. What kind of gun fits him? Every gun that the Phantom Thieves used were a good representation of who we are.

I looked to Iwai. “I’m looking for a model gun that… can be used by someone who’s smart but inexperienced. Something mainly used by people who are defensive.” I said to him. Iwai scratched his chin.

He looked at Maruki and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the side. Iwai whispered, “Does he know this is for your Phantom Thief job?” He asked. I nodded.

Iwai stood up. “Alright then. I’ll see what I can get you. I’ll even add some customization to give it some punch, free of charge kid. I’ll be right back.” He said. He then headed to the back room.

Maruki was examining the room. “You have some connections to some pretty strange people.” He said. I looked at him.

“You’re pretty strange too.” I told him. He chuckled. I’m glad him and I are friends. He’s a good person.

Iwai came out the back and began working on a gun. It was small, but I think it fired shotgun shells. “So, how’s the kid?” I asked him. He smiled. Iwai was working fast. Like Yusuke with his paintings, he was an artist in his own right.

Iwai took out some tools and replaced some of the components of the gun. “He’s good. He just started the new semester at Shujin.” He said. I smiled. Maruki did too. Shujin was an odd place… but it was nice. I surprisingly learned a lot about myself while I was there. He will too.

Iwai finalized the gun. “It’s a Taurus Judge. A simple gun for defense, that’s for the inexperienced.” He said. Iwai finished up and handed me the gun in a paper bag. “Take care, Ren.” He said to me. I shook his hand and walked out. Maruki walked on my left.

“So… that’s for me?” He asked. I nodded. He sighed. “I don’t know Ren. I’m not much of a fighter. The only person I’ve ever punched was you.” He said. I smiled.

I looked at him. “It’ll be okay. I won’t let you get hurt.” I told him. He nodded. We kept walking. Let’s see… are we ready to go now? He has a gun… and I think he’ll still have his gold staff with the spikes at the end for a melee weapon… so what else am I missing now?

Maruki tapped my shoulder. “I know you said you won’t let me get hurt… but let’s be real here. You don’t have your persona. And you and I haven’t worked as a team before. At least in a combat sense.” He told me. I began thinking…

Our bond. He needs to trust me. Rely on me. I have to prove to him that I’m more than someone who’s using him for his mind. I have to show him I’m a good teammate and that we can depend on each other.

I’m so stupid. I know where I can go. “Hey, can you drive us to Kichijoji?” I asked him. He nodded. “Of course. I parked my car over here. Follow me.” He said. I nodded and we headed to his car.

After the drive to Kichijoji, it was around 3pm. I might’ve wasted one day out of my week on working with Dr. Maruki, but it’ll be worth it.

We got out the car and I looked at the buildings. Waves of emotions washed over me. I had a lot of good memories built here. We began to walk. I walked by the bakery. Flashes of meeting here with Sumire day after day, date after date, kept running through my mind. I hope… I hope she’ll realize that what I’m doing here is for the greater good.

I kept going. I saw the night club. I stared at it for a moment. That place… it represents something different. All these other places… they didn’t mean as much as this. Akechi introduced me to this place. A place where we became friends.

But I see now. Friends… they’re a weakness. They’ll only cause me emotional distress, and I’ll only get them hurt. Things like Akechi’s promise… to cause the world to go berserk if my friends got involved only prove it.

Maruki was looking at me oddly. “Are you okay?” He asked. I looked back at him. “Oh um. Yeah. I’m fine.” I told him. He knows something is up with me. But I just ignored it and kept going.

We made it to Penguin Sniper. I walked in and Maruki followed. I walked in and immediately I began to reminisce on all the times my friends and I would hang out here.

The days I played darts and billiards. The days where I’d establish bonds with them… but I just wasted their time. By allowing them to get attached to me, I only caused them more pain.

I’m so stupid. I should have never allowed for them to be my friends. I’m no hero… but I guess I can start being one now.

I paid the man and he was getting us set up. I looked up at the news broadcast. There were a series of crimes and attacks happening in the city. They have no idea by who. Eight people were seen wearing hoodies. They burned some buildings down, along with hurting some people. Nobody died though. I should be handling that… once I finish this problem, I’ll be able to do it. On my own.

The guy came out and gave us our little area. I picked up my darts and cracked my knuckles. I threw the first 3 darts. I did okay… I hit the bullseye three times… no biggie. I smirked. I liked to show off every now and again. I high-fived Maruki as he picked up his darts.

“So… you do this often?” He asked. He threw the next dart. He hit a twenty. I nodded. I looked at the place we were standing. So many friends… so many people I’ve bonded with. I shook the thought out of my mind.

Maruki threw the next one. “Have you ever taken Sumire here?” He asked. I looked at him oddly, but I still responded, “Yeah… I did. We played a lot. She’s really good.” I told him. He picked up his next dart and threw it. Both of them were twenties.

I picked up my three. Why is Maruki asking those questions? Maybe he just wants to know me a little better. That’s always a good start to rebuilding trust. I threw the first one. Another bullseye.

“You really like her, don’t you?” He said. I nodded. I threw the next dart. A bullseye.

I looked back at Maruki. He pushed up his glasses and looked at me. “So why isn’t she helping us?” He asked. I threw my next dart and it hit a thirteen.

I looked back at him and high-fived his hand, as he picked up his three darts. “Because… if I do let her, there’s a chance of her getting hurt. I can’t risk that. I trust I won’t ever let her get hurt, but at the same time I don’t want to risk it.” I said to him. He pondered for a moment, but then threw his dart.

“I can understand where you’re coming from. If my Rumi were able to do what Sumire can do, I’d be afraid too. But at the same time, it’s very difficult to walk away from those who love you.” He said. I agreed. It is difficult for me to walk away from her. But I have to do it for everyone’s protection. She’ll always hold a special place in my heart.

He threw his final dart. We finished up. “It is difficult. But it’s necessary.” I said to him. He looked at me strange, but then smiled. “I see.” He said. We shook hands as I could feel our bond grow stronger.

Maruki and I… I think we’ll get along just fine.

Sumire POV

We all searched for at least 2 hours… but there wasn’t a single way to get in, aside from that front door. We went to the other, much colorful towns, but they all kept wondering why we’d want to go back. They all said the same thing. That the front gate is the only way in.

We all met up back at the dark castle. It felt hopeless, just like how the castle looked.

Ann was sitting on a stone outside of the castle, inside the forest. “We’ve spent at least a day on this! Does anyone have any ideas?” Ann asked. Yusuke shook his head. It really felt like we were wasting his time.

Yusuke was examining the wall. “If this is his perception of reality? Why does he have such a strong border around the town inside the castle? What does it represent?” He asked.

I thought for a second. What could it represent? Maybe we have to do something in reality to allow us access. “Maybe it’s his strong will?” Ryuji said. That could be true, but that’s a very broad statement. I don’t think that’s it… he just won’t let anybody in.

Wait. He won’t let anyone in… I looked to the team. “It’s so obvious! It’s supposed to represent who he’ll let into his inner emotions and thoughts.” I said. They all looked at me questioningly. “Think about it like this. He doesn’t want us to get hurt, so he pushed us away. We have to get close to him again, so he’ll trust we won’t get hurt.” I said to them. They all slowly had faces of realization. They get it now.

Ryuji scratched his head. “So… how are we gonna get close to him again, when he won’t even give us a chance?” He asked. I didn’t have an answer to that one.

Makoto put her hand to her chin. “I’m not sure that’s possible… it has to be someone who—” Makoto was cut off by the sound of wheels turning.

We all looked to the sound, and on the path leading to the gate, was a man driving a wagon. There were some horses leading the wagon, along with some supplies in the back of the wagon.

It seems as though he’s allowed to go to the castle. The guard isn’t looking at him funny, and the driver is going with confidence.

Futaba looked closely. “Maybe we could sneak on the wagon and hitch a ride?” She said. Ryuji got up. He was ready to make a move.

Haru quickly grabbed him. “Hold on. We still have the advantage of not being a threat. Hijacking that man’s wagon, will certainly make us a threat. Perhaps we could just ask?” She said. I nodded.

I gestured for them to wait here, while I go ahead. I began walking over to the wagon. It was a pretty wagon. It was painted with a teal color scheme.

I got to the right of the wagon and waited for him to stop. “Excuse me!” I shouted. He stopped and looked down. He was wearing a white leather coat, with some shorts on. He seemed to be a farmer or something, with his straw hat and sandals.

I couldn’t really see his face, but he seemed familiar. “What can I do for you?” He asked. Wait… that voice. He tilted his hat up. I was suddenly brought back to the past… it was Dr. Maruki.

What is… what is he doing here? “Dr. Maruki?” I asked. Just to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. He nodded.

“It’s good to see you. Like I said… what can I do for you?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He was confused why I was surprised to see him. Whatever… it’s his cognitive version of himself not the real Maruki.

I looked over at the gate. “How can I get in there?” I asked. He looked at me oddly. I felt a little uncomfortable. It’s like when you’re new to a school and everyone else knows everything, but you’re a fish out of water. I know that feeling too well.

He looked at the gate. “Sumire… you know you’re allowed in, right? It’s just your friends that can’t go in.” He said. I looked at him questioningly.

“Why?” I asked. I think I knew the answer, but once again I just needed to be sure.

“Because. He trusts you to come back here and not get hurt. Keep your head low, and hop on if you want to get in.” He said. I looked back at the team. I waved to them to tell them to come here.

I explained to them that only I’m allowed in, since Ren trusts that he wouldn’t allow me to get hurt, and because he trusts me with his heart. They all agreed. They’d wait out here for me to find them a way in.

I got on the wagon, and we moved forward. Now that I’m thinking about it… why is Dr. Maruki allowed in here? Does Ren still trust him after not seeing him for months? I’m not sure. Something has changed… I need to find out what.

I looked over at Dr. Maruki. Maybe now was a good time to ask questions. “So… what are you doing here?” I asked him. He whipped the horses to make them speed up.

“Well… I’m Ren’s therapist. Even those in prison need talking to every now and again. Someone to confide them when they’re isolated from the rest of the world.” He said. I nodded slowly. I see… so there is still a prison.

We rolled into the Fortress. I thought from the outside looked bad. In here… it looks terrible. There were fires burning everywhere… thieves, crooks, criminals, all running around committing crimes and giving us funny looks.

We kept moving. I looked over to the doctor. “Why is it so awful in here?” I asked. He looked at me again, with the same dumb look. He began to speak, “There aren’t many people that live here. All the good people left, long ago. There are some police and guards, but they don’t do much. The generals mainly keep this place in check. You’ve been here before, correct?” He asked. I nodded. Yeah… totally.

We eventually made our stop. This is what Ren tries to protect us from. I get it now. All the beautiful buildings on the outside… those are supposed to be our future. Our lives that have improved so much according to Ren since he left.

I hope he realizes just how wrong that is. When I needed comfort and support when I was having trouble with my gymnastics, the first person I went to was him. I need him to realize it. I can do this.

We walked through the paths of this place. There were little buildings. Buildings that were once filled with people, but now robbed and looted. This was terrible. There was also this massive tower that stood in the middle of this place. It was so tall… kinda creepy. As if there’s always something watching you.

Dr. Maruki looked at me. “Alright, well I’ll see you around. I’m going to go help my patient.” He said. He means Ren.

“Wait! Can I go with you?” I asked. He shook his head, and then said, “No. I can’t have any outside interference. Sorry.” He said. He then opened up a door and walked inside. I looked at the building. It was the same creepy tower I was talking about before. Ren is either all the way up at the top, or somewhere way at the bottom. I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

I saw a bulletin board on by this fountain nearby. I walked over to it and took a look. There were some posters on it. One of them saying something about a Calling Card. I held the poster and flipped it over.

It said… that if you wish to leave the fortress, you must acquire a calling card. Very few people earn one and can only be given to you by a general. You can obtain one by payment, or by earning the general’s trust.

So that means that the cognitive versions of me and the Thieves had gotten one somehow and got out of this town to a much better one. This Palace was strange. From what I’ve heard, Palaces are extravagant places that amplified what the Palace’s leader’s distorted views were. But if this is how Ren sees the world… it’s no wonder he’d want us out. I’d want him to leave this miserable place too.

I kept moving. I can’t get to him on my own. But I’m sure there is a way to get my friends up and in here. I looked at the top of the wall. There were guards on watch. I still don’t think I’m a threat, but I will be if I let anyone who’s not allowed inside.

Ren’s somewhere locked up here. But those generals… they run things. If I can earn their trust, I might be able to get my friends in. But the generals, according to Dr. Maruki will only come down if there’s some real crime taking place. I might have to cause some damage around here.

Let’s see. I walked over to a broken building. Some crooks were walking by, but they were mostly searching for food. I need to create a fight or something. This is something Ryuji’s good at. Not me… but I have to try.

I have an idea. I hope it works. If not… I’m going to get hurt badly. I still had my wallet on me. Here we go…

“Ouch!” I shouted as I ‘fell’ onto the floor. I saw a couple of people looking this way. I purposefully dropped my wallet onto the ground, letting some money spill out. I gasped out loudly, staring at my money.

And like a flock of birds coming for bread, the criminals all began to run this way. I quickly grabbed my money and began running. I was faster than most of them, but there is definitely strength in numbers. Here we go…

I started to sprint. I saw a couple of more thieves saw me and began to chase. I kept moving. I kept shouting for help. I need these generals to find me and save me!

I turned left around a building. I kept running, but I was stuck. I looked forward, and I was at one of the corners of the barrier that surrounds this place. I turned around. Thugs, criminals, creeps, whatever you’d like to call them, all stood in front of me. Most of them armed too.

This might have been a bad idea. The thugs all began to walk slowly. I gripped my money. I had to look as scared as possible, but I actually started to shiver.

But just as though a superhero heard my calls, I saw someone jump from the top of the wall and land in front of me.

It was wearing black armor and had red gloves, with a knife in one of their hands. It had a white helmet with black splashes all over it. It had a striking resemblance to Joker.

He quickly began to take care of them one by one. Doing some… pretty gruesome things. Things Joker would never do. It began to cut and stab and slit and all of the above.

He took out a gun and began to shoot. It’s so much more intense here compared to the other towns… no wonder everyone left. The people who run this place are equally as terrifying as the scum who live in this place.

Most of the criminals ran away. The others… they weren’t so lucky. At least these aren’t real people. The general stopped and turned around. He began to walk over to me slowly. His knife pointed to me. I made a mistake… I made a terrible mistake. I closed my eyes.

“Sumire?” They said. I opened my eyes. I saw the general take off their helmet. Underneath was a woman. She had long black hair, with brown eyes. Her face… it looked so familiar.

She looked at me up and down. “What are you doing back here?” She asked. I scratched my head. Okay… what do I say?

I looked up at her. “I’m just visiting.” I told her. She nodded up and down.

“I see… you must be here to visit my son.” She said. Her son? Does she mean Ren?

“Yes. I am here to see Ren.” I told her. She nodded again, putting her knife away. She looked around for a moment, just to make sure nobody was there. She grabbed my hand.

“Well then let’s go. We can’t have you around scum like them.” She began walking and pulled me along. Great! I’m undercover now. They have no idea what I’m doing here. I texted the others and they all responded positively.

She opened up the door of the large building in the middle. We then walked up several stairs and made it near the top.

“Where are we going?” I asked. She kept walking. “You’re a royal. We can’t have you out on the streets, Yoshizawa.” She said to me with a demanding tone. I’m a royal?

We made it to a room. I walked inside and saw a bed. Along with some tables and some chairs in the center. It was like a five-star hotel in here. It was honestly really nice… it looked strikingly similar to my actual bedroom.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Try not to go out there without protection, okay? Here is the key to the door.” She said. I nodded as she walked out the room, tossing me the key as well.

I looked at the key. It was shaped like my bow at the end, with the front of it being a normal key. I looked out the window. I could see over the walls. It looked so pretty from up here…

I looked down closely, and I could barely see a group of multicolored people in a forest. That’s the team…

I took out my phone. Since they’re all there, I only need to text one of them.

 **Sumire:** I’m in.

**Makoto:** Excellent work! The team wants to know if you’ve found a way for us to get in.

**Sumire:** Not yet. But I think we should head home for now. I know we barely made any progress, but it is only the first day.

**Makoto:** I see. I’ll let the others now. We’ll see you in a second.

I turned off my phone and headed back to reality. The black and red waves washed over me. The fancy bedroom and the beautiful décor was soon replaced by a humble and cozy bedroom. I was back in Leblanc, and so were the others.

“Well that was something.” Ann said. Yusuke scratched his neck.

“It felt terrible. We made no progress, aside from Sumire.” He said while looking down.

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, but at least one of was able to do something.” He said. I nodded.

“Yeah… it’s pretty rough in there. But I think I can get you all in. The room I went into was a safe room.” I told them. They all nodded.

Haru looked confused. “I never got to ask this before, but how is it possible for Ren to have a Palace?” She asked. Morgana looked over to her.

“I assume you’re talking about how he’s a Persona-user. It is odd, but we’ve seen it twice now. With Futaba and Doctor Maruki. Plus, Ren doesn’t have the ability to summon his Persona anymore. So that’s something.” He said. I’m glad Morgana is very knowledgeable about the Metaverse. Without him we’d be so lost.

It was quiet. Nobody’s home. It’s gotta be late now… I don’t think we can stay here either. I looked to everyone. “We should all get home.” I said.

They all looked at me questioningly. “I agree, but how?” Makoto asked.

“When Ren first met up with me, he was able to get to my home address. If we use Mementos the same way, we should be able to go back home. I think.” I said. Morgana was tilting his head.

“Very smart Yoshizawa. Mementos is the cognition of the people, and people are everywhere. It should work flawlessly. It’s essentially a fast travel.” He said. I nodded.

Futaba checked her phone. “Yeah… that should work for everyone. Morgana and I could see you off. Mona is staying with me.” She said.

Everyone nodded.

“Okay then. Let’s all go home and then we can come back and infiltrate further, okay?” I said. Everyone agreed. We all then headed back to our homes.

I looked up at my home. It’s been around 3 days since I’ve been back here. I walked up to the front door. I reached into my purse and took out my keys.

I unlocked the door, and saw my dad watching tv. With his red glasses too. Seeing them made me feel really sad. Senpai and I went to the store and he helped me find what I was looking for. Not just with the glasses… he helped me find myself.

I have to remember why I’m doing this. Who I’m doing all of this for. For the person who showed me everything I was too blind to see. I have to do that in return.

I spoke with my dad and explained to him everything that I was doing. For the most part. I didn’t enjoy lying, but I’d rather not cause him to worry.

I laid down on my bed. I really was tired. Going into the meta-verse is exhausting, but we spent so much time in there. I reached over to hug my pillow. I wish Ren were here. I missed him more than usual. The last memory I have of him was him looking utterly heartbroken and angry.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I could just think up of a clue or something that would get us closer to finding the truth… I kept thinking, but too many questions were running through my head.

Why am I allowed in, but not the others? If I found Ren’s mother, where is his father? Where is Ren? And most importantly, why was Doctor Maruki also able to enter?

I’m not sure… I think I’ll just get some rest. There’s still six days.

Maruki POV

I drove us out of Kichijoji. We were closing into Yongen-Jaya. Ren was silent. He was sitting on the passenger’s side. We just got back from playing darts. The kid’s good.

I looked at him. His mind seems to be in a different place though. He has a lot on his plate, but I feel like I’ve seen this before. In myself… he’s conflicted. When playing darts, I asked him questions. Questions that might’ve revealed the truth.

I learned some, but not enough. Maybe I could ask him some more. “Hey Ren… why are you staying at Leblanc? Shouldn’t you be going back to your actual home?” I asked him. He turned to look at me.

He was tired, but still responded. “I’m not sure. My parents never really cared when I hadn’t shown up in a few days.” He said. I looked down. I wouldn’t want to go back either.

I steered the car to the right. “I understand. But they’re your parents, right? I’m sure they care.” I told him. Ren looked down.

He then looked back up. “If they cared, they wouldn’t have sent me away. They just wanted to get rid of me… so if I stay here for a few nights, I’m doing them a favor.” He told me. He sounded upset. He clearly doesn’t like them. Teenagers… I remember when I was like him.

I had always thought the entire world was out to get me. I hope he learns that’s not true once this is over. He’s been talking about how he doesn’t want to endanger his friends, too.

He’s been saying things that didn’t make sense… things that were insane. That he causes all of his friends’ pain. That he’s dragging them into a life they don’t want. I’m not sure if this is making much sense. However, I must be there for him. He needs my help… and I’ll be sure to figure it out.

He turned back to the window. “Thanks, by the way. For helping me with this.” He said. I looked at him. “It’s the least I could do.” I told him back. Of course, I’d help him. He helped me so much… he’s more than just a student or an ally. He’s my friend. Even if he’s pushing them all away… I’ll help solve his problems. He did the same for me… when I couldn’t see my true self. I’ll do the same.

I stopped the car. Ren stepped out. He looked at me. His eyes were strong. He was determined to stop Akechi. To fight him. Ren’s voice was just as strong as his heart.

“Prepare yourself. Get used to that gun. Tomorrow, we go to Mementos.” His voice shook me to my very core, as he walked away without even looking back. 


	13. Three Guns

As Ren left my car, I sat there for a moment. Just what am I getting myself into? I know I need to help Ren, but will I make it out alive? I’ve never even gone to Mementos before. All of my experience in the Metaverse was in my own Palace.

But I have to suck it up. Ren saved me. It’s my turn to help him find himself. His Persona is missing… and he clearly isn’t on the path to finding it. He’s angry. He’s trying to prove to everyone else, not to himself, that he’s capable of doing this on his own. I have to do this. I don’t know if his friends have noticed… maybe I should contact them. But then again… they could tell Ren that I’m trying to do something other than help him learn more about Akechi.

I drove off. I needed to get home and think. I’m in quite the situation here. Driving has always been a good way to calm myself. I could feel the ground move beneath me. It felt good. Every bump, every crack, it was therapeutic almost.

Why am I so afraid to go into Mementos? Is it because of my lack of experience? I’m not much of a fighter… and I prefer to do things more civilized than punching my way out of every situation…

I turned left. I was on the highway now. I loved it here. I’d tend to make stories for the people I’d see driving by. Like if I saw an elderly couple, I’d like to imagine they’re visiting any grandchildren they have… or maybe they’re going on a cute little date.

I shook those thoughts from my mind and back to the situation at hand. Mementos… I looked down at the paper bag on my passengers’ seat. Inside, was a Taurus Judge I believe? A gun fit for the inexperienced. A gun for defense.

I looked back to the road. I can trust Ren. I know I can. But if it came down to it, would he trust me? I don’t even know if I trust myself… The last time Ren and I truly interacted; I was set on reshaping reality. It was such a stupid goal… and I see that now. But what if I fall back to my old ways… I know my power hasn’t really left me. I know it’s still inside me. I can feel it. I can feel… _him_.

He’s always there. Clawing at my mind. He wants to get out… and make that perfect reality I was so hellbent on creating. He’s almost like something you’d see from those who become addicted to something. It’s always there. Almost like an itch that you can’t get rid of. No matter how much you ignore it and run from it, it’ll always be there waiting for you.

I began to speed the car up. I focused my mind. I’m stronger than him. I need to remember that. I control him. He doesn’t control me. I let him control me once… and I lost all sense of who I was. I became a monster. Instead of becoming who I really am, I became something I’m so ashamed of.

If it weren’t for Ren’s friends and his strength, he’d never have saved me from myself. I need to remember that. He’s my friend. An ally. And he needs my help. My own problems can wait. Ren needs help.

I saw my exit coming up and I took it. I eventually made it back to my home. A studio apartment. Nothing extravagant, but it’s my home. I walked through the lobby and into the elevator.

I leaned back on the wall. How am I going to save him? He’s lost his Persona… what do I need to do so he remembers who he truly is? Based on what he’s told me, he lost it when Akechi knocked him out and took him into Mementos’ depths.

I feel like I’m missing some key details. Ren mentions how he took Sumire with him when he was fighting off those Reapers. But then he gets brutally beaten by the Reapers and gets stuck under some rock. Where was she? Knowing Sumire, she wouldn’t leave him behind. Ren left out some details. I’ll have to learn more while we explore tomorrow.

The elevator doors opened as I walked to my room. It took me a minute to find my keys (they were in my back pocket), but I got inside and went to bed. I closed my eyes as I kept remembering who I was doing this for. My friend. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I could feel the soft comfort of my bed disappear. I knew where this was going. I looked down. I was no longer laying down, but I was standing. The floor was not my clean carpets, but a black and white checkerboard tiles. In front of me stood a different friend. Philemon.

I walked forward. I wasn’t wearing my usual sleepwear, but my Metaverse suit. It was gold, with the white garb that would flow around my chest. My mask was broad and bold. I wasn’t a fan of this look if I’m being honest… it makes me look like I’m above others. That was when _he_ took over.

I took my mask off as I walked towards Philemon. “Hello, Philemon.” I said to him. He nodded his head and smiled.

“It is good to see you Doctor.” He said to me. Philemon was truly a divine being. I’ve never met anyone like him in my life. Every time I’m with him, I’m always blown away by his knowledge and power.

I nodded back. “Why have you called me?” I asked. Philemon walked over to the ledge. Around the ledge were these fences that went all around, so it was safe. I don’t think you can die here anyways. Or at least, I hope.

“I just need to remind you of some things.” He said. I followed him to the ledge. He turned back to me. “I heard you will be going to a realm outside to humanity.” He said to me. His voice was strong. I’m glad he leans toward the side of good… otherwise, we’d have been doomed long ago

I nodded. “Good. I just want to tell you to remember who you are while you are there. Don’t ever deny your true self. Or you will share the same fate as your friend.” He said. Deny my true self…

I looked to him. “What do you mean?” I asked. He rubbed his chin slightly. “Like I said to you long ago… achieve your true destiny. Don’t fight it.” He said. Could he be talking about… Adam Kadmon? The being that’s been trying to take over ever since I gave him control. The thing I fear most…

I slowly nodded. He smiled. “Good. As long as you do that, and stay true to your ideals, you should all be okay.” He replied. He’s speaking as if there are more people involved than just me.

He waved his hand to me as I went back to sleep. I had no idea what he really meant… but that’s how he works. He doesn’t directly get involved or tell you the answer. You just have to play the game, and hope you’re making the right choices.

Sumire POV

I felt so cold sleeping last night. I had a lot of nightmares about Ren. Dreams where he said awful things. Things my Senpai would never say. But yet they feel so real. It’s scary. To think about what he could become if he continues to act like this.

I was eating lunch. Or at least I was trying to. It still didn’t feel right knowing Ren was out there. Trying to do things on his own. Trying to be someone I know he isn’t. I’m really worried for him. Like I always am.

I had just finished practicing with my coach. I was already so tired from going into his palace yesterday. It was around three p.m. My dad was out at work, and he’d said his goodbyes already. I swirled my noodles around with my chop sticks as I opened my phone. I saw a few messages from the group chat earlier. I couldn’t get to it because of my time with coach.

**Ren’s Palace Group Chat**

 **Yusuke:** Good morning everyone. When should we infiltrate today?

 **Futaba:** I’m not sure. We should wait until everyone’s ready. I still have school and I’m sure the others are busy with their own stuff.

 **Yusuke:** I see.

I forget that Yusuke continued his passions as an artist, so he doesn’t really have a direct schedule. And Futaba… she must’ve been texting in class. How did she avoid getting caught? Quite impressive. I’ll text them so they know I’m ready.

 **Sumire:** I’m ready whenever everyone else is. We can all meet at Leblanc so we can talk in person.

 **Makoto:** I’m good to go as well. I’m sure the others are too. Let’s all meet at the Café, like Sumire said. Sounds good?

 **Futaba** Yep. I’ll just make sure Ren’s not home; See you all in a bit!

I opened up the Nav and headed into Mementos. Once I went there, I’d be able to go to Leblanc. The red and black waves took over everything I could see. I was no longer sitting on at my kitchen table but was now inside the hellish landscape known as Mementos.

I hated being here. Especially alone. It feels like I’m always being watched. I always felt better when Senpai and the others were here. They are all so strong… I felt confident. But by myself… I could barely handle a Shadow without taking a beating.

I stared at the dreary view for a moment. I don’t know why, but I feel as though I’m close to something. Someone. Is Ren in here right now? I’m not sure. I feel like I should be able to see him. But then again, Mementos is a large place. It’d be stupid to try and find him by myself.

I focused back to where I was going. Doing this for the second time now. It didn’t make sense to me before, and to be honest, my idea was a complete guess. I didn’t think this teleporting system would even work.

From what Jose told me very briefly, you have to imagine about being somewhere or with someone. Where your heart really wants to go. I kept thinking about Ren and Leblanc. My desire to save him. A door shaped portal appeared before me.

I stepped in, and I was in Ren’s bedroom. The attic. I was the first one here. I guess I could wait a little bit. Ren wasn’t home. Did he even sleep last night? I sat down on the bed. I looked over at the long chair he had next to the table.

I smiled. I remember one time, he invited me over. I was so nervous… he still makes me nervous. He makes my stomach feel as though it’s floating. Oh Senpai… You taught me to stand on my own two feet… I just hope I’m doing the right thing. A few seconds later, everyone else appeared in the empty room, that was suddenly very crowded.

We all grouped up at the table just in case we had to say anything. Futaba was the first. “Okay everyone. I think I know a way we can all get over that wall.” She said. We were all ears.

“Please tell us. I don’t want to waste another day. Ren’s depending on us.” Haru said. I nodded in agreement. I also had a plan, but Futaba was easily the smartest one in our group. If she figured out something, it’ll most likely work.

Futaba looked to me. “So, remember how you got into your bedroom? The one near the top of the spooky tower?” She said. I nodded slowly. Futaba continued, “Well I believe that was a safe room! And that means…” She trailed off.

I looked at her confused. What is she trying to get at? “Oh! We can just fast travel there!” Ann said. Morgana nodded. I see… why didn’t I think of that? I faintly remember Ren doing that when we were going through the Doctor’s palace.

Ryuji looked at all of us. “Is there anything else you guys wanna talk about or are we good to go?” He asked. I did have one question.

“Are any of you in contact with Dr. Maruki?” I asked. They all shook their heads. I looked down. I was still confused by Dr. Maruki showing up in Ren’s Palace, but at the same time gaining access to the inner areas of the Palace. It didn’t make sense.

Makoto leaned forward. “I’m also confused by that. He was able to get in when we weren’t. What’s Ren doing?” She asked. None of knew. Is Ren speaking with him again?

Morgana spoke up. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to answer that right now. We should focus on Ren’s treasure for now. We might get some answers to our questions down the line.” He said. I nodded. Futaba instantly opened up the Nav and accessed his Palace. We then headed in.

The wood floors we once stood on were know luscious blades of grass. I looked ahead at the gloomy tower. I turned back to the others.

“Hey Futaba, are we good to fast travel like you said earlier?” I asked. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Yep. We’re good to go. Everyone ready?” She asked. We all nodded. I wanted to make as much progress as we could every day. I’m not sure what Senpai is doing, and the more time I waste, there are more risks he could get hurt.

Futaba opened her phone and selected the area that said, “Top Floors.” And instantly we were there. The room was small, so it was a little cramped.

Ryuji stretched. “All right. We’re all here now, so what’s the plan?” He said. It was very quiet for a moment. Ren didn’t usually come up with the main plans, but he was easily the most skilled fighter out of all of us, no contest.

But now we don’t really have anyone to follow… Ren’s not here to lead us. We’ll have to figure this out.

Makoto looked to everyone. “We’re not as strong as Joker. That’s obvious. But we can do this if we work together. Who do you guys think should lead us on foot?” She asked. Makoto was more than qualified… she should be our leader.

Yusuke looked at me. “It should be Sumire.” He said. I looked at him questioningly. What? Why me? I’m the newest member… Someone with more experience should be our substitute leader.

Ann nodded her head in agreeance. I needed to object. “I’m thankful you all think so highly of me, but I disagree. I can barely handle myself as it is…” I said. Ryuji shook his head.

“No way. Sure, you’re new, but it makes sense. Right?” He asked while looking over at Haru. She nodded and said, “Yes. You were the only one of us allowed to enter. You’re safe.” She said. Safe?

I looked and examined everyone. They were wearing their Phantom outfits. They’re considered a threat… I’m not. I guess I understand. Ren doesn’t trust he’ll be able to keep them safe and will want them out of here. It does make sense.

“I understand.” I said. They all smiled. “Now that that’s out of the way, what do we do first?” Futaba asked. Makoto rubbed her chin. “I think we should at least find Ren. His treasure might be there.” She said. I agreed and so did everyone else. We didn’t need to debate over this.

Everyone looked to me. “Follow me.” I said. I tried not to sound nervous, but I was. I’ve never had so many people depend on me before. This is what Ren must feel like constantly. It’s a lot of pressure…

I opened up the bedroom door. It was in a long hallway filled with other rooms. We have to go downstairs. When Ren’s mom was leading me here, I noticed that the stairs went down as well. If Ren’s going to be in a prison somewhere, it’s going to be down there.

We have to take this slow. You never know when one of those Generals might show up. We began to descend down the spiral stairs. It went down and down and down. So far, nobody knows we’re here. We can keep this up.

Every step… it just kept coming. When will it end? It feels like we’ve been running down them for hours. “How many steps do we have to go? My little feet can’t take this!” Morgana shouted. Futaba looked at her phone.

“I’m not sure… it just won’t stop. I can’t pick up anything down below. It’s almost as if someone’s jamming my phone.” She said. I sighed. If only we had a car…

I looked to Morgana. “Can’t you turn into the van?” I asked. He sighed. “Yeah… but I thought we were trying to be stealthy.” He said in response.

Makoto looked at him. “I know. But I think that we might waste too much of our time. We don’t have that kind of time to spend. We’ve been running down for at least 5 minutes.” She said. He nodded and poofed himself into the van.

We all got in with Makoto driving. She’s the only one here with a legitimate license besides Haru. She revved the engine as we continued our descent. The stairway was well lit, with these candles hung in lanterns on the ceiling. The steps were marble. It was nice, but as we went deeper and deeper, the stairs became more cracked and misshapen. After another 10 minutes of going down, Futaba began to pick up something.

“Hold up! I’m getting a lot of enemy readings.” She said. I looked to the team and spoke, “I think it’s best if we continue on foot.” I said. Morgana on instinct transformed back to normal.

We walked a little bit, and eventually made it to this huge opening. It led to a long hallway that was massive. Its ceiling was at least 12 feet above us, with chandeliers that lit the place hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were made of stone. We walked slowly; I was in the front. The others had their weapons out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and Ann was behind me. “I hear footsteps!” She said. I listened closely, and I could hear a series of footsteps moving fast… they were coming from around the corner to our left. I looked left and right. I could see a nearby air vent. “Open that vent!” I said. Everyone looked to it and moved towards it.

Haru ran over to it and slammed her axe on it. It made some noise and the footsteps grew louder, and they moved faster too. Everyone moved in as fast as they could. They were about to turn the corner! Yusuke was the last to go in. There wasn’t enough time for me… I quickly closed their vent shut as they looked at me questioningly. I put my finger over my mouth to tell them to be quiet. They understood as I walked away from the vent.

The footsteps turned around the corner. I looked and it was a group of guards. They were wearing what appeared to be uniforms that were black and blue. They had a similar attire to Lavenza. That’s odd…

They ran up to me. “Princess! What are you doing down here alone?” One of them asked me. I guess I’ll continue with the same story I used on Ren’s mom, even though it is true. “I’m here to see Ren.” I said. They all looked at each other and nodded.

“Well then, come with us.” He said. They all began to walk deeper into the prison as I followed behind. I had to leave the team behind… but I can’t reveal they’re down here too. If I do, we’ll have a lot more problems. We eventually made it down the hall to a little room. Judging by the room, it was an interrogation room. But on the other side.

We could see the prisoner, but he couldn’t see us. It was a one-way mirror. I looked through the window and saw him. I finally saw my Senpai. He looked so… broken. His eyes were yellow, and his skin was so pale. He was in shambles. His hair wasn’t it’s usual messy but cute way it normally is… it was just a mess. He had these huge bags under his eyes and had chains around his hands and feet. He was behind bars, while he was talking to what seems to be Dr. Maruki.

I looked to the guards that led me here. They were standing in front of the door to enter the room Maruki and Ren were in. I needed to get in there. “May I go talk to Ren?” I asked. The tall guard looked down at me. “Not right now. Wait until the doctor is done.” He said. I sighed and sat at the table in the middle of the room. I couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but they seemed to be getting along. I wish I knew what this meant in reality.

Maruki POV

Sleep is always such a nice part of your day. It’s the time when you’re able to refresh and re-establish yourself. It’s the best part of the day for some. A time when you don’t have to worry or focus about work or your daily life. But for some, it’s the worst time. You have nothing to do but worry. You can’t sleep… you fear what’s to come. And I’m no different.

I tried getting some sleep. I woke up at four in the morning, waiting for Ren. I knew he wanted to go to Mementos today. I just didn’t know when. But at around eleven o’clock, I got a text from him.

 **Ren:** Hey, whenever you’re ready to do this, meet me at Station Square.

 **Maruki:** I’m ready. See you in a bit.

I closed my phone and grabbed my keys. It’s time to do this. Oh wait! I turned around and grabbed the paper bag off my counter. I can’t forget this…

I left my apartment building and headed for my car. I was practicing with my gun while I was up. It didn’t come with any ammunition, but I just needed to get a good feel of it. I had to admit, it did feel good to hold. I practiced keeping my arm straight and aiming. I didn’t want to let Ren down.

I began to drive to Station Square. Like I said before, I’m not really doing this to help Ren find out how to defeat Akechi. Ren needs help… he just can’t see it right now. He’s not the same person who saved me from falling to my death. He’s changed into something I don’t recognize. But here’s the real question: has he changed or is this who he truly is?

I guess that’s a pretty philosophical question to ponder on. But I think it holds some validity. Although he lost his ability to summon his Persona… so perhaps this isn’t his true self. The Persona is supposed to be who you are underneath the mask we wear. I turned off my exit on the highway and back into the main city.

These thoughts of mine will have to wait for now. I parked my car on the side of the road and paid for parking. I looked ahead and saw Ren leaning next to the statue near the center. It was a popular tourist spot.

As I walked closer, I saw him staring at the ground. That’s weird… he’s deep in thought. More than usual. I’ve seen that look before. In patients whenever they’d remember something in their past. I wonder if this area is important to him for some reason.

“Hey Ren.” I said to him. He looked up quickly and snapped out of his daze. “Hey Doctor.” He replied back. He stretched his arms and stood up. “You ready to get to work?” He said. I smiled and nodded.

“Alright. C’mon, let’s go.” He walked down the steps into the subway and activated the Nav while walking through a crowd of people. I guess if you move through a bunch of people, nobody will see you disappear into thin air. Smart kid.

What was once a normal and average subway became an altered hellscape filled with walls of red and winding tracks. I sighed. We’re at the top of Mementos, and judging from what Ren said earlier, we’ve got a lot more to go. First time being down here… this was strange. Ren was wearing his thief suit and pulled on his gloves. He touched his face and sighed.

I looked at my hands and I was wearing white gloves. The gold went along my arms and legs, with my flowy white garb. Like I said earlier, I really didn’t like this look. I hated that I looked like I am somehow superior to someone else. This look… it represents a different time in my life. A time I’d rather move on from.

Ren looked at me surprised. I looked at him. “What?” I said. He pointed to my mask. I took it off and looked. The once tall and strong golden mask was now cracked and dismembered. From our fight back when… Adam Kadmon took over, Ren shot me and saved me. The bullet destroyed the mask’s top and caused it to crack. I put it on anyways. “It’s no big deal. I won’t even be using my Persona anyways.” I told him. He nodded.

Ren looked to his left at an empty corner. “What’s wrong?” I asked him. He looked at it for a second and looked back to me. “Nothing. I used to have a friend here. She’d always be here, but she’s gone now. I was hoping she would be here.” He said sadly.

Ren shook it off. “It doesn’t matter. C’mon, let’s go. I can get us down to the bottom real quick.” He said. He took out his phone and essentially teleported us deeper. Wow… he’s really used to moving down here.

We went down an escalator, and we were in the bottom levels of Mementos. “Alright. Let’s start walking. We’re bound to find a Reaper or something down here.” He said. He hopped off the platform and onto the tracks. I followed behind.

As we walked, Ren looked at me. He probably just wanted to have some conversation. “How did you meet that Philemon guy?” He asked. Philemon… I looked at Ren.

“Well, back when my palace was fading, that white light we saw, it was him. He saved me and told me to achieve my destiny. He was the voice I heard. He didn’t tell me what to do, but he inspired me to do better. Ever since, I’ve been following his words.” I said. Ren nodded.

Now was a good time to ask questions. Let’s start slow. “So how are you doing in school?” I asked. Ren smiled.

“I’ve been alright. Although recently I’ve been a little absent.” He said. I looked down. It’s not good for him to skip class. He’s a good student. I’ve seen it first-hand.

“You should get back to class sometime. You’re a third year now, right?” He nodded. I’m sure once this is over, he’ll go back. He’s not stupid. It’s time to start pushing now.

“So, why do you think Akechi is doing any of this?” I asked. He looked down. “I’m not sure. It’s really out of character. Before, we agreed to have a fight. But now it’s escalated into something more dangerous and harmful to the people I love.” Ren said. That was a big answer. Ren’s got a lot on his shoulders to deal with.

I looked to Ren as we continued throughout the windy depths. “Is that one of the reasons you’re doing this by yourself?” I asked. Ren looked at me. “It’s one of the many reasons.” He said angrily. Okay… he didn’t like that question. I didn’t want him to feel like I’m grilling him or something.

Ren stopped moving. “Hold on. A Shadow’s coming this way.” He said. I looked over Ren’s shoulder and saw this… disgusting thing. It was walking slowly. It’s back was slouched, and it was wearing this silver mask. It moved like a zombie. Creepy…

Ren advanced forward. Wait we’re fighting that? I’m not much of a fighter… Ren gestured for me to follow. I stood next to him as the Shadow transformed into a Persona. It was a white lion of some kind. What in the world?

Ren was moving slow. “When you’re dealing with shadows, you usually want to target their weakness, but unfortunately we can’t do that right now.” He said. I looked to him. “So what do we do?” I asked. His eyes narrowed in on the creature.

“Dodge and strike with melee or shoot him. Follow my lead!” He said. Ren ran up to the beast with his large knife in his right hand. Do I have a weapon? I reached down and felt my staff. It was spiked at it’s end. Hopefully this works!

I ran next to Ren as we each struck the creature. He hit it three times, while I only got two hits in. The creature swung it’s claws at Ren as he jumped back. Ren took his gun out and shot it twice. The Shadow was becoming overwhelmed! It turned to me and shot fire at me. My eyes widened as the fire was about to hit my face.

I felt a something cling onto my leg right before the flame hit my face. It pulled me down as I hit the ground hard. The fire flew right over my head… I could’ve died… oh my god… I caught my breathe.

“I told you to dodge!” Ren said. I saw a rope coming out of Ren’s wrist. His grapple… he pulled me just in time. I nodded and stood up. I can’t continue to depend on Ren. I can do this!

The monster charged at Ren. Now was my opportunity. I took my gun out and shot all my ammo at it. Pulling the trigger… I felt so powerful… The gun fired like a shotgun. I didn’t miss a single shot!

The monster disappeared into nothingness as it died. Ren smiled. “Not too bad for your first fight.” He said. I smiled. But just like that, more started to come. Ren looked at them. “You stick to long range. I’ll move in close, okay?” He said. I nodded. Ren ran as quick as he could and began to slash away at different enemies. I stayed back and delivered the finishing shot to each of them. Ren’s knife was strong… it tore through these guys like nothing. Not to mention that his speed made everyone miss their attacks and become too distracted to notice me.

Once the last one was finished, Ren caught his breathe. “Good work.” Ren said. He smiled wide. “Thanks. I hope I did okay.” I said. His smile quickly went away as he calmed down.

“Alright. Let’s keep moving before more Shadows show up. There’s an escalator up ahead.” He said. I nodded. We moved down deeper and deeper. Ren and I kept moving, when we came across a flower on the ground.

Ren bent down but didn’t touch it. “This is very strange.” He said. I looked at it. It was just a black flower. Seemed like something that would grow down here. “Why?” I asked.

“Usually these flowers are yellow. Not black. Not to mention, that it’s burning the ground around it.” He said. I bent down.

Ren grabbed it. It made a searing sound, like when you cook meat, but it didn’t hurt him. “I think this has something to do with Akechi.” He said. He looked around slowly. I looked to Ren.

“We could study it. I’m sure we’ll find or learn something about how he altered these flowers.” I said to him. He nodded. We kept moving. I held the flower in my hand. I don’t know why, but it feels like it’s irradiating. Like it’s giving off some sort of feedback.

I’m not sure what… but I’ll figure it out later. I still had to focus on my main mission. Helping my friend. I looked over to Ren. “Hey, I don’t mean to pry, but why are you bringing me along?” I asked. Ren didn’t look at me.

“Because you know a lot when it comes to how the inner psyche works. You’re bound to find something about how Akechi is able to control the Reapers.” He said. I needed to continue.

“But if you’re doing this solo, isn’t it kind of… hypocritical to bring me along?” I said. Ren looked at me angrily. “Listen… it’s not like we’re fighting a god or something. I trust that I’ll be able to protect you, okay? Drop it.” He said demandingly. I sighed. Why is Ren acting like this? I don’t understand…

Sumire POV

I still couldn’t really understand what they were saying. I tried my hardest to read their lips, but it was really difficult. I sighed. Maruki was getting up and about to leave. Finally! It’s been at least 20 minutes…

I stood up. The guards opened the door so the Doctor could leave. On his way out, he looked at me and smiled. “It’s so good to see you again, Yoshizawa. I had no idea you’d be down here at this time.” He said. I smiled. “Yeah, I just couldn’t stay away from Ren.” I said. He smiled.

“I see. If you don’t mind, can I watch your conversation? I just want to see how he reacts to seeing you. For my analysis of him.” He said. I nodded. I didn’t see the big deal. I just needed to talk to him.

The guards kept the door open so I could get in. They closed the door behind me. I looked at Senpai. He had his head down. I walked up to the bars. “Hello Senpai.” I said. He looked up quickly.

“Sumi?” He asked. His voice… it sounded so strange. Almost like static. “What are you…? How are you…?” He didn’t want me to be back in this terrible castle.

“It doesn’t matter. Aren’t you happy to see me?” I asked. He looked at me. He looked like he wanted to cry…

“I am… but if you’re here, you’re in danger.” He said. I shook my head. “I’m in no danger. I know you’ll always be there to protect me. And I can take care of myself too. You know that, right?” I said. He looked down. He didn’t want to believe me.

“Senpai… you’re torturing yourself… why don’t you leave with me?” I asked. He looked up at me.

“If I leave… they’ll come for me. The generals… they’ll burn every town until I come back. I can’t leave. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” He said. I reached through the bars and touched his cheek.

“You can’t hurt me.” I said. He kissed my hand softly. He hasn’t felt human contact in so long…

“I… I don’t know.” He said. I looked at his eyes. I have to try and reach through to him.

“Well… I know. I know you. I know you’d never want to hurt your friends. But when you push us all away, you could get hurt.” I said to him. He held my hand.

“But that’s okay… I can take your pain away. I’m doing this to save all of you.” He said. I looked down. He had tear marks on his face.

“Ren… listen to me. You don’t need to save us. We’re okay… pushing us away hurts us more.” I said. He sighed. It was so quiet in here. Ren must feel like he’s crazy…

“I can save you. Let me break you out of here.” I said. He looked down.

“Even if you wanted to, you’d have to get the keys… they’re all the way at the top of the tower. Right where the Generals sleep.” He said. I sighed. This was going to be impossible… The keys must be the treasure…

In the silence, I heard a crack. What? Ren looked up and so did I. The ceiling… it’s cracking? I looked at Ren. “Back up!” He said. I backed up and the ceiling opened up.

Out fell the Phantom Thieves. Ren looked at them with his eyes widened. “Owwww…” Ann said. Morgana stood up first.

“Finally! God it was hot in there…” He said. Ryuji stretched. “How long were we in there? Felt like forever!” Ryuji said. Ren just stood there in shock.

The doors busted open. The guards stood in front of us. “The Thieves! They aren’t allowed down here!” He shouted. Dr. Maruki ran in and looked at me. “You let them in?!” He shouted at me. Uh oh…

My clothes instantly changed into my Meta-Verse suit. Guess I’m a threat now. “Get them!” Dr. Maruki shouted. Makoto stood up. “We have to go! Everyone split up!” She shouted. Ryuji pushed the first guard down and Haru swung her axe at the other one. Everyone started to sprint for it.

I was about to run, but Ren looked at me. “Take this.” He said. He tossed a little metal device. I put it in my pocket. He looked at me. “Run. The Generals are coming.” He said. I looked at him one last time. “I promise that we’ll save you.” I said. He turned around and went to his bed. It was time to go… I started to run.

I moved past Dr. Maruki. He tried to stop me, but I kept moving. I had to regroup with the others! I sprinted throughout the prison. This place was like a maze… so many turns and paths to take.

Some guards were in front of me… here we go! I called on Ella. I shot them with Sword Dance, and they died instantly. I kept moving. One was chasing behind me. I shot back and it dodged. I have to keep moving!

I turned the corner to my right and saw a huge fight breaking out. I could see the Thieves, all with their Personas out attacking a General in the center. He was much bigger than Ren’s mom. It must be his dad…

I saw Makoto increasing defense on everyone, while Morgana was constantly trying to heal. Ryuji, Ann, and Haru were delivering heavy hits, while Yusuke was upping everyone’s speed. I have to help!

I jumped in with Ella and began to attack using physical attacks. Futaba spoke into our headsets. “He’s not weak to anything! You guys have got to retreat!” She said. I nodded.

The General grabbed Ryuji by the throat. Ann blasted the General while screaming for Ryuji, but the General simply knocked Ryuji out with one hit. Oh my god… He then took his gun out and shot Ann. He then leapt across the room to attack Makoto.

I quickly ran over to Ann. She’s not dead… the gun just knocked her out. I have to put an end to this! I turned around and Makoto was out. Oh my god… I began to run over to stop him. I took my gun out and shot his back. He was unphased.

He grabbed Morgana by the head as Morgana swung his sword at him. He swung Morgana by the tail and flung him into Al Azif, Futaba’s Persona. She was out as well as Morgana.

I kept shooting him. It did nothing… Haru was shooting at him with her grenade launcher. That did some damage… he shot out a grapple into Yusuke and Haru accidentally hit Yusuke with one of her grenades. Knocking him out. I used Ella and began to hit him with Bless attacks. It’s not doing anything to him… He grabbed Haru and slammed her into the ground. Oh god.

He saw me and shot me. I was immediately incapacitated.

After what felt like an hour, I opened my eyes. I could see… bars? I sat up and saw the others were already up. We were in a cell? I peered out and saw Ren in the cell across from us.

“Hey Sumire.” Morgana said. I looked down at him. We were trapped. I looked out the cell. The guards doubled up. I looked to the others. We were so tired… how long were we in the Meta-Verse? How long have we been locked up? How much time has passed in reality?

“Morgana… why do I feel so tired?” I asked. He sighed. “I’m not sure how much time we have left in here. Everyone’s stamina is running low. Especially after that beating, we took.” He said. “If we don’t get out soon… we’re done for.” He said. What am I going to do?

Maruki POV

It was the next day now. After yesterday, we had found those flowers. But we had to go further. It was now day 3 of working with Ren and we had made some decent progress.

We kept moving. We fought some Shadows, but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t manage together. Ren was keeping us in check. Making sure we didn’t get too comfortable down here. I’d occasionally start a conversation, and he’d do the same.

“Hey Doctor… I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now.” He said. I looked at him questioningly.

He looked at me as we walked on the tracks. “Some days… I wonder if what I did was right. You know with the whole, actualization thing.” He said. I looked down. Some days I wonder if letting it go was the right thing to do as well.

I looked at him. “Don’t. You did the right thing. I see that now. My Persona… Adam Kadmon. He influenced my judgement, in the end. All I had ever wanted to do was to protect everyone. It spiraled into something it shouldn’t have.” I said. He looked down. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“If it weren’t for you and your friends, our lives would’ve been an endless loop. A world without choice. A world controlled by autonomy.” I said. He smiled. I smiled back. “You’re a good friend.” I told him.

Ren laughed for a second. I looked at him. “It’s funny… the first person the Thieves took down was our teacher who was the biggest piece of shit… and our last person was a teacher who was trying to do the right thing. Ironic, isn’t it.” Ren said. I laughed a little. It is funny when you think about it like that. How complicated the mind is… what’s right and wrong… the human brain is so complicated.

Wait a second. The human brain…I looked down at the black flower. I realized why I was familiar with it. It has this glow around it. Like a bubble. Except the bubble, was creating a pattern I recognized. I looked to Ren.

He looked at me. “You got something?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yes. I know what this is. The pattern swirling around the bubble. It’s the same pattern seen in the human brain when we reach extreme levels of anger.” I said. Ren rubbed his chin.

“So Akechi has somehow made the flower angry?” He said. I shook my head. I don’t think it’s that simple.

“I think Akechi is somehow imputing his own anger into Mementos.” I said. Ren looked at the flower.

“That’s plausible. He had this ability to make things go berserk in the past.” He said. I see… If that’s possible, then my theory holds some truth to it.

I looked to him. “Do you think it’s connected to the Reapers?” I asked. Ren scratched his head.

“He did say something about how he’s able to push people deeper into their desires… become something they’re not.” He said. Hm… Interesting. Become something they’re not… did Akechi create this same effect in Ren?

I looked at the flower. “Ren… how do you save people?” I asked. He looked at me. “I take their hearts. Steal their treasure and their desires.” He said. I nodded.

“So Akechi does the opposite. He doesn’t steal and purify the heart, relieving them from their desires, but feeds and purges their desires. Making them angrier and more blind to the truth. You purify, while he purges.” I said. Ren’s eyes lit up.

“When I save them, they revert from a shadow to their normal selves. But he amplifies them into the strongest Shadow out there. A Reaper.” He said. That’s it! Ren and I smiled.

“So how do we stop it?” I asked. Ren put his head down and tried to think.

“We can’t. Unless we defeat Akechi. If he’s turned everyone into Reapers, then the entirety of Mementos will have changed into a much more chaotic place, and that will directly affect reality.” He said. I understand.

“Alright then. Let’s take him down.” I said. Ren smiled and laughed a little bit.

“Thanks Doctor, but I can do this from here.” He said. I was taken aback from this. He opened up the Nav so I could go home.

“Ren, no offense, but you don’t even have your Persona.” I said to him. He looked at me angrily.

“At least I’m not scared to summon my Persona.” He said. I sighed.

“Listen. Fighting him on your own is unwise. You could seriously get hurt. If I’m with you, you’d stand a better chance.” I said. Ren tapped away at his phone.

“Oh please… you’d just get in the way.” He said. I then heard a sound behind me. I looked back, and it was a portal back to the top of Mementos. Ren reached his hand forward to push me in. I don’t think so.

I jumped forward and tackled him. “Ren. You can’t keep pushing people away!” I said to him. He turned us over. “Go home, doctor. I don’t need your help anymore.” He said. He stood up. I stood up as well. Philemon was telling me to stick to my ideals. Stick to my faith… remember who I am. I won’t let fail Ren. I have to save him!

“I’m not going to let you push me away like you did to Sumire.” I said to him. He looked at the portal and looked pissed. I figured that out on my own. He pushed her away. A key detail he left out in our conversation.

He cracked his knuckles. “Well I guess I’ll just have to force you in.” He said. He put his hands up in fists. I did as well. I don’t want to fight him… but I’ll do what I must to save him.

He ran up to me and swung with a right hook. I ducked under, but his left hand swung fast. It hit my gut hard. He then grabbed my white garb and dragged me to the portal. I then grabbed his foot, causing him to fall.

“Ren… stop!” I said. He looked at me. “I’m just trying to protect you!” He shouted. He climbed on top of me and punched me in the face. I then grabbed my staff and swung it at his back. He fell off of me. I stood up and reached for my gun. I have to put an end to this.

I pointed my gun at him. His breathing was heavy. He was on the ground. His eyes filled with anger. “Stop it.” I said. I kept my gun on him.

“Doctor… you have to understand. I’m doing this for your own good.” He said. I looked at his eyes.

“You know who you sound like? You sound like me. I believed what I was doing was right. But you showed me it was wrong.” I said. I have to show him he’s wrong.

He looked down. “Doctor…” He said. He sounded remorseful. Did I finally get to him? I lowered my gun. Ren then got on one knee. “I’m sorry Ren.” I said.

“I’m sorry too.” He said. He then swung his knife out and knocked my gun out of my hand. It fell on the floor next to me. I jumped for it and turned back to him, and he had his gun pointed to me. We both held our guns and were aiming at each other.

“Now then… get in the portal and go home.” He said. I sighed. Dammit… I failed. I need a miracle… someone to help me prove this. And just like that, a gunshot hits the ground in front of us, causing dust to go everywhere. I can’t see… but I kept my gun in one spot, while backing up slowly.

The dust cleared. Ren still stood in front of me. His gun still pointing at me. Mine at him. But now there was a new element. The smoke disappeared, and standing there to my left and Ren’s right, was Goro Akechi.

“Hope you don’t mind me joining in on the fun. I've been watching you two for a while now, and I got a little jealous you were having fun without me.” He said. Joker instantly turned his gun to Akechi. I kept mine on Ren. Akechi began to laugh.

“This is interesting… you’re working with _him_?” He said. That’s right… Akechi really hates me. Dammit. Akechi moved his gun to me. We’re in a Mexican standoff. Each with one gun to our heads.

“Now this… is where the fun begins.” Akechi said while smiling with anger burning in his eyes.


	14. Drowsy, Heavy-Eyed, Sleep

Maruki POV

I stared at Ren. His hand wasn’t moving. He held his gun steadily. Akechi, the same. My hand wouldn’t stop moving. I was afraid… afraid I might hurt Ren or Akechi. I was also terrified with how this was going to end.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing. You’re working with _him_?!” Akechi shouted. I kept my gun on Ren. If I moved it off, Ren and Akechi would start fighting. Ren would lose… he doesn’t have powers right now. He won’t stand a chance.

Ren looked at Akechi. “Why does it matter? He’s not a friend. Just an associate.” Ren said. He was trying to lie. Lie to himself and Akechi.

Akechi smiled. “You’re a great fighter Joker, but you are a terrible liar. I’ve heard everything you two have said to one another.” He said. He’s right. I literally called Ren a “good friend.” Now look where it’s got me.

Ren sighed. “What do you want? I thought you wanted us to fight, Akechi. Not to stand here like cowards with our guns pointed at one another.” Ren said. His eyes only focused on Akechi.

Akechi looked pissed at that remark. “I’m a coward? You came here with scum like him and you call me a coward? You broke your deal, Joker. You and I fight one on one. This is not one on one if you can do the math.” He said. Every word was filled with anger and spite.

Ren looked at me. Then back to Akechi. “Fine. Let the Doctor leave, and we can fight.” Ren said. I needed to object.

“I’m not leaving you here.” I said. Akechi laughed as Ren looked at me angrily. I didn’t care. Ren needs to get that I’m not going to run away.

Akechi smiled. “You two are such a great duo.” He said. He continued, “This Doctor isn’t going anywhere. He deserves punishment.” He said. I looked at him.

“Akechi… I’m sorry for what I did to everyone. I’ve learned. I really have. I’m sorry. But this isn’t about me.” I said to him. He looked down.

“Everyone’s sorry when it matters, right? It doesn’t matter if you’ve learned. And you’re right. This has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with _my_ Justice. You broke the rules. Just like Joker. He will receive his punishment, but you’re first.” He said. His justice? What is he talking about? He put his finger on the trigger. Oh god…

While Akechi kept his eyes on me, Ren pointed at my staff on the ground. It was right next to my feet. Ren was gesturing his free hand in a cupping motion. I get it.

“Any last words you’d like to say to your friend here?” Akechi said as he looked back to Ren. I positioned my foot underneath my staff.

“Now.” Ren said. I flicked my foot forwards and the staff flew over to Ren. Akechi turned to me in anger. As he was about to pull the trigger, but Ren swung the long staff at his wrist, causing it to go upwards and the gun to fly out of his hand.

“Damn you!” Akechi shouted. He lunged at me with his blade out. Ren grappled me and pulled me to him. Ren pushed me towards the portal, but I grabbed the staff in his hand, pulling me forward away from the portal. I had the staff now.

Ren turned to me. “Get out of here!” He shouted. But then I saw Akechi summon his Persona and launching a curse attack at me. I dove to the right and rolled behind a tombstone. Holy crap…

“You can’t hide from my Justice!” He shouted. I peaked over and this huge sword came out of thin air and was coming straight for me. I took my staff out and tried to block it, but it still hit me a little. The blast crumbled the tombstone I hid behind. I looked at Akechi. He was… glowing.

His entire body was bursting with these black and red flames that engulfed his body. It’s just like… the flowers. What in the world? How is that possible? Akechi summoned his Persona and a wave of bullets rained from the sky. I rolled quickly to avoid them, but there were too many. I felt some nick my arm… I looked and I began to bleed slightly. Dammit…

Akechi walked over to me. Those waves were still on him. What does this mean? I know I should be running… fighting… but I’m fascinated. I’ve never seen this before. Akechi reached and pulled his sword out.

He pointed it at my face. “Nobody escapes justice.” He said. His voice sounded different. Like static almost. I don’t understand… this must be connected to those flowers somehow. He gently placed the blade on my wounds. I let out a sound as the heated blade pressed on them. He pushed it further and was about to hurt me more, when I heard the sound of a gun cocking behind Akechi.

Ren pointed his gun at Akechi. “Enough!” He shouted.

Akechi smiled and calmed down. The black flames disappeared as he took some deep breathes. “Fine… You’re right. I have much more important things to do. Like this.” He said. He waved his hands forward and over twenty of those giant Reapers began to fly above us. Oh my god.

“Crow… Call them back.” Ren shouted. Akechi smiled. “Nobody escapes punishment, Joker. You broke the rules of our game. Hopefully, you learn from your grave mistake.” He said. I sighed as more and more Reapers poured through portals back to their initial selves.

Akechi smiled. “Good luck, Joker. Next time, play by the rules or I’ll release them all.” He said as he grabbed one of the Reapers and disappeared into one of their portals. I looked to Ren. Ren fell to the floor.

I walked over to him. “Ren… it’ll be okay. We can still stop this.” I said to him. He turned to me. “You will do nothing. I’m going to stop him. On my own. You almost died, and now the Reapers are about to cause more damage to reality.” He said. I looked at him.

He stood up. “Leave me alone. You heard him. If I keep bringing people into this… the more people will suffer. And your arm… it’s bleeding out. Go get help…” He said.

I ignored what he said. “Ren. You can’t do this alone.” I said to him. I meant every word. Ren looked at me. His eyes filled with pain.

“I know. But I have to.” He said. He punched me in the face, causing me to stagger backwards. God, he hits hard. He then kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall back into the portal. I laid on my back. He knocked the wind out of me. All I could do was watch helplessly as the portal disappeared, along with Ren.

Sumire POV

I’m so… tired. So sleepy. Every second… my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I don’t know how long we’ve been in the Metaverse for. Morgana is getting worried. We’re not supposed to be in here for so long. Everyone’s exhausted.

Ryuji leaned up against the bars. “We’ve gotta get out of here… I mean look at Makoto… she’s falling asleep!” He said. Makoto was dozing off. Her head kept falling down and then suddenly picking itself up.

She looked at him. “I’m not! Yusuke’s already asleep…” She said. Yusuke was snoring in the corner. If we don’t get out of here soon, we’ll be stuck here sleeping forever. And Ren will continue on living his life like this. I can’t let that happen…

I looked out the bars. Ren’s Shadow was in the cell across from us. We were in that weird interrogation room again. I’ve been trying to summon my Persona for hours. But I’m too exhausted. I looked down at the floor. What would Ren do? He’d… he’d trick the guards to let us out somehow… he’d… he’d find a false wall or something.

I can’t lead this team. Look what happened… everyone’s defeated and it’s my fault. If Ren were here, he’d find a way. I looked at the Ren across from me. I failed to save both of them. I failed. Again. Ren held his head in his hands. Why does he look so distraught?

He looked up at me. His beautiful eyes were now yellow. Filled with distorted desires. To keep everyone safe. His eyes were looking at my pockets. What? I looked down at them. Wait a second…

I reached inside and found this small little bracelet. Why did it look so familiar…? Wait a second. It’s his grapple hook! Why did he give this to me?

I looked over at him and he smiled. The guards weren’t in the room right now, so it was okay to talk. “What do I do with this?” I asked him. He pointed at his hands. I shot the grapple to him, and he caught the end of it.

Everyone in my cell looked at what was happening. “You’ve got a plan?” Futaba said. I nodded slowly. I need to give them confidence. Like Ren. She began to shake Yusuke awake. Okay… I can’t fail them!

He attached something to the end of the grapple hook. A set of… keys! He let go of the grapple and it came back to me. I caught the keys. How did he get them? Ren… he saved us. Again.

I reached around the cell and put the key in. It unlocked the door. Finally… I looked to everyone. “C’mon… let’s go.” I said. They all got up. Everyone looked terrible. We have to go.

I looked over to Ren. I walked over to him. I had to speak to him before we left. “How did you get these keys?” I asked him. He looked down. “When all the guards were chasing you, I snuck out and got them. I knew you weren’t going to make it far.” He said. What?

I reached his hands through the cell. “If you could get out, why didn’t you leave? This could have ended already…” I told him. He flashed me with that classic Joker smile.

“Because… I don’t want to leave. I could get out at any time. But down here… nobody will get hurt.” He said. I sighed. There’s no point trying to convince him. I’ll have to get the treasure, presumably the keys to his cell, and force him out on my own.

I looked to the others. They were waiting for me. I looked back at him. “You better hurry. I distracted the guards, but they’ll be coming back soon.” He said. How did…? You know what? It doesn’t matter. We’re running out of time.

I stood up and walked away. The others behind me. Morgana turned into a car and slowly drove up the stairs. After 10 minutes or so, we finally got out. I opened the door, and the guards were all gone. It’s time to go…

I looked ahead at the main gate. Standing there was the two Generals. What are they doing? I pointed upwards at a rooftop. The others nodded. I launched the grapple up there and they all grabbed my hands. We all made it up. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop, quietly getting closer to the Generals.

As we snuck on the rooftops, I noticed that banner I saw before. Something about getting a calling card. Right… the only way to officially leave the borders of this Palace are by receiving a calling card from a General. Hm… I better remember that.

I looked down at the Generals. They were fighting someone… “It’s time for you to leave.” I heard the male General, Ren’s dad, say angrily. I looked to see who he was yelling at. Haru leaned over my shoulder.

She gasped. “It’s Dr. Maruki.” She said. It was. He was being kicked out. I wonder why… The doctor was trying his hardest to stay in.

The General, was simply too powerful for him. “Please. Your son needs my help! I’m so close to reaching through to him.” The doctor said. The General pushed him out. No emotion. No remorse. Hard to believe Ren really sees them like this.

“He’s my son. I decide what’s best for him.” He said as the gates closed shut. The doctor got on a wagon and headed to the nearby towns. He looked back regretfully. What did he do wrong?

“Let’s move.” Morgana said. I nodded. We didn’t really have time for this. We were barely able to stand. I grappled to the wall and the others followed. We hopped down and headed back to where we came.

We activated the nav and went to reality. The grass left our feet as we all stood back on the wooden floors of the attic. I looked to the others. They were really tired. I was too… But how long were we in there for? I looked out the window. It was night. I checked the date. We were in there for a whole day…

If Ren is still dead set on him finishing all of this within the week, we had seven days to steal his treasure. We spent day one infiltrating, day two finding Ren, and day three getting captured. It’s the end of day three, which means we have three days to actually steal his treasure, since we can’t steal it on the seventh day. By then it’ll be too late.

I sighed and looked to the others. We just took a major defeat. We’ll need a miracle. Something to really pull this together. We’re running out of time and manpower.

I looked at everyone. I lead them to this mistake. This is probably how Ren has felt time and time again. I can see now why it’s so difficult for him… I’ve never really considered how much weight there is leading a team of this size.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I said to them. Ann shook her head.

“It’s okay. We’ve been in tough situations before. We still have plenty of time to pull this off.” She said while smiling. I know she was just trying to make me feel better. I could see on her face how tired she really was.

I smiled back. Makoto spoke up, “C’mon everyone. Let’s go home before Ren gets here.” She said. That’s right. Ren is gonna get home at any moment. I looked at my phone. It’s one in the morning. He should be here by now…

Ryuji yawned. “Yeah… we gotta go before we all pass out in here.” He said. I nodded. We all began to walk down the steps when we then heard the sound of knocking at the door. We all stopped dead in our tracks. Is it Ren? Why would he knock?

Yusuke was in the front and instinctively put his arms behind to keep us back. “Do not move! It could be someone breaking and entering!” He said. I know he was trying to be serious, but I giggled.

Ryuji tapped his shoulder. “It’s okay dude. I don’t think someone who’s doing a B&E is gonna knock.” He said. He sighed and put his arms down.

Futaba rubbed his head. “That was very kind, Yusuke.” She said. He smiled and walked down the stairs. We followed behind. The person outside knocked again. A little louder this time.

Makoto turned to us. “In all seriousness, we should at least have some sort of weapon before we turn on the lights. I can’t see who it is. It could be dangerous.” She said. Haru nodded and grabbed one of Sojiro’s pans. Well… here we go.

Morgana flicked the switch and we all looked to see who it was. It wasn’t Ren. It was… Dr. Maruki?

Maruki POV

The ceiling was dark. Sad. Dreary. No hope. Nothing. I didn’t know what to do. Ren is down there… doing his thing. And I know that if I went there to try and do something, it would be hopeless. He’d just kick me back here. I have to break this cycle somehow.

I sat up. My arm… it’s still burning. I looked ahead at the stairs that lead me back to reality. Maybe… maybe it’s time to give up. Ren is far more powerful than I. I can’t do anything to stop him. I stood up. Yeah… there’s no point in trying. Why risk my own self, for someone who won’t even appreciate it?

I slowly walked to the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. What now? I gripped my staff as I turned, to see a little kid holding a balloon. I looked down at him questioningly. He doesn’t seem like a threat…

“Hello?” I said to him. He gently waved. “Hey there.” He said. His voice was soft… how could a child live down here? Alone?

He walked closer to me. “You look hurt. Here, have this.” He said. He reached up and handed me some medical supplies. I took them but didn’t use them yet. I didn’t know if they were trapped or something. I know he’s just a kid, but you never know.

The little kid kept his hand up. Now making a slow grabbing motion. Um… what? “Ahem…” He said. Wait… he wants payment? But I didn’t even use these yet. Oh what the hell…

I reached down for my wallet when I realized had no pockets. “I’m sorry. I left my wallet at home… I could um… PayPal you later?” I said. I know it’s a bit ridiculous, but I don’t know what else to do.

He looked at me confused. “I don’t want money. I want flowers.” He said. Flowers? Is that the form of currency used down here? I pulled out the black flower I had. “I have this if you really want it.” I said to him.

He made a gagging face. “Yuck! Those are gross.” He said. But then made an odd face. Like I was suddenly a threat to him. “Wait… why do you have that flower? Do you know Crow?” He said. Crow… that’s what Ren called Akechi.

I nodded slowly. “I’m not an ally of his right now, but I do know him.” I said. He nodded. “I see…” He said. “Do you know Joker?” He asked. I nodded again.

“Yes. I know them both.” I said. He relaxed a little bit. He began to speak, “I’ve been following those flowers for a while now. I found his home base, but I was then attacked by those creepy Reapers. They were annoying.” He said. Annoying? That’s all he has to say about them…?

He yawned a little bit. If he knows more about these flowers… he might be able to help… “Do you know how I can stop him from spreading this anger?” I asked. The little kid rubbed his chin.

He looked at the flower. “From what I’ve learned of humans, anger and spite don’t go away, unless they handle the problem. You can’t just beat someone up and expect this to stop. There has to be a clear resolution.” He said. I see… Ren plans on defeating Akechi and hoping that will cure this whole situation. But what can I do? All I can do is watch as Ren dies. There’s no hope…

I nodded. And began walking away. The kid quickly caught up to me. “What’s your name, Mister?” He asked. I looked down at him. “I’m Takuto Maruki.” I said. The kid nodded.

“I can sense your hopelessness. I’ve sensed it in Joker before too. He had to face someone who was so much more powerful than he. But he still stood strong. He went through so much. Impossible odds. To save his friend. Even when he knew his friend would fight back. Even though he knew his friend wouldn’t listen to him. He fought through it to save him.” The little boy said. I stared at him for a moment.

Ren… did that for me. Even when he was virtually so much weaker than me. Even though I had the power of God. He still fought back. He still stood strong. To save his friend. And had to sacrifice his happiness for the truth. For me….

What am I doing? I can’t turn my back on him now. He was faced with something far more difficult than this, and still saved me. I can’t let my doubts… my fears… take control of my will to save my friend. I see that now.

I looked at the kid. How did he know all of this? How did he know what happened? Who is this kid? “What’s your name again?” I asked. He smiled. “I’m Jose.” He said. I looked down at the flower. Philemon said something to Ren about a kid named Jose. The new head of the Velvet Area or something? I looked back to the kid.

“Never lose hope. It’s the strongest part of humanity. I’ll send some help for you, okay?” He said. He turned and walked away. I’m so… confused. But it didn’t matter. I have a job to do. I turned and walked up the stairs to reality and hope.

As I walked up the steps, the red atmosphere went to a cool night sky. I was back in reality. But… what should I do now? I can’t do this on my own. Ren’s doing that, and I can already see that he’ll get hurt. I have to reach out to his friends…

I opened my phone. It’s one in the morning? Damn we were in there for quite some time. Did Ren ever go home? I’m not sure. I mean he might’ve fast traveled back, but I’m not certain. If my goal is to make sure he’s safe, I should check to see if he made it home at the very least.

I walked to my car and began driving to Leblanc. Once I got parked, I immediately noticed the lights were off. I didn’t think they’d be on, but that either means Ren is asleep, or he’s not home. A good knock or two wouldn’t hurt anyone.

I knocked on the door. C’mon Ren… please be home. I waited for a moment. I could hear some sounds, but barely. It might be air conditioning or something. I knocked again.

This time I could clearly hear a voice. Someone is home… good. Is it Ren? The lights turned on and I could see… Sumire? Along with the kids? Why is Haru holding a pan like that?

Makoto walked to the door and opened it. “Doctor Maruki?” She said. I nodded.

“Hey kids.” I said. Haru lowered her pan and smiled. She’s a scary kid, but she means well. I walked in and looked around. Everyone was here. Everyone except…

“Where’s Ren?” I asked. Sumire was the first to look at me with question. “Why are you asking?” She said. Right… they’re a thing now. I hope she doesn’t blame me for what’s happening to him… although she should.

I looked to her. “I… need to make sure he made it home okay.” I said. She looked down. Does she know what he’s been doing? I’m sure she does… but I shouldn’t lie to her.

I continued, “We went into Mementos earlier today. And he… um… he went in by himself.” I said. She stared at me blank faced. Her eyes were a little watery.

She took a seat on a stool. Makoto closed the door behind me as she took it all in. “It’s happening again… we’re going to lose him. Again.” She said. I knew it… he did this to her before.

Haru rubbed her shoulder. “It’ll be okay… we know how to find him this time.” She said. Sumire nodded and looked up to her friends.

“But we might not be able to save him in time. We’re nowhere close to finding his treasure.” She said. Treasure? Ren has a Palace… I knew it. I heard Ryuji sigh.

“I know. But we now have the doctor here. He might be able to help. Can’t you doc?” He asked as he looked at me. The others also looked to me.

“I can help. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save him. He’s my friend too… and he’s lost. Just as I was. Just as… all of us… were.” I said as I looked at Sumire.

I continued, “I’m not sure what I can do to help, but if he has a Palace, we have a clear way to save him.” I said. They all nodded. We have a chance to do this. I say we take it before he’s done for.

I then heard Yusuke speak. “But how?” He asked. I looked over at him. That… I didn’t know how.

Sumire put her head down for a second. She didn’t know what to do either. Futaba sat up from her chair. “Wait. Wouldn’t Dr. Maruki make for a great distraction?” She said. We looked at her.

“Think about it this way. We need the keys, Ren’s treasure, to unlock him from his cell. Right?” She said. Makoto suddenly realized something.

“Right. And the keys are in the General’s room. Dr. Maruki’s cognitive version was kicked out the castle, probably due to Ren literally kicking you away from him.” She said. Even Ryuji had an “aha” moment.

His eyes lit up. “Ohhhh! So, he’ll try and break in with his super big Persona, and it’ll cause the Generals to panic, allowing us to get the keys and save Ren!” He shouted. My… Persona.

I looked at them. “I… can’t summon my Persona. I won’t.” I said to them. Sumire looked concerned. “Why doctor?” She asked. I looked down. I didn’t… I didn’t want to lose control. I don’t want… _him_ to take over.

I looked up at her. “I’m afraid I’ll lose myself.” I said to her. Ryuji scratched his head.

“I don’t mean to be a dick, but isn’t your Persona your true self? How could you lose yourself to your true self?” He asked. I didn’t have an answer to that… but I knew that it could happen to me. It happened before.

Morgana climbed on top of the counter and looked at Ryuji. “It’s happened before. To many Persona users throughout history. It’s not too hard to imagine. I’m surprised Dr. Maruki is able to control his urges at any sense.” He said. Ryuji nodded slowly.

I looked down. I can’t do it. Not again. I’ll find another way to help. Ann spoke up. “Well, even without his Persona he isn’t allowed in there. He just has to create some noise and cause the Generals to get to him.” She said. Everyone nodded.

I’ve never even seen this Palace before. How will I be able to pull this off without proper planning? I’m not sure. I guess I’ll have to improvise once I get there.

Haru looked at me. “What can he do without his Persona to create noise?” She asked. I didn’t have an answer. Nobody did. It was hard to judge what we could do while we were here. Judge… wait a minute. My gun…

“I have a gun.” I said. They all looked at me questioningly. I continued, “Ren bought me one a few days ago. To help him explore and learn more about Akechi.” I said. Sumire looked concerned. She didn’t enjoy hearing what was happening to Ren. I can’t say that I enjoy telling it either.

We sat in silence. Sure, a gun was one thing, but if these “Generals” are going to come down, I’ll have to cause some serious damage. What to do… I could really use some help. The only thing we could hear was the news on the television. Breaking news about crimes spiking at an all time high. It’s… those Reapers. All my fault…

The silence was then interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. We all looked to see two little girls. Each wearing… odd uniforms. They look like police… I didn’t think that they were trained so young.

We all stared for a moment. I looked at everyone else. They looked just as confused as me. They don’t know who they are? “Um… I’m sorry but we’re closed.” Futaba said. They looked up disgusted.

“We are not customers!” The one with the buns shouted angrily. She looked up at all of us angrily. The other one spoke, “We’re here to help.” She stated calmly.

Ryuji looked at them. “Who are you?” He asked. Morgana looked at them closely. “They’re very clearly Velvet Room Attendants.” He said. Velvet Room? Wait a second… Jose! The little guy did say he was going to send help…

“We were told you were going to help our Inmate.” The loud one said. Morgana sat there and thought for a second.

“How can you help us?” He asked. The quiet one handed me some cards. “Use them when you’re creating your distraction.” The louder one said.

Hm… I could feel power in them. I nodded. Ryuji sat up. “Wait… we’re just going to trust them like this? Just ‘cause they’re Velvet people?” He asked.

The quiet one spoke up. “I’m Justine and this is Caroline. We were split in two by the Justice Arcana. Our Inmate is your friend. The one you’re trying to save. We have no intention of harming you. We just want to help him.” She said.

“We miss him… and he’s the only one who can put us back together.” She said. I see… They all had looks of remembering something. It seems as though we trusted these two now.

Sumire sighed. “Okay… now that all of this is out of the way, let’s run by the plan one more time.” She said. Makoto nodded.

“First, we allow the doctor to cause a big distraction, while we run upstairs and grab the keys for Joker’s cell, then we grab him and go. We should do this after tomorrow, so we can deal with our real lives and get some rest.” She said. That was well summarized, I think. Sumire looked up.

“Wait. What if Joker comes here and we leave his Palace at the same time or we all show up here and he sees or something?” She said. She’s right… if Joker sees, he’ll try and stop them. Resulting in his Palace to crumble, and we’ll never save him.

“While we aren’t really allowed to do this, I think we must.” Justine said calmly. Caroline looked excited. “We can handle him. He showed us all around Japan. We’ll lead him like cattle!” Caroline said while smiling. We nodded. Haru looked at everyone.

“If we’re doing this, we need a calling card to send tomorrow.” She said. Yusuke nodded. “I’ll get on it. Futaba, can you aid me with what it should say?” He asked. She nodded. Sumire looked at him. “Make two, okay?” She said. He shrugged and nodded.

“Alright then. Let’s go home. I’m beat.” Ryuji said. Everyone nodded. I guess it’s decided then. In two days… we steal Ren’s Treasure.

Ren POV

I looked up as the Reapers flew high above my head. Winds pushing my hair back and my coat. It was a little beautiful in a way. All of them flying like that in unison.

I sighed. I had kicked my only ally out of a portal not too long ago. He… he deserved it. He was hurt. And yeah maybe punching him and kicking him wasn’t smart, but if I didn’t do it, he’d be here.

And if he’s here, Akechi’s just going to launch more Reapers. He didn’t push them all out this time. If I could see properly, it seemed like only half of the amount that beat the hell out of me a week ago. So, he still has a ton in store…

I didn’t know what to do anymore. I thought… I thought I could do this. I took a seat as the Reapers flew to a massive portal. I thought I was enough… but once again… I’m not.

It’s never enough. I tried to learn more about him, I tried fighting him, I tried going with allies, and without, but I still lose. Why is it never enough?

I put my head down on my hands. I’m trying so hard… I pushed them all away. The logical thing to do when your enemy threatens them… so why? Why can’t I do this?

I was so pissed off. If only I had a Persona? If only I had power… I could stop this. I don’t need friends… I can do this all by myself. I’m… a trickster. Philemon said it himself… I’m the most powerful Persona user he’s met. I was once able to control multiple Personas and switch through them at the snap of my finger.

Now I’m reduced to a man with a gun. A weakling… with a dagger. Going up against an army and an agent of chaos. I laughed. I’m crazy… I’m insane.

I’m… a fool.

I picked my head up. But how many things have I gone up against that were insanely stronger than me? I’ve fought Gods, beaten the worst people on this Earth, and stole the hearts of dozens! I’m Joker! A Phantom Thief… A hero.

I stood up. I looked at the Reaper Army and smiled. I’m Joker! Not a coward… So, what if I don’t have a Persona? So, what if I’m alone? I’ll beat him… I’ll kill them all. Nobody will stand in my pursuit of rebellion!

I don’t need anyone… I’ll win all on my own. I began to laugh. It was amusing to think that I’d actually have been defeated by my own thoughts. I won’t lose. I stopped laughing for a moment. And took a deep breath.

I’ve been in here for a while now… I’m so… tired. I better get going back home. It’s getting late… I’m sure. I fell over onto the ground. Maybe I could sleep here. Just for a little bit… who’d really notice? I closed my eyes as I went to asleep. It feels so good to rest…

Akechi POV

There they go. The Reapers all began to go to their hosts. I was going to miss them. I even began to name a few of them. I was all alone down here for so long. Having any sort of sentient being was nice.

As the last Reapers began to go, I stared up at the giant portal. What a sight… it’s a little beautiful. It had these swirling reds and blacks… to another world. Another realm. I haven’t been to reality in so long.

I didn’t miss it one bit. It was filled with all of those freaks. Freaks who deny their true selves. They all put on their masks, while Joker and I reveal who we truly are. I smiled. Joker… I wonder how him and that doctor are doing?

They have been learning quite a bit about my powers. Things I never even learned about… that flower. It was quite interesting. What did it mean?

Something about, neural patterns in the brain… I didn’t understand. It didn’t matter, honestly. Not to me. I have everything I need already. Power and a purpose. That’s all anyone needs really.

I walked away from the portal. Joker and that damned doctor. How could he work with someone like him? He changed he entire world all so it would be under his control. A world without freedom or choice… and we just let him walk away? He didn’t give up… we had to force him to stop his stupid dream.

Joker working with someone so vile… so disgusting. Well… he did work with me once. It’s poetic in a way. Joker and I worked together to defeat Maruki. Just like he is now. Joker knows no loyalty. I shouldn’t be feeling jealous though… I’m not. Just angry that he would work with someone like him.

I guess it would be better for everyone if I took care of that doctor like I originally planned. I opened a portal and fast traveled to the area I had been at earlier. The atmosphere was the same. Mementos doesn’t change that much. It’s all filled with it’s reds and blacks.

The deeper area I was once in, the mor divine area. With actual structures, was replaced by the train tracks and disgusting decor. I looked left and right. No doctor… and no Joker.

Until I saw something… strange. Ahead of me, Joker was sitting down. He had his head held in his hands. What’s wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? He looks… like I used to. Back when I was all alone… I’d spend my days with my head down. Before I knew my purpose. Joker… he’s just like me. Alone…

I reached my arm out to him. I don’t know why… but I want to help him. He’s usually so bold… confident… driven. He’s now a sick puppy. His head looked like it weighed as much as a bowling ball.

Why do I want to help him…? Why do I want him to be better? We’re rivals. Enemies. Never on the same side. It doesn’t make sense. Ever since Joker has come back into my life, I’ve been questioning myself. The way I feel about him and people like Jose… Why does this keep happening?

I kept my hand out to him. I wanted to just… tell him. Tell him that he doesn’t need to feel so alone. I know what that’s like… I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Even my worst enemy. Though… it is my fault. I just wanted him to myself. No friends… and now look at him.

Maybe… I could give him a friend. Maybe… I could be his friend. I walked to him slowly. I reached my hand out further, and then I saw something peculiar happen. Black and red lights came out my hand and surrounded Joker.

What? It looks just like those flowers. And just like how it did when Joker and I would team up and do that finishing move. He called it a… show move? A show time? Something stupid.

But when we’d first start it, these red and black waves would shoot out from my body. I never knew why… but it’s a power I have. How interesting…

I think it also comes out when I’m purging someone’s heart. How does this power work? Maybe… I can experiment on Joker. I pushed the waves at Joker.

He picked his head up slowly. He then stood up. If I wasn’t mistaken, I could see a smile grow on his face. And then as I continued to push more and more of this power into him, he began to laugh. Laugh like he was insane. He then calmed down.

He might turn around… I can’t let him know I got this close. Our duel can’t happen like this. It needs to be special. I backed away and watched him. Until I saw something strange. A few Shadows crept on Joker.

C’mon… do something. They got closer and closer. I don’t want to blow my cover… I can’t. If I do, Joker and I will fight here. It won’t be the way I want it to be. They all exploded and revealed their true forms.

Why won’t Joker fight them?! Turn around you idiot! They then launched a series of sleep attacks. Joker quickly fell to the floor. He was asleep? This is ridiculous… they’re going to kill him in his sleep… what a sad way to go out.

I took my gun out and shot one of them, defeating it in one shot. There were two others. They turned and looked at me. Instantly, they launched a series of Psychokinesis attacks. I couldn’t dodge it, but it barely did any damage. I pushed through and stabbed the next one. I then summoned Hereward, my partner, and killed it with a simply curse attack. These were jokes. The only reason they were a threat was because of Joker’s stupidity. He acted as if there weren’t monsters creeping around every corner… what an idiot.

I looked down at him. He’s fast asleep. I leaned down and got close to his face. What an interesting man. I looked down at my hand. Did I… make him go berserk? That insane laughter and the red glow… I do it the Reapers and to Shadows who follow me. So I can imbue him with that same hatred and anger?

I put my hand on his forehead. Could I… make him join me? Instead of fight, we become allies in our conquest of chaos… Despite claiming how much I enjoy being on my own and doing my own thing, I do miss having people around me. Especially his. Joker and I… we have a weird relationship.

I hate him. I truly do. But at the same… there’s no one I’d rather have by my side. He’s smart and cunning… and the perfect fold for me. He likes to show off, where I enjoy doing what needs to be done. He uses chaos for good, while I use it for my own definition of “good.” Imagine what I could do with him on my side…

I picked him up. I looked at his face. Joker looked so wrong without his mask. I sighed as I began to walk. What am I thinking? I don’t need friends. I don’t… I’ve gone my whole life as a solo player. Having someone else along, will only ruin it.

Besides… it would only ruin the fun of our relationship. Wouldn’t it? If we were friends, we wouldn’t have such burning desires to fight one another. I could kill him now… just finish it off. But that’s not what I want.

I opened up my phone and went back to the entrance. I needed him at full strength if I want to fight him. I laid him down on the floor and I laid down next to him. This might be my only moment to actually lay here and be at peace with him before one of us is dead. So, I might as well say something to him while he’s asleep.

“Joker… I hate you. You know that. And you hate me. Or at least I hope you do.” I said. His breathing didn’t falter. He was in deep sleep. I took a deep breath. I looked at him. “I just wish… I wish I could know why I feel these things. I feel like your friend… and yet I’ve nearly caused your death numerous times.” I said to him. I looked at him intensely. I honestly want him to respond, but that’s just wishful thinking.

“One day… maybe I’ll learn why I feel this way. And why we are like this… but until then, I look forward to our duel. I’ll see you then… rival.” I said to him peacefully. I sat up and gave him some medicine to wake him up. I then gently lead him to reality, as I stayed down here.

It’s funny… I got a second chance at life. And the only thing I’m willing to do with it is cause chaos… but that’s my purpose. My justice…. That’s all I have in life. I’d never thought I’d meet Joker again… and I do… miss him. But those feelings are stupid… they’ll only get in the way of my mission. I watched as his body disappeared. The next time I see him will be the day of my death… I then walked away. Not looking back at my rival.

Sumire POV

I opened up my door as I walked inside. I can barely stand… I’m so tired. My knees feel so weak… I said hi to my dad and headed up to my room. I didn’t feel like eating. Just sleeping.

I was anxious… after tomorrow, we go to Mementos. We have to send in a calling card tomorrow. I asked Yusuke for two. I’m glad he has so much free time, and so does Futaba. I need one so that Ren in real life will see it, and so will his cognitive self, the prisoner. I had to get him out.

I sighed as I got in my bed. So much has been happening so fast… it’s hard to believe it’s even happening. Ren’s treasure has to be his cell keys. It’s the only thing that makes sense. But I’d be expecting it to be a big fight… but thanks to the Doctor, that will change.

He’ll be the ultimate distraction. I can’t believe Ren went to him though… Why doesn’t he trust us…? It hurts my heart. But I know that’s not the person I fell in love with. That will change too. Once we still his heart.

Then I’ll get my Senpai back. I closed my eyes and went to asleep. I didn’t want to keep myself up at night by being afraid of what’s to come… I hope I do Senpai and Kasumi proud. By looking towards the future with confidence and my own choice.

I dreamt of the church again. Inside was Ella. Unsurprisingly, I’m sure she has much to say.

I walked up to her. “Hello, Ella.” I said as I tilted my head forward. She nodded. “You’ve made some excellent progress, Sumire.” She said. I smiled. I’m glad this is sort of a guide.

“You’re so close to getting our Groom back.” She said. She looked to the wedding arch and turned back to me. “I’ve spoken to your friends’ Personas as well. They all agree. They can feel their friend returning.” She said. I smiled again. “I’ve done my best.” I said to her.

“That’s all you can do. Just be careful. I sense that things aren’t as straightforward as they seem. Be careful.” She said. I looked down. Right. I can’t expect things to go as planned. We might have to improvise. I’ll remember that. “Thank you, Ella.” I said. She nodded.

I had more dreams… dreams I couldn’t remember. I was then woken up by my alarm. It was time for me to get to class… but it was also the next day. Today’s THE day. The day we send the Calling Card.


	15. Red Sky

Sumire POV

I stood up from my desk as the bell rang. I needed to go home as soon as possible. I left the class and began to speed walk. Luckily, I didn’t have many friends here. Most of the people I talk to live in other areas, or I train with in gymnastics. I also live nearby, so it shouldn’t take too long.

Walking home always made me sad. I’d always think about the times I’d walk with Ren. Especially that time he shared his umbrella with me. That was so sweet of him. But right now, the thought of what he is now… it only motivates me more. I didn’t have time to waste. If I want to have the Ren that shared his umbrella with me, I have to use everything he’s taught me. I’ll get my Senpai back… I’ll do whatever it takes, just as he did for me.

I opened up my door and went straight to my room. Dad’s at work, like usual. I took a seat on my bed and opened my phone up. I got a ton of text messages, but I wasn’t able to respond. Hopefully it’s good news.

**Ren’s Palace Group Chat**

 **Futaba:** We finished the calling card!

**Ryuji:** Niiice. Send us a pick of it!

She then sent a text message of the card. It was in its traditional Phantom Thief style. The back had lines of dialogue. It had said:

Dear Ren Amamiya, you have lost sight of who you are. It pains us to say this, but we must take your heart back. You have pushed us all away. You believe in a false reality, where you are a burden to everyone who you come across. That is simply not true. We will steal this false reality from you, and help you remember who you really are. Not our leader. But our friend. From: Your Family.

I took a deep breath. Yeah… yeah that’ll do it. Most of the time the card usually says, “From the Phantom Thieves.” But it says family… that was a nice touch Yusuke. I scrolled through more messages.

**Makoto:** Excellent work. Who’s sending it?

**Yusuke:** Morgana says he’ll deliver it tonight. He’s going to leave it in his room at Leblanc.

**Futaba:** Yep. He won’t get caught by Ren.

**Ann:** It’s settled then. Make sure you guys are ready. Tomorrow, we have to do this.

**Haru:** Right. Everyone should be well rested.

**Ryuji:** Yeah. Someone should text the doc tho. I don’t have his number.

**Sumire:** I can do that. See you all tomorrow night.

I then went to text Dr. Maruki. He needs to know this as well. We all needed to be on the same page.

**Sumire:** Hey. I just wanted to let you know to be prepared for tomorrow. Tomorrow’s the heist.

**Maruki:** Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.

I closed my phone and stared at the wall. It’s pretty crazy to think about how far this is going. After what Ella told me last night, things might not go as planned. I need to be prepared for anything. I hope it all works out in the end.

I have some homework to do. But I don’t know how I’ll be able to focus with all of this in my head. But I don’t have a choice… do I?

Maruki POV

I closed my phone and sighed. We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Ren… I hope he’ll be okay. I remember when my heart was changed, it wasn’t like my whole mindset suddenly changed. Instead, it was as if I learned. It wasn’t drastic.

It felt like I had discovered it myself, rather than someone else saving me. If that makes sense. I hope this change is for the better. One for his mental state, and physically. He can’t continue to act solo. He’ll get himself killed if he has nothing to live for. I know what it’s like. It’s a dangerous mindset to have.

I looked down and felt a warm tingly feeling in my pocket. I reached and pulled out the cards those twins gave me. I didn’t really know what they were. But they seemed interesting. I could feel the raw power in them. They said words I didn’t understand…

Maragi? Apt Pupil? Tarukaja? I didn’t know what they meant at all… but they must have some use to them. I don’t like going into a situation blind without a plan, but I guess I’ll have to improvise with these. A talent Ren is great at. Improvisation. But these are strong. I’ll learn on the go. It was nearing the end of the day. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous.

Not for my life. But for the kids. Even Ren. They’re all so young… and have so much stress in their lives. I’m afraid about how this will affect them. Or if we mess up somehow and Ren’s suddenly brain dead or something. I didn’t know what to think. But the one thing I do know, it that we can’t mess this up. Not if we want to save Ren’s life.

Ren POV

I woke up on the floor in Shibuya’s underground walkway. How did I get here? I sighed. The last I remember; I was in Mementos with the Doctor. Oh well… I looked at my phone. A few texts from my parents. I sighed and put it away. They missed their chance. It’s around ten at night. I was in Mementos for more than a day… no wonder I’m so tired.

I stood up. I guess I should get some more rest. I didn’t want to injure myself. Nobody would believe in me if I were injured. I need to be strong. For everyone else. After a long walk, I finally made it home. I didn’t like coming home so late. I missed being greeted by Sojiro. But maybe that’s for the best. We didn’t exactly end of on a good note.

I walked up the stairs into my room. I stretched my back. I always loved this place. So cozy. I looked down at the floor. The last place I had a good night with Sumire. But soon, once I kill Akechi, it’ll be over. It’ll all be over. I’ll be able to be with them all again.

I took a seat on my bed, when I heard something make a noise. I lifted my leg and saw a… calling card? Oh… it must be one of the old ones. Why is it on my bed? Judging from the front art, it’s gotta be after Yusuke joined the team. It’s probably the calling card we used on Kaneshiro or something.

I flipped it over. It was for… me? What? I read the card slowly. I can’t believe this… I could feel my face get red. They sent one… for me. I was getting angry. Can’t they see? Can’t they see I’m doing this to protect them? To save them… I’m not the villain. I’m not… I’m the hero. I protect those who need it. They all live such happy lives… and I can’t ruin that. It’s my sacrifice to them. Why can’t they see it?

I laid down. How can they change my heart? I don’t even have a palace… Wait. No… no way. I don’t… could I? I opened my phone and typed my name in. There’s no way. I’d never stoop down so low. I’m Joker… not a criminal. Not scum.

But there it was. My name. It clicked. This… can’t be real. No… I refuse to accept this. It’s not possible. I turned my phone off and closed my eyes. I could feel tears roll down. Am I really… the villain? I’m the bad guy? No… it can’t be true. I turned over to my side. I hugged my pillow.

I’m not the villain… I wiped my tear. I’m the hero. A misunderstood hero. They can’t see it. But I’ll show it to them. I’ll just… take Akechi down right now. Before they steal my treasure. That way, they’ll see. I opened my phone and was about to select Mementos when I began to feel really sleepy. What’s happening to me? My eyes began to close. I tried to keep them open. I tried to move my body… but I couldn’t. I closed my eyes and my breathing began to slow down. I fell asleep… tired and exhausted.

The silence of my attic was replaced by the elegant sound of a piano and singing. Wait… I’m back! I sat up. My bed was no longer a soft comfy bed. But a hard prison bed. Yes! I have my Persona back! I stood up and went to the door. Wait what? It’s locked?

I should have my keys… I reached into my pocket when I suddenly noticed I didn’t have any. I’m wearing my prison suit…? I slammed on the bars. Dammit…

“Hello inmate.” I heard a voice say. A voice I haven’t heard in so long. I looked up. It was Caroline and Justine…

I could see they were okay. I looked at them. “Girls… you have to let me out. I have to get my Persona and fight Akechi.” I said. Caroline shook her head.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Justine said. What? What does she mean? Caroline continued, “You’re our prisoner. We wouldn’t want you to get in the way of the big heist taking place tomorrow.” I sighed. This is what this is about. I didn’t reclaim my Persona. I’m still lost…

I looked at them. “I want to go back.” I then heard footsteps to my right. “Sorry Mister. But that’s just not possible. The Doctor needs help, so I’m here. You’re staying here until they’re done.” Said Jose. I see what this is about. They’re all working to keep me here… no. I really am the villain… I sat on the floor. I closed my eyes. I got angry. They want to see me act like a villain? Fine. I’ll show them what I got. I may not be able to go anywhere, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak. I could feel the smile grow on my face. I’ll show them my true form.

Maruki POV

We walked in the grass fields looking up at the castle. Today was the day. The sky was a deep red. Ren’s security must be up. We all walked in a wide line-up. Sumire was to my left and Haru was to my right. Haru tapped my arm. “Hey Doctor… I never had the time to thank you for everything you did for me.” She said. I looked down at her confused.

“What do you mean?” I asked. She looked down. “You gave me closure. A few days to be with my father in his purest state. Even though it was wrong, I’m still grateful.” She said. I looked down and smiled. I still want to help these kids. They don’t deserve all the things that have happened to them. But I can’t do it the way I did before. They have to move on. Ren taught me that.

I looked to Sumire. She smiled and nodded. She must also want to thank me. I know what I did was wrong. But it’s nice to know it didn’t go underappreciated. I smiled back. But my smile slowly faded away as we all stopped.

I stared up at the big castle. They’re going all the way up there? I took deep breath. They mentioned something about a spiral staircase. It’s funny. Just like my Palace, they’ll have to run up a huge spiral staircase. Ren and I are a lot more similar than I thought.

I looked to the others. Morgana spoke up, “Alright team. Let’s steal his treasure! We all know our roles, right?” He asked. We all nodded. He smiled. “Alright. Sumire, teleport us to the safe room and let’s move!” He said.

Sumire looked over to me. “I wish you good luck, Doctor.” She said. I smiled and nodded. They all teleported and went away. It’s time then. I have to be a distraction.

I walked up to the front gate. I felt the still wind on my face. My mask was still cracked. I sighed. I’m not summoning him. I refuse to bring that side of me out. I reached for the cards the Twins gave me. I looked at the several guards standing at the gate. There were about twenty of them.

“Hey. You’re not allowed in here anymore. Go away or we’re calling the Generals.” One of them said. I stared at him. That’s what I want. I took out a card and looked at it. If there was a time to learn what these can do, it was now.

I threw the first one. The card changed into an… ice attack? It hit the guard hard. He looked at me shocked. “Alright that’s it!” He said angrily. He slammed on this little button on a remote. _BANG._ Was the only sound I heard as guards began to fire at me. I grabbed another card and threw it down. I don’t know why but I feel it’s power. Telling me what to choose… could it be Philemon? No. He’d never get involved. I don’t know… but I’ll have to have faith in them.

The card raised a shield of some kind around me. The bullets hit the shield and reflected back to them. Hitting them all. Hey! It worked!

I smiled. These cards are a bunch of skills a Persona would have! I can do this. The guards kept firing, but I kept raising shields. They kept getting reflected. But they all began to stop. What now?

“Enough!” I heard a woman’s voice say. I looked at the top of the wall, and there stood a woman wearing black and red. With a striking resemblance to Ren’s Thief suit. A General?

She looked at me angrily. “You will stay away from my son if you want to live!” She shouted. I needed to say something. “He needs my help! Can’t you see that?” I shouted to her.

I then saw someone climb up next to her. “He’s our son. Not yours. I gave you your chance. Now die.” He said. The second General. They jumped down and ran up to me in unison.

Crap… fighting one Joker was hard enough. Now two?! Here we go. I launched a series of dizzy spells along with confusion spells, but it did nothing. They’re immune to status effects…

The first general ran up and slammed his fist into my stomach. God… just like his son. I flew backwards as the Mother was behind me. She kicked me in the back as I flew forwards back to the Father. He then kicked me upwards. I flew up and stared down at both of them. I used another card.

It launched a huge wind attack at the Father. He got sucked up by the tornado and was flung away by 9 feet. I gasped out in pain as I felt a stab in my shoulder. I looked and it was… a grapple?!

The mother pulled on her grapple and brought me down as well. She punched me hard in the face as I fell to the ground. Goddammit… I kneeled over and spit out the blood. I looked up at the two of them.

“Sorry Doctor. But our son doesn’t want to see you anymore.” The Mom said. She took out her gun and pointed it at me. The father stood there silent. No… I won’t fail him! I refuse! I threw an electric card down. They’re wearing metal! They’ll fry!

They screamed out in pain as the electricity hit them. I stood up and walked away. I need to heal… I used the cards to rebuild my health. They were shocked. They can’t move… that’s their weakness. I looked up at the tower. C’mon kids… you can do this!

Sumire POV

We unlocked the door to the General’s room. Let’s see… we began to shuffle through their stuff. Where are these keys?! I heard loud gunshots coming from outside. We don’t have time to waste! Maruki is out there getting shot at…

“Anybody find anything?!” Ryuji shouted. Nobody said anything. Dammit. We’re running out of time…

I then heard Futaba shout, “Hey! I’m picking up something in the floor!” She shouted. We all ran over. The floor was made out of wood. The keys are in the floor!

Yusuke got on the ground and began to pull. Trying to rip the floorboard off. Ryuji and Makoto helped. It wasn’t budging. Haru grabbed them all and pulled them. “Move!” She shouted.

She slammed her axe into the floor. Morgana jumped in and grabbed the keys. He handed them to me. “Morgana! Turn into the van! Let’s go!” Makoto said. We all ran down the steps as he turned into the van. We all hopped in and began to move to the Prison.

Luckily, Maruki is out there. The guards and the Generals won’t be in the Prison right now. We have to take this opportunity. We don’t have time to waste.

After a few minutes we made it to the basement. I ran through the halls. We all sprinted as fast as we could. I kept moving. Ryuji caught up to me. “Here! Give em to me!” He shouted. I nodded and handed him the keys. He began to do a full sprint. Not holding back.

We’ll catch up in a few seconds, but the faster we get him out the better. Ryuji kicked open the interrogation room. We all caught up and ran over to Ren’s cell. Ryuji stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Fox asked. Ryuji just stood there. “He’s… He’s not here.” He said. I looked at the cell. What? I grabbed the door. It was… already unlocked?

My heart began to race and my breathing began to get heavy. What do I do? No… nononono…. I planned this out. We planned this out. Why isn’t he here?! We all looked at the cell. Shocked and blank at mind. What do we do now?

I then felt a comforting hand rub my shoulder. “It’s okay. Take deep breathes. Relax.” A voice said. The voice was calm. Cool. Collected. Confident. I turned. It was Senpai!

“How did you…?” I tried to ask. But I was so lost. He smiled. “Did you think I was actually locked in there? You all know that no cell can hold me.” He said. Makoto looked back at the cell confused.

“I could’ve left at any time. But I chose to stay. I’m trying to keep myself away from all of you. Why can’t you see that I’m trying to protect you?” He asked desperately. He really believes he’s doing the right thing…

I looked at him. “Senpai… you don’t have to do this. And I know you won’t listen to us… but here. Take this.” I handed him a Calling Card. He looked at it. His smile went away.

“You won’t be taking me. If you take me, this place is going to crumble. Killing everyone here. Not very heroic if you ask me.” He said. Yusuke looked down. Wait… if we take him…

I looked up at him. “You’re the treasure?” I asked. He smiled. “You all thought you could outsmart me. Take me away… it was a good effort. It really was...” He said calmly. His stance slowly changed. We all gripped our weapons. “…but it’s showtime.” He said while smiling.

Makoto instantly raised everyone’s defense as the whole room blew up. The explosion was too loud. Too much dust. I couldn’t see. The defense shield took most the damage, but it still hurt. When the dust cleared, we weren’t in the cell room anymore.

We were still in the prison, but we weren’t in that room. It’s either the room was destroyed, or we moved somehow. I looked up and around us. Ren’s not here. I turned to the others. “What do we do?” Ann asked.

Morgana looked down. “I think we… we have to beat him. Then we can steal the treasure. Which is him.” He said. I sighed. Okay… here we go.

Everyone grouped together. Back to back. “Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen.” A voice said. We all looked up. Ren was holding onto the bars of a jail cell on the second floor. He was wearing a red tuxedo of some kind, with a red top-hat. His eyes were no longer yellow, but now orange. His pale skin was no a tint of gray. How weird. His outfit had a striking resemblance to his old Persona, Arsene.

“Try and take me in. I dare you. I know all of your moves. I know everything about all of you. You can’t stop me!” He shouted. I looked down. We… have to outsmart him. But how? How could we do that?

Ryuji looked up at him pissed. So did Haru. “Let’s just take him out!” She shouted. They began to shoot at him. He leaped away from the gun blasts and landed on the floor. He ran for Ryuji with grace. “Don’t even try.” Ren said. He disarmed Ryuji and took his gun. He emptied out the ammunition while Haru tried to shoot him. He kicked her gun out of her hand and the grenade flew upwards.

“Move!” Yusuke shouted. The grenade exploded on impact and everyone scattered. He’s breaking our formation…

Morgana, Yusuke, and Ryuji summoned their Personas and attacked. I ran over to Futaba. “Does he have a weakness?” I asked. She began to calculate. “I’m not sure. Based on his Persona, Arsene, he might have a weakness to ice or bless attacks. I looked back to Ren. I can beat him… I ran over.

Ryuji shot lightning at Ren as he began to grapple from point to point. “He’s too fast! We need him on the ground!” Ryuji shouted. Morgana nodded. “I’ve got him!” Morgana predicted Ren’s movements and hit him with wind, causing Ren’s grapple to tangle. He landed on the floor with a roll. He smiled. Ryuji and Morgana were on opposite sides of Ren. They each shot at him with their elemental powers.

Ren leaped out of the way as their attacks went right under him. Makoto ran over. “Watch the crossfire!” She yelled. Ryuji was hit by Morgana’s wind, and Mona was hit by the lighting. They each fell down. No!

I ran over to Yusuke. “We might have his weakness. We each need to attack him at the same time. Let’s go!” I told him. He nodded as we summoned our Personas and attacked. Ren’s smile went away. He grabbed Morgana and threw him at Yusuke.

Yusuke shot ice out as he got hit by Mona. He fell back as the ice missed Ren. Ren dodged my attacks as he closed in on Yusuke. “Stay down.” He said. He kicked Yusuke in the face. It didn’t knock him out, but it still hurt him.

Makoto looked at me. “We have to do something. He’s taking us all down one by one.” She said. I nodded. I didn’t have a plan… if we all attack him all together, he’ll use the crossfire to pinpoint our weaknesses. Except… nobody has curse attacks in our group. He can’t knock me down unless he hits me with a critical or a technical. I can do this! “Heal everyone up. I’ll take him down.” I told her. She nodded.

I tried to catch up to him. Ann was worried of hurting Yusuke, so she was trying to attack him in other ways. She swung her whip at him, but he dodged with grace. He grabbed her whip and pulled her. She fell to the floor. I jumped over her and tackled him. “Stop this. We’re your friends… you want to protect us, and yet you’re hurting everyone.” I told him. He looked down.

“Get off of me. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. I looked into his orange eyes. I have to bring him back. “You can’t hurt me. You could never hurt me, Senpai.” I said to him. He looked at me. I could tell he didn’t want to do this. He was putting on a show.

“I…I have to do this. I’m sorry.” He said. I shook my head and spoke to him. “I’m sorry.” I said. I jumped backwards and hit him with a bless attack. He was down! Everyone was fully healed, and they all ran around him. We all looked at each other. We knew what to do. Everyone began an All-Out Attack.

We all hit him at once. This was it! We kept attacking over and over. Ren didn’t make a sound. We all stood back as Ren sat there. Defeated. I looked at him. He held his head down. He wasn’t budging one bit.

“I tried… you know. I’m trying. To keep everyone safe. From threats you guys don’t understand yet.” He said. I didn’t want to hear it anymore. “But it seems like you guys aren’t understanding…” He said as his head tilted downwards. His hat had fallen off and his face was bruised.

I walked closer to him. “We do understand. You want to protect us from all the bad things in the world. We know. But you can’t leave our lives. We need you… I need you.” I said. He looked up at me and then back down.

He looked at his hat. “You don’t get it. I’m not…” He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. “I’m not trying to protect you from the world. I’m trying to protect you from _my_ world. People like Akechi, and whatever else is to come. I’m trying to protect you from that.” He said. The others came close too.

Ryuji spoke first. “You don’t need to protect us. We’re not afraid.” He said. I nodded in agreeance. I spoke up next. “By leaving us, we get afraid. I’m not afraid when you’re with the rest of us.” I said. He looked at everyone. His eyes flickered for a moment.

But he then stood up and backed away. “You don’t understand… you don’t see what I see.” He said. I backed away as well. I could hear in his voice that he’s about to try something. “But I’ll show you. I’ll show you what you need to be afraid of.” He said calmly.

I looked at the others. They all backed up. Something’s coming. Ren’s eyes began to glow a deep red. What in the world? His pupils over took his eyes… all he saw was red. His light gray skin became this crackly charcoal color. His hat fell as horns grew. What in the world? Another transformation?!

His body grew in size. His face morphed… it was unrecognizable. The horns became a shiny gold as he screamed in pain. His tuxedo ripped off and formed into armor. Black and silver. He kept… growing. His back ripped open and revealed these huge bat wings that caused gusts of wind to push us back. Wait… I know what this is.

“No way… we have to fight him?!” Ryuji shouted. Everyone looked up in awe. Makoto put her arms in front of all of us and increased our defenses. “He’s giving us his most powerful form! Get ready!” She shouted. We all summoned our Personas. He wasn’t playing anymore.

He swung his huge arm at us. We all leapt out over it and landed safely. Attacks from the sky started to burst through the ceiling. These blue and black shots… what in the world is this? He has the powers of a god…

“Cover Haru!” Yusuke shouted. Right… she’s weak to nuclear. We all took hits for her. It hurt… but we could handle it. Ren wasn’t doing anything too powerful yet. But just as I said that, a bunch of bullets rained in from the sky.

They were hard to dodge. Everyone was slowly losing health… they moved like lightning. Impossible to predict. I looked to my left. Ann and Morgana were injured badly. We have to withstand his attacks…

I leapt over to Futaba amidst the chaos. “Any weaknesses?” I asked. She shook her head and showed me her phone. I looked, and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He was strong and resisted everything. What do we do…?

I then suddenly felt very weak… what’s happening? “Sumire… he’s lowering everyone’s defenses and doubled his attack! He’s about to finish everyone! Let’s get them out of here!” She shouted. I looked at the others and back to Ren. His eyes were locked on them. He’s going to finish everyone… I have to stop him!

I sprinted to the others. Ren launched the attack. A huge black snake appeared from behind them all. I jumped up and launched the grapple he gave me. I swung fast and grabbed Ann’s hand. She instinctively grabbed Ryuji and he grabbed Mona. We swung over the snake as I threw them near the exit. I landed in a roll.

The snake turned to me and began to chase. Where’s Makoto and the others… I heard Yusuke shout from behind me. I turned and so did the Black Viper. It slithered fast. I grappled onto it and clung on.

I was riding it’s side as I could see the others up ahead. Here we go… time to put these gymnastics to use. I called upon Ella and shot a Bless attack at the ground, causing the snake to stop in it’s tracks and fling me upwards.

I flipped in the air as Satanael stared at me angrily. Makoto reached upwards as they made a chain link. I launched the grapple down to her. She grabbed it and pulled me down. Once I hit the ground, I used the bounce to propel me up again. She held my hand as I grappled to the broken ceiling. I swung back to the entrance as the Black Viper disappeared.

We all landed as Satanael began to scream in anger. I looked to the others. I needed to get Ren by himself. Then I might reach out to him. “Get the Doctor and go! I’ll meet you guys in a second.” I said. The others were about to object, but Makoto nodded. “Okay. Bring him back to us. Get in the van everyone!” She shouted as they drove off.

I turned to him. My Senpai. Look at what his desires made of him. A monster driven to protect but doesn’t realize he’s hurting us. I walked up to him slowly. I dropped my weapons. His angry eyes calmed down for a moment.

I took my glove off and put my bare hand on his rocky face. “Senpai… do you think we’re doing this because we want to get hurt?” I asked him. His large red eyes looked gentle. He didn’t want to hurt me. If he did, he’d have done it by now.

His large voice boomed. “Let me show you. What I see.” He said. I slowly nodded. He gently placed his hand in front of him. I walked onto it as he cupped me inside. I then felt a huge crash and force as we flew upwards.

He flew fast. I tried to look down and see, but he kept me closed in. He didn’t want me to fly away. He began to slow down. He opened up the top of his hand. I looked at the beautiful view. Despite the sky bleeding red, the cities stood out like paintings.

They looked so peaceful. But as he turned his hand, I could see the dark castle. It was awful. I knew that already. I looked up at him. “This isn’t how it really is. You know that right? Life isn’t really like this. This is what you’ve made reality.” I said to him. He looked down. He didn’t want to accept the truth.

He raised me up to his face. “I cannot allow for you to get hurt because of me. I’m… afraid. Afraid of losing all of you.” He said. His voice echoed in the still air.

“How can you lose us if you push us all away?” I asked. He looked at me angrily. He then screamed in anger. He was understanding. He was realizing the errors he made… I’m proving him wrong. He doesn’t like that.

I need to calm him down. “Do you remember? When you saved your friend?” I asked. He looked down. “Which one?” He asked. I sat down on his hand. “That’s my point.” I said. He was quiet.

“Ren… you saved everyone. All of them. If you pushed yourself away, they’d all be stuck living miserable lives. And I’d have never had the courage to accept myself… and that means you’d never have the chance to meet me. The _real_ me.” I said. He was quiet. I think… I think I’m getting to him. I reached up. I know I looked like a baby asking to be carried but I did it anyways.

He lowered his head and raised his hand. I hugged his large face. I knew I couldn’t reach around it, but I held him close. He stayed quiet. I could tell he was thinking. Please… please listen to me Senpai.

Maruki POV

I kept shocking the Generals. They weren’t going anywhere. Any chance they broke free from the electricity, I hit them again. I smiled. This was going to be easy.

“Let us go Doctor!” The father shouted. I looked at him and didn’t say a word. I couldn’t get distracted.

“Our son! He’s in pain!” The mother shouted. How did they know that? I didn’t break my position. I’ve thrown about 24 cards now. I’ve still got plenty.

But am I doing the right thing? They said they were going to save Ren, not hurt him… no! I can’t doubt what I’m doing. Philemon told me… stay true to myself. I can’t doubt these kids.

I threw the next card. They screamed out in anguish again. Am I the villain? I… I’m not. Stop thinking like that. But those kids… they stopped me once. What if they’re doing the same to Ren? Ren and I are similar… what if they’re doing this so nobody gets as powerful as them?

No! Get out of my head… it’s _him_. He’s trying to control my thoughts… I can’t let him. Adam Kadmon… he’s trying to get back. I won’t allow it! I pushed those feelings down as I looked towards the Generals.

They’re on the move! I grabbed the next electricity card. When… there were none. What? I’m out of… electricity cards?

“Enough of this child’s play!” The mother shouted. She began to sprint at me. Crap… I began to shoot my gun. The bullets bounced off like rubber. Oh no…

But just like that… _BOOM._ I turned around. The sky… a series of blue lights flew down to the ground and broke through the floor. That move… it was Cosmic Flare. A move used by powerful Personas. What’s going on down there?

The Generals stopped. I looked at them. “We failed…” The father said. They fell to the floor. I looked at them. “What are you talking about?” I asked. The mother looked up at me.

“He’s out. Satanael… a creature we built this prison to keep locked in. We didn’t want him to attack the other cities… but now… it’s too late.” She said. I looked back. Satanael… who is that?

In a few seconds, I saw the kids in their van. They were driving fast. The Generals looked up. “Those damn brats… they caused our son to become that freak again… they must die!” They shouted. I turned to them.

“I won’t let you hurt them.” I said. They smiled. “And how will you do that? You can’t hurt us anymore.” The Father asked. I looked at him.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” I said. The father rushed at me. He swung his knife at me. I took out my staff and blocked it. I pushed back as we stared at one another. The mother ran towards the van. Those kids… no!

I kept the staff on the blade as I turned my other arm towards the mom. I took my gun out and shot twice. She stumbled, but kept moving. I then felt my staff slip. Crap…

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I got punched by the General’s free hand. I fell over onto the ground. I can’t see… I’m too dizzy.

I turned to the others. Morgana was being defeated. They began to attack the kids… And all I can do is sit here and watch as it all happens. I failed…

I then felt large gusts of wind hit me. I looked up and saw a huge beast fly upwards. Holy hell… what is that? It blocked the sun as it floated there. It was like a black blotch of ink in the crimson skies. I couldn’t believe it.

Everyone stopped fighting. We all stared at the huge beast. I then heard it scream angrily. What? The Generals looked at us angrily and ran back inside the castle. They must be planning on doing something…

The kids ran over to me. “Doctor! Are you okay?!” Ann shouted. I nodded as Ryuji helped me up. “You guys okay?” I asked. They didn’t say anything. They’re health… it’s all below 100.

This isn’t looking good. “Sumire is up there with him!” Futaba said as she moved her goggles around. I sighed. She’s calming him down I think… but I looked to the Generals. They’re mounting cannons… They’re going to shoot that thing down. It won’t kill him… but Sumire…

The Father stood there as he armed the cannons. The mother was coming back to finish the kids off… what do I do?

“C’mon! Let’s take down his mom!” Ryuji shouted the others followed as the fight began once more. I could feel blood leaking down my face. I fell to the floor as the dizziness returned.

I’m powerless… and this stupid mask. It’s weighing me down… “Open fire at my count! 3…!” The father shouted. I looked up… Sumire… Ren… Everyone. I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.

The blood rolled down my cheek as I watched helplessly. I always dreamt of helping others… that’s why I became a counselor in the first place. But I used my power for evil gain… I could hear the kids screaming from hear…

“2…!” I heard the father shout. Look at me… on my knees. They need my help… do something you idiot! Adam… he can feel my desperation. He can feel how badly I need him. I screamed out in anger…

“You don’t control me!” I shouted. Get this stupid mask off of me! I grabbed the golden helmet as I ripped it’s top off. I could feel blood explode off of me as I ripped it off.

“1! Fire!” On instinct I looked up at Satanael. I don’t know what’s come over me… but I have full control. I could feel a presence behind me… a new presence.

“Persona!” I shouted. I raised my hand upwards as tentacles launched for Satanael. I grabbed him and yanked him downwards as the cannonballs narrowly missed his body. I turned towards the kids as I kept the tentacles on Satanael.

“Get away from them!” I shouted as my Persona launched a series of shields around the kids. Physical shields and magical shields. They weren’t being touched! They tried to attack them, but all of their attacks were reflected…

I looked back up to Satanael. I don’t know why… but I know what to do. The power in this Persona… it’s similar to what I was able to do before. Where I was able to alter reality and make people remember things that never happened. I can do that again… but instead of show them images of things that never happened, I’ll reveal to him the truth!

Blue lights went through the tentacles as I showed him images of him saving his friends and his most precious moments. Memories that could never be replaced. I showed him memories of Sumire. Akechi. And everyone else he’s impacted. And what it would mean to them if he left.

The Generals looked at me in anger. But I just smiled. I’m doing it… I’m saving lives. The way I should have done from the start. Instead of controlling Ren’s life, I’m letting him make the choice. This is what Philemon meant… to fulfill my destiny. I turned around to my Persona.

I reached my hand out to him. “Daemon… Sultan. That’s your name.” I said. Not Adam Kadmon… he just want to help others. He was tall, like any Persona. He was made of hold and had his body split in two. He had three eyes and long arms. He had no legs, but a circular disk that held him up. I could see his ribs along with his heart. He was barely holding himself together.

“Thank you.” I said. I turned to the task at hand. The kids all looked up in awe, but smiled. They continued to fight while I focused on Ren. This Persona has the ability to alter reality, but I won’t use that for evil. Instead of change things, I’ll show it. I’ll show Ren’s past to him. So he’ll remember who he really is.

I closed my eyes as I pushed. Blue lights went up to Ren as I continued. I hope… I hope it’s enough.

Sumire POV

I looked up at his face. His face was terrifying. But underneath, I knew who was really there. And I wasn’t going to leave his side. I never will. He began to speak.

“I know I’m being selfish… but I don’t want to lose anyone anymore. I’ve felt so alone…” He said. It was funny for such a large creature to have these feelings. You’d think that he’d be so strong those feelings wouldn’t matter.

But that’s just like Ren. This whole time he’s been so focused on saving the world or helping his friends, none of us noticed how he really felt. “It’s okay… you’ll be okay. I promise.” I told to him reassuringly.

“Keep remembering. Remember what we all mean to you. And what you mean to all of us. You can’t leave us… we need you. Senpai.” I said to him. He grew quiet once again. As we stood there in the beautiful red sky, I noticed something.

I looked on his arms and noticed… black tentacles. What? I looked around and more of them were spreading around his body. He opened his eyes and noticed.

They began to glow a bright blue. Creating light effects, I’ve seen before. Where do I know them from? But just like that, a bright flash hit me. I was seeing… visions.

Visions of the past. The day I met Senpai… at the train. Him and I walking to the train together underneath his umbrella. It’s like I’m living it again… what’s happening?

I looked to my right. Ren was holding up the umbrella. He looked down at me and looked confused as well. “Sumire…?” He asked. Wait… he called me by my real name… at this time he thought I was Kasumi… did he also get sent back here?

“Senpai? How are we back here?” I asked. He shook his head. “I have no idea… but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like being here.” He said. I began to blush a little. It was nice… to be back here.

As we walked, the sidewalk changed to a pristine quartz and marble texture. I was no longer wearing my civilian clothes, but my Meta-Verse attire. We were in Maruki’s Palace. I was standing in front of him with my sword out. And him with his knife. We’re… fighting?

I remember… I fought him so I could keep the fictional reality I wanted. But he snapped me out of it. Ren looked around. His eyes became wide. He’s realizing now… he’s just like me. He looked at me and fell to his knees.

He began to sob. I think he’s realized now… the truth. I walked over to him and sat down. I hugged him close. He rested his head on my chest. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered. I kiss his head. “I know… it’s okay now.” I said to calm him down.

The bright lights came over us as we woke up. I was still on Satanael, but something was wrong. I spoke to him. “What’s wrong?” I asked. He was silent. His charcoal skin began to crack and fall off. He’s… reverting back.

His wings disappeared slowly as he began to fall. No… we’re going to die… he used the little energy he had left to cup me in his hands and hold me close to my chest. He’s trying to cushion the fall… but will he be okay?

We crashed onto the ground hard. I could hear the sounds of screams and panic. What happened?

Maruki POV

I kept flooding him with memories. Come on Ren… realize your truth! Please… we need you back. I kept pushing everything I had. Until I had no more left. I let go of him as I fell over. I looked back up.

He’s… falling? What’s happening? “Oh my god…” Ann said. I looked to her. “What do we do?” I asked. The Generals stopped fighting as they looked up. We were all going to be crushed.

Makoto stared in disbelief. Futaba looked at us. “Everyone! Get to me!” She shouted. We all ran over to her as she generated a force field of some kind. Satanael crashed as we all hid. Once the smoke cleared, she dropped the shield. I walked out first. Where’s Ren?

I turned to my left and saw the entire kingdom… it was destroyed. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He crushed the whole thing. All of the “people” were dead. I ran over to the giant hole in the ground and the others followed.

We slid down the crater and saw Sumire and Ren. She was lying on his chest as he slept peacefully. She looked up at everyone. “You’re okay!” Morgana shouted. She smiled and nodded. She looked down at Ren.

I looked at him. “Is he okay?” I asked. She nodded. “Yes… I think he’s just finally able to relax now. He doesn’t need to worry about us anymore.” She said. I smiled. We did it.

She looked at me. “Your… outfit. It changed.” She said. I felt my face. My mask… it felt different. I pulled it off and looked. It was no longer this broad ugly thing. But a more… calm mask. Not the mask of an evil dictator, but of a hero. It was similar to another hero I know… Joker. I smiled and put it on. My white garb was now black… interesting.

Everyone was quiet as we looked around. The sky… it became a light blue. It was over. Sumire kissed him on the forehead. “Come on… let’s take our treasure.” She said. The kids began to pick up Ren. What?

“He’s the treasure?” I asked. They nodded. Huh… how strange. I guess it does make sense though… Ren didn’t want us to get close to him. So, he would consider himself the one thing that needed to be protected most. Hence why he built this huge kingdom. To symbolize the walls that he built to keep us away from him in reality.

“Hey! We could use your help…” Ryuji shouted. I snapped out of it. “Right!” I said. I grabbed his shoulders as we carried him out of the crater. Sumire kept looking at his face. I’m glad she was able to save him.

We all stopped in the forest. “Let’s go back now.” Makoto said. We nodded. Sumire took out her phone and was about to send us away when an arm grabbed her. She looked down. Ren was holding her wrist.

“Wait…” He said. She smiled. “…thank you. You all saved me from myself. You’re the greatest friends I could’ve asked for. Thank you.” He said. We all leaned in and hugged him close. He shouldn’t ever feel so alone again. We’ll all be better friends for him.

Sumire let go. “I’ll see you soon Senpai.” She said. He smiled. “Love you.” He said. She smiled and held his hand. She activated the app as the red and black waves took over our view. We were back in his bedroom.

We looked around. Ren was sleeping on his bed. I guess those twins did their job. Thank goodness. If he was able to, I’m sure he would’ve gone in there himself. We wouldn’t stand a chance then…

“That’s weird.” Sumire said. We all looked at her. In her hand, where she once held Ren’s Shadow’s hand, was a pair of keys. Morgana hopped up and looked at them.

He tilted his head and squinted. “Those are the keys for his parent’s house!” He said. I scratched my chin. “So… the thing that made him so alone in the first place, was his home.” I said. The others nodded. We should’ve guessed.

We all looked at him. “Based on the previous times we’ve stolen hearts; he’ll need a few days to recover.” Yusuke said. Futaba nodded.

“Right. I was asleep for a while. I’m assuming the same will be for him.” She said. We all nodded.

“Okay… well I guess we all better get going. Someone should stay with him in case he wakes up or something.” Makoto said. We all looked at Sumire. She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah… I’ve got him.” She said. The amount this girl has done for him… she’s a great partner for him. Both of them are so driven and dedicated to their goals. While also being there to help each other when they fall. Sweet kids…

“Good work everyone. Let’s meet back tomorrow.” Ryuji said. We nodded. Everyone began to head out. I was about to leave but then Sumire looked at me oddly.

“Yes?” I asked. She stared at me. “While I was up there... with him… something quite abnormal happened.” She said.

I scratched my chin. The only thing I did was… right. “I did do something to Ren. To help him visualize his past. I was trying to help him learn.” I said. She looked surprised.

“So, it was you… I knew it looked familiar.” She said. She continued, “So that means you have a Persona again… right?” I asked. I looked down at my hand. I didn’t really get to process everything… but yeah. I do.

I looked up at her. “Yes… I do. But I’m in full control this time. It seems as though my Persona has gone back to it’s original beliefs. In using our power to help people.” I said. She nodded.

“I saw… I saw visions too.” She said. Interesting… so it carries on through physical contact. Like an electrical current. Fascinating. “I just wanted to say… thank you. Without you, I don’t think I would’ve been able to convince him.” She said. I smiled.

“I’d do it a million times if I had to.” I said. She smiled. I waved goodbye as I walked down the stairs. I looked down at my hand. I did it. I looked up at the stars. Thank you… Philemon.

Ren POV

I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. What happened? The last I remember… I was in the Velvet Room. When did they let me go?

I was about to move when I felt something on top of me. Mona? I looked down. No… it’s my redhead. Sumire… What is she doing here? I laid my head down.

I felt her move. She looked up at me. “Hello sleepyhead.” She said. She sat up on top of me. I sat up as well. I looked at her eyes.

“Sumi… what happened?” I asked. She looked down. And then back up to me. “We stole your treasure.” She said. My eyes widened. They… did it. So why do I still feel the same? I still feel the urge to protect them… and stay away from them. But I also have this feeling that what I’m doing is wrong.

I looked at her face. She looked so worried. Her lips were quivering. I caused this… and I see now. That yes while I should protect them, the way I went about it was wrong… right?

“I know you don’t understand… they said it would take you a while. So… can we just lay down? I’m tired… and I just want to feel you next to me again. Like the night before everything went wrong.” She said. Some tears were rolling down her face. And I think that’s what did it.

I opened my eyes. For the first time. Look at what I’ve caused. I pushed her away… when all I ever wanted was to be close to her. I could feel tears rolling down my face. I’m such an idiot…

I looked at her and nodded. I leaned in close and kissed her. She was taken aback, but kissed back. I let go and looked at her. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” I said to her. She smiled and shoved her face into my chest. I laid back as we held each other tight. She began to sob in my shirt as I began to cry too.

I couldn’t stop… for so long I acted like an idiot. I’m so stupid… my judgement was so clouded. I should’ve realized sooner the pain I caused everyone. I began to speak.

“Why… are you crying?” I asked. She looked at me. “Because… I can feel you. I see you. You’re… really okay.” She said. I smiled and kissed her again. And again. And again.

I stopped and looked at her. She smiled. “Thank you.” I said. She nodded. “You did the same for me.” She replied. I smiled again. We laid down on the bed and just rested. I didn’t want to worry about anything else. I know I’m not what I used to be… but I’ll get there. As long as she’s next to me… I have nothing to be worried about. I closed my eyes as I went to sleep. Thank you. Sumire Yoshizawa. You’re my hero.


	16. Warmth

Sumire POV

The warm wind blew against my face as I took my mask off. Looking ahead, for hopefully the last time, was the church. I stepped forward and looked inside. Ella was waiting at the altar. I could see tissues on the floor… was she crying?

I walked up to her. “Ella? What’s wrong?” I asked. Her wet eyes turned to me. She smiled warmly, her smile even made me happy.

“Nothing is wrong… I’m just… overjoyed.” She said to me. Her angelic voice wasn’t sad, but I could hear sounds of pure happiness. I smiled in relief.

I sat down on the left side of the aisle. Ella looked to where her groom will be. “I can feel him. He’s getting closer and closer…” She said. I looked down. Ren… he’s almost back.

I looked back up at her. “It was all thanks to you, Ella. Without your guidance, I don’t think I’d have known how to save Ren without you.” I said. She shook her head.

“No… without you, Ren wouldn’t have been able to find himself. It was your love for him that saved him.” She said. I thought about Ren and I above the clouds in his Palace. She’s right… I don’t think I would’ve been able to reach out to him without our love.

“Thank you, Ella. But is there anything else I can do?” I asked. She looked at the bouquet in her hands. “No… it’s all up to him now. All you can do, is be with him and support him.” She said calmly. Right… I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Back to him….

Ren POV

Warmth. That was all I felt last night. Her warm body was like the heater I had in my room during winter of last year. It’s hard to believe that winter will be coming in only a few months…

It’s also hard to believe I had a good night’s sleep. These past couple of days… have been hard on my mental state. I didn’t understand why… but I think Sumi knows. She and the others… saved me. I was so determined to make sure nothing happened to them, I wasn’t aware of what had happened to myself.

I was always good at being able to tell who I was. Who I am… but now, I can’t see it anymore… I’m a Phantom Thief. I punish those who deserve it. Beat on the people who have distorted their views into a reality. But now I’m just like them… so who am I really?

I sighed tried to move my arms. Until I realized Sumire’s light body was laying in my arms. We spooned all night. She didn’t wake up once… and neither did I. I could lift her off, but I wouldn’t want to wake her. She deserves her sleep. After everything that’s happened… it’s not fair to her. I laid my head back down and kissed her neck.

I could never thank her enough. I pulled myself closer to her. Her soft legs were wrapped around mine. I didn’t ever want to let her go. I’ve been doing such… awful things to the ones I love. The people I swore to protect… I’m such a hypocrite. But she saved me… and I’m not going to waste that second chance she’s given me.

It’s funny… when I was locked in the Velvet Room. I saw images. I was scared… scared that they’d see me for who I really was. So I did what I usually did when I was afraid. I built walls. Back when I first went to Shujin and everyone was cautious around me, I put up those same walls. Until I let my friends in. So in order to be that same way, I just remembered those feelings. I don’t know what that did to my palace… but I’m sure it didn’t help them any. I only began to calm down when I saw… images. I could see memories I held dear to my heart.

But the one thing that struck me was when I fought Sumire. Back when she was trying to stop me from saving her. And that was when I realized… I turned into something that wasn’t true to myself. I kissed her again.

“Sumire… I know you’re asleep… but I’m not sure how to tell you this… so I’m just going to get some practice.” I said to her. She’d giggle at how silly I’m being… but I wasn’t more serious.

I leaned in close to her ear. “Thank you… sweet pea. You saved me. Again. And even though I was angry at you… you still kept going. I’m never going to be able to repay you… but someday I hope I can.” I kissed her ear gently. “I love you… please… never let me get that way again.” I whispered. She turned slowly.

Her eyelids gently opened. “You’re too kind.” She said. My face started to feel hot. I didn’t think she’d be awake… god that’s embarrassing… She smiled and pinched my cheek. “Look at that… this time you’re blushing.” She said as she pressed her head on my chest. I shook my head and put my hands on the back of her head.

I held her close. “I thought that was a great thank you.” She said. I sighed. “I’ll never be able to thank you for what you did Sumi… my words can’t even meet what you’ve done.” I said. I could feel her cold feet wrap onto me.

“Don’t… don’t start. After everything you did for me… let’s just say we’re even, Senpai.” She said. I slowly smiled. She’s too kind…

Akechi POV

I woke up. My mind on fire… what is this feeling? I sat up. My legs… they feel so weak. I walked over to my chest. I opened it and inside were some of the medications Jose left behind. I quickly consumed them and my mind was at ease.

This isn’t the first time that’s happened… but that was terrible. Why? I felt like I was going to implode. I sighed and took deep breaths. I opened my door and walked out.

I needed to relax. Maybe I was just sick. Perhaps staying down here for so long isn’t great for my health. I’ve been down here for… months now. I can’t really remember when exactly. It’s been so long since I came here.

But on to my next step. Bringing Joker down here to fight me. For our big grand finale… a duel to end our long rivalry. I sat down on the hard, red, dirt. I needed to think this through.

I’m so close to getting him. He’s already shown signs of isolation… the chaos… it’s taking over. I’m pushing him to his breaking point. The Reapers will be the final straw. They’ve all gone back to their hosts, but I need to pull the pin. But should I? I won’t be able to control them once I send them out… if only there was someone I could talk to. Oh wait…

I sat back onto my hard bed. I hesitantly laid back down. I was fearful that the burning would happen once again, but I swallowed my fear and put my head on my pillow. Sleeping was often a struggle for me… I’d have to take off all my armor and I’d have this… nightmare.

I’d see these white hands… chasing me. They’d come after me and try to pull me. They’d drag me deep into the ground. Further than the depths of Mementos. I shook the thoughts from my mind.

I concentrated. I remembered times I’d spend fighting Ren. The excitement I felt. The adrenaline. The fear of losing and the feelings of reward I’d feel if I won. I remembered fighting with him to save our reality and my justice. Good memories… my eyes opened to a thunderous boom.

Looking around, I was back in the city I saw with Hereward. But now, we were no longer looking down upon it. We were in it. In the depths of this shit storm. I was in an alleyway.

And down it, was Hereward. He was beating the living hell out of a criminal. He was screaming in pain as Hereward didn’t stop. I just watched as he laid out the damage. The screaming quieted down and was replaced by the sound of flesh being slammed.

Hereward stopped and turned slowly. His red eyes glowed in the dark. The only thing I could see were his horns sticking up. He resembled that fictional superhero… Batman. But I wouldn’t say that to his face.

“I can hear your thoughts, Goro.” Hereward said calmly. I looked up at him and smiled. He wiped the blood from his fists and walked away from the body. I followed behind.

“This city… it’s disgusting.” I said. He nodded in agreement. “It is. But it’s our job to clean it of it’s filth.” He said. I looked around. Sure the streets were disgusting, but there were no people out. No crime, aside from the one I just saw.

“You’ve done a fine job of upholding our Justice.” I told him. He nodded. “Yes… but I’ve run into a problem. I don’t have any challenge.” He said. I looked down. I know what he means. He misses his rival. Someone who stands against everything we believe in. Someone who pushed us to our limit. I needed him too.

I looked at him. “I’m not sure what to do… he hasn’t made a play yet. But I’m so close to pushing him to his edge… but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do what it takes.” I said to him. He stopped and turned to me slowly.

“I understand. However, we must do whatever it takes. Our rival… while he may not be necessary for us to enact justice, he makes the job more entertaining. Additionally, he is necessary for our survival. I’m sure you can feel it too… we’re slipping. We’re slowly being pulled away… our very existence… it’s vanishing once more. He’s the only one who can save us. Do whatever is necessary, Akechi. If you do not, our Justice will no longer prevail.” He said to me.

His words… they echoed in my skull. I have to do whatever it takes. I closed my eyes and awoke to my room once more. The burning sensation… my body is being taken away again. I can’t die… not now. My justice… it must continue. Without it, this world will fall. I know what I must do. The reapers…

I’ll trigger them all. Like ticking time bombs… but I won’t make them do anything too crazy. They’re all people who have done heinous acts. But they’re not like the people I’ve killed. Those are the rapists and the pedophiles… while these, are just people who are misguided.

They did stupid crimes. Like people who rob, do petty thefts, or are just idiots. They hate the world just as much as I do. And refuse to put on a disguise… I will guide their anger and rage for my benefit. They’ll do simple crimes… nothing disgusting or foul.

It’ll be just enough to force Joker to come after me alone. I wish you luck… my Reapers. I closed my eyes… and pulled the trigger.

Maruki POV

I dropped off my passenger at their stop. They closed the door and I began to drive. I couldn’t sleep last night. Not after everything that had happened. I was awfully tired… but I kept going. I awoke to my Persona… Daemon Sultan. Truth be told… I knew nothing about this Persona. Other than that I could control it. It’s move set… it held no offensive abilities.

But I could summon physical and magical barriers. And shoot these weird beams. They were similar to my previous abilities, where I could actualize something. But instead, it’s a realization. Showing people who they really are. A powerful skill… and something I’ll never put to waste.

Not to mention, my altered clothing. I wonder what it could mean. But I have a feeling, my friend will tell me all about it. I closed my eyes as the car sped up. Like usual, I woke back in Philemon’s area.

I stepped out the car and onto the checkerboard tiles. Philemon was in his usual spot. Observing the human realm. I walked to his left.

“Hello Doctor.” He said. I nodded. “Hello, old friend.” I said in response. He looked at my clothing.

“I see that you have rediscovered you’re true self.” He said. I smiled and nodded. I spoke, “Yes… I have. Thank you for guiding me.” I said to him. He shook his head.

“No. Thank you. For avoiding disaster.” He said. I looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?” I asked. He smiled.

“Your Persona… Azathoth. He’s related to someone… someone like me in many ways. He wants nothing but ruin for the world. And I have a feeling Azathoth wanted the same. But you controlled him. And you decided your own fate, rather than it being chosen for you.” Philemon said. My eyes widened.

I see… I guess it did come full circle. I learned the lesson those kids taught me and applied to my own Persona. We can’t let someone else decide our destiny. We have to do that on our own.

I looked up to him. “So… have I completed my destiny?” I asked. Philemon looked down for a moment.

“No… you still have much more to go. You must truly connect and bond with your other self, if you wish to see where you must go from here.” He said. I looked at my hands. Bond with my other self…

Philemon smiled. “Our training is over, friend. You don’t need me anymore. And I trust you’ll control that Persona well. Goodbye, Doctor.” He said. I smiled. This… being. I owed him so much. Ren and he showed me so much of who I could truly be. Thank you… Philemon.

I closed my eyes and reopened to the sound of beeping. It sounded like… a heartbeat monitor. The smell I knew all too well was here as well. A hospital. I opened my eyes and saw a figure in a tank of some kind. I recognized this tank…

It’s used for patients who have gone under critical conditions. Inside the tank was water, most likely to keep the patient warm. I peered into the glass, and inside was my Persona. Daemon Sultan.

His body was in shambles… barely holding itself together. “Doctor…” I heard his weak voice say. I was taken aback. Azathoth and Adam Kadmon both had very demanding voices. Compared to them, he was like a mouse.

“Daemon Sultan… what happened to you?” I asked. His head was barely being held up by his neck. I could even see his spine… and his slowly beating heart.

“You don’t remember? That kid… he shot me. Right here.” His weak voice said. He raised his hand slowly to his forehead. His hands appeared to be tentacles. Azathoth was oozing with them, but Daemon made his arm out of several tentacles. Interesting.

I looked up at his head. The bullet hole… right where Joker shot, as he said his finishing line. “Checkmate.” I smiled slightly, but looked closer. In the hole, I could see a blue light of some kind. It resembled his eyes.

That was when my own eyes widened. “You… have a third eye?” I said. His body barely moved, but I could tell his head was nodding.

“Yes… that boy. He opened our third eye, Doctor. I’m sure you understand.” He said. I looked down. Yes… I do understand. I’ve said it before, but without Ren… I would’ve lost myself. He did open my third eye, in a way.

Daemon’s heart was beating steadily. I could see it. It was bright white with blue veins. He was quiet… peaceful. I’m assuming this is supposed to… represent what happened to this Persona. Before, he was set on dominating the world with his power. But now, Ren opened his third eye and showed his heart. Reforming him…

I leaned up against the glass. I could hear him breathing weakly. Poor guy… “Doctor…” He wheezed out. I turned to him. “We must repay the boy… he saved us.” He said. I nodded slowly. I know… Daemon. I know our job isn’t over.

I woke back up with my hands on the wheel. I know I still have a job to do… Ren’s issues with Akechi is coming to its climax soon. I can feel it. The only way to solve this problem, is by attacking it at its source. I’m confident in my abilities… I can do this. I opened Mementos on the app. Here we go.

Ren POV

I walked down the stairs to see Sojiro making coffee. Sumire was in the bathroom freshening up. “Good morning.” I said. He smiled warmly and pushed up his glasses.

“Hey kid. The usual?” He asked. I nodded. He got to work, doing what he does best. I looked up at him. I needed to say some things to him.

“Hey… I just wanted to say… sorry. For being such an ass earlier.” I said. He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I can take it.” He said. I smiled.

“No… I was wrong. I left angrily without speaking. And didn’t even give you a proper explanation. Especially after you took such good care of me.” I said. He smiled and put the coffee cup in front of me.

“I appreciate the apology. But I was expecting you to break your good guy act eventually. I knew you were a delinquent after all.” He said while smiling. I laughed gently. What a charmer…

Speaking of charming, Sumire walked out of the bathroom. She took a seat next to me as Sojiro put down another cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” She said. Sojiro nodded. Sumire put a pair of keys down on the table. I looked at them questioningly. Those were the keys to my… house? How did she…?

She put her hand on mine. So warm… “This, was your treasure.” She said. I looked down at them. This was my treasure… the thing that rooted all of my desires and fears. Keys to my home.

I picked them up slowly. “Thanks.” I said to her. I put them in my pocket and looked down at my coffee. “Ren… why do you think that was your treasure?” She asked.

“I think… it’s because I associate the house with isolation. I was so alone for so long… I know we talked on the phone, but you know… it’s not the same. I was so afraid of losing you all again and living a better life without me, I saw it as the truth. You know the rest from there.” I said quietly. Sumire wrapped her hands around me.

She was giving me the best hug you can give someone while sitting. It was a little uncomfortable, but I understood the gesture. “Don’t ever feel that way again. I wouldn’t have the life I have now without you.” She said. Sojiro nodded.

“She’s right. You changed my life too.” Sojiro said while fluffing my hair from over the counter. I heard the sound of bells ringing as the front doors opened. I looked and saw Futaba and Mona.

Morgana jumped up and nuzzled my neck. “Mine too.” Futaba ran up and hugged my arm. “I don’t need to say it… you already know what you’ve done for me.” She said. I looked down at Sumi’s face pressed against my ribs. I could feel myself tear up a little bit.

It’s so warm… they do care about me. I’m not a burden after all… I smiled.

They all let go slowly. “You better have learned your lesson!” Morgana said. I nodded slowly. “Yeah… I get it.” I said while smiling. Sumi smiled too.

“Where are the others?” I asked. Sumire paused for a moment while thinking. “Well… today is Sunday, so they don’t have school. I think they’re at their day jobs.” She said. Yeah that makes sense.

They all went back to their real lives. I looked at my keys. I took out my phone and saw several missed calls from my mom and my dad. I was too blind to see it… but they do care. I put up those walls I usually used to put up.

Those walls to protect myself against strangers. And I used it on my own family. Terrible…

I made up stories in my head… like they didn’t care or that they weren’t my true family. I’m so stupid… they’re trying to make up for their mistakes. The least I can do… is give them forgiveness.

Sumire looked in my eyes. “You know what you have to do, right?” She asked. I felt the weight of the keys in my pockets. I looked at her.

I took a deep breathe. “Yeah… I know. I need to go home.” I said. She smiled.

“Right. But that doesn’t mean you’re apart from us.” She said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled. Right.

I stood up. “Well then… let’s go to the train. I’ll buy tickets for where you live and where I live. Morgana, let’s go- ” I was interrupted by Sumire shaking her head.

“Nope! Using Mementos, we can essentially go anywhere. The same way you did so you can get to me.” She said. I smiled.

I looked at her closely. “And you came up with that all on your own?” I asked. She blushed and nodded slowly. Cutie. “Pretty smart, Yoshizawa.” I said. Morgana nodded.

“You know… you don’t have to leave now. It’s only Sunday. You won’t have anything to do.” Futaba said. She’s right. I could spend a whole day with Sumire and then go home. I nodded as I looked at Futaba.

“Well then, you mind spending some time with me?” I asked Sumire. She nodded. “Yes. Let’s go Senpai.” She said. I held her hand as I waved back to Sojiro.

I know I should be going home… but I’ve never felt more like myself. And Sumire… she deserves a much better thank you. I’ll be sure to spend my entire day with her. Only focused on her.

I know Akechi is still out there with his Reapers. But he’s been threatening me for days now. Nothing has happened from what I can tell… and honestly, I don’t feel like dealing with that whole mess right now. Another problem for another day.

Maruki POV

I stared at the flower that appeared to be dipped in black oil. I’ve analyzed it before, but it looks even worse compared to a few days ago. The red brainwaves I saw before were now flickering. They looked like the brainwaves in patients who were experiencing a hemorrhagic stroke.

To put it bluntly, a brain aneurysm. Where blood leaks into the brain, causing fatality. If this is supposed to emulate what Akechi’s brain looks like, what is he going through? I put the flower down. I need to think… not like a Phantom Thief, but as a doctor.

I need to break this down as a science. We don’t know much about the Metaverse, but from what we do know, staying in it for too long results in fatigue. Akechi has been down here for months. It’s certainly not good for his mental state.

On top of that, he has nobody here with him. Aside from physical fatigue, he could also feel symptoms of depression that could lead him down a dark path. Isolation is never a good thing for anyone. Especially someone down here.

Not to mention his powers. I saw it happen before. The black and red waves. I had originally believed it was a curse attack. But now, it looks too similar to this flower. That chaos element… that Ren briefly spoke to me about, is unique to Akechi alone. He spreads it throughout Mementos. I saw it spread to Ren too, during the fight. Causing him to be led astray and act out of character. Causing Joker to go berserk.

He spends time down here, basking in this chaos, without any voice of reason, alone, isolated, and in a constant state of fatigue, while also fighting Joker on numerous occasions. All of these combined can cause stress to his brain…

But if it’s just a mental thing. Then perhaps… no. That’s crazy… it couldn’t possibly work. Could it? Well. I guess I won’t know unless I don’t try. I summoned my Persona… Daemon Sultan.

His body glowed on my golden suit, and shined even upon my new black garb. I raised my left arm forward, the same way I did when I tried to reach out to Satanael. The arm of Deamon also moved forward, and his fingertips became tiny tentacles. They wrapped around the flower. I could see images…

Images of Masayoshi Shido… screaming and yelling. A little brown haired boy… crying in a bathroom. Criminals running rampant. Akechi’s memories… the same thing I saw when I tried to save Ren. But it’s extremely weak. I can’t grasp them. Just touch them.

I let go. I put my mask back on and looked at the flower once more. If I can reach Akechi at the source… perhaps I can save him. The same way I did for Ren. I can resolve this whole issue… without anyone getting hurt. I know we just had a whole ordeal about Ren doing this on his own. But I won’t be fighting anyone. Just reaching out to him. I need to make him confront his issues. This is my destiny… my goal. I can do this.

Ren POV

Sumi held my hand as we walked down central street. I had asked for a taxi to drop us off, since the trains were shut down right now. I was partially hoping to see Dr. Maruki, since I think he did help Sumire and the others. I’ll talk to her about him later.

I didn’t want to ruin a peaceful day like this with Metaverse problems. I looked down at the cute little redhead. Her bow bounced with every step. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. She quickly stopped and the bouncing of her bow stopped as well.

“Ren! Look!” She said excitedly. I smirked and decided to humor her. I turned around and saw big bang burger. I looked back at her.

I scratched the back of my head. “Yeah… it’s a pretty cool store.” I said as I tried to brush the thoughts of fighting Haru’s dad in space. I shuddered thinking about how annoyingly difficulty fighting him was.

She shook her head. “Look!” She said as she walked over to a poster pasted on the wall. “It’s a contest… the winner gets free burgers for a year!” She said while smiling wide. I looked down at her. I really… REALLY didn’t want to scarf down a burger this early…

“Sweetie… maybe we can do that later? Perhaps we can build up and appetite by doing something else in the meantime?” I asked. She quickly nodded.

“Of course. Besides, the contest starts at 6. I’ll write down our names…” She said. I stopped her. “C’mon. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t write our names?” I said. I knew the statement didn’t make any sense, but I had a plan.

She shook her head and smiled as she handed me the pen hanging on a chain. I wrote my name, as correctly spelled, Ren Amamiya. And then below mine, I wrote Sumire. But I wanted to amuse her.

Instead of Yoshizawa, I wrote Amamiya. I smirked as I put the pen down. I walked away slowly. I looked at her. “Did I spell your name write?” I asked. She walked in front of me and looked at her name.

She quickly turned and looked at me, her face bright red. “Senpai!” She shouted as she very quickly stuffed her face into my chest. I put my hand on her back and patted it slowly.

She looked up at me and smiled. “Everyone’s going to see my face…” She pouted and giggled at the same time. I smiled and leaned in. I kissed her softly. She kissed back and got on her tippy toes. As I leaned back, her face went back to it’s usual pigment.

“Alright… c’mon. Let’s go, Amamiya.” I said as I put my hand in hers as we walked to the movie theater. The warm sun shined on her face like a spotlight as we walked. I’m definitely going to marry her someday.

Akechi POV

I looked down at my hands. I focused on my Reapers as I sent more and more. I needed him to get down here…

I need him… I’m going to lose my mind. Every moment he’s not here, my mind feels like it’s going to explode. I very quickly stood from my bed and grabbed more pills. I swallowed them without water. It was a disgusting feeling, but it cooled me.

I took deep breathes as I calmed down. What is happening to me? Why am I constantly in this pain? I screamed as the frustration was breaking me. I hated this… I am so tired… I tried to keep it out of my head, but it won’t stop…

I leaned over on my table as my vision grew blurry. What… do I do? I tried to come up with solutions. Is it because I’ve been down here too long? Or is it perhaps my consciousness being spread across multiple other beings causing my mind to fry? I don’t… know. For once in my life. I don’t know…

My inquiries were interrupted by the feeling of something… crawling up my leg? I looked down and saw a black hand grabbing my knee. As soon as I saw it… my dreams of the white hands were suddenly here. I reached out for my heated sword to slice it, but the hand’s finger pierced into my leg.

Blue veins on the hand began to glow. I’ve seen them before… that Persona. Azathoth… it had hands just like that… my vision grew blurrier and blurrier as new images replaced them.

I looked at my feet, and I was wearing my black pants and shoes. Looking up, I was also wearing my white buttoned shirt. I was wearing the costume used to fool everyone into believing I was the good guy. I looked up and I was… in the jazz bar.

In front of me, Joker was sitting there as well. He, just like me, was wearing his costume. His black fluffy hair and school uniform complimented each other nicely. Why am I seeing this? Why now?

I looked at my surroundings. I guess… I might as well enjoy this memory. Joker sipped his drink calmly. This place was one of the places I actually didn’t totally despise.

I smiled as I really noticed how amusing my time with Joker really was. For some reason, I had a connection with him. I had this burning hate inside for him… because he had everything I want. He has friends… he has people who care for him. Something I envy…

But yet, I know he also envies me. In the fictional world, the Metaverse, he’s a showboat. He enjoys putting on a show and outsmarting his opponents. He wants to be that way in reality too, if that is his true self. This costume I wear allows me to be that. I get to put on a show… be the kid detective. Act sly and coy. Everything he wants to be… and who he truly is. The mask he wishes he doesn’t have to wear. Just. Like. Me.

My vision changed once more and revealed a much darker setting. The place where… everything hit me at once. I looked forward and saw Joker standing alone. I couldn’t see his friends behind him… all I could see, was him.

Perhaps at the time, I was only focused on him. I can’t remember who else was there other than him. This is where everything reached its limit. On my father’s cruise ship. Ren and I’s final fight. Or it should’ve been.

At the time, I remember hearing that annoying cat. Saying that I had a chance to change. That I had a chance to still be one of them. But I knew then that wasn’t true. Who I am, who I really am, could never be one of his little friends.

But I did feel such joy when I fought him. That was when I was my happiest. And who knows… maybe that’s why I’m so driven for us to fight. But then again, I was also my happiest when I was with him at the jazz bar…

I don’t… know. Who am I? His rival or his… no. He and I could never be friends. It doesn’t make sense… everything I’ve ever known has taught me that I was his enemy. I need to kill him… and maybe killing him will cure me of my feelings.

That’s right… I’m not one of his friends. The images changed as I fought back. I was suddenly back in the helicopter. The one Morgana turned into. The white hands… they’re coming back… I won’t let them! I smashed the window open and climbed out.

I looked down at the emptiness below. A white bottomless pit. I jumped down. Those hands want me to die… I can’t. I refuse to die by anyone else’s hands other than his.

I dived towards the bright light. As the lights consumed me, I didn’t close my eyes. I kept them wide open. I refused to die. Not like this…

I woke back up. I was in my hide out. I looked at the tentacled wrapped on my leg. I don’t think so… I stabbed it with my sword. I heard the sound of a yell outside.

I quickly got up. Who tried to do this to me? They put illusions in my mind… made me see things to make me feel. I ran out my house. I saw him… that damn doctor.

“And what exactly did you try doing?” I asked him. He turned and saw me. His eyes immediately hardened. His costume looked different, but I didn’t care all too much. I gripped my gun and pointed it at him.

“Akechi… relax.” He said. I smiled. “You want me to relax? After you put your slimy hands on me?” I said angrily. I really hated him… he did the most heinous crime of all, and Joker just let him walk away. But not this time.

_BANG._

Ren POV

Sumire laughed as we left the theater. The movie we watched, “What Are You Doing, Step Bro?” Was a comedic film. The theater was filled with laughter every 10 minutes. It lacked in story, but it had some great lines.

As we walked out the theater, she gestured as if she had to go the bathroom. I nodded and waited outside for her. As I stood there, my mind began to wander.

How was I going to go back to my parents…? I criticized them so harshly for abandoning me, that I ended up becoming cold to them. Would they even accept me? I took out my phone and looked at the multiple voicemails and text messages. I can’t keep running away from my reality. I taught Sumi that… and I should follow in my own lessons.

Speaking of Sumi, she finished up and walked out the theater. “Alright Senpai, I hope you’re ready for our contest now…” She said. I looked at my watch. Yeah, we have time. I nodded as we walked over to Big Bang Burger.

But before we went in, I peered down the alleyway that lead to Untouchable, the gun store. But something was different… the Velvet Room still wasn’t there. I looked down. Why can’t I reach them… I thought I was capable now. Since Sumire stole my heart… I don’t know.

I felt a pair of hands wrap squeeze my face as Sumire looked up at me. “Hey… what’s wrong?” She asked. I shook my head. “Nothing…” I said. We both knew I was lying.

“Ren… you can trust me. You know that… now come on. What’s wrong?” She asked. I sighed and smiled. She’s right. I guess the recovery process from my heart being changed would take a little bit to get readjusted to.

“It’s just… a little annoying. I still can’t summon my Personas.” I said. Her smile went away. Damnit… I shouldn’t have brought this up.

“It’ll be okay. Just give it time… I know you. You’re stronger than you realize. Have faith, okay?” She said. I nodded and took a deep breath. Right… have faith.

I looked at the entrance to Big Bang Burger. “Alright. Let’s go, Amamiya.” I said as she smiled. We walked in and noticed a huge line. Our names were up in a bulletin board.

It was a race. The first to finish their burger would go up to the next level. There were 8 players. The winner would go onto fight winners from other stores. Who’d have thought this would be so competitive…

Sumire read the bulletin board. We were going up against two different people. Guess it was time to go. I wished her luck, and she did the same. We sat down on our separate tables, face to face with our opponents. There was a small crowd watching… it’s showtime.

My opponent was a ripped older man. Could be in his sixties. He looked like he went to the gym everyday though. But I’ll take him down… I’ve been eating these burgers like nothing.

I scarfed down my burger quickly and Sumire did the same. We kept going on and on. We made it to level 4. I… ended up failing. The guy who beat me was this frail little twelve year old with glasses. I underestimated him…

I watched from the crowd as Sumire was still on level 4. After this, was the final round. She was being polite, but also wasn’t wasting time. She didn’t make any mess, but somehow ate at incredible speed.

I smiled as she went faster. She ended up defeating her opponent very quickly. “That’s my girl.” I said calmly under my breath. She got up and went to the next table. Facing the guy who beat me.

After 10 minutes, she lost too. It was a tough competition… that little guy could eat… As we left the store, I laughed as she talked about how difficult it was. She was also impressed in my amazing ability to eat those burgers.

It wasn’t something I was proud of… but it was a power few could control. “You didn’t do so bad yourself. You ranked higher than me.” I said. She smiled.

As we were about to leave, I could smell… burning? I looked left and right. She picked up the scent too. When I saw something coming from the alleyway in front of me.

I ran down the alley, and she ran too. I could feel the warmth grow into a blistering heat… what’s happened? We turned the right corner, and saw Untouchable in flames. What in the world? I ran up to the door. Inside, I could see broken bottles on the floor and I could smell alcohol. Whoever did this used a Molotov.

I opened the door and looked around. Sumire grabbed my arm, telling me not to go. I turned to her. “Call the police. My friend is in there. I’ll be okay. Trust me.” I said to her calmly. She reluctantly nodded and pulled out her phone.

I ran inside the store and looked around. Flames erupted everywhere. Where is he?! I climbed over the counter and into the back. Iwai was tied to a chair and had duct tape over his mouth. I untied the rope, seeing as it was only tied by basic knots. I couldn’t untie his hands in time, but I got his legs off the chair. He stood up and ran. I helped him over the counter as we quickly left the store. I got us out of the alleyway as the fire department quickly rolled in and took out the flames.

I took the tape off Iwai’s mouth. I looked at him. “What happened?” I asked. He took a deep breath and looked at me. “These people… they came in like usual customers… but when I was getting stuff ready, they attacked me. You can guess the rest…” He said. I sighed.

“Any idea who they were?” I asked. He shook his head. “I think they might be a new gang in Shibuya… called themselves Reapers. Said they were attacking every small business they were aware of.” He said. My eyes widened as I realized what he said.

Sumire also heard and she was shocked too. Akechi’s Reapers… they’re attacking. I stood up. Maybe I can stop them… what other small businesses do I know… Oh god.

“Sumi, we have to get to LeBlanc now!” I shouted. She realized what I meant and put two and two together. She ran deeper into the alleyway. “Senpai, I have an idea. Hold my hand.” She said. I held it tight as she opened the nav. Of course… she’s using her little fast travel method.

We were sent into Mementos, and then she selected her phone to release us into a different location. I opened my eyes and saw we were back. I ran as fast as I could. I turned right down the street to the café. I looked, and saw windows smashed and shelves brought to the ground. I walked inside slowly.

Memories of this happening before flooded my mind. Sojiro was okay then…he’ll be okay now. Right? C’mon… just show up and pretend like nothing every happened. I stepped over several fallen over chairs and broken glass. Sumire walked behind me, close.

Oh god… I could feel my heart drop and my stomach go sick. I turned the corner and saw Sojiro. He was unconscious on the floor with blood leaking out from his head. His pink shirt stained with blood and his glasses broken. I clenched my fist in anger as I saw a red R sprayed on the floor next to him. The Reapers struck my home.


	17. Silhouette

Sumire POV

I stared in shock as Sojiro laid on the floor not moving an inch. Ren also stood there angrily… his fists were clenched. I didn’t know what to say…

Ren kneeled down and picked Sojiro up. He tried to be gentle, but also moved with urgency. He looked at me sternly. “Get Futaba and meet at the clinic.” He said blankly. I quickly nodded and began to move.

I watched as Ren ran down the alley. I ran over to the gate and opened it. I knocked on the door loudly. I saw a light turn on and heard light footsteps in the quiet night.

The door opened slowly, with Morgana on the floor. “Where’s Futaba?” I asked. He looked up and then behind the door. Futaba was there, holding a frying pan. I looked at her questioningly, but I decided not to ask. I needed her. Now.

“Sojiro’s been attacked. Please come with me!” I said. She looked surprised then suddenly extremely panicked. She ran outside barefoot, and Morgana kept up. I also followed behind.

When we got to the clinic, Ren was sitting on a seat outside. “He’s in there.” He said to Futaba. She nodded and opened the door and began talking to the nurse. Morgana leapt onto the counter and looked down sadly.

Ren stared at the ground angrily. It was such a contrast to how he was a few hours ago. “I knew… I knew I should’ve done something.” Ren said. I sat next to him and Morgana looked at him.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done.” He said. Ren shook his head and put his hands on his face.

“No… Akechi. I should’ve dealt with him sooner. Because of me… Sojiro got hurt. It’s my fault.” He said. I grabbed his arm.

“Don’t start with this again, Senpai. Sojiro’s not too hurt… I’m sure he’ll be fine.” I said. Ren looked down. “I know… but it’s not fair. Not to him. I have to take him down… or more people I know… like this nurse, may share the same fate as Iwai and Sojiro.” He said coldly.

I was trying to talk him out of it, but even I had to admit… he’s right. Akechi isn’t stopping anytime soon. But there’s not much we can do. Akechi needs to be stopped… but Akechi wants it to go to the death. I can’t let Ren go through with something like that. Then… he’ll truly lose himself.

Morgana looked at Ren with determined eyes. “You’re right Ren. We can’t let him do this again. I say we regroup and take him down.” He said. Ren nodded. I agree… but…

“What about the Reaper gang?” I asked. Ren looked down. “Right… we don’t have any names. We need to catch some of them in the act.” He said. Morgana quickly jumped up.

“Wait! Futaba has those cameras! She put them all in LeBlanc… we might catch a face there!” He said excitedly. She has cameras in there? Creepy… but useful.

Ren looked up. “Right… if we can stop the Reapers now before they spread, we can then focus on Akechi without anyone getting in the way.” He said. Morgana nodded and so did I.

Futaba came out of the room and looked down. “He’ll be okay. He just needs some time.” She said. I nodded slowly.

Ren looked up at her. “Futaba… search through your camera recordings. We might be able to identify who did this.” I said. She quickly nodded.

“On it. Come on Kitty.” She picked up Morgana and they were off. I sighed and so did Ren. He was mentally exhausted. I put my head on his shoulder.

I leaned into his ear. “It’ll be okay, Senpai. It’ll be okay.” I said. He held my hand on relaxed. It was going to be a long night…

Maruki POV

I looked ahead as the bullet flew towards my face. Akechi’s gun recoiled as he shot without hesitation. I stared blankly. I wasn’t afraid of him. He’s just like all my other patients… they need help. And some… can lash out.

The bullet almost hit me, but the shields I had reflected it back towards him. He was taken aback by this. But his composure shifted back to his usual irritated self.

“So, you’re going to hide behind your pathetic shields?” He said. I looked at him calmly. I didn’t want to hurt him… I just wanted to stop this peacefully.

“Akechi, I don’t want to fight. I just want to talk.” I said. He scoffed and stared at me coldly. “You just want to talk? You put your gross tentacle on my leg. That’s assault, y’know.” He said. That’s true, but I think he was just finding any excuse to kill me.

“Look… I know you don’t like me much. But I’m trying to help you.” I said in my usual calm manner. I needed to treat him like I would any other student. Make them feel comfortable and safe… that’s the first step.

That comforting feeling is what allowed me to pierce through Ren’s exterior… but I don’t know how to calm Akechi. I’ll have to figure that out on my own.

“I don’t need help… I’m not here to be fixed. I’m here to pursue my mission… and you’re on my hit list.” He said. I sighed. I guess I’ll have to do this while we fight. Or really, while I evade attacks and talk…

He raised his sword high into the air and swung it downwards. I quickly raised my staff and blocked it. He leaned forward with all his weight. But he hasn’t eaten any real food in months… he must have been around 120 pounds.

The heat of the sword might be a problem though… the blade was causing my staff to also heat up. It burned through to my hands… but I needed to stay here and talk.

I spoke through the pain. “Goro… you staying down here. And what you’ve been doing… your brain can’t handle it!” I mustered. Steam began to appear as my skin began to burn. I pushed my staff forward as he fell back, but still landed on his feet.

“I don’t care… I won’t listen to your lies. All you do is lie and create fictional realities… you can’t be trusted.” He said angrily. He summoned his Persona and I summoned mine. The black glow reflected off of the gold shine of my Persona.

Alright Daemon… you’re not as strong as Adam… but that’s okay. I don’t need strength. I need reason. Purpose. Effort. I trust you.

I raised a magical shield up as Hereward launched a series of curse attacks. They were all reflected, but he resisted the damage. His Persona was strong. But I didn’t care. I also believe in my purpose.

“Your angry… I know that. And you’re right to not trust me. However, I’m a doctor. I only want to protect you and others… I have no ill intent.” I said calmly. Akechi stayed silent as he called on Hereward again.

He launched a Physical attack of some kind. A series of slashes came at me. I didn’t put up a shield yet… but I’ll have to withstand. The slashes hit me hard as I stumbled back. Luckily, Ren gave me some protective gear a while back. It covered some of the damages, but it still hurt.

“Akechi please!” I shouted. I didn’t want to pull out my trump card so soon, but I need to. “I know you don’t trust adults like me… people like your father.” I said. I did a little research on Goro. Information leaked out about him being Masayoshi Shido’s son recently since investigations were put in place. Akechi has no clue about news in reality… so I hope it catches his attention.

I raised a Physical shield as Akechi looked down. His silence startled me. “You don’t know anything about me.” He said quietly. I raised a magic shield as I kept my eyes on him. I need to keep pushing.

“You’re right. But I know your father is Masayoshi Shido. And that he abandoned you and your mother. Leading you down a dark path of approval and anger.” I said to him. I could see his arms shake in anger.

“He’s not…” He muttered out. He choked on his own voice but kept going. “He’s not my father. That wasn’t my life. That wasn’t me.” He said weakly. I looked down.

Akechi looked up at me angrily. “It’s your fault I’m alive… I shouldn’t be. I was so close to an ending. A day without suffering… a day without feeling like I’m worthless. And you brought me back… back to this Hell.” He said. I was about to speak, but he looked like he was going to keep going. If I can keep him going… I might have a shot at this.

“You and your stupid dream… caused me to live. And I have this urge now… to use my life. And the only purpose I must serve is to punish those that deserve it. So that nobody else ends up living the miserable life I had to live.” He said with spite. He’s right… it’s my fault that he’s resurrected.

“I know you’re right… and I’m sorry. What I did was wrong. But you can use this opportunity to fix your issues and solve that urge. You don’t have to be this way.” I said. His eyes looked down at the ground and back to me.

He raised his sword once more. “I’m not the real Akechi. He got to have his peace…I will be this way. I’m just a stupid cognition. If Ren forgets about me, I’m as good as gone…” Akechi said. His anger died down… and his voice broke my heart. He’s just a kid…

“And the only way… for him to remember me. Is to cause destruction and chaos… and continue the game forever… and Ren will remember me… after I kill his newest ally.” He said quietly. Akechi charged at me with intense speed.

He swung his sword towards my head, but I quickly ducked. Thank goodness I don’t have that stupid mask… But my thoughts were interrupted by a swift roundhouse kick to my chest. I fell backwards as Akechi thrusted his sword down at me. I rolled, but it still cut my side slightly and caused my shield to break.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it towards him. I knew he wouldn’t let me shoot. Akechi quickly jumped back. I needed distance. I kept my gun on him.

“You can be better than the previous Akechi… you’re right. You aren’t him. You can be better. Learn from his mistakes and avoid the same fate. I know you don’t enjoy living down here... nobody can.” I said calmly. He looked down and began to think. Please… I need to reach out to him…

He was quiet. “Leave.” He said quietly. I tilted my head. “What? You’re letting me go?” I asked. He avoided my eyes and regained his composure. “Leave before you lose the other one.” I was still confused.

“What are you talking about? Lose my other wh-” I was interrupted by Akechi shooting me in the kneecap. I fell to the floor and gasped out in pain. Yeah… I get the message. I know I can keep pushing… but I’m better off leaving. I learned more about him… and with a little help, I might be able to solve this soon.

I nodded slowly. Akechi walked away and didn’t look back. But I have a feeling he’ll be thinking about his problems for a while too. I stood up. Here we go… I opened the meta-nav and sighed. Back to reality.

When I woke up, I was in Shibuya. Still in my car. I needed to find Ren… I’m sure he’s recovered from his heart being changed. He’s strong… I’ll head over to LeBlanc.

After a short drive, I walked over to the cute little café, only to find a broken door and a sight that was disturbing. It looked like a tornado wiped through here… what happened? I walked inside. I saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. Oh my…

If I’m not mistaken… isn’t there a clinic nearby? I quickly walked down and across the street. Inside, I could see Ren and Sumire.

I opened the door and saw them asleep next to each other. I looked at my watch. It was around eight in the morning. Sorry kids, but it’s time to wake up. I gently shook Ren and Sumire.

Sumire woke up first. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked at me. “Oh… hey doctor.” She said, her voice slowly readjusting. I smiled. Ren woke up next after hearing her voice.

He looked at me and sighed. “Hey.” He said, his voice also readjusting. “Hey kids… I know you just woke up, but we need to talk. Maybe I’ll let you guys get ready and we can talk in the café? I’ll work on fixing the place up.” I said. I tried to comfort them. They look really drained. But what I need to talk about is urgent.

They slowly nodded and stood up. They headed upstairs to get changed, while I began to pick up some of the fallen chairs. Who would do something to such a nice place? I had a feeling it was Akechi… or the Reaper things he unleashed back when Ren and I were down there.

Perplexing… I thought Akechi enjoyed this place. Maybe he doesn’t have as much control over these Reapers as he once believed. It doesn’t help that they tagged the place with spray paint… displaying the letter R.

I began to scrub it away with some bleach. Luckily it didn’t get onto the wood floor… just the tile. I also repaired the door… or at least I tried to. They smashed the glass door to open it from the inside. I just put some cardboard over it and taped it on.

Ren and Sumire’s footsteps grew louder as they walked down the stairs. I turned and saw them both wearing their day clothes. Ren’s hair was still messy but managed to look clean. The haircut he had is paying off. But I needed to focus.

They took a seat at a booth and I sat across from them. “Okay… I can see that you both have a lot on your plate right now. But I think I know how we can defeat Akechi.” I said. Ren’s eyes immediately lit up.

“You found a weakness of some kind?” He asked. I nodded. “It’s not as direct as a usual elemental weakness, but it’s attached to you.” I said. Ren looked confused, while Sumire looked concerned.

“As both of you know, Akechi is the product of my terrible dream… He’s not really Akechi, but he shares his memories. He believes that his purpose is to carry out his justice…” I said. Ren looked down.

“His justice… right. But what does that have to do with anything?” He asked.

“Well… Akechi believes that he has an issue. He believes that if you forget about him, since he’s just a cognition, that he’ll disappear.” I said. Ren kept his head down.

“That… does make sense. I did wish for him to come back…” He said. I nodded. “Right. And I believe that in order for him to calm down and avoid hurting more people like Sojiro, we need him to believe that you’ll remember him without him needing to cause havoc.” I said firmly.

“Not to mention, he’s causing himself to go insane and others around him. It happened to you, Ren. He’s making himself believe things that aren’t true. His brainwaves are spiking rapidly. He’s becoming more aggressive and chaotic.” I continued, “If we don’t do something, we might not get the chance to save the Akechi you wished for.” I concluded.

Ren looked back up. “So… I need him to trust me.” Ren said. I nodded. “It’s not a direct weakness, but it will lead to my other tactic.” I said. Ren kept quiet, so I could continue.

“My Persona. It has the ability to cure someone’s heart. Just like how you steal a heart and Akechi purges one. I can cure it.” I said. Ren looked shocked.

“Adam Kadmon? I thought you were afraid of him.” He said. Sumire shook her head.

“I never told you… Dr. Maruki awoke to his third tier Persona when we were in your palace.” She said. Ren nodded slowly.

“I see…” He said. He’s probably a little annoyed. Now everyone has a Persona except for him. But I’m sure even without one, we can still save Akechi.

“Anyways, I tried to use my Persona on him recently. But he fought it off… but when I used it on your shadow, he couldn’t fight it off. Because Sumire was there.” I said. Sumire nodded.

“That’s right. I was also able to see what Ren saw… and being there with him helped him to realize the error of his ways.” She said. Ren nodded once again. He was being awfully quiet about this.

“There’s just one issue… He wants me alone. I have a feeling that the next time I see him, is when our duel is going to take place.” Ren said.

Sumire looked at him. “That’s not a problem… we can figure something out.” She said. Ren stayed quiet.

“The idea on paper sounds good. But execution’s going to be difficult…” He said. I nodded. This wasn’t going to be easy. I’d need a way to be there without Akechi knowing… Mementos doesn’t have many places to hide. But I’m sure will figure it out soon enough.

Akechi POV

I’ve had enough of that stupid doctor… always getting in my way. Saying things, he doesn’t even understand. He caused me to be reborn and live a miserable life and now wants to help me. Make up your mind…

I can’t stay here now. My home has been compromised… I grabbed some of the medication I needed. That burning feeling has gone away for now. But it’ll come back. Whenever Joker forgets about me… I can feel the burning return.

It’s him… I never wanted to admit it. But I need him. He’s the only reason I’m here. And without him, I can’t pursue my justice. That’s the only reason I need him… not for friendship. But so I can continue to enact justice.

I sighed and began to walk. I should send more Reapers in… but I’m too tired. But I should head over to the portal I do send them through. It’s a long walk… but I have nowhere else to go.

I began to move when I heard the sound of an engine. I turned around and saw Jose in his little car. “Hello Crow!” He said kindly. I turned to him.

This stupid kid… does he not remember that I tried to kill him? What is wrong with him? “Hello Jose.” I said. He looked at me questioningly. “What’s wrong? Is my medicine working?” He asked.

“It’s working… I’m just not happy.” I said blankly. Hopefully he’ll go away. I turned and continued to walk. The car drove up and began to move at my pace. I looked at him.

“I can see that. Maybe I can help. I could drive you to wherever you’re going?” He asked. I sighed and nodded. I got into the back of his small car as he began to drive. How does he know where I want to…? Never mind. I was too tired to care.

Those tentacles drained me… emotionally. I saw images I thought I’d never see again. Joker’s stupid… face. I hate him. I hate that I have to depend on him… and that he’s the source of my life.

As the car sped up, stars began to whiz by. Quite the sight… We eventually made it to the portal and I got out the car.

“Thanks… Jose.” I said. I meant it… he actually helped me. I usually push those away who try and help me… because eventually they turn on me. But not him. He… actually seems to care. He nodded and drove off.

I stared up at the portal and sat down. The blacks and reds… some purple too. How fascinating. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

Ren POV

I struggled when thinking about the information I received. Partly because it made me realize that all of this was going to hit the fan soon. And I still have so much to do… the Reapers, Akechi, and my parents.

But I have to remember… I’m not on my own. Just then, the door opened up. Futaba came in with Mona.

“Hey guys… I finally managed to pinpoint our guy.” She said. I looked at her phone. She got two faces. Both of them looked like average joes. Nothing too special.

Sumire looked as well. “Perfect… can’t we give this to the police and they can handle it?” She asked. Futaba nodded.

“Yeah, but I’d feel safer giving it to Makoto’s sister. I think she’ll help us out a bit.” She said. I nodded. Yeah that makes sense. Hopefully, they can get them and the other Reapers… in the meantime, it was time to deal with Akechi.

“So… when do you think we should go after him?” I asked the Doctor. He looked down. “I was actually hoping you could come up with a more concrete plan. All I have is data.” He said. True… okay. I need to think.

Sumire began to catch up Futaba and Morgana, while Futaba relayed it to the group chat. Let’s see… I need to get Akechi alone with me, while the doctor hits him with tentacles… but at the same time, I’d also want the Thieves to be there. Just in case…

I’d need them to be in a magic cloak or something. Make them invisible… I have an idea. If the Meta-Verse is the cognition of the people, then if they were there, Akechi would know. He needs to believe they aren’t there…

He’s been trying to make me become a loner. I have to act like how I was a few days ago. Angry and selfish. Not thinking of anyone’s feelings but my own. I can do that… but I need to be careful.

If his chaos consumes me, I might lose sight of the mission and become how I was previously. Sealing my fate as a palace ruler. Hm….

So, I need to put on an act, let him believe I came alone, and then when he’s got his guard down and trusts me, the Doctor can go in for the move. Curing Akechi before he sends in more Reapers into reality.

I laid out the plan to the others. Futaba kept telling the others via text, while I told Mona, Maruki, and Sumi. They all nodded in agreement of the plan. Sumire believed the invisibility would work. She’s learned a lot about the Meta-Verse recently and it sounded plausible.

“Okay… we should test out my theory about the invisibility tonight. Then hatch the plan tomorrow.” I said. But Futaba quickly interjected.

“I can do it with Yusuke tonight. You two, and especially you Doctor, need to rest up.” She said. I looked over at Doctor Maruki. He had major bags under his eyes. Yeah… I agree. Sumire and I didn’t get much sleep either.

“Okay… so let’s all rest up. Tell the others we’re doing this tomorrow. Akechi needs to be stopped.” I said. They all nodded as we went our separate ways to prepare.

I still wasn’t ready to fight… so I have to do this calmly. I need to talk to Akechi and avoid combat. I’d lose… and then it’d all have been for nothing.

Sumire was spending another night with me after spending some time back at home with her dad. I stayed at the Clinic for most of the day and thanked Takemi. Without her, I don’t know what I would’ve done with Sojiro.

I laid down on my bed as Sumire laid down on top of me. She was quiet and so was I. We were both nervous for tomorrow. “Senpai… I’m… afraid.” She said quietly. I put my hand on her back.

“I’m afraid too… but I know it’ll be okay.” I said to her. I was lying through my teeth. I didn’t know if it was going to be okay. But I had to believe.

“I believe you…I do… but it’s scary knowing you’ll have to do that while we just watch.” She said. I agreed. It was scary. I had no idea what was going to happen. But I had no choice.

“Whatever happens… I promise that we’ll make it out okay. I’ll make sure.” I said to her. She hugged me tighter. I held her close. I had to believe.

I had no dreams while I slept. No distractions to change what was coming. I had to deal with this now. I was tired of waiting. Akechi was too. I could feel it. When I woke up, Sumire was gone. She was most likely getting something to eat. I looked at my desk and saw the black glove.

I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. The glove that kept him alive. The glove that caused his rebirth… it was time.

I walked downstairs and nobody was there. I should head over to the Clinic and check up on the old man. I saw him sitting down on a chair.

“Feeling better?” I asked him. He nodded slowly and smiled. “Thanks for helping me out… Futaba told me what you’d be doing today.” He said. I looked at his hands. He put it on my shoulder and I looked at him.

“Remember what I told you when I first found out about your other life?” He asked. I nodded. I couldn’t forget…

“You told me… that if it gets too difficult and I can’t handle it… to back out.” I said. He nodded. “I meant it. Don’t let this guy get you wrapped into his mess. I know you want to help him… but I don’t want to lose you over someone else. Okay?” He said. I nodded slowly. I gave him a quick hug and left.

I walked in and everyone was there. I looked at the faces of all my friends. Ryuji… Makoto… all of them. Dr. Maruki and Sumire…. Today was the day. It was do or die… literally.

If we fail, I’m just as lost as Akechi. And Sumire will lose me, and Maruki will have failed his redemption.

“Alright everyone… Let’s save him.” I said. They all nodded and we went into Mementos.

When I reopened my eyes, I was in my Phantom suit. The red gloves and all. Except my mask. I looked at Dr. Maruki and he was wearing a new suit. I smiled. “You copying my look?” I asked. He smiled.

Sumire giggled. Ryuji began to stretch. Yusuke came over to me. “Your theory worked… but it doesn’t last forever.” He said. I nodded. Okay… we have a time limit. Good to know. No pressure…

“So how do we get to him exactly?” Ann asked. I stood there… right. We don’t have his exact location. That place was deep in Mementos. It’d be difficult to locate.

“We can just do what we did to find Ren.” Sumi said. What? Makoto nodded.

“Right… but none of us have a strong connection to Akechi…” She said. But then everyone’s eyes hit me.

“Okay okay… but what do I do?” I asked. Sumire walked over to me. “Just close your eyes… and remember everything you did with Akechi. Remember how you affected him and how he affected you.” She said. Okay… I took a deep breathe.

I remembered the jazz bar, the talks we had while playing pool, and I remembered how he changed my perspective. I used to look at Akechi as a stuck-up jerk. Until I realized that he was just like the rest of us. It showed me that I can’t just judge someone even though I don’t know them… it also showed me is that I can find friends even in people I thought I’d never even relate to. I also remembered how well we work together despite our differences… he’s my friend. My rival. Someone who I compete with as we become stronger. Together.

I opened my eyes as I stared at a night sky. Where am I? I could feel rain hit my face and lightning flash in the barren sky. Interesting… I could see a figure in the distance staring at me. He was a dark… looming figure. With pointy ears and a large chest. Here…ward? I opened my eyes and I was back in Mementos.

A door stood in front of me. The others walked up next to me. “Okay… did I do it?” I asked Sumire. She nodded.

“You did great Senpai.” She said. I nodded and smiled. “You go in, Joker. We can’t be seen. Keep him away from the door and we’ll slip in and he won’t know we’re there.” Maruki said. I nodded.

All my friends smiled and gave me confident looks. It gave me strength. Even without a Persona… with them by my side, I can do whatever it takes. I got this.

I gave them one last look before I stepped into the door. I looked ahead and saw Akechi staring at a huge portal ahead of me.

“Crow.” I said loudly. He stood up and turned around. “Finally.” He said. I immediately felt the chaos start to fill the air. I couldn’t see him very well. The portal was bright… all I could see was his silhouette.

I held his glove in my hand. “Let’s finish this, Goro.” I said. He smiled as he put his mask on. “Gladly… Joker.” He gripped his sword and screamed. I held my knife as Akechi’s silhouette charged at me.


	18. Golden Seeds

Ren POV

I looked ahead at the silhouette running at me with great speed. It’s hard to believe we’re doing this so soon… so fast. But it had to happen eventually. I always thought our duel would be something fun. But now… it decides what happens to the both of us.

If I fail, Akechi will most likely die. He’ll be consumed by his chaos and endless thirst for justice and end up trapped down here forever. Based on what the Doctor said, his brain waves are spiking rapidly. Bound to implode at any moment.

Not to mention what would happen to me. If I fail, I’ll also become consumed by this rage. I’ll fall back into the shadow of my former self… but I can’t let that happen. I have to remember… it’s all just an act.

He got closer as I went on defense. He swung his sword high into the air, as per usual. I quickly raised my knife back. The heat of his blade made me feel like my eyebrows were going to be seared off.

I pushed back. He smiled and backed off. “I’m glad to see that you’re no longer relying on your allies… you finally learned your lesson.” He said to me. I looked at him and tried my best to not look at the door behind me.

The others were supposed to come in and help me when the time came. I just have to line it up… and keep him from looking at the door. It’s showtime.

“I don’t need them… I see now that I only caused them harm. Even though you’re my rival… you helped me. Ironic, right?” I said to him. He laughed.

“I suppose it is… but you also helped me. You can’t tell now… but you did. I’ll be sure to repay you.” He said. I grinned. I couldn’t help it… I was a little excited. The black glove in my right pocket suddenly felt really heavy.

He shot his gun in a pattern I haven’t seen before. I have to remember… Akechi’s been down here for months training and getting stronger. I’ve only done this for about two weeks now… and I’m weaker.

I used my third eye to see the bullets. They appeared like blue lines to me. He was trying to predict my movements… he shot in a 3 way. One in the middle, left, and right. Only way is up.

I grappled the ceiling and leapt upwards. But he also jumped up as well. He kicked me right in the chest as I got slammed back to the ground. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I laid on my back. He landed and put one foot on my chest.

“I’m not holding back, Joker. Are you?” He asked. I smiled. I still had my knife in my right hand. I gripped it and slammed it into leg. He shrieked out in pain as he fell backwards. I pulled my knife out and rolled back.

I stood up at the same time as he. “There he is… I knew you needed a push. I’d say that I’m sorry for what happened to Sojiro… but I don’t regret the effect it’s had on you.” He said while smiling. That struck a nerve. I almost forgot… it’s because of him Sojiro is hurt. And that Iwai’s place was on fire. Because of him… I gripped my knife.

Instead of playing defense I went on offense. I pulled my gun out and began to shoot. He dodged the first two but got hit by the third. Once he was off balance, I swiftly kicked him twice. He fell back, but quickly recovered.

I kept pushing. Akechi attempted to shoot me, but I was too fast. I dodged the bullets with my usual 3 hit attack. I dodged the first bullet and slashed him with my knife. I then hit him with one more knife slash. I raised my knife for one more, when Akechi screamed.

“Persona!” He ripped his mask off as I was blown backwards by the explosion. I stabbed the ground so I wouldn’t lose my footing. I stared at the giant figure behind him. Hereward… the same figure I saw in that rainy city.

Akechi stared at me with anger. I didn’t bother looking at the doorway behind me. I think they’re in now. I can’t see them either… since I also didn’t see them come in. It’s a mystery to Akechi and I now.

He began to shoot curse attacks at me. I couldn’t dodge those… I was hit by them immediately. The first hit caused a tiny explosion behind me. I fell forwards onto my chest. The second exploded on the ground below me, causing me to fly upwards.

I regained my composure in the air. I launched my grapple to the ground and pulled myself down. Using the momentum, I tackled Crow. While on top I raised my fist and began to slam it into his face.

I got one punch in before he kicked me off. He laughed as he used Riot Gun. Bullets came from the sky as I got hit multiple times. I fell to my knees as I recovered. I looked up at Akechi as Hereward stood proudly behind him. I sighed. I have to keep going…

I stood up. My knees slightly wobbly. I don’t have the usual protection as I did when I had my Persona. I’m only human now… but so is he. Maybe I can reach out to his humanity now.

“That’s a strong Persona… where’d you get him from?” I asked. He was taken aback by my odd question. It’s true… over time I began to see Persona as a product to use. I neglected them… and now look at me. But I shook my thoughts and kept my eyes on him.

Crow looked down. “I discovered him when we were in LeBlanc… when I found my true purpose thanks to you.” He said. I nodded. That’s right… if it weren’t for me. He wouldn’t have that Persona.

He looked back up at me. He calmed down. Gotta keep pushing… every urge in my body was telling me to keep fighting. But my friends… they’re relying on me. She’s… relying on me. I continued, “LeBlanc… we had a lot of good memories there, huh? Remember when we united in the laundromat across the street?” I asked. Almost as if I unlocked something in him, his eyes lit up.

The edges of his lip curled with a smile. “That’s right…” He said as his Persona went away. Okay… now I have to get close to him.

“And do you remember when we first spoke about our duel?” I asked him. I walked closer. He got defensive but calmed down when he noticed I wasn’t holding any weapons in my hands.

I also noticed some of the black flowers nearby also began to calm down. The waves around them weren’t flickering but began to go at a steady pace. “I do remember… I gave you…” He trailed off as I lifted the black glove from my pocket.

He stared at it in disbelief. “You… still have it?” He asked. I nodded slowly. “I couldn’t let it go… although I’m sure it would’ve sold nicely on eBay. The great kid detectives’ glove.” I said jokingly. His smile grew slightly.

I was about 3 feet away from him as I held it out to him. He stared at it. He reached for the glove. He held one side as I held the other. We were in contact now.

Akechi POV

I looked at the black glove in Joker’s hands. Joker held it softly. As if it was an egg. I gently placed my fingers on it. I couldn’t believe it…

Why would he keep it… even after I died? It couldn’t be that… it meant something to him… could it? I wasn’t sure. But I felt calm… peaceful. Joker and I… maybe we shouldn’t fight after all. Maybe the truth is… I just did this all to be close to him again.

But suddenly a tentacle flew out from a corner. I looked at it closely. I knew it. I saw something come in earlier… but I gave Joker the benefit of the doubt. I sighed as I moved my hands upwards from the glove in Joker’s hand and grabbed his wrist.

I threw him at the tentacle as it wrapped around him instead of me. He instantly fell to the floor and became paralyzed. Just like as I was in my house. He fell to his knees as he watched me.

I looked over at the tentacle. “You thought you could try that on me?!” I screamed at them. The Doctor slowly appeared along with Joker’s brats. I sighed. I couldn’t believe it. I honestly believed… I turned to Joker.

“This was your grand plan? Joker… I’ve been living down here for months. You think I wouldn’t notice your friends?” I asked. He looked down and realized how stupid he was. The doctor was trying to make the tentacle let go of Joker, but it wouldn’t budge. He has no idea how to control such a powerful Persona whatsoever.

“I gave you multiple chances to come here on your own… but this was the last straw. I’m going to fulfill my promise to you Joker. That all of your friends will suffer… and it’ll be your fault. Because you didn’t have the guts to face me on your own.” I told him calmly. I stood up. The red and black waves began to flow around me again. I could feel it… I was getting more chaotic.

The Doctor spoke to me saying, “Akechi! Please listen! You don’t have to do th-” I ignored him and immediately interrupted him. “I’m tired of listening. Stop treating me like a patient. I’m done. You want to use friends? Meet mine.” I said angrily. I stood there and looked at all of Joker’s friends.

Let’s pull the pin. I snapped my fingers and like loyal dogs, my Reapers came. They stood behind me ominously as the Thieves looked up in fear. The only one who didn’t was Yoshizawa. I didn’t care though… she’ll die just like the rest.

The Reapers began to attack. Two of my Reapers for each member of the Phantom Thieves. Beautiful.

Haru Okumura tried to fight back, shooting her grenade launcher. But with the Thieves divided like this, they stood no chance. And all Joker can do is watch. Reaper One raised the attack of his partner. Reaper Two then attacked her with Cosmic Flare. Her weakness.

She and the others screamed in pain as they also had the same thing happen to them. Ryuji and Yusuke were both screaming for Joker to get up and help them. But the poor bastard can’t move an inch. I walked over to him and took a seat as all of his friends were getting demolished. Their Personas couldn’t handle fighting on their own… how humiliating.

The Doctor was trying to do something. He was trying to raise shields, but his Persona was stuck focusing on Joker. Who knows what he’s seeing right now…?

I just kept my eyes on the Thieves. The Reapers stayed away from the Doctor. Good. If they took him down, Joker would be back up. Not that he can do much at this point. They all fell to the floor and were knocked down.

Yoshizawa on the other hand was still putting up a fight. What a shame. I focused in on her and the other Reapers began to attack her in unison. She was dodging their curse attacks effectively. She’s not afraid of them… hm. She was using a grapple to get away from them.

I snapped my fingers and the Reapers stopped. They immediately circled around Doctor Maruki. They weren’t going to attack him, but just keeping him there. Sumire began to limp over to me slowly. She was trying to get to Joker. I won’t let her.

“Senpai… please. You have to get up.” She said. I smiled. “He can’t do a thing.” I said to her. She looked at him desperately.

“Joker please!” She shouted. I could see her eyes tear up. But I guess we should get on with it. I summoned my Persona. She on instinct did the same. Her Persona had Bless attacks and mine had Curse. I smiled… what a time to be alive. 

Sumire POV

The dark Persona, Hereward was staring down at my Persona… Ella. I know I’m not going to win… but I have to try. His Persona was the perfect foil to mine. I have to focus on evading and getting to Joker. This fight isn’t for survival, but for Joker’s soul. I have to try.

I immediately shot out Bless Attacks at him. He dodged them quickly and moved onto the offense. He shot out a Physical Attack as Hereward drew his bow. I also dodged with speed. He’s trying to wear me out… and it might work.

I ran up to him. I’ll have to do the same. I attacked with my rapier and did fast jabs at his chest. He tried to bat them away with his sword, but I was too fast. I kept pushing and attacking. But he then swung his sword at my head. I ducked and kicked him in the face. He fell back as blood came out of his nose.

He laughed as he went faster. The black and red waves began to explode around his body. I recognize this… when Ren and Akechi did their showtime move the same aura exploded from him. He’s not holding back.

He heated blade swung fast as I tried to dodge. But he was too fast. Too chaotic. Unpredictable. I felt the heat strike quickly as it cut my all over. I fell back as he stood tall while smiling. He then summoned his Persona. It was over… I can’t do anything. I looked at Joker.

“Ren… don’t let it end like this.” I said to him. His eyes looked blank. I don’t know if he can hear me… but… I hope he knows that it’s not his fault. Nobody could’ve done anything… I tried to reach over and grab Ren’s hand, but it was too late. I was then hit with a Curse attack.

Maruki POV

I watched in horror as Akechi defeated all of the Thieves. The Reapers stood around me. I can’t do anything. I should’ve been more careful… we came in here too soon. And it’s my fault… Ren can’t move.

He could’ve saved them. He would’ve stopped this. What have I done? I’m the only one left standing… What can I do? I looked to my right and I could see Futaba. She was also still up… maybe she can do something.

Akechi looked up at her and smiled. “You coward. You just watched all of your friends get attacked. And did NOTHING.” He said to her. She looked down. Makoto looked up at her.

“Don’t listen to him Futaba… you can still beat him… heal us up and we’ll be back in no time!” She said. Akechi laughed as Futaba began to type away in her ship. He then summoned his Persona and hit her with a Megidolaon.

She immediately crashed. That’s right… no other foe has known about her existence except for him. Damnit… what am I going to do? Everyone’s down and weak… they’re not dead… but they’re down.

It’ll take time for them to get up… Why can’t I let go of Ren? This stupid Persona… it’s broken. It can’t do anything right… Please… people need our help… Let go of him.

A black glow appeared behind Akechi. Oh god… Akechi raised his arm up and then forward to all of the downed Thieves. He used his most powerful move, Rebellion Blade. It hurts on it’s own… but it’s at it’s strongest when used on an enemy that’s already down. Most of the Thieves withstood the attack… but it’s over. There’s nothing else we can do…

I looked over at Ren. Sumire’s fingertips were practically grazing on Ren’s hand… but that might be enough… There was a red aura around Ren as well… he’s being consumed as he sits there… And throughout the fight he became more and more chaotic… This is our last chance. I closed my eyes and tried to cure his heart.

Ren POV

I scratched my head as I looked down at my phone. I was sitting on the train back to my home. I had to say goodbye to all my friends and new family. I was going to miss them. I opened up my phone to a series of text messages. From pretty much everyone. I opened up the first one.

**Phantom Thieves Group Chat:**

 **Makoto:** Why are you just sitting there?

 **Yusuke:** Please help us…

 **Futaba:** Do something… please…

 **Ryuji:** Why did you bring us down here?

 **Haru:** You’re the one who killed us.

 **Ann:** We left our lives for you, and this is how you repay us?

 **Yusuke:** You’ve ruined our lives.

 **Makoto:** Again.

I closed my phone and looked out the window. They’re right… I lead them all to their death. I’m sorry… I just began to believe that I was better. That I was wrong… but it’s true. I am a burden. An anchor. I knew I was right… I should have listened.

And now look what’s happened. Everyone I care about… they’re all dead. I should have listened to Akechi. He told me… multiple times. He kept saying that if I don’t go alone, they’ll die. And he kept his word… I really am a fool.

The train came to a stop. I stood up and picked up my bag. It felt empty without Morgana. But I refused to think about him… or any of them. I can’t do it… if I do… I’ll break.

And I can’t break. Not now… I learned my lesson. I have to be alone. It’s the only way. I kept walking. I honestly didn’t know where I was right now. I just got on the train and ran. After everything… I couldn’t bear to be back in that place again. My parents will never accept me… so I have to be alone.

If I go back to Sojiro, he’ll get hurt again. They’ll all get hurt again. I can’t do that to them… I have to be the bigger person and walk away.

I looked behind me. People began to come out of the train… it was the Thieves… my friends. No… stay away from me… I began to walk faster. I could hear their footsteps move quicker. I began to run.

Don’t you understand? Go… away… I kept running as they grew louder and louder. I looked around and I was no longer in reality… the train behind me had a red glow. I’m in Mementos… no… not again.

I kept running as my clothing changed to my Phantom attire. Please no… I can’t live like this anymore… my running slowed down as I began to trudge through some water. But it got deeper and deeper. But I didn’t care. I kept moving.

The water rose up to my neck as I pushed my head under. I swam downwards deeper and deeper. Until I remembered I can’t breathe… I’m still alive. But the dead aren’t. They swam faster and faster. I looked up. There was a hand… I swam up to it.

A yellow glove… Ryuji… I looked down. The dead were still swimming after me. I have to accept his help… even if I don’t want to. I gripped his hand tightly as he pulled me up. Once I came up from the water, I looked at him.

His eyes were closed and his head was hanging. He’s… dead. I looked at the hand I gripped. His hand was weak. I looked at my hand. My gloves were red as usua—

No… I’m not wearing gloves. These are my hands. They’re red. Blood… of my friends… it’s on my hands. Ryuji’s body disappeared and so did my surroundings. I looked up and I could see images of some kind.

I could see Akechi and his Reapers brutally beating my friends. I tried to do something, but I couldn’t. I watched helplessly at the horror before me. If it wasn’t for my plan… they’d be okay. They’d all be okay… I cried as I heard their screams.

I’m sorry… I just want it to stop… please… I’m sorry. I reached down into my coat. I gripped my knife coldly. I looked at it closely. It’s my fault… it’s always my fault… the images changed and showed my friends all doing what they love.

Yusuke painting… Futaba finding friends… Ryuji finally excelling and being the person, I knew he could be… all of them becoming better.

I even saw Akechi… lying peacefully on the floor. He was dead… but because of my actions, he’s back. And he’s living in pain… it’s my fault. I brought the knife up to my chest. It’s my fault… I looked down at the knife.

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… I promise… I won’t ever let it be my fault again… I began to push the knife when I felt a warm hand pull. I looked up and saw Sumire. Why is she smiling…?

She pulled the knife away and sat down in front of me. “You’re so silly Senpai.” She said to me. My eyes widened. What in the world is wrong with her? I killed her… and she’s still right next to me.

“Do you want to go watch a movie with me later?” She asked. My heart dropped. I didn’t know what was happening… but I nodded slowly. She smiled.

“Well then you better get dressed… you can’t watch a movie looking like this.” She said as she held my hands. The blood left stains on her hands. I looked down and began to sob.

“Why are you crying? I thought we went over this already… Senpai… I know you’re afraid. And I know you believe everything is your fault. I know what it’s like…” She said. I looked back up at her.

Images of her dealing with Kasumi’s death. “And do you remember who helped me?” She asked. I nodded slowly. “That’s right… you did. Ren Amamiya. My hero.” She said while giggling.

“And what about all of your friends? Didn’t they also go through their own problems? And then you helped them… right?” She asked. I nodded again. She kissed my cheek softly.

“Right. I know you may feel like an anchor, but you’re not. You’re not dragging us down. Without you, we’d have sunk long ago… You’re our lifesaver.” She said to me.

Her hands began to grip mine even stronger now. “Akechi is just another friend… a friend who needs help. We all need your help again… to lift us up. So please… if you do nothing… you become the anchor you’re so fearful of. Don’t let that happen…” She said. I nodded again.

She’s right… I can’t let them sink. Not now. I stood up to the best of my ability. I looked down at her. “But what if… I fail to save you all?” I asked. She shook her head. “You won’t… your friends give you strength… I’ve seen it in you… you fight harder when your friends need you…” She said. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

She’s right… in my most dire of moments… fighting Kamoshida and all of our other enemies, I fought harder and stronger because I knew what it meant. To my friends… Akechi is no different. He’s my friend…

I looked down at her. “Thank you…” I said. She smiled. “Thank you, Senpai. For not giving up on us.” She hugged me close as I closed my eyes. Thank you Sumire.

I woke up. I felt a slight pinch on my back. I turned and saw Dr. Maruki on the floor. He wasn’t defeated… but he was downed. I took the tentacle off and felt something else pinch my hand. Sumire… I squeezed her hand firmly before putting it down once more.

I stood up. Akechi turned to me. “Look at what you made me do Joker…” He said while black and red waves flew off of him stronger than ever. I won’t let it consume me… I looked at all of my friends on the floor. I can’t let them down…

“I won’t let you down either, Akechi.” I said to him. He looked at me confused. “What are you talking about?” He asked. I shook my head. It didn’t matter. I have to save him and everyone… I won’t fail them. 

Akechi looked at me intently. “You seem different than before… no matter. Are you ready to finish our duel?” He asked. I know what this fight means… they need me… they all need me.

“I am. But I just want to let you know… I’m not going to let you win. I have a reason to win now… I thought before that my friends were a weakness… but I see the truth now.” I said to him. I continued, “They’re not a weakness… I don’t bring them down. They lift me up… they’re more than just my friends… they’re my strength.” I said to him confidently. He gripped his sword once more.

I know what I have to do now. And just like that… I remembered. Who I truly am. “I see you have rediscovered who we truly are. We are men of many treasured allies… very well. I am thou, thou are I.” A voice said to me.

I could feel a warm glow hit my face softly. My mask… it’s back… I smiled. Thank you… for not giving up on me.

Akechi scoffed. “Your feeding yourself lies Joker… you were so close… to reaching your full potential. You could have been as strong as me…” He said angrily. I ignored him. He summoned his Persona, Hereward. He launched an attack at me head on… Rebellion Blade.

I held my mask with purpose. And I called on him… I knew him by instinct. “Raoul!” I shouted. As I ripped my mask off. Black fingers came in front of me and caught the blade. I looked up and standing tall, was what appeared to be Arsene… but now… he knew his purpose. A Persona strengthened by his friends. He pushed the blade back as Akechi smiled.

I looked ahead at Akechi. I wasn’t as strong as him… and I only have one Persona. He’s not as strong as Satanael, but it didn’t matter. I believe in my friends… and they believe in me. That’s all I need.

Akechi charged at me while launching Curse attacks at Raoul. Raoul very quickly dodged as I dodged Akechi’s attacks. Akechi swung his sword aggressively at me. I blocked most of the attacks, while Raoul absorbed the Curse attacks.

I smiled. Akechi’s Persona can’t do anything to mine… we’re elementally equal. I swung my knife at Akechi. I won’t fatally wound him… but I need to show him I’m not playing anymore. I cut his sides as he kicked me back.

I rolled back as I began to shoot. He didn’t see it coming and fell over. I launched a series of Curse attacks at him. I knew it wasn’t going to damage, but I needed to keep Hereward occupied.

I closed in on Akechi once more. Our blades clashed with every hit, until he finally nicked my shoulder. I took the pain and pushed through. I used my other hand holding the gun and slammed it across Akechi’s face. He spit blood out of his mouth as he smiled.

Hereward then launched Almighty attacks at my feet. I was launched upwards by the explosion. Akechi then launched a second Almighty attack at me and it launched me far backwards. I hit the ground hard as Akechi came speeding towards me.

He came in fast and the fight resumed. I swung my knife at hit stomach but he dodged it with ease. He jabbed his sword at my chest, but then Raoul launched another Curse attack at him. He stumbled back for a bit, letting me move in.

I punched him twice in the body and finished with a kick. He fell back and shook his head. “This is all you can do? How disappointing… let’s raise the stakes, shall we?” He said while smiling.

And just like that, his Reapers guarding Doctor Maruki began to swarm towards me. The Doctor used this opportunity to slip away. From what I could see, he was healing everyone up to the best of his ability.

The Reapers began to attack as I jumped upwards. I grappled off of them just like I did when I first encountered them. I kept swinging. Akechi noticed and began to shoot at me. I quickly moved, but there’s only so much I could do up here. I got hit a few times, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.

Until the Reapers began to fire Megidola attacks like it was nothing. I could use this to my advantage… I kept swinging. They began to attack each other on accident. Akechi noticed and got angrier.

Until he did something I didn’t expect. He launched a grapple from his wrist to me and pulled me down. Since when did he…? Wait! Sumire… she got one from my Shadow. She mentioned that to me… He took it off her after he knocked her out.

I slammed into him as the Reapers stopped attacking. They won’t hurt their master… which means I can’t get hurt either. I smiled as I stood up. Akechi shook his head.

“You stupid idiots… very well. All of you are useless… go home.” Akechi said to them while smiling at me. They all began to fly towards the giant portal back to their hosts… meaning… oh no.

I have to stop them. I started to run, but Akechi grappled me and pulled me. Using the momentum, I kicked Akechi hard. He fell back. I turned around and began running. “I won’t let you stop them!” I heard him shout from behind. He grappled me once again. Dammit…

I can’t get away… come on Raoul… do something… I closed my eyes. I don’t know your moves yet… I did all of your offensive moves… but wait. Phantom Show? I’ve never seen I before… but I guess I’ll give it a shot.

Akechi took his sword out and swung it at me as I got closer to him. He cut my leg as I fell to the floor. I couldn’t stand… Akechi stood before me and put the blade to my neck. Just like when he beat me in the Velvet Room…

“Anything left to say before my Reapers leave and I win?” He asked. I looked up at him. I couldn’t help it… he has no idea what’s coming. I laughed as I summoned Raoul. Akechi looked up.

“Your Persona is weak… you can’t hurt me with him.” He said. I nodded. “I know… but I’m not trying to.” I said while smiling. Akechi realizing I had something else up my sleeve quickly swung his blade, but it was too late.

“You’re mine!” I shouted as Raoul launched his move, Phantom Show. A full moon appeared in the air as it launched a blue light from it. It wrapped around Akechi and the Reapers, putting them all into a deep slumber. I still can’t stand… but I did it. They can’t move… at least for now.

“Ren!” I heard a voice shout from my side. I looked and it was Dr. Maruki. He got down next to me and began to heal me. I stood up slowly. “Thanks. Is everyone okay?” I asked. He nodded.

“Yes, but I could use some help. Here.” He gave me some supplies for healing. Right… I don’t know how much time I have before they wake up. Gotta hurry.

I ran over to Mona first, our healer. I only had 2 revives, so I used it on him. He woke up slowly. “Joker… you’re mask... it’s back!” He said while smiling. I nodded. “Yes, it is… but I need you to focus. Get Makoto up and focus on healing, okay?” I told him. He nodded quickly and got to work.

I ran over to Sumire. I slid down to my knees and got her up. Her eyes fluttered awake as she looked up at me. “I knew it…” She said. I looked at her confused. “What?” I asked.

“I knew you’d find it again… I saw the dream too.” She said. I smiled. Wait… that’s right. I turned over to Akechi. Now’s the time… I helped her up and then bolted over to the Doctor.

“Dr. Maruki. We have to do this now.” I said to him as I pointed at Akechi sleeping. He realized what I was talking about and nodded. I turned to Sumire.

“Heal everyone up… and thank you. For believing in me.” I said to her. She smiled and kissed me. “You believed in me first. Now go, Senpai.” She said to me as she ran off. I turned to Akechi.

I laid down on the ground next to him. Our shoulder touched and I gave the doctor a thumbs up. He nodded and summoned Daemon Sultan.

He launched a tentacle at Akechi’s abdomen as I closed my eyes.

Akechi POV

I sipped on my drink as I listened to the music. The calming music. I loved the jazz bar. It felt like the only place where I could escape from my mundane life. Putting on an act constantly was tiresome… but here, nobody cared. Everyone just wanted to relax.

I enjoyed being here alone. And yet for whatever reason… it feels like I shouldn’t be. I’m missing something… I can’t figure it out though. Until I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned and looked up.

“Sorry I’m a bit late.” A calm voice said to me. Joker… He sat down in front of me and scooted forward. He looked at me confused.

“What drink is that?” He asked. I looked at it. I actually didn’t remember ordering it. Wait… it’s happening again. I’m in that world… that dream realm. That bastard. I remember now… Joker used his new Persona… putting me into a deep sleep.

I immediately composed myself. “Let me out.” I told him. He shook his head. “I’m afraid that isn’t possible right now.” He said to me calmly. I sighed in frustration.

I can’t let myself out even if I wanted to… I’m trapped here until Ren gets what he wants. Ren smirked as he knew that I knew. “So, what… you’re going to kill me?” I asked him He shook his head once again.

“I know we said we’d have a duel that would end with one of us dying… but I had a change of plans.” He said. I looked at him angrily. He’s breaking the rules…

“You coward.” I said to him. He didn’t care. “I’ve never been one to follow the rules anyways…” He said. I tried not to, but I smiled. Even after all of the threats I made him about his friends, he’s still sticking to his ideals. He breaks the rules and I abide by my own rules… he’s still my rival.

“You really are something different.” I said to him. He looked down sadly. And then looked back up. “You miss this, don’t you? I know I do.” He said. I nodded slowly. I do miss this…

Back when it was all a game. Back when things weren’t so complicated. Back when we’d try to dissect one another and best each other. Not for some burning hatred, but just because we both found each other interesting. I miss that…

Ren leaned back. “I wish things could go back to the way they were.” He said. I looked down. Wishes… I sighed.

“Why did you bring me back?” I asked. He leaned forward and took off his fake glasses. I kept the pressure on. I was very upset with him… for doing something so disgusting. Even if it wasn’t on purpose.

“I didn’t want to come back. My story should’ve ended on that cruise ship.” I said to him firmly. He sighed and looked up at me. “I’m sorry.” He said. I was taken aback by this. Joker usually doesn’t make a mistake. And when he does, he plays it off.

“I’m sorry that I… brought you back. Even though you didn’t want it… But I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He said to me. I looked at him angrily.

“Akechi… you don’t deserve what happened to you. And I refuse to accept that dying on the cruise ship is how it should’ve ended between us.” He concluded. I looked down. Idiot… I’m not even the real Akechi.

“I’m not… Akechi. He died. But now I’m forced to live on with his memories… and continue on. Even if I don’t want to.” I said to him. He nodded slowly.

“You’re right. And I’m sorry about that. But you have a second chance now… why waste your life like this?” He asked. I didn’t know what to say. I was silent. The woman singing in the background filled the cold air.

“I don’t know… I have nothing left. No father to prove myself to… no act to put on… this is it.” I said quietly. He shook his head desperately.

“No… you have me, Akechi. Whether you’d like to admit it or not, you’re my friend. And you’re no different than the other Thieves.” He said to me desperately. Trying to reach out to me.

Joker continued, “Don’t get me wrong, you’re my rival too. And we both have very different views. But I care about you… and deep down I know you feel the same. In our most dire of times, we worked together as a team. We were strong. We also helped each other when we needed it most. You are my friend.” He said to me. I looked down. Is that what this is…?

I looked up at him. “Joker… you and I can never be friends. The only reason why I caused all of this chaos wasn’t to try and make you my friend. I need you simply because if you forget about me, I die.” I said to him, trying to deny his lies. He’s trying to make me feel. I won’t let it happen.

Joker smirked and sat back in his chair. “What?” I asked annoyed. He smiled some more. “Nothing… I’m just amazed that the best detective I know can’t even figure out the puzzle of his own life, even when all of the clues are laid out in front of him.” He said. I looked down.

“You and I were meant to play this game forever, Akechi. We compete against one another, but that also makes our bond stronger. You’re my friend… even if you hate my guts.” He said to me. I looked back up. He’s… right.

The only time I felt true happiness… was when I was fighting against him, or with him. He is my friend after all… I guess I find it hard to believe Joker still wants to save me. Even after everything I did to him and his friends… He could have killed me in my sleep just now. But he’s still trying… he is my friend.

“I know you won’t agree with me… but I just want to let you know. You’re not Akechi and that’s okay. I don’t want to be friends with the Akechi who lost himself to his vengeance and rage. I want to be friends with the man who rose above all of it and stepped out of his father’s shadow and fought to protect, not to prove.” Joker finalized. I felt something fall out of my eyes.

I felt my face. Water… no. Tears. But I’m not sad… why am I crying? I began to sob as Ren smiled. He reached his hand out to me slowly. I reached forward and held it. We shook hands slowly.

I could feel something began to glow warmly in our hands. I looked down and so did he. We were starting to wake up. As the light grew brighter, I could see what it was. Our friendship and memories. It was our experiences that lead us to this moment. Where we finally know who we both are, and what we mean to one another. I smiled at the view and so did he. It was… Our Light. I tried to run away from it before in my dreams… I was afraid of accepting it. But it’s true. Our Light is stronger than the shadows that try to pull us down. Thank you, Joker. I accepted the light as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was no longer in the jazz bar. I was suddenly aware of my situation. Ahead of me was the Doctor and the Thieves. They captured me… they must have taken my weapons… I reached down for my sword to see if it was still there, and it was. What?

“Akechi, relax.” The Doctor said. I looked to my left and saw Ren also waking up. He lifted up his mask and rubbed his eyes gently.

“Sleep well?” He asked. I was in shock. They had me beaten and they left me with my weapons. They still didn’t kill me.

“Uh dude, are you okay?” Sakamoto asked. I didn’t think this was real. I stood up slowly. Ren did the same. I looked down as he put my glove back in his pocket. I don’t think he realized that I saw.

“Are we on the same page?” Joker asked me. I nodded slowly. “Yes… you’re right. You gave me a second chance to redeem myself… it would be unwise for me to waste it.” I said calmly. He reached his hand out to me and I held it once again and shook it. He’s my rival… and my friend. Right…

Ren POV

I shook his hand slowly. I know it’s going to take time… and it won’t be an automatic change. But I can tell… he’s no longer the angry person he once was. He has nothing to prove anymore. He realizes the truth now. Our sentimental moment was interrupted by the sounds of screams and roars. I pulled down my mask and turned around.

The Reapers are waking up… I turned back to Akechi. “Do you know how we can stop them? They’re trying to get to the portal.” I said to him. Makoto looked up and nodded. “If we don’t do something soon, they’ll get back to their hosts and go back to reality!” She said with urgency.

Akechi looked down and closed his eyes. “I can’t control them anymore… whatever you idiots did to me has affected my connection to them.” He said as he looked at Maruki angrily.

“Okay… listen. Let’s stall them for a while. Futaba, I need you to analyze them while we hold them off. Find out how we can hurt them before it’s too late.” I said to her. She quickly nodded and got in her ship. I turned to my team.

“Okay everyone… I know we aren’t in the best shape right now. And I know not all of us can get along. But I’m asking you to put your differences aside. There are bigger things than us right now.” I said to them. They all nodded.

I continued, “Let’s do what we do best. Swap in and out between long ranged and melee. Keep them confused. My new Persona isn’t the strongest right now, so we have to play defensively. Everyone underst-” I was quickly interrupted by Futaba shrieking.

“Joker! I was taking a peek at your new Persona, and for whatever reason, it’s stronger when it fights alongside allies. You can deal some major damage on them!” She shouted. I nodded slowly. Interesting…

Ann looked skeptical. “How is that even possible? It sounds a little cheesy to me.” She said. It was weird. Like out of a kid’s cartoon. The power of friendship.

“Well, your awakening of a Persona, or even its evolution of it, changes based on how the person has changed inside their heart.” Morgana said. I looked down. That does make some sense. I only awoke to this Persona when I realized the strength of my friends… hm.

Sumire looked at me and smiled. She was proud… and so was I. “Alright Thieves… let’s get to work. Chain our attacks together and focus. It’s showtime.” I said to them. They all smiled and got amped up. Good. Now let’s go. They all ran and headed into battle. Sumire gave me a look before she went in, signaling that we needed to talk soon.

They all jumped ahead of me as Akechi stood still. I turned to him. “I can’t do this.” He said to me. I looked at him oddly. “Why?” I asked. He looked down.

“I’m not meant to be on a team… and besides… half of them hate me. A team can’t work together if they hate each other.” He said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Remember what we said in there. The person that did that harm died on that boat… you have the chance to be better. So _be_ better.” I said to him. He sighed and nodded slowly and gave me a small smile. I know it’s going to take time… but a baby has to crawl before it can walk.

I launched my grapple hook into the fight. I swung in fast and stabbed into the back of a Reaper. Akechi followed behind. He used his heated blade to slash into the backs of the Reapers. Combined with Sumire’s grapple, he appeared like a blender. I smiled.

I swung through the fight, looking at everyone fight. They were losing… they weren’t fighting together… “Everyone listen! Combine your attacks… work together!” I shouted. Yusuke looked up and nodded.

He summoned his Persona and launched an ice attack at his Reaper. The Reaper was frozen momentarily. He looked up at Sumire. “Violet! I could use a hand!” He shouted.

Sumire looked at him and reached her hand up. I swung in and grasped it. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I flung her towards Yusuke as she somersaulted. She landed and slapped his hand. A baton pass. Nice.

She summoned Ella and hit him with a Physical attack. Causing the Reaper to get knocked down. A technical combo… wait a second. I closed my eyes. Raoul’s move… it causes enemies to sleep. Sleep can be combined with any element or move and cause a technical. I smiled.

I swung by Sumire again after Ella went away. I reached my arm out to her as she jumped up. I held her close. She gently touched my hand as I flung her to another Reaper. The Reaper tried to shoot at her, but she quickly dodged and stabbed into him. She slid down and began to dodge more attacks.

I launched my grapple once more. I hit a Reaper. He noticed and began to fire Megidoloan attacks at me. I dodged with the swing. I swung all the way up and let go. I was above them all.

I stared down at all of the Reapers and my friends. I remembered not to long ago, I did this same move with Satanael. I tried to defeat them all with Cosmic Flare and just beat them via strength. But I know where my strength lies. With my friends.

I ripped my mask off as Raoul stood behind me. “You’re mine!” I shouted as I launched Phantom Show.

Maruki POV

I used my shield as I reflected another attack at the Reaper. He was practically killing himself! Stupid creature. I turned to my right. Haru was being attacked by two Reapers at a time… I looked to my right. My Reaper was about to strike me down with a Riot Gun… dammit.

I summoned my Persona and put a shield up around Haru as I was riddled with bullets. I took it like a champ… kind of. I didn’t have any more healing supplies. Haru looked in shock at me. I looked up as the Reaper was going to hit me with an almighty attack of some kind. This one’s going to hurt…

But just as I was about to be hit. A bright white light hit my face. Moonlight? Everyone looked up at a moon shining in the sky. Ren… he used his new move. The Reapers tried to resist, but it was of no use. The Reapers all fell asleep. The quiet felt odd after constant explosions, but it was nice.

Ren landed and looked at his team. “Everyone! You can attack them however you want. Just pass the baton and we can chain this together nicely.” He said. We nodded. I was going to attack first, but Haru fired her grenade launcher at the Reaper near me. She smiled warmly.

“Makoto!” She shouted. Makoto nodded and slapped her hand. Queen then summoned her Persona, hitting one of them with a heavy nuke attack. She then passed it onto Ryuji, and then chain kept moving. I didn’t have to do much. I watched as the kids did their jobs in unison.

It finally got to Sumire. She passed the baton to Ren. He attacked his Reaper with a Curse attack. Almost all of them were down except for one. Joker turned to Crow and smiled. Crow nodded and knew what to do. He passed the baton.

The baton pass allowed for him to do this without costing any energy. Akechi leaped into the air and summoned Hereward. And hit them all with his Almighty. Causing severe damage to them all. They were all downed. Ren’s smile widened.

“You know what to do.” He said to his team. They all nodded. I just kinda stood there. They all began to dash in and out, striking with great speed. Chaining attacks one to one. Futaba was watching from above and even dropped a bomb in the beating. What an attack…

Futaba gestured for me to join in, but I shook my head. I didn’t want to interrupt their fun. Futaba then looked alarmed. I looked up at her. She radioed into our headsets. “Hey! The Reapers are taking damage, but they aren’t dying! They’re going to attack you as soon as you get out of the all-out attack! Joker! Can you hear me?!” She shouted. I looked into the crowd.

They were too busy… dammit. I have to do something… but what? If I join in, I’ll also get attacked by them. Ren backed out and smiled. So did the others. Until they noticed the Reapers weren’t even fazed. They all rose back up slowly. But when they rose, I noticed something.

The kids’ attacks opened up something. Their chests were ripped open. I can see their hearts… it was black. Just like the flowers… wait. Now’s my chance. I summoned Daemon Sultan. I turned to him. His heart was also out in the open. His was white though.

I turned back to the Reapers. My purpose… Philemon and that kid. They both told me… follow my path. This is it… to cure and guide. Like a doctor. I stabbed my staff into the dirt and launched the tentacles forward.

They pierced the hearts of the Reapers. The veins on the tentacles began to glow blue. They began to drain them. Azathoth and I used people’s dreams to make us a god. Now, I’m taking people’s nightmares to make them better. Thank you, Daemon.

It was difficult. I could see all of the damage the Reapers caused in my head. All of the bad things they did in their lives. But I kept pushing. I showed them what they could do. They have a chance to be better. We all do. Redemption is something a part of humanity. Ren showed that to not only me… but Akechi. We all deserve a chance at redemption… even the worst parts in us have those spots that show our true colors.

The Reapers began to disintegrate into golden dust. I looked up at them all. Ren looked at me questionably. He didn’t understand what I was doing… and for the most part, neither did I… but I feel them. Their pain… they aren’t running from it but understanding it and moving on.

I fell to the floor. I looked up. The golden dust… no. They’re seeds… they fell into the floor and began to plant. They grew instantly into flowers. I looked down at them. So, this is where they come from…

Ren POV

I stared in shock as the golden seeds floated in the air. Flowers began to bloom around all of our feet. Sumi was in awe. She looked up at the sky. The seeds looked like shining stars. She looked so beautiful… it reminds me of that time we were in Jose’s car. When he teleports, stars zoom by. I remember her looking amazing with the star’s behind her. And she still does.

I turned to my right and saw Maruki on the ground. I ran over to him and lifted him up. He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was over. It was finally over. Not all of the Reapers are gone… there are still more in Mementos. But for right now… it’s finally over.

The Doctor and I looked ahead at the Thieves playing in the flowers. Ann was putting them in Ryuji’s hair, Morgana was smelling them, Futaba and Makoto were analyzing them. They were relaxing. Akechi stood their awkwardly. I walked over to him.

“Hey.” I said to him. He nodded. “Hey.” He replied. I picked a flower and showed it to him. “Look. Do you remember when the flowers here were black?” I asked him. He nodded.

“I get it… the doctor cured them. The same way he did for me.” He said. I shook my head. “I don’t think it’s that simple. The Reapers chose to change. The same way you did. The doctor just showed them what they were all missing. They took the chance to forgive themselves and move on.” I said to him. I think Akechi believes that the doctor changed him, when in reality, he changed himself.

Akechi sighed and nodded slowly. When I suddenly felt something smack into the back of my head. I turned around. Ryuji made the flowers into a ball and threw them at me. I smiled. I grabbed some flowers and pelted them into Ryuji. He yelped.

We both got prepared to throw another one. Ryuji chucked his ball at me. But I smiled. I moved to the right as it slammed into Akechi’s face. Akechi grinned. He picked up flowers and began to throw them at Ryuji.

The fight spread to all of the Thieves as they played. I walked over to Sumire. She was sitting down near the flowers. I sat down next to her. “Feel them, Ren. They’re so soft.” She said. She lifted the flower up to my face and tickled my cheek. I smiled.

“Thanks… for helping me get out of my head.” I said to her. She nodded. “Of course. I’ll do it a thousand times more if I had to.” She said. I smiled some more. “Why?” I asked. She smiled.

“Don’t make me say it...” She said as she blushed. I tickled her a little bit. As she fell over. Her giggling lead into pure laughter as I tickled her sides. “Okay! Okay! I love you…” She said. I kissed her softly. “I know… I just wanted to hear you say it.” I said. She blushed ferociously as some of the Thieves watched and smiled.

It grew quiet, until I heard the sound of an engine revving. I turned around and saw Jose. He rolled up in his car and hopped out. I stood up and helped Sumire up. I turned to him.

“Hey mister.” He said. I nodded. “You sure found a lot of flowers!” He said. I shook my head. “Actually… the Doctor planted them.” I said. He looked at Doctor Maruki.

“Excellent work.” Jose said. He walked over to the massive portal that the Reapers went into. He lifted his hammer up and slammed it down. The portal shifted away into the ground. I turned to the team.

“I think that’s everything… how’s everyone feeling?” I asked. Yusuke yawned. “I’m exhausted.” He said. The others nodded too. I was also tired. “Let’s go back then.” I said. I opened my phone and opened up a portal. I watched as everyone went in.

Akechi was the last one. He stood in front of the portal. “Aren’t you going to go in?” I asked. He stood there motionless. I put my hand on his shoulder. “Hey… it’s okay. You can go.” I said to him. He shook his head.

“I can’t…” He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. “Why?” I asked. He looked up at me. “I’m just a cognition… I don’t think I’ll last out there for very long.” He said. I scratched my chin.

“But you’ve been in reality before, right?” I asked. He nodded. “Yes, but when I was out there, I felt the urge to immediately go back.” He said. I sighed. Right…

Both times he was in reality, he immediately had to go back. His mind won’t let him stay there. He knows he’ll die… I turned to him. “Okay… well…” I trailed off. I didn’t know what to say.

I want him to be a part of the team. But he’s… stuck. He can’t do anything. “I promise… I’ll be back again tomorrow. I’ll deliver you food and better furniture… I won’t forget about you, Akechi.” I said to him. He looked down and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

I squeezed back. “Thank you… Ren.” He said to me softly. Ren… that’s the first time he’s actually called me by my real name. I let go. “It was no problem.” I replied back. He smiled as I turned around. I walked into the portal. As the red and black waves washed over me, I thought to myself.

Akechi’s stuck in there. Alone. Just like how I felt… it doesn’t matter. If I can learn that even if I feel alone, I’m not really alone. He can do it too. I smiled. I think… everything really will be okay after all.


	19. Infinite Memories

Ren POV

I opened my eyes and I was back inside of Leblanc. The team was all chatting about everything that happened. Sumire was the only one near me. She must have been waiting. I gave her a small smile and I followed her to the others.

I took a seat in one of the booths and Sumi gently sat next to me. The others were seated on various stools and the multiple booths. I looked to everyone. “So… how did we do?” I asked them.

Haru was the first to go, “It was messy, but I think we got the job done.” She said. I nodded in agreement. It was very messy… and a lot of it was completely improvised. But I guess that’s just how the Phantom Thieves do it. “It looked pretty grim for a while. But Joker’s new Persona certainly helped.” Yusuke said.

I looked down. Right… Raoul. I guess he’s my third tier Persona. I didn’t think I was going to get one considering the number of Personas I already have. Or had… I need to check in with Lavenza and Jose some more since I can use my Pers- No. I almost did it again. My Personas are more than just a tool for combat. Raoul’s a part of me. A part of me I reunited with.

Ryuji leaned forward in his stool. “He looks less powerful than Satanael though. Reminds me more of your first guy.” He said. I nodded. He looks almost identical to him aside from a few differences. But he’s way stronger than Arsene, like most of the other third tiers I’ve seen from my allies.

Morgana leaped on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. “I’m just glad Ren’s reunited with his past self.” He said. I rubbed his head with my hand. “I’m glad to be back.” I said to him. Sumire rubbed my arm softly. I’m glad I did her proud most of all. I didn’t want her efforts to go to waste any longer.

I looked over to Doctor Maruki. “You really saved us in the end there.” I told him. He rubbed his neck and looked down. “No… I had no idea what I was doing. Without you guys weakening all of them, I wouldn’t have been able to save them all.” He said. I nodded. Ann smiled.

“I think we all agree that we’d like you on the team more often.” She said. Maruki looked shocked. I don’t think he realized how well he fits in with us. He was just like all of us. Lost and angry with the state of this world and wants change. Morgana nodded in agreement. “She’s right. Joker may be our wild card, but you’re our Ace!” He said.

“That’s a great name for him. Suits the team.” Futaba said. Maruki looked down. Is he having second thoughts? I wasn’t sure. “I’ll think about it.” He said. Right. We can’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want to.

I then needed to change the topic to something a little more sensitive to some. “How do you guys feel about Akechi joining the team again?” I asked. Haru and Futaba both looked a little anxious and nervous. I know what Akechi did to them… and I know it can never be forgiven… but I hope they understand.

“That’s not really Akechi though… is it?” Makoto asked. I looked down. I’m not too sure exactly. But Maruki looked like he had something to say. I looked to him.

“It’s technically not the Akechi you all knew. That one died months ago… this is the Akechi that Ren wanted to live. In his purest form. He just needs friendship. True friendship. And a family. I know not all of you here like him… and that’s okay. But he technically did not do those things. He saw them. Like it was a dream. He regrets it deeply and I see that it pains him constantly.” Maruki said. Futaba looked down.

She sighed and looked back up. “It’ll take some getting used to… but I’m willing to give him a chance. The same way you did for me.” She said. I smiled and nodded. Haru bit her lip and looked up too. “You’re right… He does need help. He didn’t do those awful things… the person that did those things died long ago.” She said. I nodded as Makoto put her hand on Haru’s back to comfort her.

“Okay… I know it’ll take time. But thanks. He’s just like us… give him time.” I said to them. They nodded slowly. I knew it was going to be difficult. But I needed to give it a chance. Give him a chance. He’s allowing himself a second chance to retry his life and be better than the Akechi who died full of vengeance.

I have to accept that and help him. Ryuji looked a little confused though. “So, um… now that all of this is over, does that mean we’re Phantom Thieves again?” He asked. I looked down. He’s right. I didn’t really think about it. I’d have thought we’d just go back to the way things were.

“I think we should.” Ann said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for me. I spoke up. “What about our lives? I don’t want our futures to become a second thought.” I said to them. Yusuke smiled.

“I think it’ll be okay, Ren. Look at how enormous our team has gotten. There will always be at least one person to go out on patrol and steal hearts, even if the rest of us are busy.” He said. I nodded. He’s right.

“And besides, we did a whole bunch of Phantom Thief stuff during school. This’ll be no problem.” Ryuji said to me. True… I guess it wouldn’t be too strenuous.

Morgana hopped on the table excitedly. “I guess that means we’re back in business, huh?” He asked. Everyone nodded. I looked at him. “I’ll get Mishima on the Phan-Site.” I said.

“This is a very good day, after all.” Haru said while smiling. Makoto looked at her phone. “It is awfully late though. Let’s all go home.” She said. We all nodded as they each teleported through their little technique. Sumire didn’t leave yet and neither did Morgana.

“Ren… are you going back home?” She asked. I looked down. The keys in my pocket were still there. I looked back up at her and nodded. “Yes. I will. But if it’s alright with you… I think I need to go it alone.” I said. She nodded and gave me a hug.

“I’m proud of you, Senpai.” She said to me. Her warm eyes looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. “Alright… you should go home too. Text me when you’re inside.” I said to her. She let go and nodded. She opened up her phone and vanished.

I looked down at Morgana. “Before we go, I should go pay the old man a visit.” I said to him. He nodded as he hopped onto my shoulder. I headed over to the Clinic.

Sojiro was inside writing some stuff down on a clipboard. “Hey.” He said to me. I took a seat next to him. “How’s the head?” I asked. I looked at it and it was healing. Nothing he couldn’t handle. “I’ll be okay. I’ll just have to wear my hat around the customers.” He said. I smiled.

“How’d things go in that other world?” He asked. I looked down. “It was… tough. But it was okay. It appeared as though I was going to lose everything, but Sumire showed me otherwise.” I said to him. He smiled.

“It would seem that she listened to my advice.” He said. I looked at him. “I was telling her about Wakaba. And how her and I were in a similar situation like yours at one point. Minus the whole fighting monsters thing.” He said while chuckling.

“I’m glad you did… without her I don’t think I would have been able to win.” I said exhaustedly. He nodded and said, “We all need help every now and then. Speaking of help…” Takemi came out of the back room.

“Here’s some medicine to ease any headaches you might feel over the next week or so.” She said. She smiled and waved when she saw me. “How’s your chest doing?” She asked. I completely forgot about that… I looked at her.

“It’s a lot better now. I never got to thank you properly for everything you did for me recently. I really appreciate it.” I said to her. She shook her head. “It’s the least I could do for someone who’s done so much for me.” She said. Right…

I stood up. “I better head home… it’s been a long time.” I said to Sojiro. He stood up as well. “Of course.” He said as he embraced me for a hug. He patted my back and let go. “Take care kid.” He said. I nodded as I walked out of the clinic. I looked at Yongen-Jaya one last time. I took a deep breath as I opened up the portal back home.

When I opened my eyes, I was back on my doorstep. I looked down at the doorknob in front of me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house keys. It’s hard to believe that all of this trouble was caused by these little guys.

I shook my head. I need to remember what this means. I’ve accepted that my friends are in their new lives. But that doesn’t mean they don’t have time for me… and I’m not a burden. If we sink, we help each other back up… thank you Sumire.

I put the keys into the knob, but suddenly the door opened up quickly. I looked down and saw my mother and father. My mom instantly hugged me. I looked down. I looked back up to my dad and waved.

“Where have you been?!” My mom asked. I looked down. “Didn’t they tell you? I had to wrap some things up for a case…” I said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

My dad sat down on a chair. “We’ve been worried… it’s been more than a week since you left.” He said. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

“I know… I’m sorry. It’s just that I was back there, and I missed it, is all.” I said. My dad and mom both looked down sadly. I didn’t mean to hurt their feelings… but it’s the truth. I do prefer it over there…

“Listen, son. We’ve been thinking about it for a while… and we’ve noticed that you haven’t been yourself lately.” My dad said. My mom continued, “And we’ve decided that since you’re older now… that if you want, you can live with Sojiro again.” She said. My eyes widened.

It’s what I’ve wanted for months… it would be like a dream to be able to live with him again. Be there again. Go to school at Shujin and have things be the way they were before I left… But I looked down at the keys in my hand. I looked back up at my mom.

“No… I’m okay being here.” I said confidently. I can’t keep living in the past. I have to keep moving forward. If I don’t… I’ll end up the same way. Never growing… never changing. Never evolving. My mom smiled.

“Okay… well you better get some rest. You have school tomorrow. And you missed a whole week…” She said. I sighed. Damnit… oh well. I walked upstairs and looked at my small room and smiled.

I looked at my bed. I was always so sad on this bed. I remember the first time coming here, I cried like a baby. But I laid down on it as Morgana laid down on his little bed in the corner. It was okay… I may feel alone. But I’m not… my friends are always with me. And if I need them… they’ll always be a call away. Or a teleport away… but you get the idea.

Sumire POV

I closed my eyes as I laid on my bed. I texted Ren that I got home… but I hope he’s okay. I know how difficult it is to accept the things that pain your heart. But I think he’ll manage… he seems like his old self again.

I began to drift into a deep sleep. I awoke back on the grassy fields. I looked ahead at the church. Ella… I ran over to it. I looked inside and saw her. But she wasn’t alone… Raoul was also there. I walked up slowly.

“Thank you for helping me find my groom, Yoshizawa.” She said. I nodded slowly. I also did it for myself… to find my Ren again. I looked to my right. Senpai was sitting on Raoul’s side. He smiled and waved. I walked over to him.

“So, this is what you’ve been dreaming about?” He asked. My face felt hot as I looked at Ren in a tuxedo. “If you wanted us to get married so quickly, you could’ve asked.” He said. My eyes widened.

“Stop it!” I said to him while smiling. “I’m not joking… I’d marry you right here.” He said while smiling. He was joking… but a part of him looked like he meant it. I smiled as I sat next to him. Ella and Raoul exchanged their vows and did the usual wedding activities.

Raoul and Ella eventually walked over to us. “Thank you for helping us find ourselves.” Raoul said to me. I nodded. “It was no problem.” I said.

Ella looked at the two of us. “You two really do bring out the best in one another. You amplify each other’s strengths in ways I have never seen before. I’m proud to call him my husband… and you two should be proud of each other.” She said to me. Ren gripped my hand softly and nodded. I am proud of him... he did so much for me and I did so much for him. And we'd do it a thousand times if we had to... I said I loved him so many times. But I mean it... I love you Senpai... and I always will. I blushed softly as I thought about him in such a way... but I brushed it out of my head.

“Now then… we should get going. I’m tired of being in this church.” Ella said. Raoul nodded as he opened a portal on the side. “After you…” He said while gesturing forward. Ella walked in and so did we. When we opened our eyes, we were back in the Thieves Den. Ren’s mind…

Ren looked around confused. “Wait… I’ve been here before.” He said. Raoul nodded. “Yes you have… this is where I live. But unfortunately for a while, I wasn’t allowed in. But thanks to your efforts, I can properly flourish here.” He said. Ren walked over to a railing, looking over it all. I stepped next to him. Raoul began to change the place to suit his liking.

The floors became wood. A dark brown color. The walls were a dark red with a brown trim going around it, the same color as the floor. Picture frames hung that held some of Ren’s favorite memories. A grand piano was in a corner as it began to play on its own, and the smell of coffee was in the air. Ren smiled as he looked at me.

“None of this would have been possible without you.” He said. I looked down as I leaned in closer to him. “I love you, Sumire. I really do. I mean it with all of my heart. I’ve never met anyone who was willing to go so far for one person.” He said. I smiled as he held my hand.

“I didn’t meet anyone like that either until I met you. You helped me in ways you don’t even understand.” I said as he moved closer. He kissed me softly as I kissed back. I really do love him. And I don’t think I’ll ever stop. Never.

Ren let go of me as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up. Raoul was flying above us. “Sorry to interrupt, but I feel as though I should show you something.” He said. Ren looked over the railing as Raoul flew down. He pointed to every corner. “I’ve built doorways for you to go with your other friends. And a doorway to your Velvet Room.” He said. Ren nodded.

“Thanks for the help. I’ll check it out.” Ren said. Ren held my hand as we walked down the stairs over to the doors. Ren stood in front of the Velvet Room door as he walked inside. I followed behind.

As we walked in, we were back in the center room. The wooden desk sat empty in front of us. Or so we thought… I peered over and saw what appeared to be an eggshell sitting there. “Hey mister.” It said. Oh, it’s Jose.

“Hello there.” Ren said. Lavenza came out of a side room holding her book. “Hello Trickster.” She said. Ren looked at her in shock.

“You’re okay?” He asked. She nodded. “Yes. Jose fixed me back up.” She said. Jose nodded up and down. It was so weird to think that these kids were so powerful and yet so innocent. Although they must have been alive for millions of years…

“You also appear to be fixed as well.” Lavenza said to Ren. His white mask was on. “I am.” He said. Lavena smiled. “Well then, would you like to select your Personas now?” She asked. Ren shook his head.

“Another time.” He said. “I was just checking to see if everything was okay here.” He said. Lavenza looked around. “Yes… there were a lot of damages when the Justice Arcana was here.” She said. Ren’s eyes lit up.

“That’s right…” He said. He looked down for a moment while thinking. “I’ll be right back.” He said to Lavenza. He headed back through the door as I followed.

We were back in the Thieves Den. “Sumire, wait right here. I’ll be back in a second.” He said. He looked at Raoul. “Is there a door to Mementos through here?” He asked. Raoul shook his head. Ren sighed.

“Okay… um…” He looked around. He noticed a black door and walked over to it. He pressed his hand on it and closed his eyes. He was concentrating… and I think I know who of. The door opened and Ren stepped in.

Akechi POV

I sat on the golden flowers… they were the only thing close to a bed in Mementos. It was odd… something so pure in a place filled with such dreariness. But it was poetic in its own way… perhaps representing what Ren and his team aspire to be. Hope in corruption.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn’t know why… but I felt different. I didn’t have an overwhelming feeling to attack anyone. I was at peace, I think. I wasn’t sure about what that feeling was… or at least I haven’t felt it in many years. But I truly feel… at peace.

I took deep breathes as I trusted my environment. I descended into sleep. I was not surprised when I felt the rain on my shoulders. I was in that city once more. I was on the rooftop again. I looked up and Hereward was standing on the spike at the top of this skyscraper.

He leapt down to me and landed with a thud. “Hello Crow.” His deep voice boomed. “It’s good to see you Hereward.” I replied. He walked over to the edge and looked over at the city. I looked as well. It was different… the city. It felt different. It was… quiet. I turned to Hereward.

“What’s happening?” I asked. Hereward looked down. “I did it… I saved the city. There is nobody else to stand in our way… I pursued our justice.” He said. I looked down. Oh… so that’s it then? There were multiple fires around the city. But we caused them. We enact chaos, but we stop those who take those too far.

I sighed. No… challenge. No adversity. Pathetic. I guess I’ll just go- _BOOM._ I turned and saw multiple fires become extinguished at once. What? Hereward instantly fired his bow and launched a rope and began to swing. I grabbed him quickly as we began to move through the city.

He leapt from building to building. He was like a gorilla in a jungle. He maneuvered through the alleyways and tight corners smoothly. We arrived at were the fires once stood. It was in a corner… there were buildings all around us. I hopped off of Hereward.

I bent down on one knee and put my fingers on the wet concrete. The flames were extinguished via water, obviously. But where did they get such a large amount from? I looked at the concrete. It had a splash imprint on the floor. It wasn’t poured… almost as if it was an accident. I looked up. A water tower… of course.

Hereward looked up as well. Standing next to the broken water tower was a cloaked figure. His trench coat moved gently from the wind. Next to him stood another figure. Much taller than his partner and had wings that were wide. I knew who it was and so did Hereward.

Hereward instantly began to fire his bow at Raoul. Raoul dodged and flew to the sky, as Hereward shot his grapple at him and began to fight in the air. Joker jumped down and walked over to me calmly.

“Those two are having fun.” He said. I nodded as they fought with excitement. They needed each other… just as Ren and I need each other. “Why are you here?” I asked.

“I needed to get your attention… and I needed to take you somewhere.” He said. I looked confused as Ren closed his eyes and a door appeared before us. Ren gestured for me to walk in. I followed behind.

When the blue light faded away, I was in a familiar scene. The blue carpet and the stone bricks… the Velvet Room. I looked ahead and saw Lavenza and Jose. Both of them near the desk. Ren was leaning against the wall patiently.

“Why am I here?” I asked. Ren stood up and walked over to me. “Well… you need a place to stay. And where else better to stay than here?” He said. I looked down. I caused some major damages here… it wouldn’t be wise.

“Don’t think you can run away from your problems!” Lavenza shouted. “You have to make up for what you did in here… so you’re going to be doing all of the chores I used to do.” She said. I guess that would repay for what I did…

Ren put his hand in my shoulder. “And besides… I know you feel guilty for what you’ve done in the past… even if it wasn’t really you. So… a nice jail cell would suit nicely.” He said. I nodded in agreement. He’s right… I do need to repay them.

Ren also gestured to the whole in the wall. “Plus… you can go out and steal some hearts once you complete your chores. But no killing.” He said. I nodded. We went over this… I have a second chance at life. So, I better not waste it.

“Besides, this place is technically my mind. If you stay here, you’ll never be forgotten.” Ren said. My eyes widened. Once again, he’s right. I sighed and went over to him. “Thank you, Ren.” As I stuck my hand out as he shook it.

“Of course. Anything for a friend.” He said. But he continued, “And besides… I’ll need you in tip top shape if we’re going to continue our duel. Not to the death… but just to prove that I am stronger than you.” He said while grinning. I smirked in response. This guy…

“I gotta go take care of something… you should get settled in. Jose, can you send him to my place in a few minutes?” He asked the little leader of the Velvet Room. He nodded as Ren waved goodbye and left. I walked over to the cell. I sat down and smiled.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lavenza asked. I looked at her oddly. “Sitting… down?” I said. She shook her head. “I don’t think so… you have some cleaning to do. The guillotine has Persona blood all over it… get to work, Inmate!” She said as she walked off. I smiled.

This… was nice. It was a place to repay for my sins. I thought that coming back from the dead was a curse. A burden. But Ren showed me… it’s not a curse. But a second chance. I won’t waste it on hatred and anger. I’ll live on… I may not be Akechi, but this is for him. He deserved this life… I won’t waste it.

Maruki POV

I tossed my paper plate in the garbage as I left my kitchen. I was confused for most of the night. I didn’t know what to want. I didn’t know whether or not to join the team. I know I’m a good fit… but those kids have their own lives to lead. I didn’t know…

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and looked into my mirror. Was this what I was supposed to pursue? Was this my destiny? It’s not a bad destiny… but how much can I help with a team than on my own? Maybe… consulting my patient and finding out what he thinks would help some.

Not too soon after I concentrated, I was back in the hospital room. Daemon was in his container. I walked over to the glass and pressed my palm on it. “Hey… how are you doing?” I asked him. He looked up slowly.

“Hello… doctor…” He had to breathe between every word. It’s funny… He’s weaker than his previous form… but I can tell… he’s happier than before. He found his purpose and so did I. To guide others to wear they belong.

I heard a knock on the door. I turned as it opened up slowly. “Are they allowing visitors?” Ren asked as he walked in. I smiled when I saw him. It’s weird. I look up to him… as well as I hope to inspire him. I didn’t know how to explain it.

“Hey Ren.” I said as he looked at Daemon. “Hey.” He said as we stood there quietly. Ren looked at some of his vitals and then turned to me. “Have you made up your mind yet?” He asked. I looked down.

I wasn’t sure… but I think I know what I want. “Is it okay… if I politely decline?” I asked. Ren was taken aback by this. He looked at me oddly. “Why?” He asked. I looked at him.

“I… don’t want to limit myself on a team. I believe… I have a responsibility to use my powers for more than just corrupt adults. I want to use my powers to help everyone I come across. Even new Persona-users finding their way into Mementos…. I want to be a guide. So nobody else ends up like Akechi or I.” I said to him confidently. Ren nodded.

“And… I want to continue Jose’s research. The little guy inspired me… but he’ll be occupied doing another job. I want to train from him and continue to learn more about the human mind. But… I’d be willing to help you whenever you needed.” I said to him.

Ren looked down. “Yeah… that does fit you. So you’ll be an honorary member?” He asked. I smiled. “Yeah… I guess I will.” I replied. We shook hands as Ren opened up the doorway. “C’mon… I want us all to get together. Follow me.” He said as he walked into the door. I followed.

Ren POV

I walked out the hospital room and into the Thieves Den. Inside, stood all of them. My family. They all had their Persona their as well. Raoul was behind me. Doctor Maruki and Daemon walked in and began to explore. All of the Personas conversated. Like they were all old friends reunited. Raoul and Daemon were talking about injuries while Hereward made fun of them. I smiled at that. Ella began to chastise Hereward for being so rude all of the time as they began to argue.

I walked over to my friends. “I just wanted to thank everyone… one last time. Without all of your help, I wouldn’t be here. Neither would Akechi. Neither would the Doctor. Thank you… you saved me and them. Sumire, Ryuji, Ann… Makoto, Yusuke, all of you. You changed my life and I cannot thank you enough for it.” I said to them. Sumire gave me a hug and so did everyone else.

Things were going to be okay… everything was going to be okay. Whether I’m in my house or on another planet… they were my family. And whether they’re good or bad… they’re my family. And they’ll never abandon me. So whatever comes next… be it a new threat or one we faced before… I don’t need to be afraid. Not when I have people like Sumire and my friends by my side. I love them… and they love me. Everything will be okay after all.

After the fun party and being with them all, I headed back home. I sat down on my bed and laid down. Looks like things were going to be going back to normal once more… but that’s okay. I smiled and looked up at my ceiling. I took out my phone and looked at the memories I’ve made with them. Our Hawaii trip… the festivals… all of it.

We may be miles apart… but memories are universal and endless. And they’ll always be in my heart. Wherever I go. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. And for the first time, I wasn’t afraid about what the next day was going to bring.


End file.
